Choose Me
by sugarunning95
Summary: [ a BTS Fic] Kim Taehyung yang akan menemanimu minum teh di House of Cards dengan dandanan menawan, Kim Taehyung yang memasung tiga hati untuk berotasi pada ekstensinya. 'I'm alright even if I can't have you' Bad Summary, happy reading. KookV! Slight :VHope! Vmin! MinYoon! NamJin!
1. Choose Me : Pt1 Your Eyes

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; EveryonexV (it will appear later) ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

 **Rate** : **T** maybe will change into **M** for safe

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.1 Your Eyes**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook, eksekutif muda yang baru saja resmi dinobatkan untuk menduduki posisi Direktur _Jeon Coorporation_ milik ayahnya. Pria tampan dengan garis rahang tegas dan cetak tubuh tak main-main dibalik jas formalnya ini memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Pria yang selalu jadi bahan obrolan panas sekertaris dan karyawati di balik bilik-bilik meja kerja mereka. Pria yang memiliki senyum sememikat mawar ini juga memiliki gambaran sifat seperti majas yang disebutkan tadi. Indah namun berduri, Jeon Jungkook dan segala keangkuhannya, Jeon Jungkook dan segala perkataan tajamnya, Jeon Jungkook yang dengan sengit akan mengatakan tak akan ada hal yang tak bisa didapatkan dengan uang.

Pria itu berjalan tanpa cela setelah keluar dari mobil sedan mewah BMW Individual 760Li Sterling berwarna hitam pekat sekelam warna rambut dan warna matanya. Mengangguk samar ketika bertemu beberapa bawahannya yang berpapasan dan memberi salam padanya. Masuk pada kotak lift dengan sekertaris pribadinya yang segera dikosongkan secara otomatis karena penghuni lift sebelumnya akan sukarela keluar untuk memberikan _space_ nyaman untuk Jungkook.

.

.

.

Lift ditekan oleh sekertasisnya menuju lantai sepuluh. Bulatan tombol dengan lampu penanda menyala urut dari lingkaran satu hingga naik seterusnya. Memanfaatkan detik yang melaju beriringan dengan gerak kotak lift yang membawa mereka naik ke lantai tujuan. Pemuda Jeon itu menyelipkan tangan ke saku celana kain berat berwarna silvernya untuk menemukan handphone yang sedari tadi menghantarkan getar. Membuka sebentar untuk mengecek beberapa mail yang membuat handphone itu berdengung yang nyatanya adalah dari kakak kelasnya semasa sekolah menengah, Park Jimin. Berdecak sedikit, Jungkook melengoskan kepala ke sekertarisnya.

"Hyerin-ssi, Apakah Direktur Park nanti memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu denganku?"

"Ah.. Sepertinya tidak Direktur Jeon, apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" jawab yeoja cantik itu dengan senyum manisnya sambil membuka-buka note kecil ditangannya.

"Tidak, tidak ."

Tepat saat mengatupnya kembali bibir Jungkook lift terbuka, dia dan sekertarisnya keluar beriringan dengan beberapa sapaan pegawai yang telah berdiri di tepi pintu lift. Setelah memberi hormat dan beberapa patah kata seperti _Anda bisa menghubungi saya dengan intercom apabila ada perlu_ ke Jungkook, sekertaris Hyerin segera menuju mejanya yang berada persis didepan ruangan Jungkook, terlihat menyiapkan beberapa map tebal dan sibuk menata ulang isinya. Sedangkan Jungkook berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat mewah dengan beberapa furniture yang sepertinya baru, dan terasa menenangkan dengan bau pewangi ruangan yang menguarkan aroma mint sejuk. Jungkook menatap meja dan beberapa berkas yang harus diperiksanya. Melewati meja itu untuk membuka sedikit salah satu jendela kaca di belakang kursi tingginya, menikmati semilir angin kota Seoul yang menerpa wajah tampan nya. Tepat lima detik dalam posisinya, Jungkook mendengar telepon _intercom_ berbunyi. Sedikit membungkuk untuk menjawab panggilannya, Jungkook menyerngitkan dahi tapi tetap menjawab dengan penuh wibawanya.

"Suruh dia masuk.."

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan seorang Direktur Park yang notabenenya adalah orang penting disini."

Jungkook mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa beludru seberang Jimin saat pria bermarga Park itu sedang sibuk menyesap kopi yang disuguhkan untuknya.

"Oh, halo juga Jungkook-ah."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aish, kau ini tidak bisa sopan sedikit, aku ini _sunbaenim_ -mu." Jawab Park Jimin dengan senyum main-mainnya.

"Oke kau adalah mantan _sunbae_ -ku tapi disini kedudukan kita tak seperti dulu."

"Astaga Jungkook kau tetap menyebalkan sampai kapanpun."

"Dan kau masih berisik juga sampai detik ini."

"Paling tidak panggil aku, _Hyung_."

"Apa maumu?"

"Mengucapkan selamat untuk Direktur Jeon Tampan Jungkook kita yang baru." Jimin bertepuk tangan sendiri sambil memasang tampang bodoh. Jungkook ingin sekali melempar kakak kelas konyolnya ini keluar jendela. Baru kurang dari satu jam dia resmi memiliki ruang direktur ini dia sudah harus direcoki seperti ini.

"Yang benar saja,"

"Loh, ini benar-benar kesungguhanku Jungkook-ah, kita harus merayakannya!"

"Astaga kita? Sejak kapan kita seakrab itu?" Jungkook sedikit mendengus menjawab itu.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, sungguh." Jimin mengelus dadanya. "Begini, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk melakukan suatu kerjasama, dengan beberapa rekanku juga sebenarnya- kenapa menatapku begitu?." Jimin terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Jungkook.

"Sudah kuduga pasti ada apa-apanya." Jungkook melengos.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" Jimin menahan tawa.

"Bukan begini prosedurnya direktur Park yang terhormat, kau bisa menghubungi ku lebih dahulu, meeting mungkin? Beberapa map dengan gagasan menarik didalamnya? Presentasi?"

"Ya! Kau kaku sekali, kita kan teman, dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Nah, kau mulai lagi."

"Begini Jeon, aku yakin kau tidak akan menolaknya, perusahanku dan Hope Corp akan melakukan proyek besar di industri tambang emas dan berlian, Oh, kau akan menyukainya."

"Aku belum mengenal relasi mu itu omong-omong."

"Maka dari itu aku kesini akan mengajakmu ke sebuah undangan spesial."

"Coba buat aku terkesan."

"Malam ini ikut aku, jam sembilan kita adakan meeting."

"Maaf?"

"Kau bilang buat dirimu terkesan? Aku mencoba."

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini, meetingnya maksudku."

"Relasi ku ini agak suka hobi yang menantang."

"Kuharap tidak konyol sepertimu yang mengajakku meeting untuk menyusun tender di pinggir sungai Han dan kita duduk didepan sevel"

"Ahaha, kau mengingatnya ternyata."

"Karena besoknya aku flu."

"Itu bukti bahwa kau benar-benar bukan idiot karena masih terkena flu."

"Tak ada yang mencelaku idiot."

Jimin tertawa, dua belah mata indahnya menyipit dan tenggelam menjadi lengkungan manis. Dia selalu senang menggoda adik kelasnya ini semenjak sekolah menengah. Mereka bersama-sama dalam satu klub sepak bola kala itu, dan dia takjub ternyata Jungkook cukup berubah banyak. Wibawa dan harga dirinya terangkat tinggi menyandang gelarnya sekarang, tapi dia tak habis pikir ternyata Jungkook yang manis yang selalu merengek minta dibelikan susu kotak Milo sehabis pulang latihan ini akan berubah begini banyak.

Padat tubuhnya sudah bisa menyamainya sekarang, walau Jimin dengan balutan jas formal putih bersih juga tak kalah menggoda. Jimin menyesap kopinya lagi, mengambil kartu nama dari selipan kantong atas jas sebelum meraih kertas putih dari notes yang ada tak jauh dari cangkir kopi Jungkook yang belum tersentuh. Menuliskan beberapa alamat kemudian menyerahkan pada Jungkook.

"Itu tempatnya, dan ini kartu nama relasiku, Jung Hoseok-ssi."

"House of Cards itu tempat apa? Aku baru mendengarnya, tempat judi kartu?"

"Lebih menyenangkan dari itu, aku pernah kesana sekali."

"Aku baru saja resmi disini dan kau sudah mengajakku aneh-aneh, Jim"

"Ini tidak aneh Kook-ah, kita bicara bisnis dan perayaan pestamu, kau ingat?"

Jungkook menyimpan kartu dan kertas notes itu di sakunya, walau sedikit curiga dengan kegilaan yang mungkin akan dilakukan Jimin untuk mengerjainya dia mencoba tetap tenang, mulai meraih kopinya untuk kemudian meminumnya pelan. Jeon Jungkook tak memiliki firasat apapun bahwa malam nanti dia akan bertemu dengan _seseorang_ yang akan memporak-porandakan sikap angkuhnya. Orang yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya terebut _begitu saja_.

Diseberang sana Jimin membayangkan bagaimana dia harus memilih baju untuk mengunjungi tempat _itu_ lagi, apakah _dia_ akan mengingatnya? Oh ingatkan dia yang harus tampil lebih tampan malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini kau ada shift, dik?"

"Kalau kesini tidak untuk belanja dan hanya untuk menanyaiku ini lebih baik Jin-hyung pulang saja."

"Hahaha, bukan begitu." Kim Seokjin tertawa, dan definisi cantik adalah sesuatu yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya. "Kau, ayolah temani hyung malam ini, jangan ngambek lagi. Ayo bantu Hyung mengurus beberapa keperluan."

"Hyung, kekurangan orang? Apa hari ini tamu yang pesan tempat banyak?"

"Jangan menjawabku dengan pertanyaan, Tae."

"Aku _free_ , hyung. Tapi aku sedang tak ada _mood_." Jawab Kim Taehyung dengan tangan sibuk memasukkan beberapa kaleng selai kacang ke dalam kantong plastik.

" _Mood_ bagaimana? Ada yang mencarimu." Jin mengambil beberapa batang merk cokelat dan satu pack kondom rasa strawberry, mengantarnya untuk dihitung total harganya bersama belanjaannya yang lain.

"Siapa –astaga, hyung?." Taehyung mendelik melihat apa yang barusan Jin-hyung nya tambahkan ke total belanjaannya.

"Bagaimana? Mau kan ya? si pria panas pemilik senyum secerah matahari itu datang memesan tempat dan dia bilang, dia mencari _mu_."

"Aku akan kesana untuk bantu cuci piring saja."

"Tae! Ayolah adikku yang manis."

"Aku tidak manis."

"Senyum kotakmu kan manis?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dibilang begitu, aku laki-laki, hyung."

"Astaga, anak ini sok berlagak tapi kalau malam berubah menyeramkan,"

"Kau yang menyuruhku."

"Kau kadang terlihat senang-senang saja melakukan itu, mau ya?"

"Cuci piring."

"Yah, kau mungkin bakal cuci-cuci sesuatu sih tapi bukan piring, Oh ayolah kau ini kesayangannya, kau popular ditempat hyung daripada kau habiskan waktu untuk men _display_ berkaleng-kaleng soda disini." Jin berucap sambil tertawa melihat adiknya yang semakin menampakkan muka garang.

"Hyung, aku akan cari pekerjaan lain kalau kau mengejekku begini"

"Pekerjaan sampingan tak masalah sih, asalkan aku masih bisa melihatmu malam hari ditempatku. Pokoknya datang, hyung jemput. Titik."

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin melambaikan tangan ke arah Taehyung yang membalasnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Setelah menggusak dahi adiknya yang penuh tertutupi poni dengan dahinya sendiri, dia melangkah menjauhi tempat kerja paruh waktu adik Kim nya itu. Seokjin mengoper kantong plastiknya ke sebelah tangan saat dia merasakan handphonenya berdengung dengan menampilkan nama Kim Namjoon, dia sedikit bingung karena tidak menemukan alasan masuk akal kenapa orang itu menghubunginya. Sedikit ragu dia mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

Kim Taehyung, pemuda manis yang tak mau dibilang manis membenahi poni rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah kakaknya. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan hyung-nya beberapa saat lalu. _Dia_ mencarinya? Benarkah? Ada sebesit penasaran terlintas dibenak Taehyung. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar tertawa remeh mengingat bagaimana _dia_ yang 'katanya mencarinya' itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Dua gelas teh herbal dihadapan mereka dan pria itu sudah seperti kepayahan, seperti mabuk walau hanya meminum teh sambil memandangnya tanpa putus-putus. Taehyung cukup terkesan mengingat bagaimana pria itu menarik dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan bagaimana pria itu tersenyum sambil menceritakan beberapa kesibukan dihari-harinya. Kalau hari ini taehyung bertemu dengannya apakah dia akan setampan malam _itu_?

"Sepertinya aku akan ke tempat Seokjin-hyung nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku menaruhnya?" Taehyung baru saja pulang seusai jam 6 sore dari mini market tempat dia berkerja paruh waktu. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri menyebabkan rambut setengah basahnya bergerak lucu karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Satu tangan sibuk mengeratkan bathrobe yang terbuka dibagian dadanya , satu tangannya lagi membuka-buka tumpukan baju di almarinya. Dia tak bisa menemukan barang yang dia cari, selembar kasual hakama yang sederhana tapi memiliki fabric mengkilat yang mengesankan kemewahan miliknya tak dapat ia temukan. Dia lalu menggerakan tangannya kearah rambutnya, membuat gerakan acak kasar agar rambutnya cepat kering. Sambil bola matanya masih sibuk memindahi. Dibelakangnya Seokjin yang baru datang melihatnya tak senang.

"Kau ini, jangan lakukan itu pada rambutmu, kemari."

"Sebentar, hyung aku tak bisa menemukan _itu_."

"Kau mencari apa- Aish! rambutmu itu bagus harusnya kau rawat dengan baik, tidak kau beginikan." Seokjin mengambil pengering rambut dan sisir untuk merapikan rambut adiknya. Menarik adiknya untuk duduk setelah tadi sibuk di almari sampai berjongkok-jongkok disana.

"Hyung, tau dimana hakama-ku? Yang waktu itu aku sempat aku pakai sekali ditempatmu."

"Iya, hyung tau, kau lupa telah menitipkannya ke Namjoon-ssi minggu lalu."

"Ah, benar. Dimana itu sekarang?"

"Ada di mobilku, kau tenang saja."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu kuberikan ke Namjoon-hyung untuk diperbaiki?"

"Laki-laki itu menghubungi aku siang tadi, dan bagaimana bisa itu sobek?"

"Sedikit masalah."

"Masalahnya pasti ada pada kau, brandal manis."

"Bukan aku, hyung. Percayalah,"

"Tapi tak apa juga, mereka lebih senang sepertinya kalau melihatmu memakai kain sobek-sobek." Seokjin dan lelucon garingnya mengudara.

"Aku akan senang memakai koleksi sweater custom-robek-ku malam ini kalau kau mau."

"Itu seperti gembel, adikku harus memukau."

"Aku kan hanya cuci piring, hyung." Aku Taehyung, dan Seokjin mencoba mengabaikan kilah konyol adiknya.

"Namjoon-ssi bilang kau minta hakama itu untuk dikecilkan, lihat dirimu kau makin kurus."

"Tukang cuci piring tidak perlu gemuk-gemuk."

"Ya! Kim Taehyung, ada yang mencarimu malam ini, kau harus datang ke _ruang utama_."

Taehyung hanya berdengung pelan sambil tetap diam menunggu hyung-nya itu menata rambutnya. Selesai dengan rambut Taehyung yang jatuh lembut dan sudah benar-benar kering, dua bersaudara Kim itu keluar dan turun dari flat sederhana mereka setelah ganti baju.

Masuk kedalam mobil menjelaskan beberapa hal soal Taehyung yang akan didandani oleh Yoona-noona dan larangan keras untuk Taehyung menuju ke tempat cuci piring dan ikut berjongkok disana. Taehyung tak habis pikir kakaknya itu percaya akan kesungguhannya untuk membantu cuci piring.

"Jadi, ini hakama-mu sudah diperbaiki, dan ada hiasan baru disematkan disini, cantik sekali. Namjoon-ssi sepertinya tau bagaimana membuat hakama ini cocok untukmu." Seokjin menatap hakama itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan sebelum memindahkannya keatas pangkuan adiknya.

Adiknya mengangguk, kemudian meraih hakama itu untuk selanjutnya mengekori Seokjin masuk kedalam gedung yang akan dibuka tiga puluh menit lagi. Taehyung melenggokkan kepalanya mengedarkan mata menatap pelayan-pelayan yang menata beberapa ruangan yang setengah tertutup oleh Fusuma. Lantai alas tatami tempatnya melangkah sudah bersih tak bercela, aroma pewangi ruangan yang dipasang juga menenangkan dan menghanyutkan, dia juga dapat menangkap suara riuh para koki yang memasak setelah melewati pintu dapur yang berada paling ujung kanan gedung.

Melewati satu lorong yang masih gelap, Seokjin berhenti untuk menggeser fusuma dan membuka beberapa _ruang utama_ sambil mengecek kesiapan ruangan itu. Seokjin tersenyum cantik sekali, merasa puas dengan persiapannya. Dan Taehyung terlihat berdiri dipinggir kolam batu sambil mengurut hidungnya yang sedikit geli dengan aroma yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau segera masuk ke kamar sana, Yoona-noona sudah menunggumu, dan hakamamu jangan kau remas begitu, biarkan dia tetap rapid an licin." Seokjin sedikit tak suka dengan sikap adiknya yang satu ini, benar-benar selalu memberikan gesture seenaknya.

"Lalu aku akan masuk kesana?, ruangan yang itu?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Ayo segeralah bersiap-siap. Hyung juga butuh mempersiapkan beberapa hal."

Taehyung melengos masuk kedalam kamar yang ditunjuk Seokjin untuk menemukan Yoona-noona dan beberapa asistennya tersenyum padanya. Taehyung memandang kaca besar seukuran seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala menampilkan refleksi dirinya yang berdiri pongah dengan rambut coklat keemasan halus yang jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya. Dia berusaha mengingat untuk membandingkan bagaimana perubahan dirinya saat keluar dari ruangan ini. Taehyung selalu terkesan bagaimana mereka dapat merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Dia yakin pasti dirinya akan benar-benar menarik perhatian orang itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam lewat lima puluh menit, Jungkook mulai jengah karena didepan gedung redup mencurigakan-menurut Jungkook- bertuliskan House of Cards ini dia tidak menemukan mobil Park Sialan Jimin sama sekali, dia memakai setelan cukup kasual tidak seformal tadi di kantornya namun tetap berhasil untuk menguarkan aura _business-man._ Setelan _men casual blazer_ berwarna hitam yang sengaja dia tekuk naik bagian lengannya, juga kemeja Armani warna abu-abu dibalik _blazer_ nya. Kancing kemejanya terpasang rapi dan celananya terlihat licin dengan ujung yang menyentuh sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilatnya.

Ia sengaja membawa mobil pribadinya sendiri tanpa supir. Karena ia pikir Jimin pasti tidak akan hanya sekedar mengadakan meeting namun juga besar kemungkinan jika mantan sunbaenya itu mengajaknya pesta pora hingga larut malam, menilik tempat yang dikunjunginya macam restoran dengan setengah nuansa kekeluargaan dan setengah lagi nuansa tempat minum ala-ala Jepang kuno.

Sebuah mobil Audi TT meluncur mulus memasuki halaman gedung House of Cards. Jungkook yang masih didalam mobil diseberang jalan mengamati mobil mewah itu, ia berfikir sambil menimbang-nimbang ternyata para pengunjung gedung itu adalah orang-orang yang berlevel tinggi. Jungkook makin mencurigai tempat itu.

Laki-laki dengan coat berwana coklat susu turun dari mobil itu, menaikkan kerahnya sekilah kemudian masuk menyapa laki-laki cantik yang memakai hakama mewah berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan disana-sini yang sedari tadi seperti tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

Disudut mata Jungkook yang sibuk mengamati bagian dalam gedung, ia dapati Jimin turun dari mobil Mercedes-Benz SLK350 kesayangannya sejak jaman kuliah. Menyelingakkan kepala dengan tampang bodoh kearah mobil Jungkook karena dia tahu Jungkook ada di dalam sana. Jimin memberi kode agar Jungkook turun dan mengikutinya. Sebelum turun dari mobil Jungkook melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Jam Sembilan lebih dua belas menit.

.

.

.

Taehyung memandang refleksi dirinya pada kaca yang ia lihat pertama saat memasuki kamar ini. Dia _berbeda_ dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya lebih terasa halus dari sebelumnya, terasa rapi dan lebih berkilau dengan tatanan yang sedikit menyigar poni lucunya agar terbelah memperlihatkan sedikit dahinya, poni nya terbelah-belah teratur dan sangat membuat dirinya terlihat cantik.

Tubuhnya lebih wangi dari biasanya, hakama hitam mengkilat dengan hiasa bulu angsa dan beberapa manik berbentuk sayap indah itu terasa pas ditubuhnya, dan entah kenapa bagian lengan tangan tetap dibiarkan longgar oleh Namjoon-hyung, Taehyung tak mengerti. Dia mengamati tangannya yang lebar dan kuat terlapis _glitter_ samar keemasan yang cocok dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Wajahnya sedikit dipoles senatural mungkin namun mempertegas bentuk bibir Taehyung yang pink dan menggoda tanpa cela.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membayangkan pasti bibirnya akan dipandangi terus oleh banyak orang dan itu sedikit membuatnya kesal. Dia makin terlihat indah dengan sematan bulu angsa putih bersih yang terselip manja di belakang telinganya, dipasang sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat rapuh namun sangat indah secara bersamaan. Taehyung sudah berkali-kali melihat dirinya dipoles seperti ini. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan dialog apa yang akan ia ucapkan apabila pelanggan yang memesan _ruang utama_ itu mengajaknya berbicara.

Taehyung bisa jadi pribadi yang sangat dingin dan pendiam dengan orang asing, namun akan sangat menyenangkan dan terbuka dengan orang yang telah dekat dengannya, walau kata Seokjin-hyung dia delapan puluh per seratus adalah berandal menyebalkan. Hei, dia bahkan akrab dengan Minjae, hyung nya saja yang tidak tahu.

.

.

Dua langkah dia ambil setelah berpamitan dengan Yoona-noona, Taehyung membalikkan badan saat selesai menutup fusuma untuk mendapati pria _itu_ berdiri dihadapannya. Taehyung terkejut namun tetap memasang senyung termanisnya.

Pria itu melihat Taehyung takjub, tatapan itu sudah sering dia dapatkan sebelumnya. Sambil tetap menatap Taehyung pria itu memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga nafas beraroma kopi dan campuran _musk_ dari tubuhnya masuk menyapa rongga dada Taehyung. Disana Taehyung tenggelam dalam bola mata-nya yang berwarna semanis madu.

"Maaf aku tak melihatmu disana, kupikir kau belum sam-mmph."

Kalimat taehyung terhenti saat pria itu mencuri rasa _lip balm_ -nya. Mengusap bibirnya dengan bibir penuh milik pria itu. Dia bergerak lembut menyentuh pundak dan punggung Taehyung namun terasa tak sabar dari caranya melumat bibir Taehyung. Taehyung bisa lebih dari _ini_ , karena begitu dia merasa sesuatu yang basah menjilat belah bibirnya Taehyung langsung membuka mulutnya untuk pria itu menginvansi bagian dalam mulutnya dengan lidah. Beberapa kali menghisap, gerakan pria itu semakin gusar hingga kepala Taehyung ikut mundur hingga terantuk fusuma dibelakangnya. Dan saat Taehyung mulai terengah dengan permainan lidah ini, dia merasa seperti diselamatkan setelah mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian Hoseok-ssi tapi tamu anda sudah tiba, dan Taehyung-ssi juga belum boleh dipegang-pegang dulu seharusnya. Aku tak mau dandanannya berantakan dulu,"

Jung Hoseok tersenyum miring, dia mengusap rambut cokelat kelamnya kesamping karena basah oleh beberapa titik keringat. Dia memandang Taehyung yang sedang membenarkan laju nafas dan jantungnya.

"Astaga dia cantik sekali, aku tak percaya kalau dia eksis di bumi, dia seperti malaikat."

Ucap Hoseok memuji Taehyung, Seokjin hanya tersenyum kalem sambil menarik adiknya untuk memperhatikan bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak memerah.

"Kau perlu memakai _lip balm_ lagi Tae."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sinting atau bagaimana, ini tempat apa? Dari tadi aku melihat banyak laki-laki cantik yang bergelung manja dipelukan om-om."

Jimin tertawa melempar kepalanya kebelakang sambil menutup mukanya untuk meredam tawanya yang pecah, cara Jungkook mendeskripsikannya malah terdengar lucu.

"Ini semacam tempat bersenang-senang, tapi ya.. yang agak berbeda Jungkook-ah, aku kan sudah bilang hobi relasiku ini sedikit ekstrim. Lagi pula makanannya enak, jadi tak ada masalah."

"Lalu dimana dia?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengedarkan matanya kesetiap sudut ruangan yang dia akui menarik tata desainnya ini, juga makanan yang telah disuguhkan juga kelihatannya benar-benar enak walau masih berupa cemilan pembuka.

"Tadi _sih_ aku sudah melihat mobilnya." Jimin mulai mencomot mochi tepung didepannya, surai hitamnya yang senada dengan kemeja lengan pendek yang dikenakan ikut bergerak-gerak saat Jimin membuat gesture mencari keluar pintu geser, sebenarnya Jimin tidak benar-benar mencari Jung Hoseok-relasi kerjanya. Jimin sedang berusaha mencari orang _itu_.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok mengusap lagi rambutnya yang basah oleh air yang dia basuhkan ke wajahnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan lembutnya kulit itu digenggaman tangannya, dan juga masih bisa mengecap lidahnya. Tapi dia tau bahwa ini hanya akan jadi khayalan sekedipan malam untuk laki-laki yang barusan ia curi ciumannya-lagi itu. Matanya.. Hoseok benar-benar bisa terhipnotis dengan matanya. Mata sewarna susu coklat itu berkilat merah manis dan tajam disaat bersamaan. Mata Taehyung seperti menyiratkan bahwa Hoseok sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan ada dinding tinggi diantara mereka.

Sedikit merapikan jas dan _turtle neck_ _sweater_ nya, Hoseok berjalan menuju ruangan yang telah ia pesan bersama kenalannya Park Jimin, dia memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan bersahabat karena tahu Jungkook lah yang akan Jimin kenalkan dengannya untuk urusan bisnis tambang perhiasan mereka.

.

.

"Jung Hoseok, pemegang Hope Corp, senang bertemu denganmu...?"

"Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Corp."

"Ah ya ya, Jungkook-ssi." Hoseok mengangguk sekilas melihat Jungkook membalas jabat tangannya. "Kau terlihat lebih masih lebih muda dari direktur Park, apa aku salah?"

"Jimin saja Hoseok-ssi, dan ya dia dulu mantan dongsaeng-ku di sekolah menengah. Kinerjanya cukup membanggakan melihat dia tak segan-segan dipercayai untuk jadi direktur ditempatnya."

"Kita bisa memulainya sekarang." Tandas Jungkook.

"Oke, biar aku panggil pelayan yang akan menemani kita berbincang." Hoseok memberi kode pada orang dibalik pintu geser.

'Jadi Hoseok ini benar-benar tipe om-om seperti didepan?' batin Jungkook.

Orang lain masuk, laki-laki dengan hakama hitam mengkilat dan bulu-bulu angsa indah sebagai hiasannya itu sekilas menundukan wajahnya. Sedikit kerepotan membawa peralatan meracik teh dan dibantu oleh pelayan-pelayan lain yang membawa beberapa botol soju. Lengannya terulur dan warna kulitnya sangat memukau berkilauan dibawah temaramnya sinar penerangan ruangan itu. Tepat saat laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah, matanya bersitatap langsung dengan kelamnya bola mata Jungkook. Jungkook termangu dan penasaran, bagaimana bisa laki-laki secantik ini, dan kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedikit _gelisah_?.

Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook, sedikit canggung karena pria dengan rambut dan mata sehitam arang ini benar-benar terlihat tampan dan segar. Namun ada yang lebih membuat perasaan Taehyung membuncah gelisah, yaitu kehadiran orang lain disana...

Jimin membuka satu kancing teratas kemeja hitamnya, entah kenapa ruangan yang mereka tempati menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Tangannya kembali terulur mengambil dan memakan mochi tepung didepannya tanpa berkedip ke satu arah.

Empat orang dalam ruangan itu sama-sama merasakan debar yang mungkin...

 _Serupa?dengan masing-masing perasaan membuncah yang berbeda ._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Masih perkenalan dulu jadi bertele-tele. Haaft cant help it.

Guys let me know bagian apa yang salah dan kurang srek buat kalian di review box ya, Hit me on Review box - Review are love - Aku bakal senang kalau kalian ninggalin feedback. duh masih jauh dari kata sempurna nih. *goleran di dadanya Jimin*

Dan sorry banget kalo ada typos. Huhuhu

.

.

.

Eh, btw, anak-anak Bangtan di Blood, Sweat & Tears MV Teaser asdasfgasdjfdkdljhdlhldad yalord hot banget, pengen nangis rasanya.

.

.

[Tweet : sugarunning95]


	2. Choose Me : Pt2 Look Here

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

 **Rate** : **T** maybe will change into **M** for safe

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.2 Look Here**

.

.

Kali pertama Jimin melihatnya, dia sedang memunguti gelas-gelas karton bekas minum kopi yang ditinggalkan seenaknya diatas meja didepan minimarket Circle K. Poni cokelat keemasannya bergerak lucu karena tertiup angin dingin Seoul sore itu. Wajahnya manis tapi juga sedikit garang, tubuhnya lebih kurus dari Jimin, namun mampu mengalahkan tinggi badannya.. Jimin tidak berhasil membaca name tag yang tersemat di dadanya. Karena jarak sepeluh meter antara dia dan laki-laki itu tak memperbolehkannya mengamati lebih jelas.

Sebenarnya Jimin heran, kenapa dia malah menghabiskan waktu bengong disini dan tak memilih menunngu didalam gedung tempat bekerja produser musik kesayangannya. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tinggal didalam mobil yaitu menghabiskan gulir waktu memperhatikan laki-laki penjaga mini market tak henti-henti.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mendekat. Keluar dari mobil Mercedes-Benz putih sebelum dia mengaktifkan pengaman mobil kesayangannya itu. Jari tangan pendek-pendeknya masuk ke saku untuk menyimpan kunci mobil. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengecek apakah ada kendaraan yang lewat untuk kemudian sedikit berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju ke minimarket Circle K. Tubuh 'laki-laki minimarket' itu hilang dibalik pintu yang bertuliskan logo dan selamat datang besar-besar.

Jimin celingukan, surai hitamnya ia sigar dengan tangan kanan. Menengok ke lorong-lorong bagian snack untuk mengetahui nihilnya keberadaan laki-laki tadi. Hanya terlihat satu laki-laki lain ber _name tag_ Minjae sedang berjongkok menata _display_ beberapa rasa Pocky. _Bukan, bukan dia_.. batinnya. Jimin akhirnya merasa bodoh juga, untuk apa dia sebegitu penasarannya dengan 'laki-laki minimarket' yang tadi dilihatnya. Memang kalau sudah ketemu, Jimin mau apa? Berkenalan? Menyapa? Menculik? Apa?-

Jimin tak sadar daritadi dia melamun dan membatin didekat meja kasir, tangannya meraba-raba beberapa merk produk yang di _display_ di dekat meja kasir. Wajahnya kentara betul sedang melamun dan sudah pasti terlihat bodoh –tapi _hell_ dia tetap tampan. Dan hal itu memancing kebingungan orang yang barusan masuk ke counter kasir.

"...-beli sesuatu?"

"A-Ah, ne?" Jimin agak tersentak mendengar ada orang menegurnya dari lamunan. Suara yang menyapanya itu agak terdengar agak lucu tapi ada sedikit tone suara dalam. Jimin tak mendengar lengkap kalimatnya tadi, jadi dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara untuk menanggapi dan menyiratkan tanya karena dia belum sadar betul ketika suara itu menyapa. Dan balasannya malah Jimin sendiri yang tambah kaget.

"Maaf, sedang mencari atau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Ulang sumber suara tadi.

Jimin kaget nyaris mengumpat, Itu 'laki-laki minimarket' yang dilihatnya tadi, dan ternyata lebih manis dari dekat, rambutnya terlihat lebih halus, Oh jangan lupa bibirnya yang pink, pipinya yang tirus dan rahang tajam miliknya, kesan manis itu bisa bercampur dengan definisi indah karena pahatam wajah dihadapannya ini lebih dari sebuah karya seni milik Tuhan. Apa Jimin berlebihan?

Jimin menemukan _nametag_ yang tersemat di dada seragam kerja yang agak kedodoran, namanya 'Kim Taehyung'. Jimin merapal nama itu pelan-pelan dalam batinnya. Tangannya tak sadar mengambil salah satu produk dekat meja konter, daripada dicap aneh karena berdiri disini terus sambil melamun, akhirnya Jimin memutuskan asal untuk membeli sesuatu. Menyodorkannya ke depan tangan Taehyung yang terlipat sopan diatas meja kasir. Jimin gelagapan sambil meraih dompetnya.

"A-Aku ambil ini."

"Uh.. hanya _ini_?" Jawab laki-laki yang Jimin ketahui memiliki nama Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat alisnya saat bergantian melihat belanjaan Jimin dan wajah Jimin sendiri.

"Astaga!" Jimin kemudian baru menyadari barang apa yang tadi dia klaim sebagai belanjaanya. Kondom dengan isi 4 lembar per pack. Jimin mencelos, ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Han rasanya.

"..." Taehyung kalem, dia sudah biasa melayani pembeli bertingkah aneh, dan orang didepannya ini salah satunya. Orang itu yang memberikan belanjaannya dan malah orang itu juga yang kaget sendiri. Itu akal-akalan sok gengsi saat membeli kondom atau bagaimana? pikirnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengetik sesuatu di komputer kasir sambil sebelah tangan lainnya mengangkat kotak kondom itu untuk melihat kode _purchase_ nya dalam data minimarket untuk mengetahui berapa harga barang nista di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan itu, kok. Bukan aku.. eee aku tadi bingung..." Jimin berucap lagi, sudah terlihat bodoh dia makin terdengar konyol.

"Mau kau pakai atau tidak itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Taehyung sambil menahan tawa mengejek, wajahnya malah terlihat mengolok-olok menyebalkan.

"Harusnya aku mencari Colla, iya Colla.."

"Colla ada di dalam lemari pendingin di sebelah sana." Taehyung tertawa kali ini, dia akui wajah orang dihadapannya ini konyol sekali, terlihat luar biasa _nervous_. Padahal iya, Jimin memang sedang _nervous_.

"Aku ingin satu Colla dan satu Fanta rasa jeruk."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mengambilkannya?"

"Kukira kau bekerja disini?"

"Aa.. Oke, ada lagi? Pelumas atau apa misalnya? Plester luka?"

"Astaga, aku tidak akan menggunakan _itu_." Jimin merasa laki-laki Kim ini benar-benar _easygoing,_ walau sedikit usil. Tapi dia suka karena bisa mengobrol dengannya.

Taehyung kembali membawa pesanan Jimin, menghitungnya lalu membungkusnya dengan kantong plastik. Menarik struk yang keluar dari mesin pencetak, lalu memberikannya dengan beberapa lembar uang kembalian dari Jimin. Didepannya, Jimin memasang muka sok ganteng sambil menyigar lagi surai hitamnya, gesture siap menggoda. Park Jimin merasa itu gaya andalannya.

"Kau yakin sudah membungkus dan menghitung semua?"

"Maaf, tapi bisa kau cek sindiri."

"Uhmm.." Jimin membuka main-main kantong plastiknya, beralih dengan wajah dibuat-buat kecewa lalu menatap Taehyung dengan senyum terpoles di wajahnya. "Ada yang kurang masuk kesini, aku minta semuanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku minta semuanya dibungkus dan dihitung. Kau, kau belum masuk dalam belanjaanku."

Jimin menekankan jari telunjuknya ke lengan Taehyung berani. Taehyung membatin dan mengira-ngira tidakkah Jimin barusan merayunya dengan cara paling receh sedunia. Taehyung tergelak tawa, poninya bergerak mengikuti badannya yang bergetar karena tawa.

"Kau merayuku? Astaga, aku dibungkus? Lucu sekali." Taehyung mengusapkan jari ke bawah hidung mancungnya yang sedikit memanas karena memperhatikan senyum Jimin lama-lama.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Ayo ikut aku."

"Ikut dan lalu apa? Nanti kau berubah pikiran dari pernyataanmu yang tak mau menggunakan kondom itu." Kata-kata frontal Taehyung mentriger panas tubuh Jimin untuk naik, anak ini berani sekali pikirnya.

"Astaga, aku tidak begitu." Tidak langsung begitu diawal, batin Jimin.

"Lalu, apa? Kau serius mau membungkusku?"

"Iyap."

"Kalau kau serius sebenarnya aku, _sih_ tidak bisa dibungkus, tapi aku bisa ikut dihitung dalam belanjaanmu."

"Maaf, manis?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tau hargaku tidak?"

"Aku agak ragu dengan arah pembicaraan kita."

"Kim Taehyung, bisa dicari di gedung House of Cards, Tanya hargaku disana tapi sayangnya tidak untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang kerumah."

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi disana?" Jimin menyigar lagi surai gelapnya, memajukan sedikit tubuhnya mendekati Taehyung diseberang meja kasir. Dia benar-benar terlihat berminat.

"Iya cari saja aku. Namamu? Biar aku tahu siapa tamuku" Taehyung tersenyum penuh.

"Park Jimin, dan pasti akan aku cari."

"Tentu, kau saja akhirnya masuk kesini setelah lima belas menit memperhatikanku beres-beres didepan."

"Ap- Oke, oke jam berapa?" Jimin ternyata ketahuan.

"Kita buka jam delapan malam _sih_ , aku harap kau suka teh."

"Teh apapun dicampur Colla tau Fanta pun aku suka asal ada kau."

"Serius kau akan meminumnya?" Taehyung tertawa lagi.

"Semuanya terasa manis kalau sambil melihatmu."

"Uhmm.. kita lihat saja nanti malam, Jimin?"

"Oke, Taehyung."

Jimin keluar dari minimarket itu sambil mengantongi memo kecil ke dalam saku celananya, bersenandung kecil dan berhenti saat diketahui laki-laki lain yang seharusnya dia tunggu malah balik menunggunya berdiri didekat mobil putih Jimin.

"Kau ini darimana." Suaranya sedikit kesal dan lelah mengantuk menjadi satu.

"Maaf Yoongi-hyung, tadi aku bosan jadi aku mencari minuman di minimarket itu." Jimin mengira-ngira berapa lama Yoongi menunggunya, dia menengok sekilas memastikan seberapa bening kaca minimarket itu untuk mengekspos kegiatannya didalam sana tadi.

"Yasudah, ayo."

"Aku temani makan ya? Hyung, kau harus makan."

"Aku lelah, Jim. Nanti saja makannya."

"Eeh, aku yang akan menyuapimu, jarang-jarang kita bisa berduaan begini." Jimin merapatkan tubuhnya merangkul Yoongi sambil menuntunnya masuk mobilnya.

"Aku bukan anak-anak. Dan kau tak ada meeting?"

"Tidak ada meeting, dan aku akan tetap memaksamu makan, setelah itu kau boleh pakai kamarku untuk tidur." Jimin memasangkan _seat belt_ ke tubuh Yoongi, menyingkirkan sedikit poni abu nya yang menutupi mata. Wajahnya mengantuk, tapi Jimin tidak suka kalau Yoongi ketinggalan jam makan.

"Terserah, ayo cepat kita jalan." Yang lebih tua menyahut sambil memejamkan mata.

Sepulangnya dari kantor untuk mengecek dan menandatangani beberapa berkas penting perusahaannya, Jimin dengan mobil putihnya melaju sendiri tanpa supir membelah keramaian Gangnam. Jam delapan lewat Jimin baru menemukan gedung House Of Cards bermodal memo kecil dari Taehyung. Dia masuk tanpa curiga sedikitpun, masuk dan langsung minta ditemukan dengan Kim Taehyung. Karena Jimin datang lebih awal dia dengan mudah bertemu si manis Kim yang sekarang terlihat sedikit berubah karena penampilannya.

"Maaf, apakah benar kau yang menjual Colla dan Fanta padaku tadi siang?"

"Kau masih memiliki kedua matamu dengan kondisi baik."

"Kau... terlihat sedikit berbeda." Jimin memperhatikan balutan apa itu... entah kimono tapi lebih santai untuk dipakai seorang pria, jimin tidak tahu namanya apa. Pakaian itu dari satin kualitas tinggi, berkilauan dan halus bila tersentuh. Wajah Taehyung lebih mempesona karena sedikit pulasan make up natural diwajahnya, Jimin terkesan, warna merah itu benar-benar cocok untuk Taehyung, disandingkan dengan hiasan bunga sakura yang tersemat jarang-jarang di helai halus rambut cokelat keemasannya, muka Taehyung seperti bangun tidur, redup tapi memicu api tubuh Jimin menyentak dari dalam.

"Kau kesini hanya mau berdiri disini? Ayo."

Jimin menurut saat ditarik Taehyung ke sebuah ruangan santai yang tak cukup luas, hanya ada meja kayu, beberapa guci berisi bunga hias, lukisan dan bantal duduk disana. Tataminya terlihat mengkilat, ruangannya wangi aroma teh menghangatkan dan cahaya redup ruangan benar-benar menenangkan, disana ada satu selimut besar tebal terlipat entah untuk apa.

Setelah makan beberapa hidangan rekomendasi Taehyung dan sudah dibereskan dari ruangan itu, Jimin yang sudah kenyang memilih memperhatikan Taehyung meracik tehnya, Dia duduk manis disisi meja, diatas bantal duduk yang nyaman, punggungnya yang terbalut kemeja hitam dengan kerah putih itu bersandar di belakang dinding dengan wallpaper jingga bercorak dibalik tubuhnya. Taehyung berkata soal beberapa khasiat teh yang dibuatnya, dan saat Taehyung berkicau Jimin tak benar-benar mendengarkan karena dia sibuk mengamati Taehyung yang berubah sangat indah sekarang.

"Cantik.."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu."

"Tapi kau memang terlihat begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku Taehyung, biasa saja?"

"Tae manis? Tae cantik? Tae- ow! Tae galak!" Jimin memberengut saat Taehyung memukul kepalanya. Dia mengusap kepalanya hati-hati kemudian menyigarnya lagi dengan gesture dan senyum miring panas mendebarkan.

"Aku suka melihat kau meracik teh herbal sih, tapi kau juga menarik saat menggenggam botol colla saat itu-Ah maksudku saat kau menatanya di etalase itu."

"Apanya menggenggam?"

"Maksudku saat kau disini dan disana itu benar-benar berbeda. Tapi ya sama-sama menarik"

"Omong-omong, Jimin, kau katanya mau memasukanku dalam bon belanjaanmu?"

"Uh.. ya? Tapi kau kan tak bisa dibungkus di kantong plastik, sia-sia nanti uangku."

Taehyung beringsut, membawa gelas lebar berisi teh buatannya secara langsung, dengan tiba tiba duduk di pangkuan Jimin dan menyuruh laki-laki itu meminumnya.

"Minum."

"Memangnya ini enak?, aku tak terbiasa minum teh sih." Jimin bergerak sedikit, mencoba menyamankan sandarannya, dia kaget kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Sebisa mungkin dia menjaga tangannya untuk tak memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

"Baru tadi siang kau bilang mau minum teh campur colla, tapi sekarang kau malah mau menolaknya. Ini enak, buatanku."

"Teh herbal ini akan membantumu merilekskan tubuhmu. Dari caramu berpakaian, kau sepertinya bukan seorang pengangguran tak jelas, pasti Jimin punya pekerjaan yang penting dan melelahkan. Makanya minum." Tambah Taehyung, semakin menekankan tubuhnya masuk ke pelukan Jimin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya itu tak ada campuran aneh-anehnya."

"Astaga, ini baik-baik saja, lihat..."

Taehyung meminum sendiri teh buatannya dari gelas lebar itu didepan mata Jimin, Jimin bisa melihat jakunnya naik turun untuk embantu cairan teh itu mengalir ke kerongkongan Taehyung. Jimin tiba-tiba haus sambil menatap bibir itu yang basah karena teh. Taehyung sekali lagi menyodorkan gelas itu menyentuh bibir Jimin dan Jimin meminumnya.

Suhu hangat teh menyebar luas ke tubuh Jimin, rasanya seperti campuran chamomile dan beberapa rempah lainnya, tapi teh ini sama sekali tidak aneh malah justru sangat menghangatkan dan membuat rileks. Gelas itu meninggalkan bibir Jimin yang selesai mengecap, ada sensasi sejuk dan sedikit asam khas teh yang tertinggal di lidahnya. Melihat ekspresi Jimin yang seperti kaget dan puas akan rasa teh buatannya, Taehyung senang. Dia mengusap bibir Jimin yang sedikit basah, sedikit beringsut lagi dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergesekan dengan Jimin.

"Merasa hangat sekarang?"

Apabila Taehyung begini berani, makan Jimin akan lepas kendali. Direbutnya gelas teh dari Taehyung, diminumnya tandas isinya, agak kasar meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja, untuk kemudian mendorong Taehyung terbaring dibawahnya.

"Kau masukkan apa dalam teh-ku? Aku bisa gila"

Jimin mencuri ciuman di bibir Taehyung, sebentar dan mendebarkan, bibirnya bergerak menyusuri rahang kemudian ke leher Taehyung, Taehyung tertawa seperti kegelian tapi badannya ikut memanas. Saat Jimin menarik ikatan sabuk yang mempertahankan balutan satin merah dipinggang Taehyung lepas, Taehyung langsung merespon dengan ikut membuka kancing kemeja Jimin dan menarik selimut tebal yang terlipat didekat mereka untuk memerangkap tubuh keduanya yang mulai menghangat dan memanas.

"Aku bisa, kalau kau mau." Taehyung berujar, sorot matanya mulai menggelap.

"Aniya," Jimin tersenyum, merubah sorot matanya yang tadi menggelap juga menjadi menyipit dan tenggelam seperti bulan sabit. Menyigar rambut hitamnya lagi dengan tangan, lalu bergerak mengusap wajahnya yang panas. Tangan lainnya menopang tubuhnya diatas Taehyung. Lalu tangan satunya bergerak lagi mengusap tangan Taehyung yang belum selesai melepas kancing kemejanya habis.

Yang Jimin ingat kala itu, hiasan bunga sakura yang tersemat jarang-jarang di rambut coklat keemasan Taehyung beberapa lepas dan jatuh berguguran di tatami karena mereka terlalu banyak bergerak. Dia tidak sampai mengeluarkan kondom yang dibawanya disaku celana. Menghabiskan satu teko kecil teh racikan Taehyung ditemani dengan biskuit dan kudapan lainnya.

Menghabiskan malam bergelung dibawah selimut tebal, tiduran tanpa alas diatas tatami dengan dia dan Taehyung yang mengoceh soal berbagai macam hal. Yang dia ingat setelah itu, dia membayar lebih pada totalan bill nya di House Of Cards karena Seokjin-pemilik tempat itu menemukan dua bekas kemerahan di leher Taehyung. Dan Jimin tahu, kalau Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa dibungkus dan dibawa pulang.

Jimin pulang nyaris jam 2 dini hari saat ponselnya berdengung tanda ada mail masuk. Ada dua, yang satu berisi pesan untuk mengingatkan Jimin ada jadwal meeting besok siang oleh sekertaris usilnya, dan satu lagi mail dari Min Yoongi, menanyakan dia ada dimana saat Yoongi bangun dan tak menemukan siapapun di apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menunduk setelah bersitatap dengan Jungkook, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Karena dalam satu ruangan itu ada dua orang yang dia kenal Hoseok-hyung nya dan Jimin. Sudah seminggu lebih jimin tidak menampakan batang hidungnya setelah kejadian malam itu. Sebenarnya Taehyung harusnya cuek saja mengetahui kalau Jimin sama seperti tamu lain pada umumnya yang kalau sudah lalu lupakan. Taehyung tak pernah membawa perasaannya saat melakukan semua ini, namun menemukan Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahan untuk keluar ruangan. Ada Hoseok disini, dan dia gelisah karena Hoseok mengelus tangannya terus sedari tadi dibawah meja.

Taehyung disana untuk menyiapkan macam teh sesuai pesanan Hoseok. Menuangkan ke satu persatu gelas didepan para tamunya dengan sopan dengan mengangkat ujung lengan hakama hitamnya. Setelah itu Taehyung akan diam disisi terdekat Hoseok. Dan Jimin disana kalem-kalem saja sambil memakan Hodu Gwaja. Sementara Jungkook disana juga masih penasaran soal Taehyung.

Malam makin larut, obrolan mereka tentang bisnis sudah final sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Minuman di atas meja sudah berganti menjadi soju kualitas tinggi. Taehyung meminumnya juga tapi dengan kadar lebih sedikit, dia harus tetap sadar karena dia disini untuk menemani mereka berbincang dan menyiapkan minum dan kudapan.

Hoseok yang belum terlalu mabuk pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu karena dia ada sesuatu yang harus disiapkan untuk besok melakukan penerbangan di Bangkok, dia juga butuh istirahat. Bersalaman dengan Jimin dan Jungkook kemudian keluar dengan Taehyung mengekorinya sambil membereskan gelas Hoseok tadi.

" **Hey, lihat kemari**. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu." Ujar Hoseok.

"Hyung masih bisa kesini lain kali." Jawab Taehyung menatap Hoseok lekat.

"Aku dengar kau jarang keluar kalau malam disini?"

"Iya aku memang sedikit menguranginya"

"Tapi kau datang saat aku minta."

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu. Yah jadi aku ingin."

"Kalau aku tak datang bersama tamu aku pasti sudah bersenang-senang denganmu."

Hoseok maju untuk menangkap pinggang Taehyung, Taehyung nyengir kota mendengar perkataan dan maksud Hoseok padanya. Hanya sekilas karena kemudian Taehyung memasang wajah dengan senyum miring untuk Hoseok.

"Kan kubilang kau bisa mampir lagi lain kali."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, kalau begitu" Hoseok maju untuk mencium sudut bibir Taehyung. "Kau boleh temani atau tidak dua orang lainnya di dalam, aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

"Jim, kau jangan mabuk, kau menyetir."

"Iya aku tau, kau juga Direktur Jeon."

"Aku setuju soal makanan disini enak, dan teh nya juga."

"Kook-ah kau memang harus percaya padaku."

"Kau mau mencoba fasilitas lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah yang seperti om-om didepan lakukan, _kalau mau sih_ _pesan dulu_."

"Aku ini sangat selektif, Jim."

"Aku juga tidak tahu seleramu bagaimana, Kook"

"Omong-omong, aku mengharapkan prospek yang bagus berbisnis denganmu dan Hoseok-ssi."

"Begitupula denganku."

"Semoga kau tak mengacaukannya."

"Katakan itu pada Pimpinan Yang Baru Resmi Satu Hari, Kook. Kau jangan mengacau."

" _Call_ "

Dua mantan kakak dan adik kelas ini meminum sedikit-sedikit soju diatas meja, mereka malas pulang dan suasana tempat ini begitu menenangkan, wanginya, cahaya redupnya, hangat suasanya. Jadi mereka betah berlama-lama disini. Jungkook pamit pergi ke kamar mandi untuk urusan pribadi. Dan saat itu Jimin terlihat sedang tiduran di lantai tatami, membuat kusut bagian belakang kemeja hitam lengan pendeknya sambil membalas beberapa _mail_ di _smart phone_ nya saat ini.

Jungkook sedikit mabuk berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi dengan sedikit buram. Saat kembali setelah mencuci mukanya, dia menemukan laki-laki dengan hakama hitam yang tadi dikenalnya duduk dipinggir kolam batu dekat ruangan yang tadi mereka pesan. Laki-laki itu tampak dari samping, garis rahangnya tajam dan mengesankan, bibirnya pink penuh yang terlihat berulang kali dijilat pemiliknya. Rambut cokelat susu itu agak berantakan namun bulu angsa yang menghiasi rambut berantakan itu malah makin memberikan ilusi kalau dia seperti malaikat yang baru jatuh dari langit. Mata tajamnya agak berkilat ditimpa sinar bulan, menatap kearah pintu ruangan mereka. Seperti ingin masuk tapi ragu-ragu. Jungkook mengeratkan blazer hitamnya, membenahkan kancing ketiga yang terbuka dari kemeja armaninya, walau leher Jungkook masih terekspos jelas karena dua kancing teratas kemeja abu-abu itu masih terbuka.

"Sepertinya ketimbang diluar, didalam lebih hangat, eh?." Sapa Jungkook. Laki-laki itu balas menatapnya pongah, dari ujung kepala Jungkook hingga kakinya. Dan dia baru ingat kalau orang didepannya ini rekan kerja Hoseok di ruang itu tadi.

"Iya, silahkan masuk kedalam kalau begitu."

"Kau juga harusnya juga masuk, tadi kau kan yang menemani kami."

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua didalam sana?"

"Jadi tiga kalau kau masuk."

"Setelah ini.."

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama laki-laki cantik dihadapanku ini?." Kalimat itu lolos dari bibir Jungkook tanpa ia sadar betul. Iris arangnya mematri mata cokelat kemerahan lawan bicaranya. Penuh minat dan dengan senyum mengundang. Jungkook ikut duduk dekat sekali disinya.

"Uh? Kim.. Kim Taehyung. Kau?" Taehyung menarik kakinya naik untuk bersila. Laki-laki ini tampan kalau boleh Taehyung akui. Apakah mungkin dia tertarik padaku juga?.

"Kim Tae, bagus sekali."

"Terima kasih, kau belum jawab milikmu."

"Jeon Jungkook, boleh kapan kali kupanggil Tae? Taehyung?"

"Terserah, asal bukan manis atau apa itu yang gombal-gombal, itu membuatku agak geli." Taehyung bergidik dan memicingkan mata.

"Sebenarnya kau disini bekerja?"

"Tentu saja kau pikir untuk apa aku repot-repot sedari tadi."

"Tapi aku penasaran apa pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau hanya duduk-duduk saja tadi."

"Aku yang membuatkan kalian teh kalau kau lupa."

"Hanya itu saja? Karena tempat ini agak aneh untukku."

"Intinya aku melayani disini."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun." Batin Taehyung agak terasa nyeri mengatakan itu. Orang yang dikenal bernama Jungkook pasti akan mulai menilainya berbeda.

"Seperti yang manis-manis didepan itu? Yang sama om-om?"

"Kau berminat? aku tidak manis lagipula, aku bisa bersikap panas dan nakal kalau om-om sepertimu meminta."

"Wow, ternyata kesana arah pembicaraan kita."

"Kau berminat om-Jungkook?"

"Yah sial, aku ini belum om, dan sepertinya umur kita tidak beda jauh."

"Kau berapa?" Taehyung bertanya, mulai agak santai dengan keberadaan laki-laki Jeon.

"Aku dua puluh lima, kau?"

"Aku Peterpan tak pernah beranjak tua dari umur. _forever twenty one_ "

"Bohong sekali, Tae ini."

"Kau sepertinya harus menambahkan, hyung dibalik namaku bocah."

"Aku tak menyangka, dua puluh enam- atau tujuh?"

"Belakang tujuh."

"Tae-hyung, namamu terdengar sama saja kalau aku panggil dengan embel-embel hyung."

"Asal kau mengucapkannya dengan niat menghormati yang lebih tua."

"Aku suka teh buatanmu." Jungkook menyahut. "Lebih enak daripada mabuk karena soju."

"Kau orang kesekian yang bilang begitu, terima kasih omong-omong. Tapi biasanya aku akan benar-benar bekerja kalau orang yang kutemani mabuk karena soju atau alkohol, _sih_ "

"Kau benar-benar begitu?"

"Iya, kau mau mencoba mabuk denganku?" Taehyung menarik Jungkook keluar dari taman menjauhi kolam batu. Menepuk sedikit debu di hakama hitamnya. Lalu berjalan dengan sandal beludru halus menapaki lorong kayu dan melewati ruangan mereka tadi. Jungkook agak menahannya, untuk menengok sekilas ke pintu ruangan itu yang sedang terbuka. Terlihat Jimin masih tiduran dan sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang lewat _smart phone_ nya sambil sebelah tangan menyigar rambut tebalnya.

"Sebentar saja, hanya demonstrasi."

"Mau apa?"

"Aku suka memberikan demonstrasi untuk promosi."

"..." Jungkook menurut, diam mengikuti Taehyung yang berjalan didepannya, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana, mengamati tubuh Taehyung yang tinggi namun masih lebih kurus dari miliknya.

Taehyung berhenti tiba-tiba diujung lorong, dan Jungkook sengaja menabrakkan bagian depan tubuhnya ke punggung Taehyung saat laki-laki itu berhenti. Taehyung membalik Tubuhnya, wajah mereka sangat dekat, sebelah tangan naik ke bahu Jungkook untuk mendorong laki-laki itu dan sebelah tangan lain membuka pintu geser kamar diujung lorong itu.

Mata bereka berdua beradu dan terpatri tak lepas. Jungkook mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang tadi tersimpan di saku celana hitam licinnya saat Taehyung menggerakkan tangan dari bahu ke dada bidang Jungkook. Kedua tangan Jungkook masih terulur jatuh menghadap tanah, walau mengantisipasi apa yang akan Taehyung ia sadar ujung kakinya sudah menabrak ranjang dengan bed cover putih bersih dan tebal.

Jungkook terlambat menyadari kalau karpet yang tergelar di ruang kamar itu berwarna merah tua dan begitu halus, terlambat menyadari kalau ternyata ruang kamar ini sangat menguarkan wangi mint menenangkan, terlambat menyadari kalau semua hiasan dan lukisan dalam ruang kamar ini begitu indah.

Tangan Taehyung keduanya naik bertenger di dada bidangnya, yang satu memainkan kancing kemeja Jungkook yang satu lagi seperti berusaha menarik blazernya.

"Lepas sendiri, bisa tidak."

"Aku akan senang melucuti _semuanya_ kalau misalnya ini buka sekedar demonstrasi."

Taehyung menarik lepas ke belakang blazer Jungkook, aksinya membuatnya harus merapatkan diri ke tubuh direktur muda Jeon. Beberapa surai cokelat susu keemasan dan bulu angsa halus mengenai pipi Jungkook karena mereka terlalu _dekat_. Taehyung masih sadar kalau blazer Jungkook pasti berharga sangat mahal, terasa dari balik telapak tangannya yang menyentuk fabriknya. Jadi Taehyung meletakkan hati-hati blazer hitam itu disisi ranjang daripada membuangnya asal.

Tangan lebar Taehyung naik lagi ke dada Jungkook membagi hangatnya untuk menyentuh leher terekspos Jungkook seperti akan mencekik. Alih-alih mencekik, Taehyung mendorong Jungkook pelan untuk jatuh memantul diatas ranjang. Taehyung bergerak mengikuti lalu duduk diantara kaki Jungkook yang terbuka.

Jungkook menopang tubuh dengan sikunya, tersenyum nyaris tertawa dengan muka yang seksi menurut Taehyung. Kemeja Armani abu sialan itu mencetak jelas seperti apa pahatan tubuh bidang Jungkook. Laki-laki itu pasti cukup kuat untuk membantingnya dan membuatnya tak berdaya diatas ranjang. Memikirkan itu Taehyung ragu bilamana dia tak bisa _berhenti_.

Taehyung memulai tujuan awalnya, tubuhnya bergerak agak menggesek paha Jungkook, tangannya mengelusi perut dan leher Jungkook. Matanya cokelat berkilau merah lagi sepengetahuan mata Jungkook. Wajah mereka dekat sekali, dan Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sendiri tepat beberapa senti didepan bibir Jungkook, mengerling menyebalkan ke iris arang Jungkook untuk kemudian meniupkan nafas hangatnya dari mulut Taehyung ke bibir Jungkook. Nafas itu menerpa wajahnya, Jungkook mengenali aroma soju dan manisnya lemon menguar dari sana. Suhu ruangan tetap namun suhu badan Jungkook terangkat naik. Jungkook tersenyum miring kali ini merasakan jari-jari lebar Taehyung menyentuh pahanya.

"Kau boleh juga, Tae-hyung." Jungkook mati-matian menahan geraman karena Taehyung menatapnya dalam sambil jari sialnya itu masih menggerayangi pahanya.

"Baru segini."

Taehyung menjatuhkan sebelah kepalanya ke bahu Jungkook, masuk ke ceruk leher Jungkook yang menguarkan aroma maskulin untuk menggesekkan hidung mancungnya seperti kucing. Rambut dan hiasan bulu angsa itu bergerak mengenai pipi Jungkook yang harusnya terasa geli. Namun rasa geli itu terlupakan karena jari Taehyung sudah mulai naik membuka kunci sabuk dicelana Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa serak dengan suara begitu rendah. Sikunya sudah mulai kebas. Dan saat setelah Taehyung selesai membuka sabuk dan memberikan usapan sekilas pada resleting celana Jungkook, Taehyung menghentikan semua gerakannya. Menekan tubuh Jungkook agar berbaring sempurna dengan Taehyung ada diatasnya. Nafas Taehyung ia hembuskan pelan-pelan menabrak leher Jungkook, Rambut Taehyung dibahu Jungkook semakin berantakan sekarang.

"Sudah demonstrasinya, nadimu berdetak kencang, aku bisa merasakan dengan hidungku."

"Nyaris sekali. Ini benar-benar teaser Tae."

"-Hyung. Dan untuk selanjutnya kau bisa bicarakan ini dengan Seokjin-hyung ku kalau kau berminat."

"Uhm, bagaimana ya." Jungkook mengatur nafasnya agar tak terdengar berat. Dia beringsut bangun saat Taehyung menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Terserah kau." Taehyung membalikkan tubuh, membenarkan rambutnya agar sedikit rapi di cermin besar yang berdiri berseberangan dengan ranjang. Dia dapat melihat Jungkook dibelangkangnya sedang memasang sabuk kembali.

Jungkook akui dia terkesan dan nyaris kehilangan kendali karena hormon kelelaki-lakiannya mengamuk minta dibebaskan. Tapi dia masih cukup gengsi karena Taehyung saja tiba-tiba berhenti dan seolah tak terlalu menginginkan melakukannya sekarang. Dia meraih blazer hitamnya dan menyampirkan di lengan tangannya. Ikut berdiri didepan cermin besar bersama Taehyung untuk merapikan dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan benar walau kemeja itu sudah agak terlihat kusut. Mengasak surai hitam arangnya agar kembali terlihat natural, lalu tangannya terulur mengambil satu bulu angsa yang tersemat di telinga Taehyung.

" **Lihat sini** , kalau aku berminat aku harus tahu ke nomor mana aku harus menghubungimu."

Taehyung terkekeh antara geli dan sinis dengan mata tajam membalas tembakan tatapan Jungkook yang sedang usil memainkan bulu angsa itu di pipinya. Taehyung mengambil seenaknya _smart phone_ Jungkook yang tadi dia sempat raba di paha kiri Jungkook. Mengetikkan satu kontak baru dan Jungkook tersenyum puas melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali ke ruangan dimana dia dan Jimin berada tadi, saat dia masuk dia lihat Jimin barusan selesai dengan teleponnya. Jimin posisinya sudah berubah agak berguling ke sudut ruangan dengan botol soju yang sudah habis disisinya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum."

"Kau juga senyum-senyum, Jungkook."

"Kenapa beberapa kancing kemejamu terbuka mengerikan begitu, kau habis _phone sex_?"

"Kau dan mulut kurang ajarmu."

"Kelihatan seperti itu. Kau juga senyum-senyum sambil telepon"

"Aku agak kepanasan disini Kook-ah, soju ini enak. Kau kemana saja? Diare? Buang air besar? Ikut main om-om? Lama sekali."

"Aku barusan sedikit berkeliling, dan tempat ini menarik juga." Balas Jungkook asal.

"Yasudah, ayo pulang, aku butuh tidur, dan mataku akan semakin buram kalau aku disini dan minum terus juga. besok aku masih harus jadi Direktur dan mengemudi dengan selamat."

"Ayo pulang."

Jimin kemudian bangkit dan membenahkan kemeja hitam lengan pendeknya. Rambut tebalnya mencuat namum dia tetap terlihat tampan. Jungkook mendahuluinya, keluar ruangan. Jimin yang masih berkaca narsis membenarkan surai hitamnya dipantulan guci itu ditinggalkan begitu saja, sudah dibuat menunggu sekarang dia main tinggal-tinggal, batin Jimin.

Saat keluar ruangan tadi Jimin sudah agak rapi tidak terlalu seperti orang bangun tidur dengan rambut kemana-mana. Kemeja sudah dikancingkan juga. Bau parfum vanilla maskulin dari tubuhnya masih tersisa bersanding dengan aroma teh dan soju. Dia keluar ruangan untuk menabrak orang yang lebih kurus darinya. Jimin nyaris jantungan. Orang itu sangat dikenalnya. Kim Taehyung yang tadi mati-matian dia tahan untuk tak menyapanya saat masih ada Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Eh, hai.. seperti kelihatannya."

"Kita belum sempat mengobrol."

"Ini kita mengobrol." Balas Jimin dengan senyum sipit bodohnya, dia senang memiliki kesempatan bicara dengan Taehyung.

"Kau ini."

"Bagaimana ya, aku sebenarnya masih ingin disini. Tapi aku harus pulang."

"Karena besok bekerja?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau kan bisa tidur disini."

"Kau temani?"

"Ayo saja, bilang Seokjin-hyung dulu."

"Hahaha, Taehyung."

"Jimin."

"Taehyung."

"Apa, Jimin bodoh?"

"Taehyung-ku?"

"Enak saja."

"Hahaha, aku harus pulang, aku khawatir tidak bisa tepat waktu besok."

"Aku tau kau akan kemari lagi, untuk kedua atau ketiga atau seterusnya."

"Tunggu saja, aku kangen."

"Untuk?"

"Kau buatkan teh, kau ajak mengobrol, kangen **melihatmu.** "

"Ini kau melihatku." Taehyung terkekeh membalas jimin dengan gurauan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Taehyung."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Jimin." Taehyung tidak sampai mengantar Jimin kedepan pintu keluar, hal terakhir yang Jimin lakukan adalah mengambil satu bulu angsa hiasan di kepala Taehyung untuk disimpan dirinya. Memuji teh buatan Taehyung dan penampilannya malam ini. Dia suka, kata Jimin.

Jungkook sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah bunyi debum pintu mobil yang ia tutup disisinya. Menyalakan mobil dan melirik gedung House Of Cards sambil bergantian mengusap layar _smart phone_ nya. Senyum samar ia pasang. Dia mulai melajukan mobilnya pulang saat dia melihat Jimin keluar dari gedung itu sambil melambai bodoh ke dirinya. Meneriakkan terima kasih dan hati-hati dijalan. Keduanya pulang dengan tersenyum malam ini.

.

.

.

Dari : Hoseok-hyung

Pesan :

 _Missing you already, sleep tight my angel._

 _._

 _._

Dari : Taehyung

Pesan :

Hati-hati dijalan, hyung. Mampirlah lagi kalau sempat.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

*pukul tangan*

Gue gatau lagi ini apaan AHAHAHAHA. Tae gebetannya banyak cogan Bangtan semua huhu *nangis* aku gatau cerita ini sesuai atau tidak dengan ekspektasi atau harapan kalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan sekali lagi ini Bot!Tae dan seterusnya begitu, kalo gasuka main pair KookV dan Slight pair yang lain tolong hengkang aja timbang sakit hati dan otp ship kalian bocor (?) gue ini suka banget bolak-balik pair kek nya sesuai mood kadang suka KookV kadang Vkook ya doyan MinYoon oke Yoonmin juga disikat klo mbaca fic *curhat*.

Kepanjangan (lagi) LOL 4,8K words man, Haaft cant help it.

Guys let me know bagian apa yang salah dan kurang srek buat kalian di review box ya, Hit me on Review box - Review are love - Aku bakal senang kalau kalian ninggalin feedback karena tulisan ini masih jauh dari sempurna *goleran di dadanya Namjoon pas MV Blood, Sweat & Tears*

Dan sorry banget kalo ada typos. Huhuhu

.

.

.

Selamat dan sukses buat kambeknya Bangtan Boys, ARMY-jjang! BTS-jjang. Kalian ruaaaaaar biasaaah, nembus cart lagu tertinggi di Melon, Naver, being currently the only K-pop group who reached 7 M youtube viewers on MV that release less than 24 hours. So proud! Kalian juga kalo bisa keep streaming ya biar mimpi indah berdarah-keringat-dan air mata bareng anak Bangtan :')

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	3. Choose Me : Pt3 Too Bad, Too Sweet

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

 **Rate** : **T** maybe will change into **M** for safe

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.3 Too Bad, Too Sweet**

 **.**

Taehyung menarik senyum sedikit di wajah saat menatap layar _smart phone_ nya yang berdengung repetitif memunculkan nama _Hoseok-hyung_ dilayar. Laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya selepas malam tadi, pagi ini meneleponnya. Menggeser ikon berwarna hijau ke samping, Taehyung sedikit berdeham untuk setelahnya menyahut.

"Hei,"

"Selamat pagi, Tae."

"Pagi juga, Hyung."

"Sudah bersiap untuk penerbangan? Yang katanya kemana itu?"

"Bangkok, asistenku sedang menyiapkan semuanya."

"Belum berangkat, ya?"

"Belum, bagaimana pagimu?"

"Biasa saja, angin pagi masih membuatku sedikit bersin tadi. Kau, hyung?"

"Merindukanmu."

"Astaga pagi-pagi sudah begini."

"Aku sungguhan, Tae"

"Okay, rindunya diterima."

"Kau semalam keluar dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak juga."

"Hmm."

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Katakan bagaimana caranya aku bisa percaya kalau pekerjaan malammu masih sama."

"Hyung, aku tidak pernah mengambil tamu aneh-aneh lagi sekarang."

"Tapi kemarin kau mau menemuiku untuk tamumu, Tae."

"Memangnya kau aneh-aneh, Hyung?"

"Aku biasanya suka berbuat _aneh-aneh_ denganmu."

"Aha.. bukan, bukan aku tidak melakukan itu kemarin."

"Karena?"

"Aku tidur dengan orang butuh mood."

"Kalau aku bisa membuatmu mood tidak?"

"Mungkin ya, dan padahal kemarin aku cukup mood, tapi kau pergi."

"Kau mau membuatku menyesali perjalananku nanti?"

"Hyung, sarapanlah dulu." Taehyung terkekeh, lalu menyahut dengan cepat.

"Aku harusnya sarapan _kau_ pagi ini."

"Itu tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, kau tau. Karena dagingku bisa kau gigit tapi tak bisa kau telan, kecuali kau kanibal."

"Untuk kebutuhan pagi boleh juga, setelah itu kita bisa sarapan bersama."

"Tapi, dapat dipastikan sebelum sempat makan kau akan ditendang Seokjin-hyung karena jam kerjaku sudah habis."

"Bagaimana caraku untuk memilikimu?"

"Kau beberapa kali memilikiku di beberapa malam."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Tae"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Hoseok-hyung"

"... kau juga, lain kali kuhubungi lagi."

"Bukan keharusanmu, tapi aku akan balas."

Jung Hoseok adalah laki-laki paling romantis dan protektif yang Taehyung kenal. Namun Taehyung berharap bahwa Hoesok bisa mengerti bagaimana posisi dan batasan antara mereka berdua. Taehyung tersenyum miring sekilas, kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melangkah membuka pintu geser yang menghadap halaman samping lebih lebar, mengijinkan cahaya hangat bercampur udara dingin pagi Seoul yang kadang membuatnya ingin bersin masuk lebih banyak ke kamarnya.

Taehyung berdiri, diantara pintu tadi dan halaman belakang, menggerak-gerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu meregangkan bahu sebentar untuk menghilangkan pegal karena berbaring dengan posisi yang salah semalam. Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya memandangi seperangkat 'kostum' yang ia pakai semalam masih berantakan mencuat-cuat dari kotak tempatnya menyimpan, menghitung jumlah hiasan rambut bulu angsa nya yang berkurang dua. Dia mengingat-ingat dua laki-laki lain yang mengambil benda itu darinya semalam. Mengangkat bahu cuek untuk kemudian loncat dan berguling diatas kasur lagi.

Dibalik pintu lain dikamarnya, suara Seokjin terdengar samar-samar seperti meminta pelayan untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan. Taehyung menarik lagi selimut tebal dibawah kakinya, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur karena dia masih sedikit mengantuk, lagipula shift dia di minimarket masih nanti siang. Baru ingin memejamkan matanya, Taehyung _merasa smart phone_ nya bergetar sekali, menampilkan pop up mail baru dengan nomor tak dikenal. Membuka dengan sedikit malas, matanya melebar sempurna setelahnya, karena;

.

 _Dari : +6285853071710_

 _Pesan :_

 _Hanya mau bilang selamat pagi dan memberitahu kalau nomor ini milik Jeon Jungkook, laki-laki yang kau masukkan ke kamarmu semalam._

.

Taehyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam enam pagi. Jimin bertingkah seperti maling, mengendap-endap masuk apartementnya sendiri setelah dengan sangat pelan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Berjalan masuk dan melongok ke arah ruang utama, melongok ke arah kamar mandi, melongok ke arah dapur dan ruang makan. Dia tidak menemukan Yoongi di tempat-tempat tadi.

Malam kemarin, dia bertelepon dengan Yoongi yang minta ijin untuk menginap di apartement nya karena Yoongi sudah terlalu lelah dan terlalu mengantuk untuk menyetir pulang ke apartementnya sendiri yang berjarak lebih jauh ketimbang studionya dengan apartement Jimin. Jimin membatin pasti Yoongi masih tidur dikamarnya, dibalik pintu bercat hitam disisi paling kiri apartementnya.

Jimin bergegas ke kamar mandi dulu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti baju. Sampai di kamar mandi, setelah sikat gigi dan membasuh wajah, dia melepas kemeja hitam lengan pendeknya, menaruhnya ke keranjang cucian disusul dengan membuka kunci sabuk yang meliliti celananya. Sukses menarik lepas sabuk dari celana, Jimin teralih pada benda yang jatuh tak sengaja dari saku belakang celananya karena dia terlalu banyak bergerak. Memungutnya untuk mengetahui itu adalah hiasan rambut berupa bulu angsa putih yang sangat indah. Jimin tersenyum, tahu betul darimana benda itu berasal. Dia menimang-nimang sebentar benda itu lalu mengangkatnya naik untuk bertemu dan menggesek dengan pipinya sambil tetap tersenyum.

'Jeglek'

"Kau.. baru pulang?". Yang berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar mandi tempat Jimin berada adalah Min Yoongi. Muka menyipit dengan balutan hodie abu-abu gelap agak kebesaran dan celana katun warna hitam.

"Hyung?"

"Hum.."

"Kau manis sekali dengan warna rambut itu, kapan kau menggantinya? Astaga.. astaga... _Black_ Yoongi."

"Baru kemarin, sehabis makan siang denganmu." Yang diajak mengobrol menjawab dengan nada mengantuk sambil berjalan terseret ke wastafel. Mencuci muka lalu meraih sikat gigi biru tuanya dan mengoleskan pasta gigi rasa daun mint diatasnya.

"Serius kau cocok sekaliiii." Jimin yang gemas berdiri dibelakang Yoongi sambil mengamati rambut hitam yang mencuat-cuat khas orang bangun tidur.

"...Kau darimana saja?" sahut Yoongi disela acara sikat giginya

"Urusan kantor kan, bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu semalam?. Hyung, lihat rambut kita warnanya sama sekarang." Jimin sudah menempelkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya di bagian belakang tubuh Yoongi, memeluk pinggangnya dan menggesekan rambut hitam tebalnya dan rambut hitam-baru Yoongi. Dia gemas sekali sungguh, warna itu cocok untuk kulit pucat Yoongi-hyung _nya._

"Sampai pagi? Kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku membicarakan soal rambut kembar kita, lho Hyung."

"Iya kembar sekarang, tapi aku tidak suka kalau kembar begini, kau cat warna baru, sana aku bosan melihatnya. Dan jawab pertanyaanku juga."

"Yah, sudah kembar malah menyuruhku ganti." Jimin pura-pura menampakkan wajah kecewa yang terpantul dari kaca depan wastafel ke mata Yoongi yang menyikat gigi sambil menaikkan alisnya. Lalu melanjutkan menyahut "Aku ketiduran di ruang santai kantor, kembali kesini untuk mandi, ganti baju, sarapan dan bertemu kau." Goda Jimin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Makanya kau bau, pasti belum mandi."

"Kau juga bau, kau kan juga belum mandi."

Yoongi berguman sedikit, membereskan kegiatan menggosok giginya lalu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jimin dari pinggangnya untuk kemudian menemukan bulu angsa putih yang terselip diantara genggaman Jimin.

"Benda apa ini?"

"Itu.. aku menemukannya."

"Hah, kenapa memungut benda seperti itu, kau aneh Jim." Yoongi masih tetap mencoba lepas dari Jimin. "Park Jimin, kau bau, jangan sentuh-sentuh aku."

"Kalau bau ya ayo mandi, Hyung."

Jimin membalikan tubuh Yoongi agar menghadap padanya. Sekilas dia mendengar erangan tak suka Yoongi karena pergerakannya membuat pinggang Yoongi menabrak ujung wastafel. Pandangan mata Jimin jatuh ke belah bibir berwarna peach didepannya, sementara pandangan mata Yoongi bergulir sebentar turun ke dada Jimin yang terekspos.

"Yasudah cepat."

Jimin berguman _ya_ sambil meraup bibir peach Yoongi, menciumnya pelan lalu berubah melumatnya, disaat bersamaan tangannya naik memasangkan bulu angsa tadi ke rambut Yoongi. Yoongi menggeram diciumannya saat Jimin memaksa membuka hodie nya untuk lolos dari tubuhnya, melepas ciuman sebentar hingga terlihat jalinan saliva antara bibir mereka berdua yang terbuka, untuk menuntaskan melucuti hodie abu gelap Yoongi. Jimin tertawa hingga menyipit karena dipandangi jengkel oleh Yoongi yang kesulitan membuka celana ketat Jimin. Melanjutkan kegitan mereka lagi dengan Jimin yang mengecupi pundak Yoongi sambil bertanya.

"Warna apa yang lebih keren dari hitam, hyung?"

"Lilac, Jim." Jawab Yoongi sebelum mereka menghilang masuk ke kotak shower.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sarapan jam delapan pagi setelah diomeli Seokjin, duduk bersila diatas kusi sambil kadang memandangi _smart phone_ nya. Dia masih belum menjawab pesan dari laki-laki bernama Jungkook. Namun sudah menyimpan nomor itu menjadi kontak dengan nama lengkap Jungkook. Menyendok nasi dan bulgogi besar-besar setelah itu menyesap sup tofu hangatnya. Seokjin didepannya menulis-nulis sesuatu seperti pembukuan administrasi House Of Cards, sambil tangan lainnya menyendok-nyendok asal nasinya lalu memakannya. _Multi tasker_ tapi Taehyung jengah melihat kakaknya sibuk begitu. Acara makan berlalu dengan cukup singkat, setelah semua piring-piring gelas disingkirkan, Taehyung menopang kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja, memandangi Hyung nya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa?" Seokjin sadar ditatap adiknya terus menerus. Menggeser buku-buku besar didepannya dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya.

"Hyung, kalau aku bilang aku tak mau terima tamu-tamu sembarangan bagaimana?"

"Intinya kau mau bilang boleh tidak kau pilih-pilih, begitu?"

"Uhm.. aku tak suka om-om, aku sukanya yang muda tampan-tampan saja."

"Astaga adikku ini."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Sebenarnya kau juga kurang laku sih kalo dengan om-om, mereka takut padamu."

"Makanya, seharusnya aku tak usah kerja disini." Tehyung terkekeh bercanda.

"Aish, tapi masih ada kok yang suka teh mu, jadi kau tetap bantu aku disini. Memangnya kalau mau pilih-pilih kau mau yang bagimana?"

"Ya yang tampan saja, yang tidak terlalu tua, yang kalau diajak bicara nyambung, jadi waktu disuruh berdua tidak canggung, begitu."

"Sejauh ini kau terlihat nyambung sekali dengan Hoseok."

"Oh.. yaa.."

"Tamu special seharga hakama-hakama mewah baru mu itu bagaimana? Dia menawar untuk mengeluarkanmu, berkali-kali. Tapi aku tak akan melepaskan adikku begitu saja."

"Aku tidak bagaimana-bagaimana sih, Hoseok- _hyung_ baik padaku sih."

"Lalu kalau baik begitu kau suka? Dia masuk dalam list pilih-pilih mu?"

"Aku suka.. tapi bukan suka yang seperti itu Hyung, dan ya aku tak apa kalau menemani dia."

"Tae, aku ingatkan kau, jangan sampai kau membawa perasaanmu disini, karena.. saat itu terjadi akan ada yang tersakiti pada akhirnya."

"Ya ya aku tahu Hyung, ini bukan cerita dongeng."

"Lalu? dia sudah sampai _begitu_ padamu?"

"Belum, hyung, katamu tidak boleh? Ijin dulu padamu?"

"Kau bebas kalau mau melakukannya, asal itu benar-benar kemauan mu dan kau bisa mengontrol diri. Kau tahu, kau tinggal cerita saja padaku, aku yang akan urus setelahnya kalau mereka-mereka yang bernafsu padamu kelewat batas."

"Yah, tahu begitu aku ijinkan dia." Taehyung tergelak main-main. "Hoseok-hyung pernah tidur dengan-ku sih. Tapi ya hanya tidur, tidur sampai pagi. Paling hanya _make out, foreplay_ atau-apa itu, lalu kau menaikkan totalannya di bill, kejam sekali."

"Aku pikir kalian benar-benar _sudah_. Lagipula dia masih kuat membayar berapapun untukmu."

"Kalau aku sudah aku akan cerita, cerita sedetail-detailnya malam panas yang kulalui."

"Uh.. tak perlu detail. Tapi serius Tae, aku tak mau kau disakiti, kalau ada apapun cerita padaku, bagian mana misal kalau ada yang kelewat kurang ajar atau main kasar padamu."

"Malah aku sepertinya tertarik yang kasar- Hahaha kenapa mukamu begitu, Hyung?" Taehyung tertawa lagi karena kakaknya memberengut tak suka.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan adikku seperti itu."

"Tentu, kau yang lebih berpengalaman disini, Hyung."

"Jadi, kau tidak akan keluar kalau malam selain untuk bertemu Hoseok?"

"Nah, ini sebenarnya intinya."

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Begini, aku masih mau membantu menyiapkan teh herbal dan lainnnya sih sehari-hari, tapi kalau ada orang yang bernama Park Jimin, atau Jeon Jungkook mencariku bilang saja aku _ada_."

"Alasannya?"

"Ya mereka kenalanku."

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

"Iya hanya mereka saja."

"Maksudku kau yakin hanya itu alasannya?"

"Mereka tampan, bukan om-om, dan aku nyambung dengan mereka."

"Suka?"

"Kau ini kenapa, Hyung, daritadi bilang aku-suka aku-apa dengan orang?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Pokoknya, aku berpesan begitu."

"Hahaha yasudah.. yasudah..."

"Hei, Tae, aku menyayangimu, sungguh."

"Aku juga, lalu?"

"Tae, Aku sebenarnya benar-benar tak enak hati kau terlibat disini."

"Aku oke, Hyung. Kalau dengan begini aku bisa berguna untukmu."

"Tapi pekerjaan ini... bukankah terlalu..."

"Kau juga melakukan ini demi aku terlebih dahulu. Dan aku cukup tau diri harus berbuat apa untuk membalasnya."

"Benar-benar ku hargai itu, karena memang hanya _ini_ yang kita punya. Dan aku benar-benar terlanjur basah, kalau aku hentikan semua ini kita bisa _celaka_."

"Uhm.. Aku mengerti, hyung. Aku tak mau hal buruk sampai terjadi."

"Oh, kemari adikku." Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus sayang surai halus adiknya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kotak manis sekali diseberang mejanya namun matanya tak memancarkan keceriaan secerah seharusnya. "Aku sudah bilang aku menyayangimu kan?, aku dua kali lipat menyayangimu sekarang."

"Aku juga akan seribu kali lipat kalau begitu."

Seokjin membalas dengan senyum yang cantik sekali dengan mata sedikit meredup.

.

.

.

.

.

Direktur muda Jeon baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah rapat berhubungan dengan proyek kerjasama pengelolaan tambang perhiasan bersama perusahaan Hoseok dan Jimin. Dia bersama Jimin diruangan itu, serta dua asisten kepercayaan Hoseok yang menyampaikan beberapa _outline_ dan informasi penting mengenai proyek ini. Keluar dari ruangan, Jimin menguap beberapa kali, sekilas wibawanya sebagai direktur yang lebih senior dari Jungkook agak meluntur.

"Kalau sampai tadi kau menguap didalam sana aku benar-benar akan memukul kepalamu."

Jungkook memulai percakapan _nonformal_ saat mereka istirahat di kafetaria kantor Jungkook.

"Aku kepayahan sekali menahan ini. Mataku agak berat."

"Semalam kau pulang dan berpisah denganku saat jam yang sama sepertinya, dan aku masih ada cukup waktu untuk tidur."

"Aku ada beberapa kesibukan lain, jadi aku tak sempat banyak tidur." Jimin meraih lengan cangkir kopi yang dipesannya, menyesapnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Sok sibuk sekali tuan Park."

"Aku memang lebih handal dari pada kau."

"Pernyataanmu tidak valid."

"Kook-ah, Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Jung Hoseok-ssi?"

"Jung Hoseok-ssi orangnya supel dan terbuka, dia bisa diajak bekerjasama dengan baik. Proyek ini juga menarik, aku sangat optimis kalau kita akan sukses besar,"

"Nah, aku sependapat denganmu, tolong kau juga santai saja ya saat berhadapan dengannya."

"Aku bisa professional sih."

"Okay." Jimin menyesap kembali kopinyta sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jim, kau punya kekasih?" Jungkook memulai lagi dengan intonasi lambat-lambat.

"Apaan-apaan ini?, _man_ , kau homo? Pantas kemarin betah disana ternyata cuci mata juga."

"Mau aku homo atau tidak itu bukan urusanku, aku kan bertanya."

"Itu urusanku, bagaimana kalau kau naksir aku?" Jimin menjawab dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat histeris sambil memeluk bahunya sendiri.

"Aku belum amnesia untuk melupakan bagaimana tak bisa diandalkannya dirimu saat sekolah menengah, aku pilih-pilih. Jadi?"

"Aku.. ada yang dekat tapi tak tau sih kekasih atau bukan, Kenapa? Kau kasmaran? Minta tips dan trik?"

"Kau bermain peran sok _playboy_ begitu?"

"Daya tarikku memang bukan lelucon. Jungkook, kau kasmaran?"

"Tidak kasmaran, hanya aku penasaran, aku tak pernah terlibat hubungan rumit."

"Kau ingin minta tips dan trik kan? Jujur saja."

"Terserah, jadi kekasihmu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kekasih atau bukan, yang jelas kalau dia jatuh di trotoar dan lecet sedikit aku rela berlari membelikan dia plester dan cokelat."

"Kau suka dengannya?"

"Suka, dia manis walau galak sekali."

"Ternyata tipemu yang seperti itu, kau suka ditindas rupanya."

"Selera orang beda-beda Kook, dan aku betah-betah saja _tuh_ asal pelukannya hangat."

"Park Mesum Jimin, pasti sudah main yang dewasa-dewasa."

"Kita kan memang sudah dewasa. Kau mau kuajari? Tutorial dulu denganku mungkin"

"Aku tak tertarik, lagipula aku juga tak sepolos itu."

"Aku percaya Jungkook pasti bisa." Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook sambil tertawa-tawa penuh arti, untuk kemudian menambahkan ucapannya. "Kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang?"

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja, tidak sampai ingin begitu."

"Hey, Jungkook, kuingatkan ya kalau kau jatuh cinta, itu bisa bahaya sekali, cinta memang indah dan menyenangkan seperti orang-orang bilang, tapi sifat buruk juga akan terbawa didalamnya, seperti perasaan cemburu, marah, _overprotektif_ , hingga egois. Macam-macamlah."

"Hal seperti itu bukannya tergantung individu masing-masing."

"Kau kaku sekali, aku berani taruhan kalau kau sudah 'jatuh' pada seseorang, akan sulit mencegah beberapa hal."

"Uh, aku terkesan kau bijak sekali, Jim" Cela Jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidah main-main.

"Kau menyebalkan selalu Kook-ah, Kenalkan aku kalau kau sudah ingin pacaran."

Jimin dan Jungkook sudah berpisah dari kafetaria sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Jungkook kembali ke ruangannya, memeriksa beberapa berkas dan berbincang mengenai pekerjaan dengan sekertarisnya, memberikan arahan untuk beberapa berkas, setelah paham dengan yang dimaksud direkturnya, nona Hyerin pamit undur diri setelah membacakan schedule untuk Jungkook. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul tiga sore sekarang. Barusan Jungkook selesai menerima telpon dari ayahnya yang ada di Eropa, dan saat ini Jungkook sedang melanjutkan bersantai di kursi tingginya. _Smartphone_ diatas mejanya berdengung, Jungkook meraihnya, dan membuka _lockscreen_ untuk mendapati satu pesan dari Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook merapal nama itu sambil merasakan respirasinya sedikit sesak. Oh laki-laki cantik yang ada di House Of Cards. Dia teringat pada sesi agak panas yang dia habiskan kemarin bersama dengan Taehyung. Jungkook masih bisa mengingat bagaimana bau cologne Taehyung, bagaimana halusnya helai keemasannya yang menabrak pipinya berkali-kali, dan masih ingat betul gairah yang sempat tersulut karena kelakuan Taehyung semalam. Membuka pesan itu dan seketika senyum miring tercipta dibelah bibirnya.

 _Pesan :_

 _Selamat sore Jungkook-a, aku nantikan kunjunganmu selanjutnya, dan jangan pakai sabuk mahal yang sulit dilepas._

.

.

.

.

Selesai mengetik dan mengirim satu baris pesan -yang ia pikir memalukan ke Jungkook, Taehyung menyimpan _smartphone_ ke dalam saku belakang celananya, berjongkok ikut membantu Minjae menata botol-botol minuman berkarbonasi. Dia memang harus seperti itu, kalau ada orang yang tertarik padanya dia diajari untuk tetap memberikan balasan dengan tanda kutip mengundang. Taehyung menyibukkan diri dengan kaleng-kaleng soda yang lain, sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan Minjae teman kerjanya di minimarket. Setelah selesai dengan acara menata soda. Taehyung kembali ke meja kasir menata beberapa _pack bubble gum_ disisi meja kasir.

Wajahnya terangkat saat dirasa ada satu kaleng kopi dingin dan sebungkus roti melon disodorkan didepannya Taehyung tersenyum lalu menghitung total belanjaan laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya dengan mendekatkan kaleng kopi dan bungkus susu ke laser merah pembaca barcode. Taehyung hendak membungkusnya dan mengatakan total biayanya, namun terhenti saat laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya yang berambut hitam dengan wajah kesal campuran sedikit mengantuk itu sepertinya sedang sibuk mengangkat telpon dari ponselnya.

"Kau tak perlu menjemputku, Jim. Aku sudah bawa mobil sendiri." Sebaris kalimat itu terdengar agak sayup ditelinga Taehyung. Taehyung menunggu laki-laki itu selesai dengan teleponnya, matanya menangkap tulisan dan logo di map yang dibawa laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Logo dan sebaris nama kantor yang sama dengan gedung yang berdiri tepat disebelah minimarket tempat Taehyung bekerja. Mungkin dia salah satu orang yang bekerja di industri musik gedung sebelah, batin Taehyung.

"Lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu, dan aku pulang ke apartemenku malam ini."

"Kita barusan ketemu tadi pagi, Jimin"

Taehyung melirik saat dia mendengar suatu nama yang familiar keluar dari sela bibir tipis laki-laki dengan setelan hitam longgar didepannya. ' _Jimin?_ '. Menggeleng sekilas karena tidak sopan menguping percakapan orang, Taehyung menampik pemikirannya tadi dan menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung burung camar yang hinggap pada tiang listrik diluar pintu kaca minimarket.

"Aku oke, aku akan makan setelah –Oh"

Laki-laki itu akhirnya menyadari kalau dia ditunggu, merogoh dompetnya untuk mengeluarkan ribuan won rapi dari dalamnya dan diserahkan pada Taehyung. Taehyung menerimanya dan memberikan kembalian, tersenyum lalu membungkuk sekilas untuk mengucapkan _'Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali'._ Yang diberi salam membalas dengan gumaman disela percakapan teleponnya sambil mengangguk sekilas, kemudian berlalu menghilang dibalik pintu kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam Jungkook kembali ke apartemennya setelah menghabiskan makan malam bersama rekan bisnisnya. Masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah serba putih bersih, dengan perabot berwarna hitam dan abu-abu sangat kontras dengan dinding-dindingnya. Jungkook selalu senang atas pelayanan kebersihan yang dipesan keluarga Jeon untuk mengurus keperluan sehari-hari dan membersihkan apartemennya itu. Semua selalu rapi dan teratur. Selesai mandi Jungkook keluar dengan _bathrobe_ membungkus tubuh basahnya dan tangan sebelah kanan menggasakkan handuk ke rambutnya. Melempar handuk kecilnya, dia kemudian melirik Benda yang ia taruh diatas meja nakas sebelah kasur berukuran _queen size_. Mengamati bulu angsa putih itu lalu pikirannya kembali melayang ke orang itu.

Jungkook merasa aneh, kenapa dia bisa terlampau begini penasaran dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Taehyung itu? Padahal itu baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Jungkook sempat berpikir, bagaimana orang yang saat menuang teh bisa kalem begitu namun kebalikan terjadi saat mereka hanya berdua?. Apakah Taehyung melakukan hal itu dengan semua orang?. Oh tentu saja itu pekerjaannya.. tapi sorot mata itu, lebih buas daripada laki-laki kemayu murahan lainnya yang ada ditempat itu, yang bergelantung manja didada om-om. Entah kenapa Jungkook tak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung pada pekerjaannya, benarkah dia bisa tidur dengan mudah bersama semua orang?.

Jungkook mendudukan diri diatas kasur, menajamkan sorot matanya ke jam digital diatas meja, angka tujuh titik tiga puluh berkedip-kedip berwarna biru disana. Jungkook memilih meraih leptop yang ia letakkan disisi kasurnya, memangkunya lalu membuka-buka beberapa folder penting didalamnya, mengeceknya dan mengiirim beberapa berkas ke email orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Setelah selesai dengan berkas dan email, Jungkook makin terlihat gusar. Dia mencoba menyibukkan diri tapi gagal, pikirannya terus menerawang ke tempat lain. Dia melirik jam sudah jam delapan lebih dua menit sekarang. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, mondar-mandir ke dapur membuka kulkas lalu menenggak jus jeruk yang tersimpan pada botol kaca sampai setengah penuh. Matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, duduk di kursi tinggi mini bar dekat meja makan sambil mengacak surai arangnya.

"Yah, Brengsek. Ada apa denganku?"

Jungkook memejamkan mata, yang tertangkap dalam gelapnya penggelihatannya malah kilas balik bagaimana mata sewarna cokelat karamel menatapnya. Membuka mata kemudian tersenyum mengecek untuk dirinya sendiri, mengolok dalam hati kenapa baru pertama bertemu laki-laki itu, pikiran Jungkook sudah dapat diobrak-abrik olehnya. Buru-buru melangkah kembali ke kamar melepas lilitan _bathrobe_ lalu mengambil satu setelan semi formal kasual, kemeja warna putih bercorak artristik dan celana hitam ketat. Menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 5 menit untuk mencari sabuk pilihannya dan dia mengumpat lagi.

"Yah, berengsek."

.

.

.

Taehyung menaikan alisnya merasakan dengungan repititif di kantong belakang celananya saat dia sedang asik-asiknya meracik teh didapur utama House of Cards. Tepat pukul setengah Sembilan malam satu mail masuk ke smart phone nya, mengambilnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain mengamit sendok khusus untuk mengambil likuid madu. Nyaris menjatuhkan terlalu banyak takaran madu untuk teh spesial buatannya, Taehyung melotot dengan wajah lucu. Pasalnya, isi dari mail itu adalah dari Jeon Jungkook yang mengatakan akan sampai kesini beberapa menit lagi dan meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak siap. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya agak kesal hingga rambut cokelat susunya mencuat karena Jungkook sangat mendadak mengabarinya.

Saat ini posisinya masih memakai celana bahan longgar tiga perempat kaki dan sweatshirt yang dia gulung sampai siku. Dia harus siap-siap dulu bukan untuk menemui _tamu?_. Menyelesaikan urusannya dengan teko teh dan beberapa cawan daun herbal didepannya. Taehyung terburu-buru menghampiri kakaknya Seokjin yang tengah mengecek kualitas bahan makanan dan tampilan hidangan untuk beberapa meja, berkata dia butuh didandani dan dipinjami hakama-atau apapun yang pantas untuk dirinya.

Seokjin yang heran dengan tingkah berantakan adiknya yang mendorong-dorong belakang tubuhnya keluar dari dapur itu, sambil tertawa langsung menggiringnya ikut ke kamar rias bertemu Yoona Noona untuk mengurusnya. Bertanya _Siapa salah satu dari spesial list mu yang datang?_ Pada Taehyung, dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman _Pokoknya yang tampan_ oleh Taehyung. Sampai di kamar rias, ia mengeluarkan hakama _navy blue_ dari balik lemari besar yang dibelakangi Taehyung. Seokjin mengangguk sekilas sambil tangannya sibuk mengambil kotak berat lain berwarna keemasan di balik pintu kedua lemari itu.

"Ah- Alisku, Noona, aku tak mau yang begini-"

"Tae-ya, kau percaya saja padaku, kau akan terlihat luar biasa malam ini." Gadis perias itu terkekeh saat Taehyung menjauh-jauhkan wajahnya dari gapaian tangan ajaibnya.

"Beri perpaduan warna natural tak apa, tapi buat matanya terlihat.. uhm.. efek _dalam_ -sedalam laut Yoona-ssi, _shadow_ atau apapun, karena kalau tampangnya masih bar-bar begitu, akan menghambur sia-sia pesona hakama ini dipakainya." Seokjin menambahi sambil mengamati wajah Taehyung yang diotak-atik.

"Bar-bar apa, begini aku masih laku Hyung walau kau buang dipinggir jalan."

Seokjin tidak menggubris protesan adiknya, sibuk memilih-milih hiasan rambut keemasan berbentuk seperti sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari jalinan bulu angsa. Seokjin selalu suka hiasan macam itu, karena akan sangat pas disandingkan dengan rambut halus Taehyung. "Warna _peach_ saja, Yoona-ssi."

"Aye, sir. Aku mendengarmu." Yoona Noona kembali semangat melukis di wajah Taehyung. Dan Taehyung yang ada dibawah kungkungan tangannya menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gusar melihat jam digital di sudut ruangan.

Tepat saat Yoona selesai menaruh kuas _lip balm_ dan membereskan _lip gloss_ warna _peach_. Terdengar panggilan pelayan meminta untuk Seokjin keluar ke meja utama didepan karena ada yang mengaku tamu spesial dan harus bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu. Taehyung langsung lari keluar dari kamar khusus rias itu sambil menjinjing ujung hakama _navy_ nya agar larinya lebih cepat. Karena entah kenapa batinnya membisikan firasat bahwa mungkin saja itu Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung berlari hanya untuk kembali ke kamarnya, di ujung lorong paling selatan dekat taman kolam batu House Of Cards.

Masuk serampangan untuk menyimpan ponselnya dan mencari-cari dimana dia meletakan parfum kesayangannya. Matanya menangkap botol kaca dengan tinggi lima belas senti berdiri kokoh diatas meja tempatnya menyimpan beberapa album foto. Meraihnya untuk kemudian membuka tutpnya dan menyemprotkan sedikit likuid dengan wangi memabukkan itu beberapa jengkal tubuhnya. Taehyung berbalik menyimpan benda itu lagi, menemukan cermin besar yang ada di seberang ranjangnya, dia mematut penampilannya sekali lagi. Tangannya naik mengasak sedikit rambutnya yang disisir terlalu rapi, kenapa dia jadi canggung begini.

Yang pertama tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya adalah dada bidang Jungkook, yang pertama tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya adalah campuran aroma mint dan maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tegap dihadapannya. Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya berusaha menampik batinnya yang terpukau oleh pahatan bisep tegas dibalik kemeja putih itu.

"Kenapa kau malah kesini?"

"Kalau kau lupa, bukankah aku sudah mengirimi mail padamu."

Jungkook memindai sosok Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga dasar kakinya dengan mata kelamnya, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya karena agak _gemas_. Dipantulan iris matanya Taehyung terlihat sangat sempurna, indah tapi indah yang kelelaki-lakian, dia masih memiliki wajah galak dan sedikit raut lucu, anehnya perpaduan semua itu malah semakin membuat dia terlihat seperti magnet raksasa yang siap menawan tiap pasang mata saat menatapnya sedekat ini.

"Bukan, maksudku aku biasanya bertemu tamu di ruang utama, ruang makan, ruang minum teh. Dan kenapa kau malah kesini, ini ujung privat gedung kami." Melipat tangannya defensif didepan dada, Taehyung sadar betul kalau Jungkook mengamatinya dengan agak kurang ajar.

"Kupikir kemarin kau menawariku untuk masuk kekamarmu lagi."

"Kau tau istilah ungkapan atau apapun itu Jungkook-a? kecuali kalau kau memang mau bersenang-senang denganku dengan cara lain."

"Aku mau bersantai disini, kau temani mengobrol, buatkan aku teh, terserah apa yang bisa membuat pikiranku tidak penat lagi." Jungkook salah mengartikan penat dikepalanya sepertinya, karena dengan melihat Taehyung gusarnya beberapa jam yang lalu berangsur membaik. Dan dia belum mau mengakui itu. Dia bergerak mendorong Taehyung untuk masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Whoa, tahan itu koboi. Kenapa malah main masuk." Tubuh Taehyung tersisih ke sisi kanan pintu dengan gerakan pelan karena dorongan Jungkook. Mengamati sosok yang masuk senaknya ke teritori privatnya.

"Aku kesini mau bersantai, kau ambilkan aku sesuatu, buatkan aku sesuatu, seperti apa yang biasa kau kerjakan. Dan aku menunggu disini."

"Tapi tidak disini tuan besar."

"Aku tadi bertemu Seokjin-ssi yang kau sebut kemarin, dan dia menyuruhku mencarimu di lorong paling selatan."

"Di sepanjang lorong ini juga ada ruang-ruang penjaumuan, didepan sana, dan buka kamarku yang Hyung-ku maksud."

"Tapi aku ingin disini." Jungkook sudah duduk diatas karpet merah maroon yang tergelar dekat ranjang. Menselonjorkan kaki dan menyandarkan punggungnya untuk menemukan empuknya sisi ranjang Taehyung. "Kau tunggu apa lagi? Sana."

Taehyung belum sampai genap 24 jam mengenal laki-laki didepannya, tapi mereka sudah bisa mengobrol sesantai ini. Taehyung pikir dia akan diperlakukan oleh macam laki-laki buaya berkantong tebal dengan mulut selicin dan se berbisa lidah ular. Ternyata perkiraannya salah, Jungkook mentalnya masih mental pemuda sesuai kisaran umurnya walau tidak cocok dengan imej nya, begitu penilaian Taehyung.

Lihat saja, kini malah Jungkook berlagak seperti mengunjungi sobat lama. Menyamankan diri di kamar Taehyung dengan kepala disandarkan pada ujung _bedcover_ sambil tangan mengamit majalah musik yang diambilnya dari tumpukan rak rendah disebelah meja nakas. Taehyung bingung dengan peran kerjanya sekarang. Untuk apa dia pontang-panting dandan kalau ternyata laki-laki itu tidak ada tujuan seperti laki-laki yang _lain_ yang biasa ditemuinya di beberapa malam sebelumnya. Mengedikan bahu sekilas, Taehyung lalu keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menyadari Jungkook yang mengangkat pandangannya dari barisan kalimat di majalah musik ke postur tubuh Taehyung hingga menghilang dibalik pintu geser.

"Kau pintar ya mengincar yang bos-bos begitu?"

"Hah? yang benar saja Jin-Hyung, aku tak mengerti." Taehyung bersama dua pelayan dibelakangnya terhenti sebentar dari langkah mereka karena Seokjin menghadang Taehyung. Tidak sampai lima detik mereka berjalan lagi karena Seokjin memilih untuk membantu mereka membawa beberapa botol soju dan berjalan beriringan menuju ke lorong selatan.

"Kau tahu, dia bilang dia ingin kau bersamanya menemaninya semalam ini, saat aku memberikan rincian dan beberapa penawaran dia hanya cuek sambil menyerahkan selembar cek padaku." Seokjin mengamati raut adiknya yang hanya memendar tanpa takjub sedikitpun, "Dan dia bilang, berapa totalannya nanti tulis saja sesuai semestinya disana. Astaga Tae."

"Woah, aku malah jadi gugup, jangan-jangan dia mau _full service_ dariku." Taehyung menjulurkan lidah tak tertarik.

"Kau harus cerita padaku agar aku bisa menulis digit yang pantas. Dan jangan biarkan dia _terlalu_ menyakitimu." Seokjin berbalik setelah merapikan sematan bulu sayap keemasan ditelinga Taehyung. Dan Taehyung hanya diam mengatupka belah bibirnya rapat.

.

.

.

.

Malam berlalu lebih panjang dari dugaan mereka, setelah membuatkan teh Jungkook, menyajikannya pada takaran panas yang pas, Taehyung duduk diam disisi meja dan balas menapap Jungkook yang menyesap cawannya dalam diam, memperhatikan wajah Taehyung terang- terangan sambil sesekali memuji keahlian Taehyung dalam meracik teh dengan rasa ajaib. Dia bersuara, mengatakan ingin Taehyung agar bercerita apapun untuk mengisi keheningan yang anehnya tak canggung diantara mereka. Hingga obrolan mereka menjalar pada berbagai topik.

Menjadikan Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung tak menamatkan jurusan hubungan internasional di kampusnya, dan membuat Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah anak tunggal kesayangan ayahnya. Menghabiskan macam-macam cemilan manis buatan tangan handal koki mereka, menghabiskan tiga perempat teko teh herbal, hingga tak ingat lagi sejak kapan mereka mulai mengisi meja mereka dengan Soju dan Munbaeju. Taehyung akan menuangkannya saat Jungkook menyodorkan cawan tersebut padanya.

"Itu ayahku.. yang menempaku sedemikian rupa agar aku bisa menjadi pemimpin sepertinya, ayahku selalu ingin aku untuk jadi jagoan, selalu ingin aku untuk bisa melakukan hal apapun tanpa bergantung dengan orang." Jungkook mengungkapkannya setengah sadar, dia tidak peduli dirinya terekspos begini jelas di depan Taehyung. Laki-laki disampingnya ini mudah sekali menariknya untuk santai dan terbuka dengannya.

"Ayahmu semacam orang yang tegas, bukankah itu bagus?" Taehyung menyahut, dia sudah menyandarkan tubuh selonjornya di badan ranjang di sebelah Jungkook, mendengar dan menyahut setiap kali Jungkook menggetarkan aksara dari mulutnya. Ini pekerjannya, dia bisa jadi tempat _curhat_ yang enak karena sifat dasarnya yang _easygoing_.

"Aku suka bernyanyi, tapi aku tak pernah _bisa_ bernyanyi."

"Biar kutebak, kau membuang salah satu cita-cita konyolmu demi keluargamu."

"Tepat, begitu sadar aku sudah jadi laki-laki yang mengekori kemana saja ayahku menuntunku." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya, merasakan kesadarannya mulai kabur karena isi botol-botol berkandungan alkohol lebih dari 40% itu menjajah suhu tubuh dan pandangannya.

"Kau akan jadi laki-laki keren, lihat kau kaya, kau terlihat sukses dan mapan, yang kau lakukan itu tidak sia-sia." Taehyung disebelahnya menyisir-nyisir poni depannya asal, menelengkan kepala untuk mendapati Jungkook yang sedikit menggeram seperti agak pusing. "Hei, kau menyetir? Kau terlalu banyak minum, kau bisa celaka saat pulang."

"Ya aku menyetir, tapi siapa bilang aku akan pulang setelah ini." Jungkook mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi lalu turun ke rahang tajam Taehyung, taehyung tak menunjukan terlalu banyak reaksi, dia balik menatap iris kaburnya dengan berani, menaikan satu alisnya untuk sok terlihat polos dan heran.

" _Next step, sir_? Mau dapat _service_ lebih dariku?" Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya disisi Jungkook, dia sudah menyangka alur seperti ini akan terjadi karena dia sudah melewati hal semacam ini lebih dari sekali.

"Kau biasa disentuh begini?" Jungkook memajukan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Taehyung, wangi cologne mereka berbaur dipernafasan mereka yang berat dan agak putus-putus karena pengaruh alkohol, menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Taehyung, lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium ringkas bibir Taehyung. Jungkook pernah berciuman dengan wanita yang dia jadikan pacar semasa kuliah dulu, namun bibir Taehyung dengan tak masuk akal terasa lebih lembut dan beracun dari pada ciuman-ciumannya sebelumnya. "Kau sudah sering kan dicium? Harusnya kau sudah handal. Balas aku." Jungkook meniupkan kalimat itu saat gigi dan bibirnya selesai melumat belahan bawah bibir Taehyung.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jungkook barusan normalnya akan menyakiti hati terkecil Taehyung, tapi Taehyung sudah lama abai akan kata-kata seperti itu, karena hal tersebut tak bisa ditampik ataupun dibantah. Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan sekilas, menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan menyatukan bibir mereka semakin dalam dan memabukkan. Jungkook bergerak dengan cepat, menyeret tubuh keduanya naik keatas ranjang tempat mereka bersandar sebelumnya. Dia mengukung tubuh yang lebih kurus itu dengan mudah, dan Taehyung menggantungkan kedua lengannya santai pada leher Jungkook, melawan lidah Jungkook yang kurang ajar membagi asam Mumbaeju dalam mulutnya dengan cara yang begitu sensual dan tak bisa dipungkiri mematik birahi didalam tubuhnya.

Jungkook yang duluan melepaskan ciuman basah mereka, dia pikir dia berhasil merebut semua oksigen dari lelaki dibawahnya, namun laki-laki itu lebih handal dari perkiraannya. Karena Taehyung hanya terkekeh lagi dibawahnya, berkeringat tipis sambil sengaja menjilat lelehan saliva disudut bibirnya karena ciuman panas barusan dengan tatapan yang terlihat menantangnya untuk lebih melebihi batas. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak sambil menaikan ujung jarinya dan mengusap poni basah Taehyung yang menghalangi sorot mata indahnya. Jungkook lupa bagaimana cara untuk berhenti, karena tubuh dan pikirannya yang diselimuti alkohol yang memabukan tak akan menuntunnya untuk berhenti melampiaskan nafsunya yang semakin naik karena tangan Taehyung juga menyentuh dada dan perutnya dengan berani.

" _You, a little kinky_.." Jungkook kembali membawa Taehyung tenggelam dalam ciuman lain setelah membisikan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga Taehyung, tangannya meraba leher Taehyung yang terekspos untuk mendapatkan geraman berbahaya dari Taehyung dibawahnya. Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook mabuk dan kehilangan kendalinya, terlihat dari bagaimana cara laki-laki itu mencumbunya. Taehyung tak bisa menahan nafas tersedak diantara ciuman mereka saat tangan Jungkook turun dan beralih meremas pinggang dan balas meraba perutnya penuh kebutuhan.

"Apakah aku lupa bilang kalau kau indah dan mengairahkan sekali kalau begini." Jungkook melepas tautan bibirnya, menyampaikan kalimat godaan penuh provokasi sambil menjilat rahang Taehyung yang sedang sibuk menahan tangan Jungkook melepas sabuk hakama _navy_ nya.

"Tahan itu Jeon, Kau mau apa? Menelanjangiku? Meniduriku?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan kerlingan main-main. "Kau harus tau, untuk melucutiku dan menghisap habis jengkal tubuhku kau harus membayar mahal, bahkan Hyung ku akan menghitung seberapa banyak _hickey_ yang kau buat. Jadi hati-hati kau sebelum kelepasan. Bagaimana jika kutawarkan _make out_?"

Jungkook tidak suka dengan Taehyung yang cerewet untuk menahan birahinya mundur, dia benar-benar _butuh_ karena setan dibawahnya ini juga yang mengundangnya dengan sentuhannya. "Aku tidak peduli, melakukan ini sama sekali tak akan membuatku bangkrut, sekarang berhentilah cerewet. Tunjukan bagaimana kerjanya pelayananmu" Jungkook bangkit meraih lengan Taehyung hingga laki-laki dengan hakama berantakan itu agak tersentak dan melayang, untuk kemudian mendorongnya kembali agar mendarat keatas jajaran bantal empuk di ranjang Taehyung, meluruskan posisi mereka agar lebih leluasa dalam bergerak. Jungkook yang mengukungnya berdiri dengan kedua lutut nya, matanya lebih kelam dan berkabut dari sebelumnya, melepas tiga kancing teratas kemejanya lalu menarik dan meloloskan begitu saja kemeja dari tubuhnya dengan tak sabar.

" _Call_ , jangan salahkan aku kalau kau semakin mabuk."

Mata Taehyung melirik sepintas bagian depan celana Jungkook yang menggembung, Taehyung membulatkan tekad akan mengikuti permainan Jungkook. Maka dari itu dia mencengkram tengkuk Jungkook saat laki-laki yang sudah setengah telanjang itu menggigit kulit di leher dan sekitar tulang selangkanya hingga membiru. Sentuhan lidah Jungkook terasa basah namun menimbulkan sensasi panas diseluruh jajahannya. Jungkook berhasil membuka kunci hakama Taehyung, hingga fabric halus berwarna navy itu lalai menutupi tubuh Taehyung. Tangannya naik untuk mengelusi pipi dan mata berair Taehyung. Dibawahnya Taehyung berulang kali terkekeh berat sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Jungkook bangkit diatas lututnya lagi, berusaha melepas celana hitam ketatnya yang semakin sesak. Taehyung mengumpukan kesadarannya, mengusap matanya lalu bangkit merebut resleting celana Jungkook.

"Biar aku saja." Membantu Jungkook membebaskan sesaknya, Taehyung membuka resleting itu pelan-pelan untuk mendapat erangan lagi dari Jungkook yang tak sabar. Karet dalaman Jungkook bermerek Calvin Clein ikut turun dari pahanya. Membuat panas tubuh dari Taehyung naik derastis dengan tak masuk akal. Tubuh laki-laki dihadapannya kencang oleh otot yang maskulin, Taehyung agak bergidik saat melihat bagian selatan privat tubuh Jungkook sudah menegang menyakitkan.

Menelan ludahnya saat mendengar Jungkook yang kembali mengeram frustasi saat seluruh bagian tubuhnya nyaris terekspos sempurna. Taehyung mendongak saat rahangnya diangkat kasar oleh Jungkook, membawanya kedalam ciuman belepotan yang sangat menggairahkan, sebelah tangan Jungkook menarik turun bokser ketat dan dalaman Taehyung, mengantarnya untuk ikut telanjang bersamanya walau hakama masih menggantung malas di tubuh warna tan Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah terbakar oleh birahi begitu pula dengan Jungkook, mereka saling menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain dan membagi ciuman panas hingga bibir mereka memerah dan basah. Menuntun tangannya untuk mengusap dan menggenggam milik Jungkook, Jungkook menyeringai di balik hisapannya di leher Taehyung. " _Wow, what a huge temptation_." Jungkook mendesis, menggigiti telinga laki-laki yang mengocok selatan tubuhnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya nyaman, ikut menarik Taehyung dalam dekapannya yang sedang serius dengan kegiatan dibalik telapan tangannya. "Lakukan dengan mulutmu."

Taehyung menyalang memandang Jungkook tak percaya, serendah apapun pekerjaan Taehyung, baru kali ini dia disuruh melakukan _blowjob_ terang-terangan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak, dia tidak dalam posisi untuk berhenti sekarang. Ketika setan dalam tubuhnya terbakar lebih dari biasanya, menggedor akal sehatnya untuk menyambut rasa penasaran dan menuruti dorongan Jungkook pada bahunya. Jungkook mengdongak dan memejamkan mata saat Taehyung turun dari pengelihatannya, mencium dan menggigit samar dada bidang dan perut Jungkook yang terpahat tak main-main. Nafas panas Taehyung sampai pada ujung miliknya, membuatnya dia semakin gila, pening karena alkohol menguasainya, reflek menekan kepala Taehyung untuk lebih mendekat.

"Nghh—" Itu Taehyung, mencoba memerangkap pusat gairah Jungkook sampai habis namun tak berhasil. Telapak tangan Jungkook yang bergerak berantakan diatas surai cokelat keemasannya semakin menekannya. Taehyung mencoba mengfungsikan lidahnya sebaik mungkin, memanfaatkan tangan kanannya untuk ikut mengusap dan meremas, dan tangan kirinya mengelus pelan perut Jungkook yang semakin mengencang. Mulutdan lidahnya terus bergerak membuat benda itu berkedut seakan dapat meledak kapanpun.

Jungkook sudah menunduk dan membuka kembali kedua matanya, untuk merekam kegiatan erotis Taehyung dibawahnya. Maniknya bertemu tatap dengan iris madu kemerahan Taehyung yang tajam dan sedikit berair diujungnya. Tangan Jungkook yang lain mengelus pelan pipi Taehyung yang penuh lalu bergerak menarik turun hakama dari punggung kecoklatan Taehyung.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Tae-Hyunghh—"

Nafas keduanya semakin berat, Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Jungkook mengerang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, matanya terpejam erat saat dia _lepas_ , rongga dadanya serasa menyempit begitu saja. Membuka matanya untuk melihat Taehyung yang menelan _semuanya_ dengan sedikit batuk tersedak, karena saat Jungkook menumpahkannya Jungkook tak sengaja bergerak memajukan pinggulnya. Cairan itu leleh dari belah bibir Taehyung saat dia bangkit dan terbatuk tipis, Jungkook mengusapkan dengan ibu jarinya sedang Taehyung masih menyerngit merasakan rasa asing di indera pengecapnya setelah menelannya habis.

Jungkook membalikkan keadaan mereka, mendorong Taehyung hingga jatuh memantul kembali di atas tumpukan bantal. Taehyung limbung, hanya diam sambil menatap Jungkook dengan mata tajam yang tertutup separuh saat laki-laki itu menuntaskan melucuti kain yang tersisa ditubuhnya. Badannya berkeringat dan panas hebat menjalarinya saat Jungkook membalas jasanya meremas balik pusat gairahnya yang juga terbangun. Jungkook menciumnya lagi panjang dan khidmat dengan mata terpejam, sampil bermain dengannya dibawah sana.

Saat jari-jari panjang Jungkook yang lain menjelajah di teritori bawahnya yang lain, Taehyung menggerang dengan suara berat tersedak diantara lidah penuh dosa Jungkook. Mendorong keras dada bidang Jungkook, ciuman mereka terlepas tapi nafsu dikepala Jungkook belum padam. Jungkook menekan lagi tubuh Taehyung , berbisik putus-putus mengatakan, _Jangan bertingkah seperti gadis perawan_ diantara ceruk leher Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh diantara nafas tersenggal sekali lagi, merasakan Jungkook lebih gencar membuatnya meledak. Dalam hitungan menit, kedua alisnya bertaut rahang Taehyung mengeras saat dia menyusul naik pada tingkat tertinggi kepuasan. Dia membasahi telapak tangan Jungkook dan sebagian perut mereka. Mengatur napasnya yang masai agar tertata, saat Jungkook sekali lagi mengantarkan jarinya jauh kebawah dirinya.

Sinyal dalam tubuhnya seperti bedering keras, Tidak, Tidak, dan _Tidak_. Terlalu cepat untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook mengklaim setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Maka dari itu saat Jungkook sibuk menggerus kulit dilehernya dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Taehyung mengumpukan kembali kekuatannya, Jungkook mabuk tubuhnya tak terkontrol dengan baik, dan Taehyung masih mengigat _Bladder-10_ titik paling mematikan dalam ilmu bela diri China yang dulu sempat dia pelajari. Memusatkan kekuatan di lengan kurusnya, Taehyung memberikan pukulan telak di kepala bagian belakang Jungkook. Memberikan benturan yang dapat memicu ketidak stabilan pada sistem otak yang mengatur kesadaran yakni _Reticular Activating System._

Jungkook pingsan sekejap kemudian setelah terdengar erangan tersendat. Jatuh menimpa tubuh Taehyung dibawahnya. Taehyung mendorong tubuh sebesar kingkong—menurutnya- itu ke samping, membiarkan Jungkook tertidur lalu menaikan kembali celana hitam Jungkook yang tadi sempat dibukanya separuh. Menggerutu soal lengket tubuhnya karena keringat dan aktivitas mereka barusan. Birahinya sudah menyusut, dia beranjak duduk menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jungkook, memandangnya malas dengan tangan dan siku menopang wajahnya. Taehyung menyeka keringat di dahi Jungkook, tersenyum samar lalu bangkit keluar dari kotak ranjangnya sambil memakai hakamanya asal. Berdiri didepan cermin yang ada di kamarnya, dia sedikit meringis melihat tubuhnya banyak sekali lebam dan bekas kemerahan.

"Enak saja, baru bertemu sudah mau main perkosa-perkosaan."

Taehyung mendengus, lalu hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

*pukul tangan (lagi)*

Masih adakah yang nungguin fic nista ini? Kalo ada, oh hey makasih dah baca sampe akhir. 6,8K words, bray. Cant help. uuf kemarin-kemarin bener-bener lagi sibuk, outline cerita udah ada tapi waktu garapnya yang... ga ada. jadi semoga fic panjang ini jadi pengantar maaf karena le to the let update. next time mau diusahain semingguan sekali update. So, see ya!

.

Guys let me know bagian apa yang salah dan kurang srek buat kalian di review box ya, Hit me on Review box - Review are love - Aku bakal senang kalau kalian ninggalin feedback karena tulisan ini masih jauh dari sempurna. Dan sorry banget kalo ada typos. Huhuhu

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	4. Choose Me : Pt4 First Love?

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

 **Rate** : **T** maybe will change into **M** for safe

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.4 First Love?**

 **.**

Jungkook membuka mata, hal pertama yang ditangkap pupil matanya adalah langit-langit kamar yang ditimpa sekelebat cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk menembus tirai kain disisi kanan pintu geser. Hal kedua yang dirasakannya adalah sakit mendera dibagian belakang tengkuknya dan pening didalam kepalanya yang membuat segala memorinya kacau tak tertata. Hal ketiga yang dia sadari adalah tubuhnya saat ini setengah telanjang dibungkus sebagian oleh selimut tebal, ulangi, dibungkus selimut tebal bersama dengan satu tubuh lain dibawahnya. Jungkook agak melonjak kaget melihat surai halus berwarna cokelat tua keemasan berantakan mencuat dari dalam selimut diantara himpitan tubuhnya. Hal selanjutnya yang tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya adalah bau cologne yang agak memudar dan bau khas sisa orang bercinta disekitaran tempatnya berbaring.

Kemudian segala ingatan seperti pecah dan mendesak berantakan di kepala pening Jungkook, mendudukkan diri sambil menautkan alis mencoba mencari alasan masuk akal kenapa posisi dan kondisinya ada pada titik ini. Jungkook mencoba mengingat, apa, bagaimana, kapan, siapa, mengapa—apapun untuk menelusuri seperti apa peristiwa yang telah terjadi. Kulit lengannya bergesekan dengan bahu telanjang lain yang bergerak di sebelahnya. Jungkook semakin menautkan alis dan menyalang tak percaya. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Selamat pagi, tuan kasar." Yang disebelahnya bangkit, mata masih menutup tapi mulutnya mengeluarkan sebaris kalimat.

"..." Jungkook masih terdiam tak merespon, mengusap tengkuknya agak grogi. Matanya melirik di beberapa sudut kamar nuansa asia semi modern ini.

"Hei, kau tak usah malu-malu begitu setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam." Yang barusan bangun ikut mendudukan diri disisi Jungkook, menyandarkan kepalanya santai di bahu Jungkook. Jari tangannya naik untuk mengusap matanya yang sedang beradaptasi dengan silau sinar matahari yang masuk. Badannya agak bergidik merasakan angin pagi membelai kulitnya, sehingga dia semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Tae-Hyung, Aku ingat.. kau dan aku sudah?"

"Belum, kingkong. Kau tidak menuntaskanku, kau tertidur seperti om lemah yang suka ejakulasi dini." Taehyung menjawab asal, menyembunyikan fakta perihal dia yang menghajar tengkuk Jungkook agar laki-laki itu berhenti.

"Kau manis tapi brengsek, aku baru saja mengumpulkan ingatan tentang malam panas kita, dan aku ingat betul kau memuaskanku, tapi aku lupa kita habis beranda ronde?"

"Sudah kubilang, mungkin kau mimpi basah karena gagal meniduriku."

"Serius kita tidak?"

"Seratus rius, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan perih lain selain tubuhku yang lebam karena kau gigiti dengan gigi kelincimu Jungkook-a, senyummu tampan tapi ternyata mulut dan gigitanmu ganas"

"Mana, coba kulihat?" Jungkook menelengkan kepala, menabrakkan pipinya dengan puncak kepala Taehyung yang ada di bahunya, tangannya bergerak membawa Taehyung untuk menghadap kearahnya, dan laki-laki itu hanya bergerak cuek. Setelah berhasil menilik dan mengusap beberapa bekas kemerahan dan keunguan di tubuh Taehyung, Jungkook berkata lagi.

"Kalau kita belum, kita lakukan saja sekarang. Bisa rugi aku kalau pulang begitu saja."

"Ha? Jangan bercanda. Kembali lagi besok malam kalau kau benar-benar ingin, jam kerjaku sudah habis." Taehyung menepis jari-jari provokatif Jungkook yang menggerayang di sekitar pinggangnya. Menggeser duduknya hingga membelakangi Jungkook, kemudian mengurut sendiri tengkuk dan lehernya yang agak pegal.

Jungkook mengikutinya, merapatkan tubuhnya dibelakang Taehyung hingga kedua paha tebal Jungkook memerangkap duduknya Taehyung. Disana Taehyung berdecak cuek, menaikan hakama nya dengan benar agar punggung telanjangnya tidak bertabrakan langsung dengan dada bidang Jungkook.

Dibelakangnya, Jungkook ikut membantunya mengurut leher sambil bibirnya bergerilya di punggungnya. Menghirup sisa-sisa wangi cologne Taehyung, Jungkook bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini lebih lama.

Pintu geser di ujung ruangan di ketuk dua kali. Jungkook agak kaget dan Taehyung tak memberikan reaksi berarti.

"Aku masuk." Itu suara halus Seokjin. Langsung masuk ke kamar Taehyung walau disana mereka belum tuntas membenahi pakaian. Jungkook masih sibuk dengan kancing kemeja ketiganya saat laki-laki cantik Hyung-nya Taehyung itu masuk.

"Jadi, sudah selesai bukan urusanmu, tuan Jeon Jungkook-ssi? Kau bisa meninggalkan kami dan menemuiku di ruang tengah setelah ini." Seokjin mematai Taehyung yang balas menatapnya datar sambil menelengkan kepala polos. Jungkook berdeham, celingukan mencari dompet dan kunci mobilnya, kemudian menyahut.

"Oke, aku akan kesana setelah membereskan barang-barangku."

"Ya, sebaiknya kau keluar duluan Jungkook-ssi, karena aku akan berbicara dengan adikku dulu."

Jungkook menemukan sabuknya, memasangnya dengan benar, merapikan kemeja dan celana ketatnya, lalu mengantongi dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Dia mematut diri didepan cermin, lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih berantakan duduk diujung kasur. Mendekat untuk membelai pipi kenyal berwarna agak tan dengan lembut sebelum meluncurkan kecup manis sehalus kupu-kupu di pelipis Taehyung. Taehyung memperlihatkan tampang heran sambil menutup salah satu mata saat Jungkook mengecupnya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, _gorgeous_." Jungkook kemudian berlalu keluar, membuka pintu geser agar semakin lebar.

"Heee..." Seokjin menaikan satu alisnya, memandang usil Taehyung yang memasang wajah sebal.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana? Kalian tidak keluar semalaman, hingga restoran tutup dan pagi sudah menunjukan pukul delapan. Sedang terlalu asik ternyata?"

"Ya tidak bagaimana-bagaimana Hyung, kau kan juga pernah bekerja seperti ini."

"Aku heran saja karena kau sampai betah lama."

"Aku ketiduran, jadi tak sempat bangun untuk menendangnya keluar sebelum jam segini."

"Capek? Kalian main apa?, kemari biar kulihat."

"Aku masih belum kehilangan keperjakaanku Hyung."

"Astaga, serius? Aku kira dia tak bisa menahannya lagi setelah terkurung denganmu semalaman disini." Seokjin tertawa agak canggung dengan pernyataan adiknya yang gamblang. Mengecek tubuh Taehyung apakah ada yang kelewat lecet atau tidak. Agak meringis melihat kulit Taehyung yang dipenuhi bekas merah sangat kontras.

"Itu karena, aku menghajarnya sampai pingsan.."

"Mwo? Taehyungie.. kau jangan ulangi lagi ya, kalau sampai ada rumor aneh keluar bagaimana."

"Dia tak ingat soal aku menghajarnya, jadi tak masalah Hyung."

"Kupikir kau penasaran."

Taehyung tertawa, mereka kemudian larut dalam percakapan singkat, Taehyung menceritakan garis besar dari malam yang barusan dia lalui pada Seokjin, dia sebal setiap kali Hyungnya itu mencela rona merah yang tak sengaja muncul dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyetir pelan-pelan, keluar dari kawasan gedung House of Cards setelah mengobrol dengan Seokjin mengenai totalan biayanya semalaman disana. Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan digit yang akhirnya deal ditulis di atas kertas.

Beberapa rambutnya masih agak mencuat, dan dia memasang senyum tuntas di bibirnya. Saat lampu merah menghentikan laju mobilnya, dia menggasak rambutnya yang mencuat sambil terkekeh kecil mengintip bekas kemerahan di lehernya lewat kaca spion diatasnya. Masih bisa merasakan gerit gigi dari laki-laki yang menyebabkan tanda itu ada. Matanya kembali focus pada jalanan didepannya, saat lampu hijau menyala Jungkook memindahkan perseneling lalu mengambil jalan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Sebaiknya dia mengecek jadwal yang telah dikirim sekertarisnya hari ini, karena dia akan agak terlambat sampai di kantor.

.

.

Jam sepuluh pagi Jungkook baru terlihat di kantor. mendapat beberapa bungkukan sopan dari bawahannya, dan dia masih sempat menghadiri meeting dan mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang harus diperiksa hari itu juga. Satu map silver mengkilat diantarkan oleh sekertarisnya Hyerin ke atas mejanya. Memeriksanya untuk mengetahui bahwa isinya adalah resume mengenai lokasi dan prospek dari investasi nya di tambang bersama Jimin dan Jung Hoseok. Dia membuka leptopnya sebentar, mengirimkan beberapa email ke ayahnya di Eropa.

Jungkook sudah selesai dengan beberapa pekerjaannya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah tiga sore. Masih ada satu jam untuknya, karena jam empat nanti dia diundang Jimin untuk mampir ke kantornya melakukan pertemuan dengan pemegang saham di project baru mereka. Di sana akan ada Jung Hoseok yang baru kembali dari Bangkok. Untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bertemu dengan direktur Hope Corp itu agak sulit, jadi saat laki-laki Jung itu memiliki waktu mereka akan segera mendiskusikan prospek kerja pada suatu meeting.

Jungkook menyesap kopi yang baru saja diantar di ruangannya. Jari tangannya yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk layar smart phone nya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. Dia memikirkan hal konyol seperti mengirim pesan atau menelepon seseorang yang ada dipikirannya. Menimang-nimang lagi keinginan itu, mencari sebaris kalimat apa yang akan dia sampaikan dan Jungkook pun tak tahu apa kepentingan dari idenya barusannya. Jungkook menggaruk pelipisnya, dia bingung kenapa dia menjadi bertingkah aneh untuk berhadapan dengan Kim taehyung. Dan laki-laki itu seenaknya melintasi pikiran Jungkook. Pada akhirnya jemari tangannya bergerak juga membuka screen lock lalu menekan beberapa menu disana.

.

.

.

.

Setengah tiga sore, Tangan Taehyung sedang sibuk membungkusi belanjaan di meja kasir. Ibu dihadapannya ini belanja banyak sekali dan mengoceh soal produk popok apa yang berkualitas tapi murah. Taehyung hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil senyum-senyum kotak bodoh. Mengabaikan smart phone nya yang berdengung dan membuat paha nya agak geli. Taehyung berulang kali menaikan kerah sweater yang digunakan sebagai dasar seragam kerjanya, berusaha untuk menutupi bekas-bekas kemerahan di lehernya.

Selesai dengan ibu tadi, di antrian belakangnya masih ada dua orang pelanggan lain mengantri. Kesal dengan ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti mendengung menggelitik pahanya, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya keluar lalu memasukannya ke dalam laci lain disisi tubuhnya. Bergerak cepat melayani anak laki-laki kisaran belasan tahun yang membawa lima buah es krim ditangannya, karena adik disebelahnya itu mulai merengek ingin makan es krim bagiannya. Selesai dengan belanjaan anak-anak tadi, Taehyung mengelus puncak kepala adik yang lebih kecil yang hampir menangis, mengucap terima kasih lalu melambai dengan wajah lucu.

Pelanggan yang selanjutnya tersenyum aneh sambil meletakkan dua kaleng kopi dingin didepannya. Taehyung menyipitkan mata merasa kenal dengan wajahnya.

"Jimin?"

"Hai, Taehyungie."

"Apa-apaan itu, kepalamu kenapa?" Taehyung mengabaikan panggilan aneh Jimin padanya karena warna kepala Jimin lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Keren tidak? Aku mengecatnya lho." Jimin menyahut, memajukan sedikit badannya hingga perutnya menabrak ujung meja kasir diseberang Taehyung.

"Uhm, kau oke. Cocok." Taehyung mengangguk-angguk sambil meraih kaleng kopi pertama, mendekatkan barcode nya ke laser pembaca berwarna merah.

"Oh ya tentu saja." Disekanya surai berwarna itu keatas oleh Jimin, membuat warna silver dipermukaannya beradu warna dengan lembutnya warna ungu di surainya yang lain. Lilac.

"Jadi, kau ada urusan apa disekitar sini? beli-beli kopi saja sampai kesini." Itu Taehyung, yang selesai menghitung berapa yang harus dibayar untuk dua kaleng kopi Jimin.

"Aku kangen, dengan seseorang yang manis."

"Kau mulai lagi."

"Kau kenapa? Merasa menjadi manis-ku yang kumaksud?" Jimin terkekeh, sipit matanya menambah ketampanannya saat tertawa.

"Ya terserah, jawab aku dengan benar, Jimin."

"Aku tadi habis datang ke sebuah observasi dan perencanaan seperti itu, lalu aku harus bertemu orang juga disekitar sini, dan sekalian saja karena aku haus jadi aku kesini saja berharap mendapatkan pelayanan yang ramah tapi yang kudapat malah ini?"

"Jadi, kau selesai dengan urusanmu lalu kurang kerjaan merecoki ku disini?"

"Kesimpulan yang agak meleset sih."

"Intinya kau modus mau mengobrol denganku?" Taehyung memberikan kembalian Jimin. Membenahi lagi leher turtle neck sweaternya.

"Boleh tidak?"

"Kau akan lebih enak mengobrol denganku kalau datang lagi ke tempat kakakku."

"Uhmm... bisa dipertimbangkan kalau aku tidak sibuk. Kapan ya enaknya aku kesana lagi.."

"Biarkan aku tahu kalau kau akan mampir lagi, Jimin."

"Jimin?" Suara lain menyahut, itu milik laki-laki pucat yang berdiri di ambang pintu minimarket. Agak kesulitan membawa tas leptop dan map transparan yang memperlihatkan kertas dengan tulisan penuh coretan sana-sini dan not balok lagu.

Jimin disana agak gelagapan, menarik diri mundur dari posisi yang terlalu dekat dengan meja kasir. Diseberangnya Taehyung menaikan salah satu alisnya memandang bergantian antara Jimin dan laki-laki pucat bersurai hitam yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hyung?" Jimin memindahkan fokusnya untuk membantu membawakan tas leptop laki-laki tadi sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam kantong plastik isi dua kaleng kopi.

"Sudah, aku mencarimu didekat sana tapi ternyata kau ada disini. Kenalanmu?"

Jimin salah menduga karena mengira Yoongi tidak memperhatikan dia berbincang dengan Taehyung.

"Uh, ya.. namanya.."

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung yang merasa dianggap kenalan Jimin berucap sopan, mengangguk sekilas saat Yoongi tersenyum tipis untuknya.

"Aku bekerja disana, digedung sebelah yang itu. Min Yoongi."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung saja ya Hyung, setelah ini aku masih ada meeting." Jimin menyela cepat, menggiring Yoongi keluar dari mini market. "Sudah dulu, ya." Tingkah Jimin agak berbeda dari sebelumnya, tapi Taehyung mengabaikannya dan membiarkan dua laki-laki itu keluar dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Semenit nganggur, Taehyung baru ingat kalau tadi ponselnya terus memberikan indikasi panggilan telepon yang masuk. Tangannya bergerak mengusap tengkuk saat tahu kalau panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk ke ponselnya adalah dari Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung sekali lagi bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau sibuk, kau tak perlu menjemputku segala. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku hanya sedang malas membawa mobil." Disebelahnya Yoongi memulai bicara, duduk sambil membuka segel kaleng kopi dingin yang barusan dibeli Jimin. Disana dia diam saat dipakaikan seat belt oleh Jimin.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan pamer sesuatu." Jimin kemudian bergerak memakai seat belt nya sendiri. Melirik Yoongi untuk menantikan reaksinya.

Yoongi meminum likuid pahit manis itu. Menggoyang-goyangkan kalengnya kemudian melirik balik ke Jimin. "Kau mau pamer ini?" Sebelah tangannya naik menggasak surai silver Jimin agar berantakan. Jimin diseberang sana tak bisa melawan karena sibuk fokus pada jalanan didepannya, hanya bisa pura-pura merengek sambil sedikit menjauh-jauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Keren kan."

"Itu ideku, dan kau cocok dengan warna itu, Jim." Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memandangi Jimin yang menyetir sambil menghabiskan kopi dinginnya. Tangan Yoongi naik lagi, bermain di ujung surai rambut di sekitar tengkuk Jimin. Saat lampu merah, Jimin menarik rem tangan, menangkap jemari Yoongi yang tadi bermain disisi belakang kepalanya lalu membawanya untuk kena kecup bibirnya.

Entah kenapa ada di dasar hati Jimin ada seberkas rasa tidak enak pada Yoongi. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi tahu dia dan Taehyung bukan hanya sekedar kenalan biasa? Bagaimana bila Yoongi tahu kalau mereka pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sentuhan teman?. Jimin menggelengkan kepala sekilas lalu menengok kesamping. Membalas menatap Yoongi, tersenyum dan kemudian maju mendekat untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi.

"Kau ada waktu untuk menemaniku makan malam nanti, Hyung?"

.

.

.

.

Mood Jungkook sedang tidak bagus, tapi dia harus professional. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor Jimin untuk melakukan meeting dia memandang keluar jendela mobil. Membiarkan supirnya memacu sedan hitam mengkilat milik kantor untuk membelah ramai jalanan dan mengantar sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Jam menunjukan setengah empat sore, tiga puluh menit lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Jimin dan Hoseok untuk meeting. Penyebab mood Jungkook jelek adalah Taehyung yang tidak mengangkat teleponnya tadi.

Harga diri Jungkook cukup tinggi untuk merasa kesal hanya karena hal yang mungkin orang lain anggap sepele. Dia tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Tidak dari bawahannya, tidak dari semua yang harusnya ada pada kendalinya. Dan taehyung tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolaknya. Sok cuek padanya setelah tingkahnya membuat Jungkook uring-uringan.

Bunyi blink pelan berasal dari smart phone Jungkook. Mendadak mood nya agak sedikit membaik.

.

 _From : Kim Taehyung_

 _Message :_

 _Ini telepon iseng, atau kau ada ketinggalan sesuatu di kamarku?_

.

Merasa konyol karena sikapnya yang labil, Jungkook membalas pesan itu cepat. Menyampaikan protesnya karena Taehyung tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Kemudian moodnya semakin membaik lagi karena Taehyung membalasnya lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. ' _Aku tadi sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu, ada apa?'_ itu adalah sebaris kalimat balasan lain dari Taehyung. Jungkook menyimpan lagi senyumannya karena mobilnya sudah berhenti didekat pintu besar lobby gedung mewah dengan tinggi puluhan lantai dibawah kuasa keluarga Park. Turun dari mobil diikuti asistennya yang tadi duduk di sebelah supir. Jungkook agak menunduk untuk mengetik kalimat balasan yang akan ditujukan ke nomor Taehyung _. "Aku perlu meneleponmu lagi nanti. Pastikan kau mengangkatnya'_

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kepalamu?"

"Keren, kan?" Jimin menyisir sedikit rambutnya dengan tangan, ikut masuk ke dalam kotak lift berdampingan dengan Jungkook, asistennya dan sekertaris Jimin. Jungkook disana memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kupikir kau ketumpahan apa sampai warnanya campur begitu."

"Ya! Sudah banyak yang memujiku, hanya kau yang mempunyai selera kuno."

Tombol dengan nomor dua belas ditekan, asisten dan sekertaris masing-masing dari Jungkook maupun Jimin berusaha mengabaikan obrolan direktur mereka yang terkesan sangat tidak dewasa itu. Menunggu lampu indikator seven segment diatasnya berubah menjadi kedip ke dua belas. Mereka akan memasuki salah satu ruang meeting disana, terkunci di dalam sana selama kurang lebih dua tiga jam kedepan dan Hoseok sudah sampai terlebih dulu ke ruangan itu.

Menjelang petang mereka keluar dari ruangan meeting bersama beberapa pemegang saham dari proyek yang mereka kelola. Hoseok menawarkan untuk keluar makan malam, namun Jimin dengan sopan ijin untuk skip, dia sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Jungkook disana juga memberikan ide lain waktu saja mereka makan bersama, karena akan sangat canggung bila dia hanya dengan Hoseok.

Tiga direktur dan asistennya itu menggunakan lift yang sama untuk meluncur ke lobby. Jimin mendampingi mereka selaku pemilik gedung kantor mewah itu. Sampai di lobby, duduk untuk menunggu mobil dari arah parker basement menjemput. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jimin berusaha menghubungi Yoongi, dan Hoseok terlihat bertelepon dengan seseorang. Jungkook juga mengecekkotak masuk untuk membalas beberapa mail penting, bolak balik menuju menu dial call di ponsel menimang-nimang kapan akan mencoba menelepon Taehyung lagi.

Mobil mereka sampai, bersalaman satu sama lain dengan professional lalu pamit undur diri masuk ke kursi penumpang mobil masing-masing. Hoseok menyambut salaman setelah agak menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Didalam mobil Jungkook langsung mencoba menelepon Taehyung, dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia perlu berbicara dengannya. Ada apa sih dengannya?

.

.

.

.

"Halo?" Taehyung tidak sempat membaca nama si pemanggil di ponselnya, karena sedang sibuk berganti baju seusai mandi. Dia di apartemen kecil yang berada disekitan minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Dulu dia tinggal disini bersama Seokjin-Hyung, namun Seokjin dan dirinya jarang pulang kemari karena biasanya sibuk di House of Cards. Taehyung hanya sesekali ampir kesini untuk mandi sepulang kerja atau sekedar istirahat saat dia tidak di House of Cards.

Menggeser ikon hijau cepat lalu mencepitkan ponsel antara pipi dan bahunya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk dengan resleting dan kancing celananya.

"Hei, ini aku."

"Oh, Hyung, kau masih di Bangkok?" Cepat Taehyung mengenali suara itu, sesaat dia berpikir yang meneleponnya ini mungkin adalah Jungkook.

"Tidak, aku sudah ada di Seoul, barusan selesai meeting aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Jung Hoseok disana sedang duduk di lobby kantor Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak capek, Hyung?"

"Tidak terlalu, aku cukup istirahat diperjalanan."

"Tidak bawa oleh-oleh buatku?" Taehyung tertawa.

"Ada, dan bagaimana kalau oleh-olehnya bonus ah—" Diseberang sana terdengar sayup suara Hoseok dengan beberapa orang. "Maaf, bonus dengan aku?"

"Boleh saja, kau sungguhan membelikanku oleh-oleh? Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung, kau tahu." Taehyung bisa mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dan suara mesin mobil dinyalakan lewat panggilannya dengan Hoseok.

"Kau cukup terima saja."

"Memangnya kau membelikan apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Hei, malam ini kau ada waktu?"

"Uhm.. Kau mau aku buatkan teh?"

"Tentu, mau kau temani untuk mengobrol juga."

"Jam delapan kau bisa temui aku." Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sekilas.

"Tunggu saja aku disana."

.

.

.

.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi_

Suara itu berasal dari mail box saat Jungkook mencoba menelepon Taehyung. Menggerutkan keningnya karena merasa tak beruntung lagi memilih waktu untuk menelepon Taehyung. Jungkook mematikan panggilannya, menyimpan ponselnya lagi ke saku dalam jas formalnya. Jungkook bersidekap, membuang pandangan ke jalan raya dan berkata pada supirnya untuk mengantarkanya pulang ke apartemen.

.

.

.

.

"Yoona-noona kau harus melakukan sesuatu pada ini." Taehyung sampai di House of Cards setengah delapan malam, belum sempat bertemu Seokjin-Hyung karena laki-laki itu terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan Kim Namjoon diruangan depan sambil membawa-bawa beberapa helai hakama. tiga puluh menit lagi tempat ini akan buka dan kemungkinan Hoseok-Hyung juga akan segera datang.

"Aigoo... kau dapatkan ini kemarin? Sampai bagian mana saja?" Yoona, stylist dan tukang make up ditempat itu agak menyerngit melihat beberapa bekas merah dan sedikit lebam di leher hingga ke sekitaran tulang selangka Taehyung.

"Iya, baru kemarin malam, bisa kau menutupinya?"

"Mungkin aku bisa pakai foundation." Yoona terkekeh, meminta beberapa asitennya disana untuk membantunya menyiapkan alat untuk memoles Taehyung. "Malam ini kau ingin terlihat bagaimana? Warna baju apa yang akan kau pakai?"

"Aku tidak pernah suka yang terlalu mencolok, tapi orang yang akan kutemui suka warna hijau."

"Hmm... okay, serahkan saja padaku, sepertinya kakakmu punya hakama warna hijau tua juga."

"Aku mengandalkanmu." Taehyung tersenyum kotak.

"Kau sudah sampai disini ternyata, mau ada tamu lagi?" Seokjin masuk ke kamar itu membawa dua kotak lebar warna hitam.

"Hoseok-hyung berkata akan kesini dan menemuiku." Taehyung menjawab sambil memejamkan mata karena Yoona sedang memoles shadow warna cokelat untuk menimpa shadow sebelumnya yang berwarna hijau lembut di kelopak mata Taehyung.

"Aih, laris sekali adikku ini."

"Itu apa Hyung?"

"Hakama baru, Namjoon-ssi memberikannya, dia sponsor paling top untuk soal menyiapkan ini."  
"Untukmu ya? Wow romantisnya."

"Ini ada dua, satu untukku dan yang lainnya untukmu."

"Hyung, saat aku main ketempatnya untuk memperbaiki hakama tempo hari, Namjoon-hyung bilang dia ingin berkenalan dan dekat denganmu."

"Oh dia memang orang yang baik, tadi dia sangat sopan padaku."

"Kau tau kemana arah bicaraku, Hyung."

"Sudah, aku ingin menyiapkan lainnya dulu ya, Yoona kau tahu kan dimana aku menyimpan pakaian dan aksesoris anak ini kan?" Seokjin menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, menggeser pintu sambil menoleh sekilas.

"Yup, biar aku urus dia." Yoona menyahut sekenanya saat tangannya sibuk mengelap lip balm Taehyung yang agak belepotan karena Taehyung tadi berbicara.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung selesai dengan kain obi yang meliliti pinggangnya. Mematut diri sekali lagi di cermin besar di kamarnya yang biasa dia pakai di House of Cards. Berulang kali menjilat bibirnya yang agak kemerahan menjadi berubah warna lebih muda, dan berulang kali menggelengkan kepala agar poninya menyigar untuk memperlihatkan alisnya. Dia terlihat sempurna, hakama satin cantik berwarna hijau tua menempel pas sekali di tubuhnya. Dengan hiasan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam merah membentuk beberapa bentuk artristik burung, dan juga beberapa helai bulu hitam lain terselip di belakang telinga beradu dengan surai coklat tuanya. Taehyung duduk dipinggir kasur, masih memandangi refleksi dirinya, agak kaget saat ponselnya yang tadi dilempar asal itu bergetar. Oh, Taehyung ingat, Jungkook bilang ia akan meneleponnya, dan dia tidak tahu ide apa yang ada di kepala Jungkook untuk mengharuskan dia mengobrol dengannya.

"Annyeong." Taehyung membuka suara setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Memangnya kau ini orang sibuk ya?, daritadi aku mencoba meneleponmu tapi tak kau angkat." Jungkook berkata dengan nada ketus tapi ada senyum tertarik di bibirnya.

"Ini jam-jamnya kami buka, aku juga mondar-mandir tentunya. Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi , ada apa kau mencari-cari ku?"

"Oh.."

"Hanya 'oh'?"

"Begini, aku juga tidak tahu, aku.. entahlah."

"Kenapa kau jadi transparan sekali? Kau kangen padaku, tapi kau belum mengakuinya." Disana Taehyung terkekeh usil.

"Mungkin ada benarnya, kalau aku bertemu kau lagi, boleh?" Jungkook menjawabnya lambat-lambat, menelan ludahnya dengan pelan setelah menyahut.

"Whoa boleh saja, sepertinya aku akan dapat tamu langganan."

"Setelah ini aku kesana, oke?"

"Terserah kau mau kesini atau tidak... –eh, sekarang?" Yah, bodoh, Taehyung sesaat tadi lupa untuk siapa dia berdandan ala hijau ini.

"Kubilang nanti, setelah ini. Aku barusan pulang."

"..."

"Ada masalah?"

"Kalau hari ini aku sepertinya kesulitan untuk menemuimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah ada tamu, aku harus menyiapkan teh dan menemani mengobrol, kau tahu kan."

"Kau tak akan lama kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau kesini saja besok lain kali."

"Aku akan tetap kesana." Jungkook menyahut lebih cepat.

"Jungkook, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan selesai."

"Aku tunggu, aku akan kesana agak larut."

"Memangnya kenapa, sih? Harus sekarang?"

"Seperti katamu tadi, mungkin aku merindukanmu. Entahlah aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jadi, kalau kau tak bisa menemuiku nanti bukan salahku." Taehyung menggelengkan kepala sekilas tapi Jungkook tak dapat melihatnya, menampik semu aneh yang membuat perona pipinya lebih kentara.

.

Setelah selesai dengan beberapa patah kata lain, Jungkook menutup panggilannya saat Taehyung bilang dia harus pergi menyiapkan teh. Jungkook baru saja selesai mandi, dia sudah makan malam saat diperjalanan pulang dari kantor Jimin tadi. Menghempaskan tubuh letihnya di atas fabrik halus dan empuk dari kasurnya. Dia masih memikirkan ini, hal sama yang melintasi pikirannya sejak semalam lalu. Kim Taehyung, laki-laki itu terlihat cantik, manis, dan seduktif secara bersamaan. Kadang terlihat cuek dan agak bosan apabila terjadi hening diantara obrolan mereka semalam. Laki-laki yang baru saja dikenalnya namun mampu mengambil atensinya. Jungkook tidak mengenal Taehyung, seperti apa laki-laki itu jika tanpa dandanan malamnya, apakah ia akan tetap indah?, hal apa yang dikerjakan Taehyung saat pagi dan siang hari saat dia selain di House of Cards, Jungkook sama sekali belum mengenalnya cukup detail.

Jungkook berpikir, kalau Taehyung mendapat tamu malam ini, apakah tamunya itu bisa seenaknya menyentuh Taehyung juga. Oh ya tentu saja. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Itu adalah pekerjaannya jauh sebelum mereka bertemu. Tapi kenapa Jungkook merasa sulit menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyimpan ponselnya diatas meja nakas disamping kiri kasurnya, tepat saat terdengar suara pelayan memanggilnya dari luar pintu geser. Jung Hoseok sudah datang, pada pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit. Mengambil langkah untuk datang ke ruangan yang tadi diberitahukan. Taehyung menarik nafas pelan dan panjang lalu menghembuskannya agak berlebihan. Dibelakangnya sudah ada dua pelayan lain yang membantunya membawa cangkir teh, teko dan beberapa piring berisi kudapan teman minum teh.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap Taehyung saat memasuki ruangan itu adalah Hoseok sedang bersandar, di dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper berwarna kombinasi kuning pucat dan hijau dari gambar tanaman bamboo yang tercetak artristik. Jas formalnya dia lepas dan ditaruh begitu saja di lantai tatami beberapa jengkal jarak dari dia duduk.

Hoseok memejamkan mata, ada sedikit gurat lelah di wajahnya tadi dia tetap menawan dipeluk kemeja warna merah maroon yang sudah agak kusut, lengan panjangnya sudah dilingkis sesiku. Taehyung tidak banyak bersuara saat meletakan bawaannya dan dua pelayan tadi diatas meja. Dia duduk disisi kanan Hoseok menopangkan sebelah pipinya pada telapak tangan yang sikunya menyangga diatas meja. Memperhatikan wajah Hoseok dari samping, hidung mancungnya, mata terpejamnya. Lalu sebelah tangannya terangkat menyeka sedikit surai cokelat kehitaman hoseok agar agak menyamping, memperlihatkan sedikit keningnya.

Saat melakukan hal itu, lengan hakama Taehyung yang lebar menabrak hidung Hoseok, yang disentuh lalu membuka mata. Menangkap pergelangan tangan Taehyung lalu menggenggamnya diatas perutnya bersama tautan jemarinya yang lain. Hoseok menoleh untuk menatap balik Taehyung.

"Kau tidur, dan kau capek." Taehyung masih menopang miring di meja, membiarkan sebelah tangannya yang lain digenggam dan dielus Hoseok.

"Aku tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata sebentar. Aku tahu kau sudah ada disini."

"Berarti untuk pernyataan capek itu benar?"

"Maka itu aku kemari, kau bisa jadi penghilang capekku. Lakukan sesuatu."

"Mungkin dimulai minum teh chamomile kesukaanmu?"

"Kedengaran bagus." Hoseok melepas tangan Taehyung agar laki-laki itu bisa bergerak menyiapkan tehnya. Sekarang gantian dia yang memandangi Taehyung. Kadang iseng mengelus-elus surai cokelat keemasan Taehyung. "Kau bisa memijat?"

"Memijat apa?" Sebenarnya Taehyung mau memprovokasi tapi sepertinya Hoseok tak menangkap sinyalnya.

"Ini, pegal rasanya." Hoseok menunjuk bahunya, sambil menunjukan muka lucu.

"Kau habiskan ini dulu. Jangan biarkan mendingin" Taehyung menyodorkan teh nya. "Sebenarnya kalau kau mencari yang pandai memijat, Seokjin-Hyung yang terbaik disini."

"Tapi aku maunya adiknya." Hoseok menjawab setelah melepaskan bibisnya dari cawan teh. "Kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuat ini enak? Skil mu membuat teh benar-benar mengagumkan.

Taehyung tersenyum kotak, dia sangat senang apabila ada orang memuji hal yang dia sukai juga.

"Pada dasarnya minum teh akan membuat orang menjadi rileks, disamping kandungan apapun didalamnya itu punya khasiat yang berbeda juga. Campuran itu akan lebih mengeluarkan aroma dan rasa yang lebih enak."

"Intinya kau yang lebih ajaib disini, karena kau yang membuatnya."

"Jadi dipijat?" Taehyung tersenyum lagi.

"Oke, coba trial dulu untuk bahu yang ini." Hoseok menyandarkan diri lagi pada dinding wallpaper dibelakangnya, sebelah kanan tubuhnya dia sodorkan pada Taehyung.

Kemudian Taehyung mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, dia sama sekali tak punya ide tentang memijat. Tapi bukannya memijat itu cukup simple bukan?. Diluar dugaan, Hoseok tertawa disela kegiatannya makan kue manju. "Lakukan pada bahuku dan punggung atas." Hoseok duduk membelakangi Taehyung, menaik turunkan bahunya untuk memberi kode. Dan disana Taehyung bergerak menurutinya, menyingkap hakama sedikit agar dia bisa berdiri diatas lututnya.

Beberapa gerakan dilakukan, Hoseok tertawa lagi, dan Taehyung gemas dengan itu. Pasti ada yang salah dengan pijatannya. Dia mengubah gerakannya menjadi mencubit agak keras bahu Hoseok, lalu laki-laki itu semakin tertawa dan menarik kedua tangannya kedepan. Posisinya sekarang memeluk Hoseok sambil memberengut agak sebal, dagunya tenggelam di puncak kepala cokelat gelat milik Hoseok, dan kedua tangannya digerakkan mengalung di leher laki-laki itu.

"Kalau tidak enak, kau bisa menyuruhku berhenti."

"Siapa yang bilang tidak enak? Mau ini menghilangkan pegalku atau tidak, aku tetap suka kau sentuh." Hoseok tertawa lagi, mengusap pergelangan tangan Taehyung halus sekali.

"Aku tahu aku buruk memijat, aku akan berhenti melakukannya daripada tulangmu rontok, Hyung." Taehyung memindahkan kepala untuk bersandar di bahu Hoseok, disana Hoseok agak geli karena pipinya bertabrakan dengan bulu hitam di rambut Taehyung.

"Kita lakukan hal lain kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar datang ke House of Cards. Dia tidak menemukan Seokjin yang biasanya berjaga di ruang depan. Dia memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki begitu saja masuk ke lorong menuju kamar Taehyung tanpa terlalu diperhatikan pelayan yang lalu lalang. Membuat sepatunya berdentum di lantai kayu. Udara berhembus lebih dingin di sepanjang lorong yang langsung bersebelahan dengan taman yang memiliki kolam ikan disisinya. Sweater lengan panjang dan kemeja hitam yang dikenakan berlapis oleh Jungkook menyelamatkannya dari menggigil. Menemukan kamar Taehyung yang kosong, Jungkook mengingat-ingat ucapan Taehyung jika dia memiliki tamu, berarti dia benar-benar belum selesai saat ini.

Jungkook kemudian menyeret langkahnya lagi untuk kembali ke ruang depan, berniat memesan tempat atau sekedar mengobrol dengan Seokjin dulu untuk menanyakan soal adiknya. Melewati lorong tadi, ada salah satu ruangan yang agak terbuka pintunya dan menyelipkan keluar cahaya temaram. Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat dari sela pintu geser itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbaring bebas di atas beberapa bantal duduk, merasakan agak pening di belakang kepalanya karena Hoseok kurang hati-hati membalikan posisinya. Diatasnya Hoseok tersenyum padanya, hangat dan sangat tampan, poni cokelat gelapnya jatuh ke kening dan Taehyung merasakan tangan lain merambati lehernya. Taehyung kemudian lebih gencar lagi mengusap bahu Hoseok saat tangan Hoseok mengelus pipinya lalu turun ke leher. Foundation dari Yoona-noona menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan pertanyaan heran Hoseok, lehernya rata sewarna kulit lain tanpa bekas kemerahan.

Taehyung menarik nafas bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya wajah Hoseok dan semakin dekatnya bibir Hoseok memburui miliknya. Mereka berciuman, basah dan menuntut, membiarkan tubuh Taehyung agak meronta karena Hoseok menekan lehernya agak keras.

"Hey, Aku rasa aku mencintaimu." Hoseok berbisik rendah sekali didepan bibirnya yang basah dan semakin berwarna pudar.

"Ngh.. Jangan sekarang, Hyung.."

Saat mengatakannya, saliva meleleh dari bibir mereka. Dan Hoseok menambahkan satu lagi ciuman saat dirasa Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Hoseok frustasi. Lalu ia benar-benar melepaskannya saat mendengar gemeratak berisik dibalik pintu ruangan mereka.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasakan amarahnya naik, melihat laki-laki itu mencumbui bibir Taehyung. Dia sangat mengenal siapa dua orang yang ada disana. Jung Hoseok rekan kerjanya dalam proyek bersama Jimin dan Kim Taehyung yang sedari tadi dia cari. Tak lagi bisa berfikir lurus dan tidak mempedulikan mengenai privasi, Jungkook membuka pintu itu cepat, namun secepat itu pula gagal karena ada tangan lain menahannya dan mendorong pintu itu agar tertutup kembali sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debum gemeratak yang jelas.

"Bukankah tidak sopan membuka ruangan yang sedang dipakai Jeon Jungkook-ssi? Tolong jangan buat keributan disini." Suara itu milik Kim Seokjin, nyaris mendesis rendah berbahaya dan kentara sekali tidak sukanya. Genggaman tangan halus Seokjin yang menahannya semakin mengerat agak menyakitkan.

Tak butuh banyak menit berlalu, dari balik lain pintu geser itu terasa dorongan lain mencoba membuka. Tangan Jungkook turun dan mengepal bersamaan dengan lepasnya cekalan tangan Seokjin. Mereka menemukan Taehyung yang keluar dari dalam sana setelah membenahi asal hakamanya yang agak kusut. Bibirnya masih basah dan Jungkook makin muak ditambah dengan pandangan kaget Taehyung.

"Jungkook.."

.

.

Jungkook belum menyadari bahwa amarah yang dirasakannya adalah bentuk refleksi dari sebuah kecemburuannya dari dirinya yang menginginkan Taehyung hanya untuk jadi miliknya.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

Im so done with this 'ngambang' chapter wkwk. Makasih udah baca sampai sini, buat yang follow dan fav dan review yang belum bisa aku balas satu persatu. Thanks pokoknya buat feedbacks nya reader-nim.

Chapter depan akan mulai konflik, konflik sama pasangan MinYoon juga. Please anticipate it LOL.

.

Semoga cerita aneh ini bisa dimaafkan dengan segala typos yang mungkin muncul didalamnya.. Beritahu aku apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai fic ini di review box. Love sign.

.

Jangan lupa vote Bangtan di MAMA :"

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	5. Choose Me : Pt5 Jealous

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

 **Rate** : **T** maybe will change into **M** for safe

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.5 Jealous**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara geritan gigi dan desis rendah terdengar saat Jungkook berpaling untuk membuang muka. Masih berdiri tegas disana dengan kedua tangan tergenggam, mengepal erat.

Memuakkan sekali menatap Taehyung dengan dandanan yang kelewat indah dan dengan bibir merah basah namun bukan karena dirinya. Dan dia tidak peduli lagi pada decakan tidak suka Seokjin disampingnya yang jengah melihat sikap Jungkook.

"Beri aku err.. sepuluh menit untuk bicara berdua dengannya, Hyung." Taehyung mengerling ragu ke arah Seokjin-Hyung nya. "Aku janji dia tidak akan mengacau."

"Lima menit dan kau kembali kedalam sana."

"Sepuluh Hyung, dan aku pastikan tidak akan lebih."

"Oke, Kau pasti sadar betul waktumu untuk siapa sekarang." Seokjin berlalu, melirik sekilas pada Jungkook yang menolak menatap satupun antara dia atau Taehyung. Dia mempercayai adiknya, sehingga dia melangkahkan kaki menjauh sambil mengurut tangan halusnya yang tadi beradu dengan kekuatan lengan Jungkook saat memaksa membuka pintu geser.

Sesaat setelah Seokjin menghilang dari tikungan lorong, setelah tolehan sekilas laki-laki cantik itu, Taehyung membuka suara, memecah hening yang bertensi tinggi dan agak berat diantara mereka. Dia tak punya waktu banyak, karena akan sangat tidak sopan meninggalkan Hoseok terlalu lama seorang diri di dalam ruangan itu. Dan ribut dengan Jungkook didepan pintu buka ide yang bagus.

"Aku ada dua pilihan untukmu, pulang dan temui aku.. lain waktu atau kau menungguku hingga selesai." Taehyung menarik nafas lebih cepat, melanjutkan "Karena aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, kalau aku ada tamu sebelum kau memintaku untuk menemuimu."

"Harusnya aku sadar lebih awal, aku tidak bodoh untuk menyambutmu kembali tepat setelah kau ditiduri orang itu."

"Oh..." Taehyung merasakan nyeri dan campuran amarah berkubang dalam hatinya menjadi satu. Kalimat tajam dari bibir Jungkook agaknya menggeritkan luka tipis dihatinya, tapi hal tersebut tak dapat ia tampik. "Jadi.. Kau memilih opsi untuk pulang."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Jungkook, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Suara Taehyung mengalun dalam dan terdengar tegas tanpa ragu.

"Jangan jawab aku dengan pertanyaan lain." Disana Jungkook tidak kalah.

"Dari caramu menyinggungku yang akan ditiduri orang, sepertinya kau tahu betul bagaimana posisiku saat ini." Jungkook pasti sudah memikirkan segala hal rendah tentang dirinya, jadi Taehyung tak mau merepotkan diri untuk menjelaskan sesuatu tentang harga dirinya yang nyatanya tidak serendah yang dipikirkan Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, kau sedang dipakai orang lain dan aku tak ada hak untuk menahanmu, begitu kelihatannya?"

"Nah.. kau boleh saja pernah mendapatkan waktuku kemarin malam, dan hanya itu Jungkook. Seluruh waktuku tidak selalu untuk kau miliki."

Untuk selanjutnya tangan Taehyung dicekal oleh Jungkook, agak kasar. Menariknya untuk lebih mendekat dengan Jungkook. Dihadapannya Jungkook menusuk mata bening cokelat kemerahan milik Taehyung dengan kelam dan pekatnya tatapan iris hitam Jungkook. Mencoba menyatakan pada Taehyung bahwa Jungkook benar-benar kesal dengannya.

Taehyung tak mengerti, agak meringis dan mencoba lepas dari Jungkook saat tangan Jungkook yang lain mencoba mencengkram dagunya. Sekali lagi Taehyung tidak punya ide kenapa Jungkook terlihat semarah ini, yang Taehyung pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar tidak jatuh pada permainan apapun yang Jungkook pikirkan. Hoseok menunggunya.

"Maaf Jungkook, aku benar-benar memintamu untuk berhenti bersikap begini sekarang."

"Tak pernah kupikirkan bahwa aku akan dipermalukan seperti ini olehmu."

"Aku tak mencoba mempermalukanmu, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk datang bukan hari ini"

"Aku pulang." Jungkook merenggangkan dan melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada Taehyung pada detik setelah dia menjawab tuntas.

"Pilihan yang bagus kurasa."

Jungkook menggeram rendah lagi, amarah belum susut menyesak paru-paru. Dia butuh kembali disadarkan bahwa memang benar Taehyung bukan miliknya, bahwa memang benar Taehyung tidak hanya akan meladeninya. Saat kenyataan menunjukkan bahwa taehyung bisa saja dicium dan disentuh oleh Hoseok atau siapapun itu di luar sana adalah diluar kendalinya. Namun kamarahan ini merangsek begitu saja.

Jungkook tidak pernah merasa semarah ini beberapa waktu terakhir, karena tidak, dia tidak pernah mendapat penolakan, pengesampingan untuk ektensinya, hal yang paling dia benci, dan hal itu malah didapat telak dari laki-laki yang entah kenapa harusnya dapat Jungkook kuasai juga. Harusnya dia laki-laki yang memiliki posisi yang kuat untuk mencampakan segala sesuatu yang tak penting untuknya. Harusnya dia yang memiliki posisi untuk memakai atau membuang Taehyung setelah Jungkook tak tertarik lagi padanya. Harusnya dia yang memutuskan dia butuh atau tidak pada Taehyung bukan sebaliknya.

Membawa langkah kaki lebarnya untuk menjauhi tempat itu, Jungkook membanting kasar pintu mobil disambing tubuhnya hingga terdengar suara debum cukup keras. Badannya ia hempaskan di sandaran kursi dibalik kemudi, matanya menatap nyalang kedepan dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam tuas perseneling kencang. Jungkook akan pastikan bahwa Taehyung akan menyesal telah menolaknya dan membuatnya terusir dari sana seperti pecundang yang kalah memperebutkan Taehyung.

Emosi menutup kubangan perasaan lain di dasar hati Jungkook, dia hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadari bahwa dia telah cemburu.

.

.

Tehyung sendiri cukup terhenyak saat Jungkook pergi menjauhinya, dia tak mengharapkan obrolan sengit lain atau sekedar tolehan dari Jungkook. Memutar ulang rangkaian peristiwa sebelumnya saat terdengar gemeratak pintu dan mengharuskannya keluar, dia mulai menerka-nerka. Apakah gemeratak pintu geser barusan itu terjadi karena Jungkook tak sengaja telah melihat apapun kegiatannya dengan Hoseok didalam? Kalau hal itu benar, apakah benar karena itu Jungkook terlihat luar biasa marah? Untuk apa dia harus marah?. Semakin memikirkan itu Taehyung semakin menyerngit dan menggeleng kan kepalanya tipis. Tidak, tidak, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengurusi keegoisan Jungkook. Dia hanya laki-laki lain yang menjadi salah satu pelanggannya beberapa hari terakhir. Tidak ada yang istimewa antara mereka.

Untuk itu kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke balik pintu geser dibelakangnya. Saat masuk, Hoseok terlihat lagi-lagi bersandar pada dinding wallpaper dan memejamkan mata seperti posisi awal laki-laki darah Jung ini dia temui beberapa jam lalu. Menyeret langkah dengan pelan, Taehyung kembali duduk disisi kanan dekat sekali dengan tubuh Hoseok yang bersandar. Teh buatannya sudah lama habis, juga suguhan kue cemilan lain sudah cukup banyak berkurang digitnya.

Taehyung disana lagi-lagi hanya bisa memandangi Hoseok, menyentuh hidung mancung laki-laki yang kelihatan agak lelah itu dengan pelan. Mencoba sekedar menarik kesadaran Hoseok lagi. Dikepalanya berputar lagi kalimat Jungkook yang seakan menuduhnya akan tidur dengan laki-laki tamunya malam ini. Tapi tidak, Hoseok-Hyung nya ini tidak pernah sampai mencoba menelanjangi Taehyung seperti yang Jungkook coba lakukan malam lalu. Hoseok begitu lembut pada Taehyung, terlihat begitu mengagumi dan menghargai dari tatapan mata sewarna karamelnya pada Taehyung.

Mengingat tentang Hoseok, Taehyung teringat kembali pada ungkapan perasaan Hoseok sebelum ini. Ungkapan Hoseok tidak hanya sekali didengarnya, dan sebanyak itulah kalimat itu menusuk dada Taehyung karena dia tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk Hoseok. _Jangan pernah membawa perasaanmu_. Itu yang selalu dirapalkan kakaknya Seokjin-Hyung pada Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tahu betul bagaimana posisinya, dan untuk apa dia melakukan ini.

Telunjuk panjang Taehyung yang mengetuk-ngetuk sekitar hidung Hoseok merasakan sentuhan jemari tangan lain. Hoseok telah terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, sepertinya dia barusan benar-benar tidur tidak seperti awal pertemuan mereka tadi.

"Mm.." Dengung pelan dan pendek saat Hoseok membuka mata sambil menangkap jemari Taehyung yang tadi agak menggelitik permukaan hidungnya. Membawa tautan tangan mereka keatas perut rata namun padat dengan otot terbentuk Hoseok, Hoseok menoleh dan menemukan senyum Taehyung yang terlihat agak tak enak hati.

"Jangan bantah aku saat aku bilang kau tertidur dan terlihat luar biasa capek, Hyung."

"Oke, aku mengaku, aku memang agak ngantuk dan capek, _sedikt_." Balas Hoseok, mengasak sedikit poni rambutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan hingga terbelah dan menunjukkan dahinya. Hoseok disana dengan senyum tipis yang terpulas samar di bingkai wajahnya. Sangat tampan.

Taehyung membalas senyumnya, "Aku khawatir bagaimana kau akan menyetir pulang."

"Karena itu aku akan tidur sebentar disini, boleh?" Hoseok menepuk-nepuk paha Taehyung, memberi gesture kalau dia ingin tidur dipangkuan Taehyung.

" Uhm, boleh saja, Hyung."

Taehyung menyangga kepala cokelat kelam Hoseok, mengarahkannya hati-hati untuk jatuh dan menggelitik kedua pahanya. Dia menunduk untuk menemukan senyum samar lain dari Hoseok. Hoseok mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang dilingkari jam tangan rolex platinum, menilik denting jarum disana. Dia berbisik dengan nada mengantuk kemudian.

"Bangunkan aku sekitar dua jam lagi, aku mungkin sudah cukup segar untuk menyetir pulang."

"Kau ada urusan besok pagi-pagi sekali, Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tangan bermain menyigar poni Hoseok lalu mengusap keningnya.

"Tidak, kau juga butuh tidur dengan nyaman." Hoseok membalas dengan mengelus pelan puncak surai cokelat keemasan Taehyung, membiarkan poni lucu Taehyung semakin turun menutupi sebagian mata Taehyung. "Aku bisa pulang dini hari atau pagi-pagi sekali."

Taehyung agak kaget saat tangan Hoseok turun ke tengkuknya, menariknya agar menunduk dekat sekali dengan wajah Hoseok dibawahnya. Dan hal selanjutnya terjadi begitu membuai dan lembut. Hoseok menciumnya lagi, walau kepala taehyung ada diatas, dia tetap tak kuasa mendominasi. Ciuman lembut dan hangat tipikal Hoseok terjadi hanya sekejap, karena tangan Hoseok kembali membebaskan kepala Taehyung dan memilih untuk memburui jemari dan lengan halus Taehyung. Mengelusnya pelan hingga laki-laki yang menopang tanggung jawab besar Hope Corp dipundaknya itu perlahan masuk ke alam mimpi di pangkuan Taehyung. Taehyung menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya lebih nyaman di dinding wallpaper dibelakangnya setelah berhasil menarik selimut tebal yang memang selalu tersedia di setiap ruangan minum teh. Menyelimuti tubuh padat Hoseok agar lebih nyaman dalam tidurnya. Untuk sekilas tatapannya matanya sulit ditebak.

.

.

Taehyung juga jatuh tertidur, melupakan janjinya yang akan membangunkan Hoseok dua jam setelah laki-laki itu terlelap. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berpindah posisi tidur bebas terlentang dengan Hoseok memeluknya dibawah selimut tebal. Pahanya tidak terasa kebas, mungkin Hoseok sendiri yang telah bangun lebih awal untuk dengan hati-hati merubah posisi tidur mereka. Taehyung mengerjap samar lalu merangsek masuk lebih dalam ke pusat kehangatan didekatnya, menutup matanya kembali dan melewatkan jam jam tidur berikutnya.

Hingga pagi menjelang dia merasakan ada bisikan ditelinganya. ' _Good Morning, angel'._ Dan saat Taehyung mencoba membuka mata dia tak melihat Hoseok ada disana, hanya menangkap dengan mata buram pintu geser yang bergerak menutup dari luar.

Dan hal kedua yang ditangkap mata Taehyung yang berangsur memberikan pandangan lebih jelas adalah satu kotak antik yang cantik, dengan ukiran berbentuk sulur-sulur misterius dan berujung membentuk menyerupai gajah yang sangat gagah. Disisi bawah kotak mungil tersebut tercetak indah tulisan _Bangkok._ Dan taehyung lebih terkejut lagi saat menemukan apa isi kotak mungil tersebut. Hoseok-Hyung nya benar-benar membelikannya hadiah oleh-oleh.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang buruk untuk Jungkook. Raut wajahnya lebih tegas dan terlihat lebih tegang dari biasanya. Aura hitam bagai menguar dari balik punggungnya. Setiap decakan tipis tanda tak senang dari Jungkook mampu membuat pegawai Jungkook agar bergidik mendengarnya. Jungkook melewati jadwal meetingnya dengan profesional, memulai dan menyelesaikan semua kewajibannya untuk kantor dengan baik. Saat kembali ke ruangan pribadinya, Jungkook sempat terpejam sejenak karena semalam kepalanya terasa pening dan sulit untuk tidur.

Dia kembali terjaga saat sekertarisnya menelepon lewat intercom bahwa Park Jimin datang (lagi) berkunjung ke kantornya. Jimin tipe yang sangat playful, bisa santai dan berubah menjadi keras untuk kepentingan perusahaannya agar tetap maju. Rela mondar mandir kesana kemari, karena ya, Jimin selalu terjun sendiri ke dalam tiap rapat tender dan kadang ikut main ke wilayah research. Itulah yang membuat Jimin banyak menghabiskan waktu berkeliaran diluar kantornya karena ayahnya masih duduk di bangku presdir utama perusahaan Park.

"Jeon Jungkook, been a while." Ucap Jimin main-main menggoda ekspresi wajah keras Jungkook yang kentara sekali sedang bad mood.

"Baru kemarin aku melihat warna kepala konyolmu menyakiti mataku." Ucapan non formal meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jungkook, karena mereka hanya berdua dalam ruangan ini dalam mode santai.

"Tebak siapa yang sedang, bad mood." Jimin terkikik kurang ajar, tertawa hingga menyipitkan mata saat Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau kenapa?" Tambah Jimin.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya agak lelah."

"Kau yakin, Jungkook-ah?" Jimin masih mengerling menyebalkan.

"Apa maumu, aku tak ingat kita ada jadwal penting."

"Oke, tahan saraf tegangmu, Aku kesini tentunya ada misi khusus." Jimin membuka kancing jas formal ketat berwarna hitam dengan garis navy disepanjang pundak hingga lengannya. Membiarkan fabric berat itu terbuka memberikan akses untuk bergerak lebih leluasa. Badannya sekilas terlihat semakin berisi oleh otot yang cukup padat. "Kita akan ada rapat lagi tiga hari mendatang, jam nya belum ditentukan."

"Rapat apa?"

"Ya ampun Jungkook, tentu saja rapat untuk proyek jenius-luar-biasa-menguntungkan kita, dengan Hope Corp."

Uh. Jungkook merasakan memori yang menyentak amarahnya naik itu kembali terulang, memicu kejengkelannya untuk lebih menumpuk saat ini. Membuang nafas dengan kasar dan keras saat ingat bahwa dia dan Jung Hoseok masih ada urusan sebagai satu kerabat kerja.

"Oh, ya aku baru saja ingat."

"Kenapa kau seperti tak semangat begitu. Lihat ini ada beberapa sample, hasil dari tambang benar-benar bagus." Jimin di sofa seberang tempat dia duduk kembali berceloteh sambil membuka-buka map bersi beberapa lembar log sheet dan foto hasil tambang. Beberapa foto ada yang terlihat konyol karena disana ada jimin memegang sendiri butiran intan berkilauan dengan sebelah tangan mengacungkan jempol mantap. Laki-laki ini perlu menghentikan sikap hipernya itu terkadang.

Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepala singkat, dia tidak dalam mood bagus tetapi dia harus tetap professional, mempelajari beberapa laporan dan log sheet, karena ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki kepercayaan tuan besar Jeon. Obrolan diantara mereka mengalir lebih heboh dari yang dia kira, Jimin menjelaskan secara detail tentang prospek kerja dan Jungkook mendengarnya patuh. Sekali-kali menyesap kopi dan balik memberikan kritik dan masukan.

"Ini apa?" Obrolan mengenai pekerjaan sudah final sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan Jungkook dibuat menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat Jimin menyodorinya satu tas kertas ukuran sedang yang didalamnya terlihat kotak yang membungkus sesuatu.

"Aku punya dua lagi di mobil, hadiah oleh-oleh dari relasi kerja perusahaanku, kan sekalian saja kau kubagi satu."

"Apa isinya?"

"Relasi ku ini dari tanah Jepang. Aku sempat membuka isinya tidak lebih dari beberapa obat dan minuman bubuk khas negeri sakura."

Tangan Jungkook bergerak membuka kotak tersebut, mengeluarkan dan melihat-lihat isi bingkisan kecilnya. Ada kotak-kotak lain yang mengindikasikan sebagai bubuk teh hijau kombinasi seperti matcha late dan beberapa bungkus kopi bubuk dari Okinawa. Ada obat herbal yang kurang Jungkook mengerti apa itu fungsinya karena tulisan dibungkusnya penuh huruf kanji. Bungkus-bungkus lain dukeluarkan ada ornament kecil lucu berbentuk kucing warna emas.

"Yang ini dia bilang obat herbal, kalau kau merasa tubuhmu mudah lelah kau bisa pakai ini, dia mengatakan soal gingseng merah atau apa." Jimin menunjuk salah satu bungkus yang terlipat rapi dan elegan, tidak terlalu besar tapi sepertinya ada beberapa isinya. "Kalau yang ini.. uh, kau tau.. obat penambah gairah."

"Obat perangsang maksudmu?" Jungkook sedikit menyerngit.

"Yah, dia berkata agak cepat dan aku tidak semahir itu mengerti bahasa Jepang. Yang aku tangkap seperti itu."

"Bejat juga ternyata. Barang begini disandingkan dengan oleh-oleh berbungkus kalem lainnya"

"Disamping bejat atau tidak, itu adalah produk-produk unggulan yang dijual disana jadi khasiatnya tidak main-main. Siapa tau kau mau pakai juga." Jimin mengedikkan bahu sekilas menoleh dan menyembunyikan tawa.

"Kau sudah membuktikannya?"

"Apanya?"

"Khasiatnya, bodoh."

"Kalau kau bertanya soal obat gingseng nya aku sudah buktikan, badan jadi lebih bugar kurang lebih begitu."

"Yang obat bejat ini?" Jungkook mengangkat-angkat satu bungkusan warna keemasan.

"Astaga, tidak.. atau belum.. aku tidak berfikir mencobanya, memang asyik apa main pakai obat." Jimin membalas lagi sekenanya. Benar, dia belum pakai dan tidak terpikir untuknya untuk memakai hal-hal macam itu. Membayangkan dia bercumbu dengan Yoongi yang kelewat bergairah? Kok malah seram ya. batin Jimin.

"Beberapa hari lalu kau membicarakan soal pacarmu, kan. Siapa tau kau pakai dengannya." Itu Jungkook, dia malah menanyakannya sekarang.

"Yang aku bicarakan itu belum pacarku, hubungan kita rumit tidak bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Belum pacaran tapi sudah melakukan macam-macam, Jim?"

"Maaf aku tidak terlalu suka arah pembicaraan kita."

"Seharusnya kau coba saja."

"Untuk apa, dia sudah sepanas neraka, tak perlu dipicu lagi."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook pulang selepas jam 7 malam, keluar kantor dan melewatkan makan malamnya di restoran berkelas bersama teman lamanya; Mingyu, Eunwo dan Yugeom. Menutup pelan pintu apartemen dibelakang tubuhnya. Jungkook menaruh tas oleh-oleh pemberian Jimin diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam digital berkedip menunjukan angka sembilan malam. Matanya memindahi Memutuskan menyeret tubuhnya untuk mandi lalu segera beringsut menenggelamkan diri untuk istirahat.

Selesai dengan acara mandinya, Jungkook membuka-buka lagi bingkisan dari Jimin dan mengambil satu kotak macha latte dalam kemasan bubuk, berfikir sepertinya menyeduh itu sebelum tidur boleh juga. Jungkook berjalan lamat-lamat di apatemennya, dengungan pendinging ruangan terdengar kentara. Kadang apartemen ini benar-benar terlihat terlalu besar dan sepi untuk dirinya seorang. Selesai dengan urusannya menyeduh teh. Jungkook membawa dirinya ke atas kembali kedalam untuk bersantai diatas kasur sambil menekan-nekan remote TV untuk menemani malam di apartemennya.

Satu hirupan lalu teguk selanjutnya, rasa dari teh ini benar-benar lembut. Jungkook mengikuti instruksi cara membuatnya dengan benar dan dia berbangga diri karena hasilnya jauh dari kata buruk. Ditengah acaranya menikmati isi mug nya, dia teringat sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang yang tak jauh dari frasa teh. Kim Taehyung.

"Aish.."

Meringis sendiri karena sedikit tersengat panas dari likuid teh lembut yang dia minum buru-buru sesaat setelah Taehyung mampir dalam pikirannya. Jungkook sedikit banyak merasa bersalah dan tidak sopan. Mana etika dan kontrol dirinya yang biasanya dijunjung tinggi-tinggi walau dalam emosi apapun. Dan Taehyung bisa membuatnya buyar begitu saja, Siapa dia? Bahkan Jungkook tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat dari sikapnya yang kelewat meledak dan mungkin akan menyakiti hati Taehyung malam kemarin. Semua kalimat Taehyung benar, dan sikapnya mungkin memang salah. Mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia merendahkan Taehyung lebih dalam karena pekerjaannya. Apa ini, Jungkook merasa tidak enak? Bukankah itu semua fakta?. Namun hati kecil dari Jungkook mengatakan bukan begitu seharusnya dia berucap semalam. Mungkin dia hanya cemburu.

Ha? Cemburu?.

Sayup suara orang bercakap pada acara talkshow dalam TV diabaikan oleh Jungkook, matcha latte nya yang tinggal seperempat gelas mug mulai mendingin, dan dia sibuk dengan batinnya.

Sadar Jeon, itulah kenyataannya, Taehyung bisa dipakai siapa saja, tidak lebih dari –kata kasarnya jalang lain dan Jungkook tak sepantasnya meratapinya. Dia dicium Hoseok, lalu kenapa? Jungkook pun juga pernah melakukannya dan Taehyung menerimanya. Uh.

Jungkook mwnghabiskan matcha latte nya sekali teguk menaruhnya diatas nakas, besok pagi pasti sudah ada orang yang membereskannya. Tak sengaja menyenggol satu bungkus lain warna keemasan hingga jatuh dari atas meja kecil disamping kasurnya itu. Jungkook memikirkan satu ide gila dalam otaknya. Kalau memang benar itu pekerjaan Taehyung dan dia dengan mudah bisa dipakai orang, kenapa dia harus marah? Dia juga mampu menguasai ekstensi laki-laki cantik mata kucing itu, dan masalah selesai. Besok dia akan kesana. Jungkook mengulas senyum remeh sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam obat dari negeri sakura itu.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam dan Yoongi tidak ada kabar seharian. Jimin agaknya sedikit kesal. Berulang kali mengecek ponselnya namun pesan kirimannya masih saja ceklist dan belum ada tanda-tanda terbaca oleh laki-laki Min itu. Juga jangan lupakan semua panggilannya ke nomor ponsel Yoongi yang berakhir masuk mailbox. Kemana Hyung nya itu?. Di basement terparkir mobil Yoongi yang tandanya laki-laki itu tidak naik mobil pribadi untuk melintasi kota Seoul. Biasa, katanya kalau sedang ingin mencari inspirasi lirik lagu, Yoongi akan mendadak berubah mellow dan drama, menaiki bus dengan tujuan asal tak tentu arah lalu wajah lucu menatap luar jendela dan tangan sibuk mengetuk pulpen pada notes hitam yang penuh coretan lirik lagu. Jimin pernah membuntuti kegiatan Yoongi itu sekali dua kali. Dan itu menarik. Tapi ini? Tidak mungkin dia pergi sampai larut malam tanpa mengabari, mungkin ponselnya memang mati. Namun bayangan Yoongi yang pulang naik taksi agaknya mengganggu pikiran Jimin, kalau bisa Jimin mau menjemputnya, berlari ke studio sekarang, barangkali laki-laki itu masih—

Suara decitan sepatu dan bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar. Jimin beranjak dari duduk bengongnya di balkon samping. Menuju raung depan atau ruang tamu apartemennya dan melihat Yoongi membelakanginya, dia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan nafas lega. Jimin mendekat pelan-pelan tanpa suara, ruang tamunya sudah dimatikan lampunya. Dia sekilas melihat Yoongi menggunakan penerima pesan untuk tamu yang ada di lantai bawah apartemennya. Sorot layar kecil hitam putih itu menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang berguman samar ke Yoongi, dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan kalimat 'Iya, aku sudah masuk dan akan istirahat'. Well shit? Siapa itu?.

Tidak terlalu lama memang mereka berbicara, tak sampai satu menit lalu Yoongi mematikannya. Yoongi beralih sibuk meraih map nya yang melorot sampai kakinya. Berbalik dengan lambat dan agak menunduk, namun terlambat menyadari bahwa dirinya harus bertabrakan dengan tubuh bidang Jimin yang tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Larut sekali, _sayang_?"

"Apaan sih, Jim. Aku ngantuk sekali, pusing rasanya mau mati."

"Kerjaan, Hyung? Kemarin kau bilang sedang ikut mengkomposeri beberapa lagu dalam album."

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya hari ini aku selesai mengerjakannya, dan di cek sana-sini oleh produser lain, lalu tadi perayaan sedikit."

Jika mata Jimin tidak jeli, pasti rona merah di hidung Yoongi akan lolos dari pandangannya dalam ruang tamunya yang minim cahaya ini. Itu tanda bahwa Yoongi habis mengenggak beberapa gelas alkohol.

"Kau diantar siapa tadi, Hyung. Kenapa tidak memintaku menjemput." Suara Jimin lebih terdengar dingin dari keinginannya, tidak ,Jimin tak seharusnya begini.

"Hm? Temanku. Dan ponselku tadi mati." Oh ternyata Jimin berdiri dibelakangnya lebih lama dari yang Yoongi pikirkan, untuk megetahui dia berpamitan dengan teman kantornya.

"Kupikir kau hafal nomor ponselku, Hyung."

"Jim, aku tak sekejam itu mengganggu jam istirahatmu. Dan maaf sepertinya aku membuatmu menungguku."

"Itu temanmu di kantor yang sama?" Jimin memburui topik sebelumnya.

"Iya, satu gedung. Kau tidak keberatan membiarkanku meminjam kamar mandi dan tempat tidur? Aku mau pingsan kalau kita ngobrol sambil berdiri begini."

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi berlalu dengan sempoyongan namun samar. Mengamati bagaimana laki-laki yang lebih tua dan semanis gula itu melepas sepatu, membuka coat dan menaruh mapnya diatas sofa. Kalau boleh jujur Jimin memang sudah jengah berdiri lama didepan Yoongi, bukan karena badannya bau alkohol, tapi Jimin bisa dengan samar mencium parfum lain yang berbaur dengan wangi alami tubuh Yoongi. Membayangkan Yoongi setengah mabuk dengan orang lain, diantar pulang naik mobil hingga larut malam, hal itu cukup membuat Jimin kesal. Apa pikir Yoongi? Membiarkan dirinya tanpa pertahanan berduaan dengan temannya yang mungkin saja bisa bermaksud lain. Kekanakan memang, mengingat Yoongi bukan.. atau belum kekasih Jimin. Jimin kemudian tertawa hambar tanpa suara.

Yoongi sudah segar, bersih, wangi dan beraroma mirip seperti Jimin yang tidur satu selimut dengannya, bersidekap dan membelakangi nya. Mereka berdua biasa membagi kasur, selain memang hanya satu kamar di apartemen Jimin dan mereka tidak perlu dikata canggung lagi untuk tidur bersama setelah macam-macam diantara mereka.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur." Kata Yoongi setelah berdeham kecil, surai hitamnya mudah berantakan tergerus diatas bantal. Air hangat dengan campuran madu yang sebelumnya telah dia minum agaknya membuat tubuh mabuknya lebih baik.

"Kau bilang kau capek, ngantuk dan pusing mau mati. Tidurlah, Hyung."

"Aku cukup kenal kau yang ngambek, Jim." Yoongi menarik ujung kaus Jimin, mencoba membuat laki-laki bersurai silver lilac itu menghadap dia. "Kau marah karena aku tak ada kabar, atau karena aku pulang malam tidak minta dijemput olehmu, atau karena hal lain."

"Tidak, aku tidak." Jimin berbalik berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang sudah memiringkan tubuh kearahnya. Dia menjawab tidak karena memang Jimin tidak marah lagi dengan dua hal itu, melainkan karena dia tidak suka Yoongi dengan orang entah siapa yang bersikap lembut pada Yoongi-Hyung nya.

"Hmm.. " Wajah mengantuk Yoongi makin mendekati Jimin, menopang pipinya diantara bantalnya dan bantal Jimin. Tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi jimin dengan jempol kanannya, "Oke, kalau memang tidak ngambek, kau tentu masih ingat kalau aku suka tidur dipeluk setelah capek seharian, Jim."

Tidak menunggu lebih dari tiga detik lengan Jimin merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi. Rasa kesal Jimin dia biarkan menguap bersama dengan hangat yang dia bagi dengan Yoongi. Seketika rasa tidak enak kembali masuk ke relung hatinya. Jimin mencurigai Yoongi tidak-tidak? Padahal dia juga pernah bermain lebih dibelakang Yoongi. Lalu seberkas bayangan Taehyung menyelip pada bunga tidurnya malam ini.

.

.

.

Normalnya dapur House of Cards akan mulai sepi pesanan saat melampaui jam dua pagi. Siapa yang akan makan dan minum berlebihan jam segitu?. Pengunjung akan pulang, atau beberapa akan menyewa kamar yang kau-tau-untuk-apa dan bermalam, lalu esok pagi-pagi akan dikejutkan oleh muka Seokjin yang sudah segar menyodori tagihan mereka dan mengusir secara halus. Taehyung berjalan dibuat dramatis menyeret menapaki lorong sepi yang ujungnya akan menuju kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya memukul pelan punggungnya yang agak terasa pegal dan mulutnya mengerucut lucu, capek sekali.

Semalam ini dia disibukan dengan acara membuat teh tentu saja, untuk pertemuan beberapa bos yang taehyung tidak mengerti membahas apa, diruangan yang paling besar di House Of Cards itu ada delapan mulut yang berbincang bersahutan, laki-laki dan perempuan salah satunya adalah kenalan dekat; Kim Namjoon. Setelah bubar, Namjoon menanyakan dimana kakaknya Seokjin secara pribadi, dan Taehyung memanggilkannya untuknya. Entah apa tapi yang Taehyung tau sepertinya kakaknya dan Namjoon-hyung (orang yang berjasa pada hakama-hakama mewah disini) sudah berakhir disalah satu kamar sayap utara untuk dipijat, dipijat katanya. Dan Taehyung dibebas tugaskan setelahnya.

Sampai di dalam kamarnya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Taehyung adalah mengganti baju dan mempersihkan diri. Setelah selesai dengan itu, dia berguling diatas kasurnya, kelihatan rindu sekali dengan nyaman dan empuk kasur itu yang dia tinggalkan sejak siang. Tangannya meraih ponsel dibawah bantal, hendak main games sampai menunggu ketiduran namun dialihkan oleh sesuatu.

.

.

 _Dari : Jeon Jungkook_

 _Pesan :_

 _Kalau memang untuk bertemu denganmu aku harus memesan terlebih dahulu, aku katakan sekarang, kau besok malam hanya boleh bertemu denganku._

.

.

Pesan itu diterima ponselnya jam sepuluh malam lalu. Taehyung mencibir, menjulurkan lidah pada ponselnya. Dia kira dia akan kehilangan salah satu pelanggannya mengingat kemarin malam Jungkook kelihatan marah setengah mati. Namun hal itu ditampiknya, berniat membalas tapi matanya sudah berat sekali. Dan Taehyung tertidur dengan ponsel di genggamannya dan melewatkan membuka satu pesan lain;

.

.

 _Dari : Hoseok-Hyung_

 _Pesan :_

 _Bagaimana harimu, kau suka hadiahnya?_

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

Masihkah ada yang bersama sayaaa di chap ini?

Wkwkwk lelet banget ni updatenya soalnya ada satu dan banyak sebab yang membuat waktu saya tersita, mian yhaa huhu.

Makasih untuk yang Fav, Follow, dan Review, wow made my day banget looh, bikin semangat nulis seriusan deh hihi, jangan kapok yaa? Maaf aku belum bisa bales satu persatu karena mungkin aku akan bales review dipenghujung chapter yang gatau ujungnya berapa ga dikira-kira LOL belum klimaks yang bener2 ini soalnya, dan aku uda nyiapin plotnya sebenernya, dan plot itu agak.. penuh tipu muslihat *senyum maksa*

Oh! kayanya disini banyak typos nya deh, maaf dan kasih tahu ya kalau ada yang tidak nyaman?

.

Anyway, chapter depan isinya ena-ena... buat KookV dan bakal ada yang berantem-berantem gitu besok.. so...brace yourself... tolong antisipasi. Ehe. See Ya!

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	6. Choose Me : Pt6 Caught In

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

Rate : T

will change into M for sex scene later

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.6 Caught In**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari. Tepat pada jam delapan lewat menit kesepuluh, Taehyung dibangunkan Seokjin. Pagi itu agak lebih dingin dari biasanya, mungkin karena memasuki pergantian musim, atau entahlah Taehyung tak ambil pusing. Seokjin sudah segar sejak pagi, terlihat agak menggerutu saat kelima kalinya dia membangunkan Taehyung. Memang jam tidur mereka terlaru larut, tapi Seokjin tak akan membiarkan adiknya itu melewatkan sarapan.

Setelah sikat gigi dan cuci muka, Taehyung yang hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana lebar warna cokelat membawa dirinya menuju ruang makan di sisi lain restoran dan kamar-kamar penjamuan. Masuk dengan mata yang terlihat masih sipit dan raga yang mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa, Taehyung nyaris menabrak orang.

"Kumpulkan kesadaran dulu, baru kau berjalan-jalan. Salah-salah guci indah di lorong bisa berubah jadi kepingan kalau kau tabrak." Suara berat terdengar.

"Uhm? Hyung? Belum pulang?" Taehyung mendongak, matanya sudah agak jernih sekarang, tidak seperti mayat hidup seperti sebelumnya. Dia membalas senyum hangat yang berhias lesung pipi itu dengan cengiran.

"Ini aku baru saja akan pulang." Namjoon mengedik sekilas sambil sibuk memakai jam tangan untuk melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Semalam menginap ya?" Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya sambil memasang senyum jail.

"Iya, aku ketiduran, kemarin capek sekali lalu pijatan kakakmu malah membuat rileks dan mengantuk."

"Yakin malah mengantuk?"

"Kau mengharapkan apa?" Namjoon dihadapannya terkekeh.

"Yah, apapun, Hyung ku paling pengalaman disini untuk melakukan _apapun_."

Namjoon menggusak surai cokelat tua Taehyung, gemas. Yang lebih muda tekekeh jenaka sambil mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan lebar Namjoon.

"Kau ini pintar bicara, dan Tae.. kau mau menyusul sarapan kakakmu kan? Kau yakin akan berpenampilan begitu?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Aish, Namjoon-Hyung kepalaku makin pusing jangan kau gasak rambutku." Masih mencoba melepaskan kepalanya dari jajahan, Taehyung mengamati penampilannya sendiri. Kaos oblong dan kulot warna cokelat.

"Tidak ada yang salah, tapi mungkin kau akan menyesal karena keluar kamar masih muka bantal begini."

"Heh, aku masih muka bantal jam segini juga karena kau, kau dan acara menyebalkanmu semalam. Badanku pegal bolak-balik ke dapur menyiapkan jamuan. Belum lagi wajahku yang jadi kaku karena terlalu banyak pasang senyum lebar."

"Hei, nak. Itu pekerjaanmu. Seokjin saja tidak pernah mengeluh walau dia sibuk semalam hingga pagi harinya lagi."

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa kakakku? Kau suka sekali memperhatikan dia"

"Memangnya mau dibandingkan dengan siapa lagi?"

"Kan itu memang tugasnya untuk mengatur ini-itu, kakak ku itu memang suka repot." Taehyung agak mencebik.

"Dan kau itu tukang keras kepala." Namjoon gemas sekali ingin menoyor kepalanya dari pada mengasak surai halusnya hingga berantakan.

"Hyung, rambutku, Hyung—"

"Haha, _mian_ , sudah bercandanya, kau sedang ditunggu kakakmu didalam sana."

"Mereka sudah sarapan?" Tangan Taehyung berusaha menata rambutnya lagi.

"Dari tadi, dan berhubung dengan penampilanmu yang aku komentari, mungkin kau akan menyesal seperti yang kubilang."

"Wae?"

"Ada orang spesial di ruang makan. Sedang mengobrol dengan Hyung-mu."

"Hah? Kalau itu tamu penting, lalu kenapa Seokjin-Hyung menyuruhku turun dan bergabung."

"Entahlah, mungkin _orang itu_ yang pagi-pagi sudah ingin melihatmu."

Tepat setelah titik dari ucapan Namjoon, pintu geser yang mengarah ke ruang makan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri itu terbuka, menampilkan satu sosok yang tak asing untuk keduanya. Taehyung agak kaget dan berdampak salah tingkah mendapati sorotan hangat dan senyuman orang itu menuju ke arahnya. Namjoon di depannya tertawa lagi melihat reaksi Taehyung yang berubah tegang tapi tetap menggemaskan.

"Kalian menggosip sampai terdengar dari balik pintu."

"Siapa yang menggosip, Hoseok-ssi—" Seokjin dari belakang Hoseok muncul mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki itu. Ekspresi santainya berubah menjadi menggerutu dan agak dipaksakan galak. "Yah! Kau lama sekali, aku sudah menyuruhmu sarapan sejak tadi, tapi kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Kita sudah selesai."

"Ee.. maaf, dan selamat pagi Hyung, selamat pagi juga Hoseok-Hyung."

"Aigoo.. langsung jinak, bocah ini." Namjoon berkomentar untuk mendapat injakan kaki dari Taehyung. Dia meringis diam-diam.

"Selamat pagi." Hoseok tersenyum sekali lagi, agak geli dan aneh juga melihat penampilan Taehyung yang tidak seperti biasa dia bertemu dengannya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan rolex silver yang melingkar penuh wibawa di lengan kirinya. "Ah, Seokjin-ssi aku akan pamit sekarang, kurasa cukup sampai situ dulu obrolan kita. Ayahku mempercayakan semuanya padamu, begitu pula aku."

"Tolong sampaikan salamku pada beliau, dan terima kasih atas _segalanya_ , Hoseok-ssi." Seokjin membalasnya dengan sopan dan lembut walau dia lebih tua.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali. _Kami percaya padamu_ " Hoseok tersenyum "Uhm sebelumnya, bisakah aku pinjam sepuluh menit dari adikmu?"

Yang dituding mengerjapkan kelopak mata lamat-lamat saat Hoseok mendekatinya. Disamping Taehyung, Namjoon bersiul samar untuk kemudian minggir memberikan ruang bagi mereka. Hoseok sudah didekat teritori Taehyung, menggiringnya dengan meyentuh pelan lengan tangannya tanpa persetujuan Seokjin. Karena, ya, Seokjin _akan selalu mengijinkannya._ tentu saja.

"Silahkan, adikku juga pastinya tidak keberatan."

Seokjin tersenyum manis sekali lagi, mempersilahkan privasi bagi mereka berdua dan meningkalkan lingkup ruang itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat beberapa buku berisi perkembangan keuangan House of cards dan segala catatan kebutuhannya. Seokjin mengerling ke Taehyung dengan mata sengaja mengancam, menggerakan bibir dengan untaian frasa bisu; 'Jangan sampai lupa sarapan setelah itu' pada tangkapan mata Taehyung. Lalu berubah mengerling cantik lagi pada Namjoon, mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang." Taehyung menatap Hoseok dimata sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat. Dia gugup.

Mereka berdua agak bergeser masuk ke ruang makan sekaligus ruang santai yang barusan digunakan Hoseok dan Seokjin berbincang. Tangan Hoseok masih belum absen menyentuh lengan Taehyung. Sekarang malah mengelusnya seperti apa yang selalu jadi kebiasaannya.

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Taehyung, Hoseok menyela. Dia tak punya banyak waktu dan meeting sudah menunggunya. "Kau suka?"

"Maaf?"

"Kalung itu, ada dimana? Kau tidak memakainya." Tangan Hoseok yang satu lagi terangkat, sama melakukan aksi mengelus Taehyung, namun yang ini di area leher dan pertengahan tulang selangkanya.

"Ah, aku suka tentu saja." Taehyung agak gemetar dibawah tawanan halus jemari panjang Hoseok yang lebih hangat dari kulit lehernya. "Itu sangat indah, Hyung, terima kasih. Dan aku menyimpannya, barang seindah itu kupikir harus aku jaga dan simpan baik-baik—"

"Aku ingin kau selalu memakainya." Hoseok mengucapkan dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Merah.. sangat cocok untukmu." Hoseok mendekatinya lebih rapat, Taehyung semakin terbisu. Dia membuat ekspresinya mengatakan antara persetujuan dan agak kebingungan atas ungkapan Hoseok. Separuh pikirannya menerawang membayangkan detil dari bandul kalung yang entah berharga sekian ratus juta yang Hoseok berikan tempo hari. Hadiah dari Bangkok. Lalu separuh pikirannya lagi menerawang berfikir untuk agak menjauhkan diri, karena sedikit banyak dia agak malu dengan fakta dirinya yang belum mandi, dan hanya menyempatkan berbersih diri dengan mencuci muka dan bersikat gigi, Taehyung takut kalau Hoseok tidak nyaman dengan itu.

Namun diluar dugaannya, Hoseok tampak baik-baik saja menghirup sisa-sisa wewangian Taehyung semalam, menangkap aroma facial foam samar yang menguar, hingga menarik laki-laki itu mencium pipi Taehyung yang halus dan kenyal. "Mmm'kay?" Itulah suara samar yang terdengar antara bibir dan pipi yang bertemu menimbulkan gumaman menggemaskan.

Taehyung dibuat mabuk sepagi ini, semua aroma musk maskulin Hoseok yang menguar dari ceruk leher laki-laki itu memenuhi paru-parunya dalam jarak sedemikian tipis. Belum lagi elusan jemari yang tadinya hangat sekarang memanas menari diatas kulit lehernya.

"Okay.." Untuk itu, permintaan terjawab oleh Taehyung dengan agak terengah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada sesosok lain yang semalam dipeluknya hingga jatuh terlelap.

"Hyung? _Sayang_?" Yang tadinya berguman kini menyuarankan suaranya lagi dengan agak lantang. Tak ada jawaban, oh tentu saja, kamarnya ini luas dan suara serak bangun tidurnya tak akan menjangkau hingga jauh.

Tubuh jantan yang padat itu terduduk. Badannya sesungguhnya masih agak terbuai dengan hangat dan halusnya ranjangnya tapi dia paksa diri untuk bangun. Kaos oblong putihnya sudah terlihat agak kusut dibeberapa sisi dan rambutnya berantakan tentu saja. Dia mengusap wajahnya lalu melarikan jemarinya menyigar keatas helai rambut silver lilacnya. Mata sipit dia paksa buka selebar yang dia bisa. Jam delapan pagi.

Dia menarik diri keluar kamar. Celingukan ke ruang tamu mewahnya untuk menemukan kepala warna hitam menyembul dibalik sofa, penampilan laki-laki itu sudah rapi dan sibuk dengan beberapa file dan headphone di leptopnya. Maka dari itu dia menarik diri lagi, ke kamar mandi, untuk mengutamakan berbersih tubuh, agar bisa melakukan percakapan dengan raga yang sudah jauh dari sebutan muka bantal dan bisa lebih beradab untuk duduk disebelah Hyung manis yang tadi berusaha dipanggilnya.

"Kau.. sudah mau berangkat, Hyung?" Belum lewat sepuluh detik bokong montok Jimin menyentuh sofa disebelahnya, Yoongi sudah terlihat berkemas, menyimpan semua barang-barang, memasukkan coretan kertas berisi not balok lagu dan beberapa lirik yang Jimin tak mengerti.

"Mm, hmm.. aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu untuk tambahan instrument lagu dan ini mau segera kuurus. " Tangannya masih bergerak, kali ini membuka lipatan pada jaketnya, menguntai untuk dikenakan di tubuh mungil yang semalam dipeluk habis oleh Jimin.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku ambil jas ku, kita sarapan, dan aku antar." Jimin kelabakan, buru-buru beranjak tak mempedulikan kalau sebenarnya dia juga belum rapi betul. Rambut tebalnya masih ada yang mencuat, walau sudah memakai setelan kemeja licin dan celana hitam berbahan berat formalnya, dia masih jauh dari kata siap untuk pergi sekarang, dasinya saja masih menggantung.

Yang ditanya tertawa tipis, ikut beranjak, menarik halus Jimin dan menyempatkan diri menyisir rambut silvernya yang agak mencuat dengan tangan. "Tidak usah, Jim. Aku tidak langsung ke studio, aku akan menemui teman dulu untuk membicarakan soal satu dua lagu ini." Kedua tangan Yoongi lalu turun, dengan telaten dan tanpa diminta membantu membuat simpul dasi hingga rapi.

"Untuk sarapan bersamanya? Sebentar saja, please? Aku tak mau kau ketinggalan makan."

"Tidak, kau tenang saja. Aku oke," Selesai dengan simpul, Yoongi menarik dan melirik layar ponsel yang tadi disakunya sekilas. "Dan temanku sudah menungguku di lantai dasar."

"Yang kemarin?"

"Yang kemarin, kenapa wajahmu?" Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah tampan Jimin yang berubah agak berkerut.

"Cium aku dulu sebelum kau pergi dengan laki-laki lain." Masih agak merengut, Jimin mengajukan permintaan.

"Astaga aku ini bekerja, kemari bayi besar." Satu ciuman dari Yoongi mendarat manis. Sepihak. Dan kemudian dilepas dalam detik yang singkat. Sepihak juga.

"Kalau begitu, Jim. Aku—"

Tangan Yoongi yang semula mencoba mengangkat tas besar berisi barang-barangnya dicekal, tasnya jatuh dengan bunyi 'Duk' samar karena didalamnya ada laptop miliknya, bersamaan dengan tubuh pucat yang dibanting diatas sofa beludru yang empuk. Jimin menguasai tentu saja, ibujari tangannya mengelus halus pipi Yoongi, berbeda dengan bibirnya yang menawan bibir lawannya dengan serakah. Ciuman basah, intim, yang sempat nyaris memantik birahi itu terlepas dengan satu kecipak panjang dua pasang bibir yang terpisah. Astaga ini masih pagi dan dingin, mereka bisa lupa diri. Jeda diam sebentar, untuk kemudian satunya meniupkan kalimat;

"Jangan nakal disana ya, _Sayang_." Dan aksi selanjutnya adalah tercipta satu tanda merah dosa yang kontras dikulit leher Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menariknya keluar, mengamati bandul kalung itu sebentar, melepasnya dari leher lalu menyimpannya di saku terdalam. Dia belum nyaman memakai barang mewah begitu untuk sehari-hari. Pun sedari tadi kalungnya dia sembunyikan di balik baju.

Menguap satu kali. Menguap dua kali. Lalu detik selanjutnya belakang kepalanya nyeri terkena sabetan serbet, yang adalah hukuman karena memasang tampang jelek di meja depan kasir.

"Kerja itu—"

"—dengan senyuman cerah dan penuh semangat. Iya, iya Minjae. Aku masih ingat briefing dari bos. Aku mengantuk sore hari begini, itu manusiawi kurasa."

"Taehyung, Kau, selalu mengantuk jam-jam segini. Ada apa sih? Biasa mengambil jam 3 untuk rentang jam tidur siang saat sekolah dasar?"

" _Ani_ , capek saja rasanya, Minjae. Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Mmm.. kalau capek jangan terlalu kentara begitu. Aku hanya kasihan kalau nanti pelanggan yang datang melihat penjaga kasir gantengnya pasang muka bantal yang jelek sekali."

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang gantikan aku kalau begitu?" Taehyung merentangkan tangannya keatas, ngantuk, pegal rasanya.

"Kuingatkan, tugas kita sendiri-sendiri kalau kau lupa. Kita belum rolling karena bulan belum berganti." Minjae menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas, mencibir.

"Aku kan juga sering membantumu berjongkok memajang display."

"Kau sebegitu perhitungannya?" Minjae memasang tampang syok yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau menyebalkan, tapi terima kasih rasa mengantukku cukup hilang sekarang."

"Tahan sebentar lagi, jam lima nanti pulang. Mumpung tidak ada pelanggan dan kau nganggur, bagaimana kalau sibukan dirimu dengan beberapa kantong sampah di ruang loker, _bae_?"

" _Tuh_ kan, kau menyebalkan."

.

.

Dua kantong sampah ukuran sedang telah berpindah tempat dari sudut ruang loker, ke kedua tentengan tangan Taehyung, lalu berakhir dengan debum di kotak sampah raksasa didepan minimarket tempatnya ia bekerja. Menepuk tangan sekilas untuk sisa debunya, Taehyung kemudian menutup rapat lagi kotak raksasa itu, menjaga agar lingkungannya tetap bersih agar sampah tak berceceran. Taehyung mengambil gagang sapu, dia akhirnya menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan lain. Membereskan bangku-meja santai dibawah beberapa payung teduh raksasa yang berjajar tiga buah di depan minimarket, itu adalah fasilitas untuk pelanggan kalau ditanya.

Setengah lima dan sudah beres semuanya. Satu setengah jam dihabiskan dia beres-beres dan bersih-bersih. Tadi sempat bos nya mampir ke minimarket, dan Taehyung terlonjak dari acara lap-lap mejanya di bawah payung raksasa ketiga karena ketahuan mangkir dari tugas jaga kasirnya dan membuat Minjae terpaksa menggantikannya. Beruntung bos nya hanya mengangguk bangga tanpa mempersoalkannya, malah memuji kaca pintu yang sekarang mengkilat, lantai dan halaman yang bersih karena tenaga babu Taehyung. Taehyung dapat mencium bau-bau uang bonus.

Kadang dia geli sendiri, dia adalah seorang diva, laki-laki cantik yang dikenal murah senyum dalam setiap ruang penjamuan yang dimasukinya, pengracik teh paling menawan yang digadang-gadang seantero pelanggan _menyimpang_ di House of Cards. Tapi di lain jam-jam malamnya, dia bekerja sebagai penjaga minimarket paruh waktu. Bersih-bersih, buang sampah, hingga mencuci lap pel sudah menjadi hal biasa.

Taehyung sesungguhnya adalah pekerja keras, dia hidup sulit dengan kakaknya sejak kejadian _itu_. Menempati flat kecil yang berdiri pada selipan distrik yang tidak terlalu mewah dan biasa saja kalau tidak mau dibilang nyaris kumuh tak jauh minimarket ini. Semuanya berubah sejak ada milyader kaya pemilik perusahaan yang bercabang bagai batang pohon dan berkuasa dititik-titik kota Seoul. Menjatuhkan _kabar buruk_ dan dalam waktu bersamaan mengulurkan tangan penuh duri racun. Bagai belenggu yang menyelamatkan dari keterpurukan. Awal mula bagaimana akhirnya bersaudara Kim itu _diharuskan_ menginjakan kaki di House of Cards. Kakaknya bisa dibilang _korban_ pertamanya, namun mereka cukup tau _balas budi_ dan _takut mati_ apabila melepas tanggung jawab ini.

Taehyung termenung, duduk di salah satu bangku besi dengan ornament indah dibawah payung teduh ketiga, diterpa angin sore yang berhembus lembut di halaman tempat kerjanya. Kadang dia mengawang apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya beberapa tahun terakhir. Hingga akhirnya dia ikut terjun pada pekerjaan itu untuk mengurangi sedikit kesulitan kakak tersayang satu-satunya. Tepat setelah dia ikut memakai hakama licin itu, dipoles menawan tiap malamnya, tepat saat itulah dia berhenti melihat Seokjin dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

Definisi menyedihkan untuk kakak cantiknya yang berjalan tertatih tiap dini hari atau malam buta, agak mabuk namun cukup sadar untuk mengetuk pintu flat rapuh mereka tak terlalu keras (apa nanti kata tetangganya), badan memerah, dan bau parfum memuakan. Taehyung selalu disana, menunggunya dengan badan menggigil tak menentu, menyaksikan kakaknya yang terus muntah dan membantunya mandi air hangat, berharap tiap bercak laknat di tubuh kakaknya mencair dan hilang tersurut ikut air.

Untuk keseokannya, mereka menangis bersama saat Taehyung bilang memutuskan mengambil paruh waktu dari jam penuh bekerja di minimarket ini. Taehyung disana, menjadikan Seokjin seperti naik _jabatan_ , lebih rapi dan tidak terlalu direndahkan seperti sebelumnya walau pekerjaannya masih nyaris _sama_. Intensitas pulang ke flat mereka menurun derastis karena pekerjaan ini seperti membelenggu mereka. Seokjin berulang kali bilang pada Taehyung, tidak usah lagi bekerja di minimarket. Menyuruhnya untuk menemani kakaknya mengurus segala keperluan gedung yang tiap malam tak pernah sepi itu. Tapi Taehyung menolak, berada disana 24 jam? Taehyung jujur sedikit muak.

Dengan beberapa _syarat,_ hidupnya dan kakaknya berubah pada sumbu kompas yang lain. Dan pada malam pertama resminya Taehyung, saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu Jung Hoseok, berdiri di sebelah laki-laki tua gagah lainnya. Memandangnya tak berkedip dengan sedikit keterkejutan yang sama sekali tak menggangu wajah tampannya. Kemudian Seokjin berbisik halus pada gendang telinga Taehyung. Membisikan kalimat yang menjadikan Taehyung mengangkat wajah dan dengan berani menatap balik _putra mahkota_ dari penyebab terdamparnya bersaudara Kim itu disini. Kata Seokjin-Hyungnya ; ' _Jangan pernah melawan atau menolaknya'_.

Walau nyatanya, _putra mahkota_ itu tetap dikatakan salah satu pelanggan oleh Seokjin, di masukan pada jajaran orang yang mencari Taehyung namun dengan posisi yang lebih spesial. Seokjin kerap kali menyinggung kedekatan mereka berdua, meledeknya, namun mereka tau, antara dia dan kakaknya tahu benar bahwa mereka memang tak ada kuasa untuk menolak dan melawan permintaan ayah maupun si tampan Hoseok, dan mereka melakukan semua ini dengan garis batas aman. Membisikan diri dengan segala ungkapan Seokjin yang memperingati jangan membawa perasaan dalam pekerjaan. Pun jangan bawa sesuatu yang dalam itu antara dirinya dengan Hoseok yang jelas mata menginginkannya, mencoba mengeluarkan Taehyung dari sana untuk dibawa lari menjadi miliknya. Taehyung dan Seokjin tau benar, sekeras apapun Hoseok menginginkannya dalam ungkapan perasaan yang lebih, Taehyung hanya salah satu sampah yang dipungut mereka, tak ada pantasnya sama sekali untuk Hoseok, dan Taehyung maupun Seokjin akan _habis_ apabila ayah Hoseok pengendali atas mereka ini mengetahui segala maksud lain Hoseok padanya. Untuk itu Seokjin selalu disana, mencoba tak melepaskan Taehyung, tidak untuk siapaun.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala singkat, menyadarkan diri dari lembaran-lembaran kisahnya yang bertumpuk mengusang dan akan terus tertimbun hingga besok ataupun setelahnya. Dia berdiri membereskan lap dan beberapa botol spray pembersih yang beraroma bunga. Setengah jam lagi dia bisa menagih jatah jam pulangnya.

.

.

.

Pintu kaca bertuliskan selamat datang besar-besar bergerak melawan tuas nya untuk berbalik menutup lagi tepat setelah tubuh ramping sang penjaga kasir masuk ke dalam minimarket. Bersamaan dengan itu tiba satu mobil putih mewah Mercedes-Benz SLK350 parkir tak jauh di seberang minimarket. Pria yang menungganginya mematai gedung lain yang berdiri disebelah supermarket. Sebuah studio musik. Tanpa basa-basi Park Jimin turun. Merapikan sedikit jasnya dan agak melonggarkan dasinya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan segala kewajibannya di kantor. Jam segini adalah biasanya dan seharusnya Yoongi pulang bekerja. Jimin akan menjemputnya, tidak mau lagi menanggung kesal karena tau Yoongi kelayapan dan diantar laki-laki lain. Jika Yoongi pamit padanya bekerja, maka dia akan menjemputnya sepulang bekerja.

Jimin berdiri dan memandang pintu lebar yang terbuat dari kaca dua detik dalam diam, sebelum pintu otomatis itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah gadis cantik dengan baju yang agak kemungilan ditubuhnya duduk dibelakang meja besar yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa sambungan telepon dihadapannya. Dapat dilihat oleh Jimin, bola mata gadis itu mengkilat tertarik detik setelah memandang tak sopan padanya.

"Maaf, _noona_. Aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu." Jimin menjatuhkan diri dengan kasual diatas sofa bulat dihadapan gadis itu. Jessica namanya, Jimin mengintip dari name tag yang menggantung.

Jessica itu mengerling, pelan dan cantik, Jimin akui itu. Menatapnya penuh minat. "Memang pekerjaanku disini, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa yang anda butuhkan?"

"Aku butuh bertemu seseorang, sekarang jam pulang kerja bukan?" Jimin memastikan.

"Benar, jam lima tepat adalah saatnya. Karena ini belum jam lima tepat, ada keperluan apa dan dengan siapa?"

"Aku boleh mengetahui dimana ruang studio pribadi produser Min Yoongi?"

"Min Yoongi-ssi?" Gadis itu membeo, agak menyerngit dampak dari penasaran, ada urusan apa laki-laki ganteng kantoran ini dengan produser paling dingin se-tujuh tingkat kantornya dia bekerja. "Anda sudah membuat janji? Anda bisa memilih menunggunya disini sampai jam lima.. um sebentar lagi, atau aku akan menelepon ke ruangannya meminta ijin terlebih dahulu." Tangan gadis itu sudah terulur pada gagang pesawat telepon, siap menekan dial yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

"Tidak, tidak, maka dari itu aku butuh bantuanmu. Tunjukan saja aku ruangannya, kau tidak perlu meneleponnya. Aku temannya, dia akan tahu kalau aku datang." Dan itu adalah bohong, Jimin tidak pernah mengabari Yoongi kalau hari ini akan langsung menjemputnya.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa, anda tidak boleh sembarang masuk tuan. Itu ruang kerja pribadi, anda bisa mengganggu dan menyebabkan tidak nyaman Yoongi-ssi."

"Aku temannya, astaga. Kau tenang saja." Jimin menyigar surai lilac silvernya dengan gerakan keatas. Pose pamungkas ditambah senyum menawan. "Percayalah, dilantai dan ruangan mana, hm?"

Jessica berdeham sekilas "Saya menawarkan anda menunggu sekitar setengah jam lagi. Mungkin Yoongi-ssi akan keluar kalau tidak memilih lembur mengerjakan project."

Jimin gemas sekali, tujuannya kesini adalah membuat kejutan untuk Yoongi, sekaligus ingin tau seperti apa ruang kerja Yoongi, sekaligus memastikan dengan siapa Yoongi berinteraksi dikantor, dan ya Jimin mencurigai pria yang mengantar Yoongi kemarin. Menjemput sekaligus inspeksi tidak ada salahnya kan. Tangan Jimin dengan berani terulur diatas tangan bebas Jessica, masa bodoh gadis itu terlonjak dan masa bodoh bila ada cctv yang merekam. Sekarang. "Jessica- _noona_ , bantu aku please? Aku bisa dipercaya." Tangan Jimin yang lain sengaja mengendurkan lagi dasi dilehernya agak turun.

Bangsat memang. Dengan satu barisan kalimat dan kode ruangan yang diingatnya di kepala, Jimin melangkah agak riang. Selelah berhasil memberi rayu tipu muslihat pasa gadis Jessica yang untungnya tidak pingsan dimejanya, Jimin memacu langkahnya pasti. Sampai didepan pintu itu terdengar instrumental lembut dan denting piano yang tuts nya ditekan pada titik not tertentu. Jimin beruntung karena pintunya tidak terkunci, dan sebelum membukanya Jimin sempat melihat siluet kecil terbayang jauh dari pintu kaca buram, pasti Yoongi didalam.

Dibukanya pintu kaca buram itu perlahan tanpa suara, pita suaranya nyaris menyebut nama laki-laki kesayangnya itu sebelum mata awasnya menangkap sosok lain dihadapan Yoongi. Mereka berhadapan, berbincang sesuatu dan menunjuk layar lebar komputer. Menekan lagi tuts piano lain, menggeser kurson pada layar komputer kearah beberapa garis yang Jimin tak mengerti. Namun satu yang Jimin mengerti. Dia tidak suka kedekatan mereka. Laki-laki yang dia tau lebih tinggi darinya itu dekat sekali dengan Yoongi-nya. Definisi dekat untuk tangan menyentuh bahu Yoongi yang luput tertutupin kaos berkerah lebar. Definisi dekat untuk tangan lain yang kadang menyentil lembut dahi Yoongi. Definisi dekat untuk Yoongi yang tidak canggung mengembangkan tawa untuk entah apa yang lucu, dan definisi dekat untuk laki-laki yang berdiri itu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang saat seperinya mereka berhasil menuntaskan satu lagu.

Definisi dekat untuk— _what the fuck_ mereka membuat gesture seperti akan berciuman. Yoongi menoleh masih tertawa dan laki-laki itu memandangnya masih dengan rangkulan yang sama. Dan Jimin memutuskan untuk hengkang dari sana saat tawa Yoongi sirna digantikan tatapan _lain_ , dan wajah mereka berangsur mendekat sepihak. Peselingkuh.

.

Jimin menuruni tangga, otaknya macet untuk memilih mengambil lift untuk turun dari lantai tiga.

.

"Maaf, Seonwoo-Hyung. Ini terlalu dekat." Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri saat sinyal berbahaya datang dari temannya, Produser yang lebih senior darinya. Wajah mereka saat ini benar-benar terlalu dekat.

.

Jimin terengah sedikit, didepannya ada pintu yang mengarahkannya keluar dari deretan tangga. Dia tak membukanya, memutuskan turun dengan meniti tangga lain. Ini masih lantai dua.

.

"Hey, aku bangga sekali padamu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku sejauh ini." Yang disebut Seonwoo belum menyerah untuk mengkurung tubuh Yoongi, dan dengan berani menyentuhkan jemarinya pada dagu yang berkulit pucat.

.

Jimin sampai pada lantai satu. Menganbil jalan memutar untuk melewati lobi dan Jessica.

.

"Ini kerja kerasmu juga. Dan maaf aku tidak nyaman kalau kita begini." Yoongi menepis tangan di dagunya dengan sopan. Mencoba meronta lebih keras.

.

Jimin menemukan pintu samping studio itu, membukanya sebagai akses keluar.

.

"Jadi ini penyebab aku tidak boleh menciummu." Tangan Seonwoo bergerak menemukan bekas merah buas tercetak di leher kiri Yoongi yang tadi luput dari pengelihatannya. "Kau sudah ada yang punya, hm?"

.

Jimin berhasil keluar dengan nafas terengah. Bola matanya antara kosong dan tenggelam dalam kelamnya kekecewaan. Berjalan lurus menjauhi studio itu.

.

"Iya, Seunwoo-Hyung. Aku sudah ada yang _punya_." Yoongi berusaha menepisnya lagi, dan itu berhasil. Seunwoo menatapnya maklum kemudian. Ucapan _'Jangan nakal disana ya, Sayang'_ dari Jimin ternyiang di benak Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung dan Minjae yang asik bercanda di balik meja kasir. Entah kenapa tatapan Jimin membuat Minjae rasanya ingin mengusir diri dari sana, meninggalkan Taehyung mengurusi pembeli yang kelihatannya sedang bad mood. Taehyung tersenyum cerah ke arah Jimin tapi diabaikan. Jimin diam menyodorkan empat kaleng bir dihadapan Taehyung untuk dihitung totalnya sambil berguman sesuatu.

"Apa?" Taehyung yang sudah selesai membungkus belanjaan dibuat menyerngit kedua kalinya saat tak menangkap jelas gumaman Jimin. Yang pertama terbit saat dia melihat Jimin belanja bir.

"Ada waktu temani aku sebentar?" Jimin mengulang kalimat kaburnya tadi.

Lalu mereka berakhir dibawah payung teduh nomor dua. Duduk bersisian dibatasi meja bulat. Duduk bersisian dengan Jimin yang diam saja mengenggam kaleng bir keduanya yang tinggal separuh. Disebelahnya Taehyung selesai meresletingkan tas ranselnya dan menaruhnya disebelah kaki kursi, dia sekalian membereskan barang dan berganti baju tadi karena sebentar lagi adalah jam pulang. Ditempat itu, Taehyung hanya mengamati.

"Kau juga minum lah." Jimin menengok padanya masih luput dari tampang bahagia.

Taehyung disebelahnya yang tadinya duduk macho agak mengangkang merapatkan duduknya otomatis. Kalau diajak minum dia jadi terbawa suasana jam malamnya. Jimin sepertinya akan tahu lebih banyak sisi berbedanya. Taehyung mengambil sekaleng bir, menghargai permintaan Jimin, walau ia tidak terlalu suka sebenarnya. Enak cola.

"Jimin kenapa?"

"Aku sendiri juga bingung, rasanya ingin menyibukan diri dan melupakan sesuatu."

"Ingin ngobrol denganku? Maksudku cerita masalahmu?" Itu adalah keahlian dan kebiasan Taehyung seperti pekerjaannya tiap malam.

"Aku pun bingung mau membicarakan apa." Ada jeda "Dan bingung ingin cerita atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu." Tehyung masih menggulirkan kaleng bir ditangannya, tidak berniat membukanya.

Hening yang menyiksa selama lima belas menit, Taehyung gatal ingin membuka handphone dan memainkannya, tapi tidak enak hati dengan Jimin yang sedang mendung berpetir di sampingnya.

"Jim.. apa sebaiknya kau tidak pulang saja? Kalau suasana hati mu memburuk cari hiburan mungkin?"

"Hmm.. " hanya gumaman.

"Dan maaf sekali sebenarnya jam lima atau tepatnya sekarang, aku harus pulang. Jam ku sudah habis." Taehyung melambai pada Minjae yang sudah berganti seragam dan pulang menaiki motor skuter. "Jadi aku undur—"

"Dimana? Aku antar kau pulang." Tadinya Jimin kemari juga berniat mengantar pulang seseorang bukan?. Tadinya.

"Tidak usah, bukan kewajibanmu. Uh kau mungkin bisa cari hiburan saja karena sepertinya kau sedang bad mood sekali." Taehyung bangkit mengembalikan bir tadi ke kantong plastiknya.

"Tidak, aku antar, Taehyung. Kau hiburanku."

.

.

Yoongi membereskan barang-barangnya. Pukul lima sudah waktunya ia pulang. Melirik handphone nya sekilas, untuk mengingat bahwa tidak mampir sama sekali kabar dari Jimin. Tadi pagi dia tidak berangkat bersama Jimin, Yoongi merasa tidak enak hati kalau minta-minta jemput, dan lagi memilih pulang bersama Seonwoo-Hyung yang tadi pagi menjemputnya dan barusan nyaris melakukan sesuatu padanya pasti akan sangat canggung. Yoongi merasa baik-baik saja untuk memilih mencari taksi.

Dia lalu bergerak keluar, Jessica agak menyerngit melihat Yoongi yang keluar sendirian.

.

.

"Hah?" Taehyung agak bingung, sepertinya pikiran Jimin sudah tidak terlalu benar karena bir dua kaleng yang dihabiskannya. Dia mau menolak tapi cekalan tangan di lengannya tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak, sungguh. Flat ku tidak jauh dari sini dan aku bisa berjalan kaki." Taehyung tergiring mendekati mobil mewah Jimin di seberang jalan. Warna putih. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya. Mereka kontras sekali dengan Jimin yang tampil rapi dan formal dan Taehyung dengan ransel sepatu kets dan jaket parkanya.

"Jim? Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan hatimu loh." Taehyung terkekeh mencoba mencairkan suasana, dia sudah sampai di pintu sebelah kemudi dan masih memunggungi pintu itu. Dihapannya Jimin memasang gesture berfikir.

"Balas dengan ini."

Badan Taehyung terhimpit begitu saja dengan sisi mobil. Jimin dihadapannya tanpa aba-aba menekan pinggangnya. Hal terakhir dan bahkan nyaris tak pernah melintasi pikiran Taehyung adalah tindakan Jimin saat ini. Dia menciumnya. Kenapa lagi dia?. Pertamanya hanya menekan, kemudian Taehyung merasakan perihnya gigitan, basah dan lembabnya lidah. Dia menciumnya. Dalam, basah dan frustasi. Jimin gusar dan Taehyung gemetar ditawan tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan pasti. Malu juga karena mereka ada di tempat umum dan benar-benar tempat terbuka. Dua laki-laki berciuman panas sambil bersandar di mobil. Astaga sore-sore begini masih ada manusia lain yang lalu lalang disana.

Taehyung menempatkan pada nomor dua fakta dimana Jimin melakukan ciumannya dengan benar. Nomor satunya dia membuat otak dan tangannya yang mencengkram kaku jas Jimin untuk bekerja menyelamatkan harga diri mereka dari kepergok banyak orang, yaitu bergerak dan membuka pintu mobil dibelakang punggungnya. Mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi yang aneh saat pintu itu terbuka setelah Taehyung bergeser dengan cepat. Taehyung tidak mengantisipasi berat tubuh Jimin karena dia benar-benar malu dipergoki orang yang berlalu lalang.

Jimin tertawa dengan tingkahnya. Tertawa yang puas sekali. Tawa yang mencerahkan suasana hati mendung berpetirnya tadi. Entah kenapa. Dan Taehyung semakin heran dengan tingkah Jimin. Kenapa lagi dia? Taehyung bertanya kesekian kali dalam batinnya.

"Minggir, kau aneh. Berat. Minggir. Aku mau pulang jalan kaki saja." Taehyung berujar seperempat jengkel, seperempat salah tingkah, seperempat menahan sakit, dan seperempat lagi menahan tawa juga. Tangan nya mendorong badan Jimin yang ambruk menubruknya. Ulahnya sih.

"Hahaha, astaga. Tidak-tidak aku akan tetap antar kau. Janji, karena sudah kau _bayar_." Jimin beranjak sendiri kemudian, menutup pintu dengan kekehan sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Dia berputar melewati moncong depan mobil lalu masuk ke kursi kemudi. Tidak tau bahwa kelakuan _cari hiburannya_ tadi direkam manik hitam dari mata Yoongi yang berdiri setengah goyah di depan gedung studionya.

Pada jarak segini Yoongi memperhatikannya dengan jelas. Sejelas Yoongi mengenali mobil Jimin yang terparkir di seberang. Dimulai dari sejelas dimana saat Yoongi melengok melihat Jimin duduk bersisian dengan laki-laki itu. Sejelas dimana Yoongi tau kalau laki-laki itu adalah penjaga supermarket disebelah tempatnya bekerja. Sejelas dimana Yoongi tahu Jimin lah yang menggandeng laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu. Sejelas dimana Yoongi memergoki ciuman mereka yang tidak tahu malu.

"Park Jimin?" Bisik yoongi hanya untuk dirinya saat melihat lelaki yang mengaku-ngaku _miliknya_ itu pergi dengan yang lain. "' _Jangan nakal, sayang?'_ Heh, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Park. Bajingan bermain dengan yang murahan."

Sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur, dan kepingan itu membentuk pasukan serpihan kecil yang dirasuki kebencian. Jimin _seharusnya_ miliknya, Jimin atau jalang itu akan membayar apa yang telah mereka perbuat dan telah menyakitinya.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di flat nya Taehyung tidak ada bayangan apa yang ada dikepala Jimin soal tempat tinggalnya. Mereka mengemudi hanya 5 menit. Sangat dekat, dan benar-benar hanya di selipan kota. Gang yang mungkin luput dari pengelihatan. Rumah susun. Sederhana dan cukup bersih, tapi kelewat biasa. Naik tangga satu kali lalu belok ke kiri, Taehyung menengok kebelakang. Laki-laki ngawur itu masih mengikutinya. Tadi saat di mobil, Jimin mengeluh pusing ingin ikut Taehyung istirahat dan numpang minum air hangat. Akan terdengar jahat apabila Taehyung langsung mengusirnya. Dan hal lain dipikirannya adalah; ternyata benar tadi tingkah anehnya itu mungkin disebabkan karena dia sedikit mabuk bir. Taehyung sempat-sempatnya membayangkan, kalau kepergok Seokjin-Hyung, mungkin Jimin akan dapat totalan karena cium-cium dia.

"Jim, aku mandi dulu, kau boleh lakukan apapun terserah. Buat minum lagi, atau apapun. Maaf tempat ini berantakan." Taehyung mengumpulkan beberapa kekacauan yang berceceran di tempat tinggalnya, membereskan seadanya. Baju, buku, dan apapun yang berserakan.

"Aku oke duduk disini?" Ditangan jimin sudah ada segelas teh hangat nyaris panas. Teh biasa tapi dari indera penciuman Jimin, dia bisa menangkap kalau teh ini pasti akan enak. Yang membuatkannya adalah pengeracik teh handal, jangan tanya lagi soal hasilnya. Dia menyamankan diri duduk bersandar di kasur Taehyung karena ruang tamu tidak bisa digunakan, berantakannya sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Mm hmm, Oke. Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman, kita tak pernah menerima tamu. Dan kau taulah aku dan kakakku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di House of Cards."

"Santai saja, lagi pula aku yang memaksa masuk. Sumpah kepalaku sakit. Terima kasih Taehyung" Jimin tersenyum. Meminum tehnya dan ajaib seperti biasa, sakit kepalanya berangsur agak mereda.

"Sama-sama. Istirahatlah dulu." Taehyung menghadap lemari, mengambil handuk dan satu pasang baju bersih membelakangi Jimin.

"Tiduran sebentar disini boleh?"

"Ya, ya boleh. Aku mandi dulu."

Sepeninggal Taehyung ke kamar mandi, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Pertama, untuk Jimin yang masih memikirkan pemandangan buruk di studio Yoongi. Dipikiran nya, selingkuh adalah hal terakhir yang akan disandingkannya dengan Yoongi. Yoongi tak pernah seperti itu. Dia memang cuek, dan hanya memiliki beberapa waktu untuknya karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, tapi Yoongi tak pernah suka dengan interaksi berlebihan dengan orang. Kalau boleh sombong baru Jimin lah yang saat ini mampu melelehkan petahanan Yoongi. Jimin kemudian tertawa pelan, untuk dirinya sendiri. Tunggu sebentar, Selingkuh?. Pikirnya siapa dia?, Walau dia memang ada sesuatu dengan Yoongi, berulang kali membagi kehangatan tubuh, tapi kenyataannya dia tak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan kekesalannya pada Yoongi. Hubungan resmi saja tidak pernah ada, mana boleh dia berprasangka dan menuntut banyak. Dan lagi lihat apa yang telah dilakukannya.. siapa yang _player_ sekarang? Berapa kali dia sudah menghianati sumpah tak tertulis yang dia ikrarkan dengan Yoongi, berapa kali dia jatuh dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri dari pesona Taehyung?.

Kedua, untuk Taehyung. Saat melepas pakaiannya yang sudah bercambur bau dengan aroma pewangi pendingin di mobil Jimin, Taehyung terdiam sebentar. Menoleh ke pintu kamar mandinya yang terkunci seakan dia bisa tembus pandang melihat Jimin yang sedang baring-baring dikasur. Dia memikirkan beberapa hal, tentang anehnya Jimin hari ini, tentang betapa anehnya hubungan mereka. Teman saja bukan, bertemu hanya sesekali, tapi kenapa Taehyung mengizinkan Jimin dan mempersilahkan semua sikap kedekatannya?. Mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu, memang pernah _aneh-aneh_ tapi itu karena pekerjaan malamnya. Tapi disisi lain hanya Jimin lah pelanggan biasanya yang tahu bagaimana wujudnya saat bukan di House of Cards dan hanya Jimin yang sampai sudah seperti akrab bisa masuk flatnya. Hah aneh lainnya, Taehyung nyaman-nyaman saja. Dia merasa sangat nyambung dengan Jimin, dan melihat sifat anehnya barusan Taehyung bingung sebenarnya kenapa laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Bunyi bip berulang datang dari benda persegi panjang tipis diatas meja dengan laci dua tingkat disamping kasur Taehyung. Diatas Kasur Taehyung, ada Jimin yang sudah selesai dengan acara minum teh gratisnya dan tidur-tiduran dengan pikiran resah. Bunyi bip lain dengan rentang yang lebih panjang. Jimin bangun, terduduk dan heran dari mana suara itu berasal. Oh, disana rupanya, diatas meja diujung lain kasur yang ditidurinya, itu ponsel Taehyung.

Jimin celingukan sebentar, tak ada tanda-tanda Taehyung kembali dari kegiatan pribadinya. Jimin entah kenapa tak enak hati melihat ponsel yang berdengung tanpa ada jawaban. Jimin beringsut mencoba mendekatinya.

.

.

.

Bip berulang pertama untuk _message_.

.

 _Pesan :_

 _Aku mengingatkanmu kalau aku telah memesanmu. Malam ini kau harus menemuiku._

.

Bip kedua panjang untuk panggilan masuk dari pengirim pesan dengan kontak yang sama.

 _Jeon Jungkook is calling..._

 _._

Jimin dalam proses pergerakan mengambil ponselnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

.

Guys, im really sorry because ena-ena nya ke delay. Jangan pukul ya cium ajaa. Aku paham betul udah aku lelet update karena satu dan banyak hal, terus sekarang aku ngelanggar janji aku di kolom cuap-cuap kemarin huhu sedih. Chapter ini udah terlalu panjaang buat aku, jadi aku potong sampai disini dulu. Chapter depan baru deh nanti full kookv nya keluar, yang ngetik tak kuasa (?) sampean ini LOL.

.

Disini aku berusaha nyinggung soal masa lalu atau awal mula Kim bersaudara bisa jatoh ke tempat itu. Baru dikit sih nanti lama-lama menjadi bukit (?), juga bakalan mulai berantem deh yoongi ke jimin sama tete, ntah besok aku bikin mereka jambak2an atau guyur2an air dari gelas ala sinetron, antisipasi aja yaa, kan sayang nya jimin (aka yoongi) galak LOL. Ada yang kurang dipahami? Kasi tahu aku ya?

.

Also, maafin kalau ada typos menyebar dengan tidak sopannya. Aku berusaha re-edit lagi. Daan makasih buat yang masih nungguin fic ini. Aku udah nulis sebagian nganu part kookv, semoga update cepet. Astagaaaa, seriusan aku lagi bolak-balik luar kota karena perkerjaan :') makasih buat dukungannya! Aku ga akan ninggalin cerita ini dan kalian!. Spreads love 3

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	7. Choose Me : Pt7 You Did It First

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

Rate : M

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.7 You Did It First**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering ponsel ketiga, tepat saat itu pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka dan Jimin berhenti bergerak ditempat, ah iya benar akan tidak sopan rasanya kalau kepergok buka-buka ponsel orang.

Taehyung celingukan, tangan kanan turun dari acara mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Dia dengar suara ponselnya, dimana dia meletakkannya?

"Disini, Taehyung. Dari tadi berbunyi." Jimin membuka suara, menunjuk atas meja.

"Oh, terima kasih, Jim." Tadi dia sempat agak lupa kalau Jimin ada didalam kamarnya.

Duduk diatas kasur, disamping Jimin. Ponsel Taehyung yang berdering sudah pindah ke telapak tangan Taehyung yang lembab.

 _Jeon Jungkook is calling..._

Mata Taehyung mendelik melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya.

"Tidak diangkat?" Jimin di sebelahnya kembali tiduran, memandang Taehyung yang hanya diam-diam bengong saja menatap layar ponsel yang berdering untuk dering yang keenam.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya, diluar." Taehyung bangkit dari atas kasur, membuat gestur meminta ijin untuk meninggal Jimin lagi. Pikirannya berputar cepat, seingat dia Jungkook pernah bersama Jimin dan Hoseok mampir ke House of Carrds bersama. Entah kenapa canggung saja kalau membiarkan Jimin tau kalau yang meneleponnya ini Jungkook.

"Oke, Silahkan." Jimin mengedikan bahu. Memperhatikan Taehyung yang berjalan cepat keluar mengarah ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Halo." Taehyung menjawab dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Lama sekali mengangkatnya, kau menghindariku?" Jungkook diseberang sambungan telepon menjawab dengan agak tak sabaran.

"Tidak, aku barusan selesai mandi."

"Sejak kemarin kau tidak membalas pesanku."

"Oh, maaf, aku sudah membacanya, Jungkook. hanya saja aku lupa membalas."

"Aku mendengarnya seperti beralasan."

"Astaga, kau akan datang kan nanti malam, menemuiku, eh? Lihat, aku baca pesanmu." Taehyung mencoba membuat obrolan mereka terdengar lebih santai. Mendudukan diri diatas sofa, kakinya dia lipat bersila.

"Oke.. pastikan kau tidak ada janji dengan siapapun."

"Kau ini kenapa sih, kau tenang saja, seperti tidak pernah mampir ke tempat kami saja."

"..." Ada hening dari Jungkook, Jungkook tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau.." _Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, kenapa harus aku?_ Itu tertahan dimulut Taehyung, dia sebenarnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa Jungkook harus menemuinya, ada banyak orang di House of Cards yang bisa menemaninya, kenapa harus bertemu Taehyung.

"Apa?" Jungkook menimpali santai.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, karena itu bukan urusannya. Taehyung mengganti rasa penasarannya denga pertanyaan lain. "Kau akan datang jam berapa."

"Seingatku jam delapan kalian buka."

"Tapi kalau kau minta aku menemanimu sepanjang malam, biarkan kita mulai jam sembilan. Aku akan membantu di dapur dulu untuk membuat teh."

"Oke, deal." Jungkook mengiyakan dengan sedikit hembusan nafas tipis yang terdengar hingga sambungan telepon antara mereka, jeda sejenak untuk panggilan lain "Taehyung.."

"Mm, hm?" Taehyung menyenderkan rambut separuh basahnya pada sofa, membuar sofa beludru halus di ruang tengahnya merembes sedikit air.

"Aku suka warna hitam."

"Hah?" Keheranan, Taehyung mencoba mencari kejelasan lain. Lalu kenapa kalau Jungkook suka hitam?.

"Pakailah warna hitam, seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Oh.. ah.. Oke."

"Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

"Nanti malam, jam sembilan."

"Dan biarkan aku dikamarmu seperti malam hingga pagi itu." Diucapkan Jungkook dalam satu tarikan nafas lainnya, tegas dan tak terbantah.

"..."

"Bye."

Taehyung membuang ponselnya jauh ke tumpukan bantal dan sofa di seberangnya setelah sambungan telepon mereka diputuskan oleh Jungkook. Apa-apaan ini, wajahnya panas sekali, antara malu Jungkook terang-terangan mengingatkan dia malam panas mereka beberapa hari lalu, terang-terangan mengingatkan malam demonstrasi darinya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, dan _entahlah,_ Taehyung pening kala tidak percaya karena nyatanya mereka pernah sejauh itu.

Taehyung bingung, tangannya gemetar tipis karena nada bicara Jungkook yang sangat sensual mampir masuk ke gendang telingannya. Jelas sekali Jungkook benar-benar menginginkan bertemu dirinya malam ini. Taehyung membayangkan, apa lagi hal gila yang akan terjadi, apakah Jungkook akan mengoceh soal kehidupan pribadinya yang penuh kekang dan aturan lagi, atau _apa_? Kenapa harus dirinya? Hitam? Dan dikamarnya? Astaga, Taehyung merasa pening lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pelan Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya lagi, setelah tadi penuh mengumpat mencari ponselnya yang jatuh antara selipan dua sofa karena lemparannya tadi. Dia yang berlebihan sih.

Dia melihat Jimin berbaring diatas kasurnya, laki-laki itu terbaring dan matanya terpejam. Melirik jam diatas meja sudah jam enam, dia harus berangkat membantu kakaknya jam tujuh, dan Jimin yang tidur-tiduran begini tidak membantunya untuk bisa segera bersiap-siap. Taehyung mendekatinya, masih ingat dipikirannya tadi Jimin yang tiba-tiba bad mood, tiba-tiba aneh, lalu tiba-tiba mengeluh pusing. Sedikit banyak Taehyung khawatir pada laki-laki itu, apa dia sakit?.

"Aku tidak tidur." Yang merasakan hawa keberadaan Taehyung di dekatnya itu membuka mata.

"Kau oke? Sudah mendingan, pusingnya?" Terdengar sedikit nada khawatir Taehyung saat menanyakannya.

"Sudah, terima kasih tehnya, Taehyung."

"Aku sebenarnya harus pergi lagi jam tujuh nanti, kau tau, ke House of Cards. Tapi aku khawatir padamu. Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau oke?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kalau pusingnya sudah hilang, sumpah." Jimin mulai bergerak duduk merapikan jasnya yang agak kusut juga rambutnya yang mencuat tergilas bantal.

"Uhm, ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Kau bilang kau pergi jam tujuh, kau belum makan kan, ayo makan denganku siapa tau aku akan lebih baik." Itu Jimin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena sesungguhnya dia sedang tidak ingin membahas soal Yoongi.

"Oke, makan." Taehyung memandangnya sedikit heran, tapi mengangguk saja setelah itu. Dia harus buru-buru bersiap juga.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Mc Donals?" Jimin dibelakang Taehyung mengikuti langkah kakinya, mereka berjalan kaki hingga perempatan jalan raya. Memenuhi penolakan Taehyung pada Jimin yang tadinya mau mengelurkan lagi mobilnya yang sudah terparkir. Jarak restoran makanan cepat saji itu sangat dekat.

Beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka, ada yang berbisik-bisik dan ada wanita yang menjerit bahkan berkedip genit setelah bersitatap sejenak dengan Jimin. Mereka ini mencolok sekali, Jimin dengan penampilan semi formalnya dan Taehyung dengan baju rumahan dan sneakers.

"Kau keberatan?" Taehyung tertawa tipis, punggungnya bergetar kecil ditangkap pengelihatan Jimin.

"Tidak, tidak." Tawa renyah Jimin terdengar juga menyahuti. "Berapa sih umurmu, kau masih senang makan junkfood." Jimin dan Taehyung sudah masuk dan antri di nomor dua kasir nomor tiga. Mata Taehyung sibuk memindahi papan menu yang dipasang diatas kepala pelayan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti memindai. Lucu batin Jimin.

"Dua puluh lima." Jawab cepat Taehyung.

"Hah? Serius, kita sama." Jimin yang selesai mengatakan pesanannya ke pelayan kemudian menimpali.

"Kupikir kau lebih tua? Dari penampilanmu dan cara pakaianmu yang sepertinya orang kantoran penting." Tak kalah terkejutnya, Taehyung berkomentar.

"Nah, _don't judge book by its cover_ " Jimin terkekeh membawa pesanan mereka ke meja terdekat yang kosong, taehyung mengambil dua sedotan dan saus botolan untuk mereka.

Percakapan mereka berlangsung dengan cukup santai, Taehyung bersyukur ternyata Jimin orang yang juga easygoing. Menurut Taehyung, Jimin pada beberapa waktu pertemuan mereka terlihat berbeda dari imej nya.

"Oke paham, paham. Lagi pula kau pendek."

"Sialan, hey kurasa mungkin karena _line_ yang sama ini yang membuat kita jadi nyambung." Disamping terkejut, Jimin lebih merasa lucu karena obrolan santai begini bisa tercipta diantara mereka. Sepertinya ada banyak sisi dari Kim Taehyung yang belum dikenalnya.

"Mm, hmm." Taehyung hanya bergumam karena mulutnya penuh dengan gigitan burger.

"Hey, Kau marah?" Jimin memburu pertanyaan lain,

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk aku cium tadi?"

"Oh tentu saja! Kau itu aneh, Bukannya harusnya kau heran kalau aku tak marah, untung tadi aku bukan dalam jam bekerja malam, kalau Seokjin-hyung tau kau akan ditagih." Taehyung mengomel setelah meminum segelas colanya. Wajahnya dibuat-buat sebal.

"Lalu kau bilang impas hanya dengan satu set paket deluxe burger dan kentang, waw aku yang untung berarti."

"Sudah, lagi pula kau melakukannya tak sadar, kau mabuk dua kaleng bir."

"Aku tidak—" Jimin baru akan menyuarakan kalau dia tadi sungguhan mencium Taehyung karena ingin, bukan karena mabuk, tapi dia tepis. Dan berdeham untuk melanjutkan kalimat lain. "Kau sepertinya tidak keberatan ya dekat dengan siapa saja, lihat kita bisa akrab."

"Aku sudah menemui ratusan orang asing, mencoba membuka perbincangan dan mengakrabkan diri sekarang kurasa bukan hal yang sulit, kenapa?"

"Kau bisa nyaman dengan kedekatan kita?" Jimin memastikan bagaimana pandangan taehyung kepadanya, apakah dia yang sok dekat dengannya ini terlihat aneh dimata Taehyung.

"Kenapa jadi sentimentil, makan saja."

"Tapi serius, Tae. Terima kasih."

Jimin merasa lega, dan Taehyung disini agak tidak mengerti untuk apa terima kasih dari Jimin itu.

Taehyung memang pada dasarnya tidak mudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang asing, dia menghindarinya untuk merasa dirinya aman dan terjauhkan dari kedekatan yang akan berujung dengan ikut campur di kehidupannya. Tapi untuk Jimin, Taehyung rasa dia pengecualian. Hanya Jimin yang tau beberapa keadaannya, bekerja di House of Cards, menjadi pelayan minimarket, dan punya rumah flat sederhana digang sempit. Untuk fakta itupun, Jimin tak pernah merendahkan Taehyung. Jadi Taehyung berkesimpulan Jimin mungkin memang orang yang baik.

"Aku suka kau." Tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Jimin tanpa banyak prasangka, karena itu kenyataan, Taehyung itu unik dan Jimin penasaran dan juga tertarik.

"Aku juga suka kau, kita cocok, nyambung, mari berteman?" Taehyung menjawab ceria, setelah mengelap tangannya yang penuh minyak dan bumbu kentang goreng, Taehyung menyodorkan jari kelingking ke Jimin. Ajakan berteman yang sangat polos dari orang dewasa berumur dua puluh lima.

"Teman? Kau membawa perbincangan ini ke arah yang salah." Jimin tertawa hingga hanya segaris matanya yang terlihat.

.

.

.

.

Jam tujuh tepat, Jimin bisa menjadi pribadi yang disiplin. Dia seorang direktur Park kalau kalian lupa. Membawa mobilnya mengantar Taehyung hingga kedepan House of Cards untuk memenuhi janjinya yaitu tak akan membiarkan Taehyung telat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan, dan antar-antar aku juga, Jim."

"Aku juga berterima kasih atas tumpangan tempat berbaringnya, tehnya, dan untuk semua hal yang menyenangkannya."

"Oke, impas kurasa. Kuharap kau sudah benar-benar baikan, walau kau akhirnya tak bercerita denganku."

"Aku sudah cukup oke."

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi."

Setelah Taehyung keluar dan lambaian tangan tipis kearahnya diberikan. Jimin putar balik melajukan mobilnya ke jalan raya. Dia senang bahwa dia bisa mengetahui sisi Taehyung yang lain, dia yang sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung malam itu. Taehyung mengingatkan Jimin dengan asyiknya persahabatan saat kuliah. Kalau sebelumnya Jimin jatuh dalam pesona Taehyung karena keindahan laki-laki itu, maka sekarang Jimin merasa lebih oke untuk menjalin kedekatan yang lain, jadi teman? Sepertinya tidak buruk. Jimin hanya harus menjaga mata, pikiran dan tangannya untuk tidak kurang ajar.

Memindahkan perseneling dan ada getaran tipis disana, Jimin mengambil jalan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dia belum menghubungi Yoongi dan tak ada ide bagaimana membawa kegundahan hatinya nanti untuk berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Akan dia pikirkan nanti...

.

.

.

.

Jam enam sore Jeon Jungkook masih duduk manis di singgasana ruangan pribadinya. Tatapan matanya tembus kaca jendela besar menatap sembruat jingga gelap yang mulai menggerogoti berkas-berkas cahaya dilangit. Suasana hatinya hari ini sangat bagus, setelah mengurus proyek tender yang berjalan mulus, Jungkook mendapat pujian dari ayahnya di eropa. Suasana hatinya semakin bagus setelah bertelepon singkat dengan Taehyung, mendapat konfirmasi dari permintaannya kemarin.

Senyumnya mengembang, tipis, setipis garis awan yang mulai pupus di bagian kanan pengelihatannya. Malam ini dia akan bertemu dengan Taehyung, laki-laki yang dengan tidak masuk akalnya kelewat manis dan cantik itu mengiyakan permintaan untuk menemaninya sepanjang malam.

Jungkook berulang kali menemukan Taehyung hadir dalam sudut pikirannya, hingga hadir dalam mimpinya. Dia pun tidak tahu karena apa, dan bagaimana bisa orang yang baru beberapa kali ditemuinya itu sanggup membuatnya begini mendamba. Aneh. Taehyung indah namun selalu luput untuk bisa digenggam bebas hanya untuk dirinya.

Jungkook mengingat pagi dimana dia terbangun linglung dengan Taehyung dalam dekapannya. Dia menginginkan rasa hangatnya lagi, dia menginginkan bagaimana ramah dan _easy_ Taehyung menanggapi semua obrolannya, dia menginginkan merekam lebih banyak macam senyum yang laki-laki itu ciptakan. Semakin Jungkook menginginkannya, semakin Jungkook sadar, Taehyung memang dapat jatuh dalam pelukannya namun hanya dalam satu keadaan. Karena laki-laki itu harus, dan itu adalah pekerjaannya, setelah itu semua selesai.

Jungkook juga masih mengingat saat dia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Taehyung dicumbui Hoseok. Sekilas Jungkook meremas posel ditangannya. Ah iya, saat itu dia luar biasa marah. Kemarahannya memiliki alasan namun tak memiliki hak untuk diadukan. Dia kesal mengetahui kenyataan yang semakin membuat jelas bahwa Taehyung sulit dijadikan hanya miliknya. Siapa yang tau berapa lama Taehyung melakukan pekerjaan itu, berapa banyak orang yang telah berinteraksi dengannya. Jungkook seketika merasa kesal.

Malam ini sudah bulat rencananya, dia akan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Walau hanya malam ini, dia tak akan melepaskan pandangan Taehyung darinya. Kalau seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa jatuh pada pesonanya, maka Taehyung harus merasakan bagaimana kepayahannya dia. Taehyung juga harus jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Derit kursi terdengar halus saat beban tubuh Jungkook terangkat dari atasnya. Jungkook berisi, memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana beratnya, meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah tegap yang kasual. Jam sembilan malam nanti diingatnya dalam kepala, dia tidak boleh melupakan rencananya membawa obat bejat yang diberikan Jimin padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung masuk ke House of Cards dan langsung mencari Seokjin. Saat ditemukannya, kakaknya itu memakai kaca mata baca dan buku notes sedang ditangannya, sibuk mencoret sesuatu sambil mengecek dan masuk beberapa ruangan.

Taehyung mendekatinya, mengibaskan tangan didepan muka Hyung nya. "Hyung, jam sembilan nanti akan ada yang mencariku."

"Siapa? Sekarang kau sudah dipesan-pesan secara pribadi begitu ya, aku jadi curiga." Seokjin tertawa dengan tingkah adiknya yang mengganggunya.

"Jeon Jungkook, yang dulu itu, tidak ada yang khusus, dia pernah kesini."

Reaksi Seokjin adalah melepas kaca mata bacanya dan menyelipkan di persilangan kain hakama di dadanya, lalu mengomentari cepat. "Oh, yang bos itu! Yang kemarin tempo hari marah itu?! Astaga serius, dia itu milyader atau apa, dia sama sekali tak gentar menulis nominal pada kertas cek yang diberikannya padaku. Juga kelakuannya, dia sepertinya keras kepala, heh, jangan-jangan kalian ada lebih-lebihnya?"

"Lebih-lebih apa sih, Hyung? Dia memang orang kaya terserah dia kalau mau buang-buang uang. Dan kalau sifatnya mana aku tau, kita tidak kenal dekat" Taehyung tersenyum jenaka, aneh juga cara Seokjin-hyung berkomentar.

"Yasudah, terserah kau, jada dirimu, Tae. Aku merasa beberapa firasat saja."

"Apa-apaan itu, sejak kapan kau memperhatikan orang yang datang untukku selain Hoseok-Hyung?" Satu alis Taehyung terangkat heran.

"Entahlah, aku cuma mau bilang begitu saja. Malam kemarin itu, kalian kan nyaris _begitu_ kan. Jaga dirimu, jangan lakukan kalau kau tidak mau. Serius, Tae." Seokjin mengelus kepala adiknya sayang.

Taehyung mengambil tangan Hyungnya dari kepalanya, meremasnya singkat lalu membalas tatapan sayang itu dengan binar dan tersenyum kotak. "Tenang saja, Hyung. Jadi aku bisa mulai bantu apa sekarang?"

"Ikut aku ke dapur, seperti biasa, kalau kau jam sembilan sudah sibuk, jam delapan kau aku bebas tugaskan. Ayo kita tak punya banyak waktu" Seokjin mencubit pipi adiknya, dia ini kadang masih terlihat menggemaskan.

"Siap, komandan! Serius, kalau boleh jujur aku lebih suka kegiatanku di dapur membuat teh ketimbang kegiatan lain, harusnya aku jadi pelayan saja, ya."

"Aish! Barang seperti kau jadi pelayan, sia-sia nanti wajahmu."

Taehyung mencibir karena jitakan tipis kakaknya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu yang disampaikan Jungkook tadi sore. Ah iya, Hitam. "Oh iya Hyung, nanti aku.. mau pakai hakama hitamku, yang lebar lengannya itu. Ada kan?"

.

.

.

Mobil gagah BMW Individual 760Li Sterling berwarna hitam pekat masuk parkiran dengan mulus. Satu kali hembusan nafas kasar keluar setelah Jungkook terdiam dibalik kemudi sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Untuk alasan yang tidak dia tahu, Jungkook merasa agak nervous. Satu jam yang lalu dia dibuat sibuk setelah membersihkan dirinya. Baru pertama kali ini setelah lepas dari masa sekolahnya, seorang Jeon Jungkook kebingungan memilih baju seperti apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk pergi keluar. Biasanya Jungkook tidak pernah kesulitan memilihnya, karena pada dasarnya dia selalu oke memakai apapun.

Jungkook dan ambisinya, dia harus membuat Taehyung yang bertekuk lutut padanya. Jatuh dalam pelukannya tanpa dia minta. Kalau si cantik itu bisa dengan yang lain, tentunya Jungkook harus bisa lebih dari menarik untuk membuat Taehyung terengah karenanya.

Dia suka warna hitam, hitam yang sepekat warna rambutnya, hitam yang sedalam warna bola matanya. Maka dari itu hari ini Jungkook menggunakan warna hitam juga untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Setelan kemeja kasual warna hitam berlengan panjang, terlihat licin dan kaku disaat bersamaan. Ujung lengannya sewarna merah darah, mengingatkannya pada mata Taehyung yang kadang berkilat diterpa cahaya. Celana hitam cukup ketat, dan rambut yang di tata santai dibiarkan jatuh dan menyigar di dahinya.

Malam ini penampilannya cukup atraktif karena baju yang dia pilih membalut badan jantannya dengan sempurna, memamerkan hasil pahatan tubuh yang rajin berolahraga. Jungkook keluar dari mobilnya setelah melapisi badannya lagi dengan coat cokelat gelap, jam yang melingkar ditangannya menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah menemui Seokjin terlebih dahulu.

"Aku kesini untuk Taehyung."

"Oh, Dia sudah berpesan padaku kalau kau mencarinya." Seokjin tersenyum walau bola matanya tampak menelisik, Jungkook adalah orang yang kemarin nyaris membuat keributan di depan ruangan yang dipesan Hoseok, Seokjin masih ingat itu.

"Bisa aku kesana sekarang?"

"Silahkan, dia sudah ada ditempat yang katanya kalian janjikan."

"Biarkan dia semalam bersamaku, untuk biaya terserah kau yang urus." Itu kalimat Jungkook, setelah mereka selesai berbincang singkat menjelaskan berbagai paket jamuan dan hidangan. Tampaknya Jungkook tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, laki-laki itu jelas datang kesini lebih tertarik untuk menemui Taehyung.

"Oke, nanti akan ada pelayan yang mengantarkan sajian, mereka akan menganggu waktu kalian beberapa saat, jadi mari saya antar."

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang sudah sangat rapi, selimut dan seprai baru, lilin aroma terapi baru, juga karpet dan korden lain yang sudah bersih dan wangi.

Tangannya naik menekan pangkal hidungnya, gugup rasanya. Taehyung membayangkan akan bertemu Jungkook yang mana; yang akan marah-marah seperti kemarin, yang hangat dan santai seperti saat dulu mereka mengobrol, atau yang panas dan menggoda disetiap sentuhannya. Ah astaga. Taehyung lebih gusar kalau Jungkook akan marah-marah lagi, merendahkannya dengan kata-kata tajamnya, dan mereka akan berakhir pukul-pukulan diatas ranjang kalau Taehyung tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Akhirnya dia duduk diatas ranjang, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang yang berdiri berjarak dua setengah meter tepat di depan ranjangnya. Menghela nafas sekali, dua kali. Hakama hitamnya tadi sempat terlipat dan dia injak sedikit, maka dari itu Taehyung menghentikan aksi mondar-mandir tak tentunya yang beresiko pada kerapian dandanannya. Tangan Taehyung naik sambil menggerutu sebal karena hiasan bulu putih yang ada dikepalanya mudah melorot karena surai cokelatnya yang kelewat halus. Taehyung menyela ramput disamping telinganya sambil menjejalkan hiasan bulu putih itu dengan asal-asalan. Yoona noona selalu sempurna mendandaninya, tidak pernah terlalu tebal, dan saat Taehyung bilang persis pada malam itu, maka benar Taehyung akan di disulap persis malam itu.

"Hei jagoan," Taehyung berkata pada pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin. "Pernahkah kau menyangka kau bisa berubah seperti kupu-kupu padahal nyatanya kau adalah ulat bulu?"

Ada sedikit kandungan humor tidak penting dari ungkapan Taehyung, tapi dia mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia sungguh-sungguh heran dengan perubahan dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung merapatkan kakinya yang tadi duduk agak mengangkang, kebiasaan buruknya dan Seokjin tidak suka kalau itu dibawa-bawa kesini. Helaan nafas ketiga setelah menatap dirinya sendiri dicermin lagi. Taehyung benar-benar tak menyangka kalau dia bisa terlihat begini cantik dan seduktif dengan dandanannya, dan kenyataannya itu memang diharuskan untuk menunjang pekerjaannya juga Taehyung selalu mengingat-ingat selalu agar tampil ramah dan hangat dalam otaknya.

Jam sembilan lewat dua puluh, terlambat memang, dan saat itu pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Taehyung terlonjak kaget tapi segera membawa langkahnya menghampiri pintu geser.

Saat dia membuka pintu, Seokjin-Hyung ada disana dengan dua pelayan yang langsung masuk setelah permisi, menata makanan yang beraroma manis, gurih, legit, juga beberapa botol minuman dan satu set alat meracik teh. Disebelah Seokjin ada Jungkook, laki-laki itu belum menatapnya karena kelihatan sibuk melepas sepatu dan coatnya.

Taehyung entah kenapa ingin menjerit 'Seokjin-Hyung, tolong aku'.

"Silahkan ambil waktu kalian." Seokjin tersenyum geli setelah sekilas melihat raut memelas adiknya.

Mereka hanya berdua setelah sepeninggal Seokjin dan dua pelayan wanita tadi. Taehyung melongok keluar, sudah hilang, lorong menuju kamarnya terlihat sepi sekali karena kamar pribadinya ini letaknya ada di paling ujung.

Lalu urusannya saat ini adalah dengan Jungkook.

"Apa?" Jungkook menaikan alisnya karena diperhatikan Taehyung.

"Silahkan masuk, Jungkook" Taehyung membalasnya, sedetik setelah menanggalkan wajah polos nya yang tak sengaja keluar, lalu mengubahnya menjadi senyum yang ramah.

"Santai saja, wajahmu itu seperti ketakukan. Aku tidak akan mencekal tanganmu kasar dan marah-marah lagi." Jungkook tersenyum miring sambil melepaskan coat cokelat tua hangatnya, menyadari perubahan ekspresi Taehyung yang diusahakan oleh laki-laki itu.

Taehyung tertegun, seakan Jungkook bisa membaca pikirannya, "Iya, aku akan santai. Karena memang peranku adalah membuat pelangganku rileks." Taehyung menerima uluran coat yang diberikan Jungkook, saat mengantungnya ada gemerincing singkat sepertinya handphone dan kunci mobil Jungkook disimpan didalam saku coatnya.

Taehyung baru menyadarinya sekarang, saat dia menengok ke arah Jungkook yang dengan santai berjalan mendekati karpet yang tergelar tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Walau pencahayaan kamarnya dibuat redup dengan neon yang meremangkan sinar cokelat hangat, dan hanya beberapa lilin aroma terapi, tapi Taehyung bisa menangkap kalau penampilan Jungkook hari ini benar-benar oke.

Bukan main.

Badannya yang bidang itu tercetak jelas dan menawan di kemeja yang mungkin puluhan juta harganya, hitam pekat sewarna rambut dan bola matanya. Ujung lengan panjang yang berwarna merah darah dilepas kancingnya saat Jungkook berjalan, untuk dilingkis naik hingga ke siku.

Taehyung langsung memikirkan kata keren dan maskulin saat Jungkook mempertontonkan semua gesture itu didepan matanya.

Kemudian, lepas dari pemikirannya tadi, merah meradang ke pipi Taehyung saat Jungkook sudah duduk diatas karpet beludru, bersandar di ranjangnya, tersenyum kearahnya sambil menepuk sisi disebelahnya.

Yang laki-laki penggoda sebenarnya dia atau Jungkook sih?

Taehyung berjalan pelan-pelan, mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya agar penampilan yang sudah diusahakan Yoona noona padanya tidak _wasted_.

Sampai di sebelah Jungkook, Taehyung sengaja menggeser duduknya agar lebih rapat. Yang adalah kesalahan besar. Parfum Jungkook memenuhi paru-parunya membuatnya agak sesak dan pusing. Sesak dan pusing yang menyenangkan, laki-laki ini punya selera yang bagus untuk wewangian. Sekilas, demi berapa ratus juta yang Jungkook habiskan untuk membeli kemeja itu, Taehyung bersumpah kalau kancing kemeja atas Jungkook bisa loncat apabila dada bidang laki-laki itu terlalu banyak bergerak. Uh, ngepas begitu kenapa dibeli.

"Kau oke malam ini, aku suka penampilanmu."

Jungkook menatap lawan bicaranya satu-satunya, entah itu Taehyung ucapkan untuk basa-basi saja atau berdasarkan kesungguhan, Jungkook tak tahu.

"Kau juga oke malam ini, persis seperti saat kita pertama bertemu."

"Jadi bagaimana harimu?" Taehyung membalas lagi cepat, merasa tidak enak dengan senyum kurang ajar Jungkook yang seperti akan membahas sesuatu lain yang memalukan.

"Hah?"

"Kita harus ngobrol kau tau, aku mulai salah fokus." Taehyung jujur.

"Tunggu, kau dari tadi mencoba basa-basi atau sungguhan?. Kau memuji penampilanku lalu sekarang kau seperti melebih-lebihkannya."

"Serius, kau sadar tidak sih, kalau kau itu tampaaaan sekali. Aku sungguh-sungguh, kalau tampan itu dosa, kau bisa dipenjara." Sedikit heran dengan kosa katanya sendiri, Taehyung terkekeh tipis merasa gagal memuji.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga cantik sekali. Kalau aku bisa dipenjara, maka kau harus diikat karena berbahaya bila dibiarkan ngelayap." Jungkook menimpalinya dengan garis pujian lainnya. Namun lebih menjurus.

"Terima kasih kembali," Tawa lain dari Taehyung, terdengar menggoda seperti mengiyakan pernyataan Jungkook. "Dan aku bukan wanita, jangan bilang aku cantik."

"Lalu apa? _Precious, gorgeous, baby_?"

"Oke cukup sampai disitu, Jadi kau ada apa cari-cari aku? Seingatku kemarin kau marah padaku."

"Karena kemarin aku marah, maka dari itu aku ingin kau membayarnya, buat aku tidak marah lagi misalnya."

"Nah sekarang memangnya masih marah?"

"Masih."

"Aish, bukannya kau kemarin marah karena tidak dapat waktuku, sekarang kan sudah terbayar. Kita impas."

"Entahlah Aku masih merasa tidak senang saja soal kemarin."

"Oke, maaf, sebaiknya kita jangan mulai lagi, Jungkook. aku capek menjelaskannya. Teh?" Taehyung sekilas mencebik, lalu sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyum tipis defaultnya. Orang ini banyak sekali ekspresinya, batin Jungkook.

"Hari ini apa?" Jungkook tertarik, jangan ditanya lagi kalau soal skil membuat teh, selain Taehyung yang menawan dalam penampilan, kemampuannya yang satu itu mengagumkan.

"Untuk tuan tampan yang masih marah padaku, bagaimana kalau kita turunkan tensinya dengan teh chamomile dulu?"

"Kau ahlinya."

Taehyung memang ahlinya, membuat satu ruangan penuh dengan aroma teh yang lembut dengan aroma manis yang tipis berbaur, pas rasanya dan dengan panas yang tepat. Taehyung juga ahlinya, menciptakan sebuah suasana hangat dan membuat siapapun membalas ocehannya, bercerita tentang harinya.

Tak terkecuali Jungkook, walau Jungkook tak terlalu banyak menjelaskan tapi obrolan antara mereka mengalir menyenangkan. Jungkook dibuat cerita apapun, dari menceritakan sekertaris pribadinya yang ulet hingga bagaimana Jungkook mendapat bingkisan jam tangan swiss dari kliennya. Jungkook heran, tapi inilah yang dilakukannya bersama Taehyung, menghabiskan kudapan, dan mencoba berbagai jebis teh lain yang dibuatkan. Hingga suguhan soju membuatnya sedikit mabuk. Jungkook menarik Taehyung dalam pelukannya mencari hangatnya.

Diantara telesik matanya yang mengamati indah Taehyung yang berbincang santai. Jungkook kembali mengingat satu bungkus obat bejat yang dibawanya. Dia ingin melakukannya tapi setengah hati ragu melakukannya. Terombang-ambing dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis disetiap gelas soju yang terteguk.

"Aku ingin tahu banyak tentangmu." Punggung jari telunjuk Jungkook naik menyentuh pipi hangat Taehyung. Halus sekali. Dan Taehyung menanggapinya dengan merapatkan diri, merangsek seperti kucing.

"Tahu banyak yang bagaimana?" Taehyung menjawab, menuang soju lain dicawan hingga cukup penuh. Ini tradisi, jangan biarkan gelas itu kosong kecuali kalau kau diminta berhenti.

"Dimulai dari hal sederhana saja, apa warna favoritmu, apa makanan kesukaanmu, apa hobimu, dan.. apa yang kau lakukan disiang hari." Jemari Jungkook naik ke surai cokelat tua Taehyung. Sensasi halus yang lain. Dan Jungkook diam-diam menghitung jumlah hiasan bulu putih yang tersemat diantara sela surai itu. Berbeda dari yang malam itu, karena Jungkook dulu sempat mencurinya satu.

"Aku suka semua warna, tidak ada yang spesifik, tapi kalau seringnya aku akan memilih putih, aku suka japchae, daging? Semua orang suka daging kan?, untuk hobi aku suka eksperimen, teh khususnya, baca buku, dan komik juga termasuk." Taehyung menjawabnya dengan jelas, menyamankan sandarannya di dada Jungkook. Tangannya gemas ingin meluciti satu kancing kemeja teratas yang seperti akan meledak karena sesak itu.

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Untuk apa?" Tawa lain dari Taehyung.

"Lalu untuk pertanyaan terakhir, belum kau jawab." Jungkook masih memburui pertanyaan lain yang dia rasa belum terjawab.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disiang hari ya.. kalau siang aku... jadi sisa bunga tidurmu, karena tiap malam yang kau habiskan denganku adalah mimpi. Siang, Kim Taehyung yang seperti ini tidak ada."

Tidak mendapat jawaban logis, Jungkook mendapatkan jawaban lain diluar dugaan pemikirannya. "Jadi ini hanya mimpi?"

"Anggap saja begitu." Taehyung tersenyum, mendongak kearah Jungkook lalu memberikan kecupan ringkas di dagunya sebagai balasan tangan kiri Jungkook yang membelai pinggangnya.

"Kenapa begitu nyata? Aku bisa menyentuh malaikat dalam mimpiku, atau kau ini setan? Lihat kulitmu saja sepanas ini." Jemari Jungkook lainnya lari mengusap dagu Taehyung, membuat bibir bawah Taehyung sedikit tertarik kebawah dan terbuka.

"Kau berlebihan, ambil saja waktumu bersamaku, Jungkook."

"Kalau aku ingin mengambil semuanya, bagaimana caranya? Kau yang seperti ini tidak boleh hanya jadi mimpi, jadilah kenyataan untukku."

"Jungkook, kau mabuk, jangan ngawur."

"Serius, berapa banyak? Berapa banyak orang yang jatuh untukmu?"

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar jatuh padaku. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengaku jatuh kalau yang dihadapannya bukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku boneka, hanya untuk dilihat dan dimainkan."

"Jadi ini bukan kau?" Jungkook menyerngit, oh tentu saja apa yang dilakukan Taehyung ini tidak nyata, dia begini karena ini pekerjaannya. "Kau senang?"

"Ini bukan aku, tapi aku mencoba menjadi aku yang seharusnya ada disini. Sesederhana itu."

"Jawab aku, apa kau senang?"

"Jungkook, kau terlalu banyak bertanya, berikan giliran untuk aku bertanya."

"Kim Taehyung—"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya semua itu padaku? Yang kau lakukan disini seharusnya hanya makan, minum, berbincang soal harimu yang menyenangkan, atau harimu yang buruk, lalu kau bersenang-senang denganku. Bukan kau mencoba menggali kisah hidupku."

"Jelas, aku hanya ingin tau banyak tentangmu." Jungkook melepaskan dekapannya pada Taehyung. Menyandarkan laki-laki itu di badan ranjang.

"Kau sudah cukup mengenal Taehyung, yang ini, Taehyung yang bisa kau sentuh saat ini." Tangan Taehyung terulur, mengetuk dada bidang Jungkook lalu melepas kancing kemeja teratasnya pelan. Entah kenapa Taehyung suka bagaimana cara mata Jungkook teralih mematai gerak jemarinya.

"Ada yang lain, aku ingin tau Taehyung yang lain." Mata Jungkook kembali memanah tepat ke dalam bola mata sewarna madu bercampur kilat merah milik Taehyung, terpatri. Mencari kebenaran disana yang seakan dihalangi kabut tebal.

"Jungkook, jangan bertanya. Tidurlah dalam mimpimu."

Taehyung kembali menarik Jungkook mendekat dengannya, kedua tangan Taehyung mampir mengalung dibahunya. Taehyung beringsut di atas pangkuan Jungkook. Suara gemerisik hakamanya hitamnya yang bergesek memberinya antusias lebih. Jungkook bertanya, dan Taehyung tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan laki-laki itu.

Dua bola matanya mencoba membaca, tapi Taehyung tidak mengijinkan dirinya terbaca.

Satu kecupan mampir di bibir Jungkook yang terasa manis dan asam karena soju. Mereka sama-sama tidak total dalam kesadaran, dan Taehyung akan membuat Jungkook berhenti bertanya dengan lupa dan tenggelam dalam kecupan lain di wajah tampan itu. Satu, dua, tiga, hingga lima dihitung oleh Taehyung dalam hati, jejak lembab buatannya malah membuat wajah Jungkook semakin menyerngit.

Respon dari Jungkook adalah emosi yang mulai naik, marah untuk suatu pemberontakan dalam dasar hati Jungkook yang tak terjawab baik. "Ternyata kau lebih senang seperti ini."

"Tidurlah, jatuhlah dalam mimpi yang indah, Jungkook. Inilah yang kau cari kan sejak awal."

Taehyung selalu melabeli semua pelanggannya dengan plester besar bertuliskan nol kesungguhan, merapal mantra dalam hati agar tidak mempercayai semanis apa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi antara dia dan lawannya.

Tidak dia tidak akan percaya, tak akan membawa perasaannya, tapi mengapa hanya dengan Jungkook dia gemetar? Hanya dengan Jungkook dia ketakutan?.

"Bukan ini yang kumau, jadilah nyata."

"Tidurlah, aku tidak bisa menawarkan apapun yang seharusnya memang tak bisa kau minta."

"Persetan." Jungkook mudah sekali marah, dengan segala pembangkangan Taehyung, dengan segala penolakan Taehyung dan dengan semua kalimat jawaban penenang yang berujung tipuan dari Taehyung. Jungkook bisa menangkap ada selipan sosok lain dalam diri Taehyung yang tersenyum menggodanya.

Puluhan kali Jungkook menangkap senyum kekanakan yang tak sengaja keluar. Puluhan kali Jungkook menangkap petuah dewasa yang tak sengaja terujar, dan Puluhan kali Jungkook menangkap sifat berani yang kadang lepas dari gesture Taehyung yang tak sengaja terbongkar.

Kalau Taehyung bilang ini hanya mimpi, berarti ada benar adanya bahwa diri Taehyung yang sesungguhnya sedang terpenjara dalam jeruji. Sosok lain itulah yang membuat Jungkook penasaran, ingin mencarinya, ingin melihat bagian itu. Bukan Taehyung yang bersikeras memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai laki-laki nakal yang boleh dia sentuh dimana saja.

Kalau itu mau Taehyung.

Jungkook mengeluarkan bungkusan keemasan dari saku celana berbahan beratnya. Kemeja Jungkook sudah cukup berantakan sekarang, keluar dari kungkungan gesper, mencuat sana sini karena Taehyung dipangkuannya terlalu banyak bergerak, menggodanya.

Membuka bungkus itu dengan cepat dan mengambil satu butir obat sewarna merah darah digenggamannya. Jungkook melingkarkan jemari di tengkuk Taehyung dan menjauhkan kecupan lain di wajahnya. Dipandang heran, Jungkook tersenyum miring. Mencengkram rahang Taehyung halus lalu membawa Taehyung dalam ciuman basah dibibir, didalam mulut. Taehyung menerimanya tentu saja, terlampau baik dan lebih memprovokasi.

Taehyung yang selalu membawa ini ke arah yang salah, disaat Jungkook tidak tahu batasan apa yang diperbolehkan Taehyung untuknya. Karena nyatanya, Taehyung tau bagaimana membuat Jungkook tak melewati batasannya itu. Taehyung bisa menarik diri kapanpun, seperti saat dia membuat pingsan Jungkook ditengah kegiatan panas mereka.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini.

Ciuman basah ketiga, decak basah terdengar saat lidah mereka beradu, menghisap habis bagai meneguk madu didalam sana. Dan saat itulah Jungkook melakukannya.

Tangan kiri masih dirahang Taehyung, tangan lainnya mengambil botol soju yang tinggal separuh. Menarik ciuman itu untuk lepas sejenak, Taehyung dihadapannya masih terengah didepan bibirnya, lengah. Satu butir kapsul merah darah masuk ke belah bibir Taehyung yang juga bengkak sewarna darah. Matanya melebar kaget, lalu menjadi terpejam erat saat Jungkook memaksa Taehyung meminumkan sisa soju. Terbatuk sekilas, Taehyung menjauhi tempatnya dipangkuan Jungkook namun ditahan oleh ciuman lain dibibirnya.

Jungkook tak merapal doa untuk tuhan agar Taehyung dapat menelan obat itu dengan mulus, sekarang dia meminta pada setan lain pada dirinya. Apabila benar obat bejat ini adalah obat perangsang, kita akan lihat hasilnya. Kegilaan dalam kepalanya akan terjadi setelah kesuksesannya membuat Taehyung menelan obat itu.

Dan saat itu akan tiba, dikala semua tertelan habis, bersama sisa soju dan decak ciuman yang berakhir.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

"Kau sudah menelannya, kau minta aku bermimpi? Buat mimpi ini jadi indah."

Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke atas ranjang. Ini seperti déjàvu, pikir mereka berdua. Jungkook melucuti gesper dipinggangnya sendiri. Meniti satu persatu kancing kemejanya yang sudah agak kusut sambil sebelah tangan mengacak rambut frustasi. Apakah ini hal yang benar?

Jungkook mulai gentar ketika dia melihat sendiri bagaimana wajah Taehyung berubah semakin memerah dan laki-laki itu semakin menyerngit dengan terengah dibawah kungkungannya. Luar biasa, cepat sekali bereaksi.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung mulai bertanya-tanya, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya.

"..."

"Astaga, ada yang salah." Panas. Badan Taehyung terasa panas, agak geli dan gerah. Ada apa?.

"Jungkook, Hei—Aahh..." Satu desah terlepas, dan Taehyung tidak suka bagaimana dirinya tak bisa menahan itu untuk keluar. Demi tuhan ini hanya Jungkook bertelanjang dada, dan mengelus wajahnya, Taehyung bisa saja menantangnya, namun kenapa dia jadi selemah ini.

"Kau pasti akan suka." Jungkook sejenak melupakan obrolan mereka yang sengit, karena Taehyung yang mulai menggeliat atas semua sentuhan tipisnya benar-benar harus diurus sekarang. Taehyung memberengut manis seperti kucing saat Jungkook melucuti sabuk tipis obi beserta hakamanya, dan kadang mendesah berat saat merasakan jemari Jungkook yang panas tak sengaja menggesek kulit Taehyung. Sensitif sekali.

Taehyung tidak senang dengan kontrol dirinya yang terlepas, tapi dia menikmati sensasinya lebih dari gila. Dia mau lebih, menginginkan lebih, sesuatu hal yang dapat Jungkook lakukan untuk menuntaskan kebutuhannya.

Setelah dirinya tak tertutupi seutas benang pun di bawah kungkungan Jungkook, Taehyung mendesah hebat kala Jungkook mencicipi kulit lehernya, meninggalkan tanda seperti rantai merah keunguan disana. Gigit, hisap dan jilat, berlanjut hingga tulang selangka dan area dada Taehyung yang rata. Taehyung mendesah dengan suara yang terdengar tidak masuk akal, manja dan serak. Kedua tangannya meremas surai arang Jungkook yang menjajah tubuhnya dengan kecupan lain yang semakin menaikkan gairahnya.

"Jungkook— Nghh.. pelan-pelan."

Paha bagian dalamnya digigit Jungkook dengan keras, merah disana. Bersamaan dengan tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam pusat gairah Taehyung dan mengocoknya kurang ajar. Taehyung dibuat merengek saat pandangan matanya menangkap kerlingan berbahaya dari Jungkook. Karena saat pusat gairahnya yang menegang masuk ke rongga mulut Jungkook, dihisap dan dijilat. Astaga, Taehyung rasanya seperti melayang antara surga dan kobaran api neraka. Dia akan naik bertemu titik kepuasannya di surga lalu akan dihempaskan dalam kobaran api karena dosa yang disebabkan oleh dirinya yang menginginkan sentuhan lebih.

Bukan main. Taehyung datang dalam mulut Jungkook setelah hisapan kuat laki-laki itu untuknya. Menggerang ditambah desah yang memalukan. Tubuhnya luar biasa aneh, dirinya pada kondisi normalnya bisa berlagak seperti pemain juga untuk melawan tawanan gairah Jungkook. Namun saat ini, dia seperti hanya akan menerima dan meminta apapun.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang kembali pada area pandangannya setelah bermain dengannya dibawah sana. Cepat tangan Jungkook membuka kait celananya, menurunkan resletingnya yang terlihat menyesakkan. Hanya itu, kebanggan Jungkook belum keluar dari sarangnya, tapi Taehyung bersumpah dia terlihat sangat keras disana.

Ciuman lain mampir di mulutnya, belepotan, sangat intim dan bercampur dengan sisa rasa cairan miliknya sendiri. Taehyung ingin lari, mengejar dan menangkap gairahnya yang membumbung agar turun, tapi semua yang dilakukan Jungkook hanya semakin membuatnya melambung. Jungkook melepas ciumannya, menyodorkan jari-jarinya agar dijilat Taehyung. Walau heran untuk apa, tapi Taehyung melakukannya.

Menit lain dimana Taehyung kembali ditawan ciuman dibelah bibirnya, Taehyung tersentak hebat saat seketika dua jari basah Jungkook yang tadi dijilatnya habis hingga basah masuk kebagian bawah diri Taehyung. Lorong sempit, basah, dan rahasia miliknya. Taehyung bersumpah tidak pernah memasukan apapun kedalam sana. Namun, sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook seakan mencoba menggalinya dengan jemarinya, menggerakannya penuh dosa didalam sana.

"Jungkook, jangan.. keluarkan.. Aah—" Bibir Taehyung berkata tidak tapi tubuhnya membutuhkannya, sekali lagi ini diluar kendali diri Taehyung.

"Kau ketat sekali.." Luar biasa rapat, pikiran Jungkook yang berkabut nafsu telah macet untuk memikirkan inilah bukti nyata bahwa Taehyung sesungguhnya belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumya.

"Jungkook, kumohon..." Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu dia memohon untuk apa. Dilepaskan atau memohon untuk dituntaskan. Taehyung gemetar membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, tapi tubuhnya tak dapat berkerja sama untuk menghentikan. Lemas dan ingin mencari puas.

Dengan tidak tahu malu Taehyung kembali tegang dibagian tengah selangkangannya. Astaga, tiga jari yang mengobrak-abrik dalam dirinya membuatnya gila. Dan lubangnya yang memijat dan mencengkram itu benar-benar tak mengizinkan mereka untuk berhenti.

"Kau punya kondom?" Jungkook mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya cepat, bernafas berat diatas kulit Taehyung. Lenguhan Taehyung terdengar samar, seperti lega dari belenggu atau kecewa ditinggalkan tak tersentuh.

"Apa? Nghh.." Taehyung bergerak gelisah, tubuhnya semakin memanas, dan pemandangan Jungkook yang melucuti celananya didepannya semakin membuat seluruh titik sensitif tubuhnya menegang.

"Cepat katakana dimana kau menyimpannya?" Jungkook tak sabar, kembali mengungkung tubuh Taehyung. Bibirnya tak berhenti mencumbu leher Taehyung yang telah basah oleh keringat, dan tangannya kembali bergerak menggoda pusat gairah Taehyung yang menegang dan memerah.

"Mmm.. Aku tidak punya." Taehyung datang untuk kedua kalinya, suara kepuasannya tertutup gumaman karena dia menggigit bahu Jungkook untuk meredamnya.

"Tidak punya? Nakal sekali," Diantara gairah Jungkook yang membumbung naik, marah kembali menyelinap, membayangkan Taehyung juga melakukan hal seperti ini dengan orang lain tanpa kondom, atau mungkin Hoseok juga pernah. Persetan. "Sekarang giliranku."

"Aku tidak—Hhhhng! Jungkook jangan, hentikan— Aah!"

Jungkook memasukan bagian dirinya begitu saja. Awalnya kasar menusuk, lalu berubah perlahan setelah menerima cakaran dan teriakan kencang dari Taehyung. Jungkook bersumpah bahwa Taehyung amat sangat ketat membungkus kesejatiannya, dan Taehyung bersumpah bahwa Jungkook amat sangat besar dan panas mengisi dirinya.

Taehyung menangis, dan Jungkook tau itu. Dia memejamkan mata kuat, membuang tatapannya jauh dari Jungkook saat Jungkook mulai bergerak. Namun belaian jemari yang gusar, cakaran, dan kedua kaki Taehyung yang melingkar manja di pinggangnya tak membuktikan kesengsaraan dan penolakan dari laki-laki indah yang sedang diselimuti nafsu dibawahnya.

Jungkook terengah, membisikan betapa enaknya penyatuan tubuh mereka, dan Taehyung yang sangat sensitif itu kembali menggigil dibawahnya, mulai mengikuti gerakan keluar masuknya dibawah sana. Taehyung masih menangis, giginya gemeretuk geram tapi tubuhnya menikmatinya. Dan lubang dirinya seakan menyedot masuk Jungkook untuk lebih kedalam dirinya.

Taehyung kehilangan hitungannya, berapa kali dia datang dan membasahi perutnya dan perut Jungkook karena cairannya. Dan dia tidak tahu pada irama keberapa dari gerakan mereka saat Jungkook akhirnya bernafas semakin berat, memuji Taehyung ditelinganya untuk kemudian dia datang. Lepas. Menjemput titik teratas kepuasannya dengan memenuhi Taehyung dengan cairan panas dan banyak. Masuk mengalir membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, lalu mengalir keluar karena terlalu penuh.

Mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa saat Jungkook melepaskannya. Taehyung sesungguhnya adalah laki-laki yang tangguh. Melawan tubuhnya yang berontak meminta ronde permainannya lainnya, dia berhasil mendorong Jungkook kuat. Menarik hakamanya yang tadi terjatuh di atas karpet memakainya lalu berlari tertatih dengan sisa tenaganya menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar di kamarnya. Taehyung harus keluar, minta tolong pada kakaknya untuk mengembalikan kontrol dirinya.

Jungkook tak membiarkan itu. Setelah berhasil meraihnya, Jungkook membalik kasar tubuh Taehyung yang tertutup hakama yang menggantung malas di tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menabrak kusen pintu geser.

"Kau mau kemana, kita belum selesai."

"Jungkook... lepaskan aku, ini tak benar kau melakukan sesuatu dengan obat tadi." Taehyung mencoba memasng ekspresi marah, namun dia lebih lemas saat ditahan Jungkook di pintu. Masih terengah karena tubuhnya membutuhkannya, tapi harga dirinya marah. Ini salah, Jungkook memaksanya.

Suara Taehyung yang terdengar sangat sensual membutakan semua rasa kasian Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung kepayahan bersandar di pintu geser. Kedua kaki Taehyung gemetar, Taehyung bisa jatuh terduduk kalau bukan Jungkook yang menahannya.

"Kau milikku malam ini, jangan menolaknya. Aku tau tubuhmu menginginkannya." Tali obi ikat pinggang hakama Taehyung entah sejak kapan sudah dalam proses diikatkan Jungkook ke kedua tangannya hingga menyatu.

"Kau harus diikat." Jungkook melanjutkan, membisikannya tepat ditelinga, lirih dan dalam. Kemudian segala perlawanan Taehyung berakhir saat tangan Jungkook kembali diantara pahanya, bersamaan dengan pintu geser yang dikunci Jungkook diam-diam. Mereka akhirnya melakukannya lagi, disana dengan posisi mereka yang berdiri, dan satu kali lagi diatas ranjang tidur Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari jam tujuh. Jungkook yang pertama kali membuka mata. Hidungnya berkerut mencium aroma bekas bercinta yang menyebar dalam kamar Taehyung. Jungkook terduduk, badannya pegal dan lemas secara bersamaan, tapi pegal dan lemas yang menyenangkan. Mata dan kesadarannya berangsur jelas dan terkumpul. Dia memindahi isi kamar Taehyung yang sekarang kacau karena ulah mereka, ulahnya. Badannya lengket lagi oleh keringat, dan wajah dan lehernya semalam digigit dan dijilat Taehyung habis. Semalam mereka sempat mandi bersama pukul tiga, tapi akhirnya mereka kotor kembali karena Taehyung dan efek obatnya yang belum mereda.

Taehyung...

Apakah dia semalam terlalu kasar padanya?.

Jungkook menemukan Taehyung tertidur disampingnya, dalam posisi memunggunginya. Dari tengkuk hingga punggung penuh bekas merah keunguan, itu baru belakang tubuhnya belum bagian depannya. Jungkook teringat sesuatu, semalam dia sempat mengikat kedua tangan Taehyung dengan cukup keras, pasti lengannya memar sekarang.

Jungkook membalikan pelan badan Taehyung agar terlentang. Laki-laki itu masih terlelap saat tangan Jungkook menurunkan selimut yang tadi membungkus hingga bahunya. Menemukan dua pergelangan tangan yang terikat bersidekap di dada Taehyung yang penuh juga dengan tanda merah. Jungkook mengelus tangan itu perlahan. Wajahnya turun untuk mengamati paras Taehyung dan sisa-sisa polesannya semalam, matanya terlihat sembab, dan kelopaknya memerah.

Semalam saat melakukannya Jungkook bersumpah kalau laki-laki itu menangis, namun pada akhirnya respon tubuhnya memintanya memintanya menuntaskan permainan mereka, ditemani dengan desahan hingga suaranya menjadi pecah dan serak. Seakan terombang-ambing antara pengaruh obat dan kesadarannya yang menolak. Kenapa emosional bawah sadar Taehyung menolak?.

Dia terlihat begitu polos saat tidur begini, Jungkook merasa berdosa telah merusak tubuh itu. Jungkook bergerak melepas perlahan ikatan kencang kain sabuk obi yang melilit di lengan Taehyung, sambil mengecupi kedua mata Taehyung. Belum tuntas dia melepasnya, dahi Taehyung terlihat menyerngit, satu kecupan lain di kelopak matanya membuatnya terbangun.

Saat membuka matanya, Taehyung sontak terkejut dengan Jungkook yang mengungkungnya mendorong dada Jungkook keras untuk menjauhinya. Terduduk cepat, Taehyung merasakan pening dikepala, serta nyeri dan perih disekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan hati-hati, sudah segar dan wangi sabun. Jam tujuh pagi, dan satu kamar di House of Cards belum keluar pemakainya. Kamar pribadi Taehyung. Seokjin khawatir meninggalkan adiknya dengan laki-laki itu, entah kenapa. Dari perangainya, Seokjin tidak terlalu suka. Padahal Taehyung adalah tipe yang pemilih untuk menemui tamu, tapi kenapa dia mau dengan Jungkook?. Harga tinggi yang dijatuhkan Jungkook juga bukan main-main, itu membuat Seokjin semakin khawatir adiknya akan direndahkan dengan embel-embel uang yang terlampau banyak dibuang laki-laki itu disini.

Sampai didepan kamar Taehyung, Seokjin mengetuk pelan, sangat pelan karena gusar. Dia tak butuh ijin untuk masuk sesungguhnya, maka dari itu dia mencoba menggeser pintu didepannya.

Terkunci.

Apa ini, dia tidak dizinkan masuk?. Taehyung tahu benar bahwa tidak boleh pintu kamar, atau ruang penjamuan terkunci digedung itu. Kemarahan dan kecemasan mengudara, firasatnya tidak mengarah pada jarum penunjuk yang aman.

"Taehyung?"

"Taehyung buka pintunya."

"Kim Taehyung! Kamar ini tidak diijinkan untuk terkunci! Aku minta kalian keluar, sekarang."

.

.

.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat saat sakit yang tertinggal ditubuhnya perlahan menghantamnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya, bekas gigitan dilehernya, di kedua pergelangan tangannya, pening dikepalanya, semuanya, sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung?" Jungkook bertanya hati-hati, membawakan hakama Taehyung untuk disampirkan pada tubuh berselimut itu.

"Menjauh dariku." Taehyung mundur, membuat punggungnya menabrak kepala ranjang. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak cepat untuk membuka ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Taehyung. Aku akan bantu kau melepaskan ini."

"..." Tangan Jungkook ditepis setelah Taehyung berhasil lepas dari ikatan, ada merah melintang di pergelangan tangannya dan sentuhan Jungkook semakin membuatnya sakit.

"Taehyung, dengarkan aku..."

"Aku tau kau telah melakukan sesuatu padaku hingga kita berakhir seperti ini, Aku ingat obat aneh yang membuatku pusing itu." Taehyung berusaha menekuk lututnya, membawanya ke dada untuk dipeluk.

"Taehyung, dengar, aku menyesal."

"Kau pikir aku semurahan itu, kau memaksaku, Jungkook." Suaranya marah dan terdengar pecah.

"Dengarkan aku.."

"Tega sekali, ini sakit.. aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Taehyung, maafkan aku.."

"Kupikir kau berbeda." Taehyung menggeleng singkat, entah untuk apa. Dia mengeratkan hakama untuk lebih menutupi tubuhnya.

"Taehyung, sumpah.. aku menyesal, maafkan aku. tidak, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Kau harus dengarkan aku." Jungkook mencari kedua bola mata sewarna campuran emas merah Taehyung yang lari menghindari tatapannya. Taehyung tak mau menatapnya.

"Menjauh dariku. Ini hanya mimpimu, keluar, tinggalkan aku, waktu kita sudah habis."

Terdengar suara debuman pintu dan suara Seokjin yang meninggi dibalik pintu, memintanya untuk membukanya. Jungkook menjauh dari Taehyung yang sudah terbalut hakama, dia memeluk kedua kakinya sambil memalingkan wajah kemanapun yang bukan menghadap pada Jungkook. Dahinya masih menyerngit dan matanya mulai memerah, entah dia akan menangis, mnahan sakit, atau karena kepalanya yang masih pusing. Melihat itu Jungkook entah mengapa juga merasakan _sakit_.

"Aku tau kalian didalam, Taehyung, Jungkook-ssi, buka—"

Jungkook membuka pintu yang semakin keras digedor. Berhadapan dengan Seokjin, dirinya sudah lengkap memakai celana panjang dan sedang dalam proses mengaitkan kancing kemeja hitamnya. Seokjin memandang Jungkook sekilas, mencoba tetap mengangguk singkat sebagai bentuk sopan karena bagaimanapun Jungkook adalah pelanggan. Lalu dia beralih mendekati Taehyung. Ada yang aneh dengan adiknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu mengunci pintu. Ada apa hei, hei." Kedua tangan Seokjin menangkup wajah Taehyung agar memandangnya. Seokjin kebingungan, tak mengerti arti apa dari tatapan Taehyung padanya.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar yang kacau dank e arah Jungkook yang berdiri dalam diam menatap Taehyung. Seokjin berbisik pada adiknya pelan dan bernada sayang yang sedih. "Taehyung, kau..?"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook salah mengartikannya, hal pertama yang dirasakannya pada Taehyung, saat laki-laki itu bersama Hoseok atau membayangkan Taehyung jatuh kepelukan tangan lain adalah kemarahan. Dia tidak suka melihatnya, seakan tidak sepantasnya Taehyung melakukan itu walau itu bukan haknya melarang.

Jungkook kembali salah mengartikannya, setiap saat Taehyung masuk dalam pikirannya, menghiasi lamunannya dengan berbagai ekspresi senyumannya, yang dia putuskan adalah dirinya harus bertemu laki-laki itu barang sebentar, mengenyahkan bayang semu itu dengan melihat yang asli.

Jungkook selalu salah mengartikannya, saat segala rasa bersalahnya meradang ikut menyesakkannya, saat dia merasa sedih melihat Taehyung sakit karenanya, Jungkook merasa dia telah membuat sesuatu yang tidak benar, menyakiti seseorang atas dasar uang itu bukan sepantasnya, itu adalah dosa.

Jungkook belum mengetahui bahwa semua yang dia rasakan akan bermuara pada frasa lain yang telah dia pikirkannya, harusnya dia sadar lebih awal kalau itu adalah _kecemburuan_ , _kerinduan_ , dan _seberkas perasaan lain_ yang telah tumbuh dan sebentar lagi membuncah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Rasanya pengen nyadarin Jungkook biar berhenti jadi brengsek. Padahal aslinya Jungkook tu ga brengsek, dia cuma kebingungan. Wkwkwwk.

Fiuh, aku update lelet tapi berusaha all out dan long story. Semoga kalian suka dan membayar kekangena kalian sama kookv di chap kemarin :") Ini panjang banget guys suwerr, kaget sendiri yang ngetik tapi kalo di cut tengah2 nanti nanggung juga ehehehe. Mabok mabok deh yang baca. Udah asem belum lemon a.k.a naena nya? Astaga ternyata yang bangsat disini bukan cuma cast nya tapi authornya. LMAO. Maafin mengotori kalian.

Besok rada soft lagi yha ceritanya, lagi ada masalah minyoon soalnya sih uhuhuhu :')

Makasih banyak buat baca reader-nim yang udah baca, kasih komen juga nyemangatin aku. Make my day tho :')

Biarkan aku tau apa yang terlintas dipikiran kalian mengenai tulisan ini di kotak review. See ya!

.

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	8. Choose Me : Pt8 Sorry

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

Rate : M

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.8 Sorry**

.

.

"Maaf.." Sekali lagi terdengar dari celah bibir Jungkook, ringkas, tegas, namun terdengar cemas.

Dia mengatakan itu sambil menghadap Taehyung yang membuang muka entah dari dirinya ataupun Seokjin. Pakaian Jungkook telah terpakai sempurna walau beberapa bagian terlihat agak kusut. Jungkook menunggu balasan yang ia tau tak akan terdengar. Taehyung diam.

"Hei, Taehyung." Seokjin menghadapkan wajah Taehyung padanya, menatap iris cokelat yang memerah. Dengan situasi ini, Seokjin menerka apakah hal terburuk telah terjadi.

Taehyung masih diam walau mulai balas menatapnya. Kedua tangan adiknya terkepal diatas bahu mencengkram hakamanya agar tidak kembali meluruh dari tubuhnya.

"Jungkook-ssi, kau bisa menunggu di ruang depan. Aku akan berbicara dengan Taehyung."

Jungkook menuruti itu, walau dalam dadanya masih bergemuruh segala perasaan yang bertubrukan. Dia tak mengerti kenapa berat sekali rasanya meninggalkan Taehyung disana dalam kondisi terakhir mereka yang buruk.

 _Coat_ nya disampirkan di lengan, sepatunya berdetak tipis seiring langkah yang pelan. Jungkook berusaha memakai jam tangan pada lengan kirinya untuk kemudian menyadari satu baritan cakaran halus seperti bekas cakar kucing di sekitar lengannya. Menggulung kemeja hitamnya hingga se siku, disana makin banyak terlihat bekas cakaran yang masih memerah. Semalam tubuh Taehyung menerimanya, tapi tidak dengan beberapa titik kesadarannya. Jungkook masih ingat, diantara desah dan geraman Taehyung, laki-laki itu tidak sepenuhnya menyukai sentuhannya. Tentu tida, karena dia adalah bajingan yang telah memaksanya.

Sampai di ruang depan, Jungkook duduk disalah satu sofa merah maron dari beludru yang jarang sekali terlihat di ruangan semi tradisional lain, Jungkook membuang nafas berat. Menaikan telapak tangan ke sisi leher dan tengkuknya. Lalu Jungkook memejamkan mata. Segalanya masih terasa, gerit gigi Taehyung, atau nafas senggal Taehyung disana. Semuanya nyata tapi terasa tidak benar, dan Jungkook luar biasa menyesal.

.

.

"Hei, kau menakutiku.. Hyung ingin kau bercerita agar aku tau.. Jungkook harus membayar bagaimana."

"Hyung, apakah.. semua orang yang datang disini memang boleh seenaknya?"

"Tae, ini bukankah—"

"Apakah, Hyung juga pernah dipaksa? Apakah Hyung bisa terima setelah diperlakukan semena-mena? Kasar?"

"Tunggu, tahan, tahan, pelan-pelan.. ada apa?"

"Dia melakukannya, Hyung, dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aku. Aku nyaris lupa detail segalanya tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk ingat aku melakukannya karena dipaksa dan diluar kesadaran."

"Maksudmu, kalian sudah?"

"Benar, bajingan." Umpatan kebencian itu Taehyung tujukan pada Jungkook.

"..." Seokjin tau, begitupun juga Taehyung tau, hal ini akan cepat atau lambat terjadi. Walau Taehyung sudah benar-benar dewasa untuk mengerti, tapi Seokjin belum mengantisipasi untuk melihat respon yang akan seburuk ini.

Apakah seburuk itu?

Karena ia pikir, dengan segala pikiran egoisnya, Taehyung akan mau, akan menikmati ini dan melupakan semuanya dengan mudah seperti biasanya. Karena di malam-malam lain _make out_ nya, Taehyung selalu baik-baik saja. Selalu tak apa, pikirnya.

"Aku tau Hyung ini pekerjaanku, tapi untuk pertama kali pengalamanku, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? aku bisa _memberikannya_ , tapi dengan kemauanku. Aku merasa lebih rendah dari yang seharusnya, Hyung."

Seokjin menemukan mata adiknya yang semakin memerah setelah penjelasannya, ia menarik pelan hakama adiknya yang tergantung lemas agar terbuka bebas. Seokjin kemudian tau apa yang Taehyung maksud dengan seenaknya dan semena-mena. Merah memar melintang, paling parah di kedua tangan adiknya. Seprai dan tubuh yang ternoda membuktikan segalanya. Dan kemudian Taehyung diantarkannya pada dekapan rasa bersalahnya, kakak macam apa yang ikut membawa adiknya tersungkur pada lubang dosa.

"Taehyung, dengar, maafkan aku, maaf.. maaf... maafkan, Hyung."

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan perasaannya masing-masing. Taehyung ingin melupakan ini semua, mengucap segala sumpah serapah lalu berharap itu dapat mengikis segala yang menyakiti tubuh dan dasar hatinya. Kenapa harus terjadi? Kenapa harus dia dan Jungkook? Kenapa laki-laki itu tadi merasa bersalah dengannya? Kenapa ini tak hanya menyakitkan di tubuhnya? Bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya kalau semua dosa akan tercetak jelas di tubuhnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan?

Jungkook di ruang lain membawa badannya kedepan, menyangga dan membenturkan kepala pada kedua tangan yang terkepal di tumpuan pahanya. Tanpa memungkiri segala nikmat yang dilewatinya semalam, Jungkook tetap tak bisa berpikir benar, dia menganggap semua ini salah, dia ingin menyalahkan setan dalam dirinya yang seharusnya tak boleh muncul malam itu. Kenapa harus terjadi? Apa yang akan dipikirkan Taehyung tentangnya? Apakah dirinya merasa direndahkan? Bagaimana jika nanti Taehyung membencinya?

Bisakah hal ini di abaikan dan semua berjalan lagi sebagaimana mestinya?

.

.

.

Pagi ini bukan pagi yang baik untuk beberapa orang. Termasuk Jimin. Setelah melarikan diri dan tinggal di kantor, untuk melakukan apapun agar terlupa dari rasa sakit hatinya, Jimin begadang disana, walau sekertaris pribadinya jelas melarangnya. Bahkan direktur utama Park-Ayahnya keheranan mendengar informasi itu.

Jam delapan pagi, Jimin akhirnya meneguhkan diri pulang ke apartemennya. Walau dalam ruang pribadi di kantornya terdapat fasilitas seperti kamar hotel untuk mandi atau apapun, tapi Jimin akan pulang. Alih-alih untuk berganti baju, dia merasa harus bertemu Yoongi.

Nomor tiga ratus dua di muka pintu, apartemen mewah di deretan distik Gangnam. Setelah gesekan kartu dan kode yang diketahui Jimin sendiri dan Yoongi. Jimin masuk tanpa suara. Sesuatu yang ditangkap Jimin pertama adalah dentingan suara instrumental piano. Jimin punya satu disana, untuk menemani bosan Yoongi apabila prianya itu berkunjung dan dia tak ada disana. Saat terdengar nada sedih dimainkan diantara tuts bersamaan dengan apartemennya yang masih gelap gulita belum tersibak korden di jendela, Jimin menemukan dirinya tersulut marah yang tiba-tiba merebak meradang. Marah untuk alasan mengetahui Yoongi ada didalam sana. Entah menungguinya atau apa, setelah jelas berselingkuh, Yoongi masih kemari. Apakah selama ini selalu begini?

Pelan langkahnya, mendekat dan memperhatikan punggung sempit Yoongi yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan mantel disampingnya seperti siap untuk pergi. Jimin disana diam, sampai selesai not terakhir instrument piano yang memainkan lagu _I Need You_ , salah satu masterpiece Yoongi yang dulu pernah di mainkan pertama kali di depan Jimin.

"Baru pulang." Satu desah nafas gusar terdengar, dan Jimin yang marah seakan tuli. Hingga tubuh Yoongi berputar dari kursi tinggi di depan piano dan menampilkan wajah mungil yang muram.

"Baru pulang pagi begini? kau sering sekali ya, Jim, pergi-pergi sampai pagi kalau kuingat-ingat." Yoongi mengulang lagi saat Jimin hanya diam dan memandangnya berani.

"Hyung, disini? Sejak kapan?" Satu desah dengan nada tak stabil dengan sedikit marah lolos tanpa Jimin kendalikan.

"Kemarin sore."

"Ah, ya kemarin sore, tidak ikut ke tempat temanmu saja, hm? Daripada menungguiku sampai pagi."

"Apa maksudmu, aku mau mengambil barang-barangku." Yoongi masih menjawab dengan dingin, belum memperdulikan apa yang Jimin katakan.

Jimin melirik tas dibawah kaki kursi tinggi, mendekati Yoongi dan menatapnya tepat dimata dengan tatapan hancur. "Hah? Mau pindah sekalian ternyata."

"Park Jimin! Aku tidak peduli apa perkataanmu, dimana kau menyimpan kunci mobilku. Aku mau pergi."

"Begini caramu meninggalkanku, Hyung?" Jimin menggeleng sekilas, dia sedikit bingung pada situasi. Disini dia marah, tapi dia juga bisa merasakan kekecewaan dalam tatapan Yoongi,

"Aku merasa jijik berada disekitar sini, kau tau."

"Jadi sentuhan bos mu atau siapamu itu tidak membuatmu jijik begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu Park?"

" _Sayang_ , aku tidak bisa dibodohi lagi, pergilah dengan laki-laki itu, taukah kau betapa sakitnya melihatmu disentuhnya."

Apa itu? Yoongi hilang kendalinya, memukulkan tangannya pada tuts piano hingga berbunyi nyaring. "Apa—kapan? Keparat! Kau, hanya kau bajingan yang pernah menyentuhku, bajingan yang juga suka pulang pagi hanya untuk bersama yang lain kalau aku tak disisimu, aku bekerja Jim, kenapa kau menuduhku!"

"Aku melihatnya, Hyung!" Jimin membela diri, Yoongi yang sudah mengumpat dan menaikan nada bicaranya tidak akan membawa pembicaraan ini menjadi baik-baik.

"Melihat apa? Dimana? Katakan mana buktimu, bahkan diriku sendiri masih sadar betul kalau aku tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan orang lain, hanya dengan kau bocah brengsek!"

"Aku ke kantormu kemarin sore, Hyung! Dan aku lihat kau dengan temanmu itu berduaan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan tapi kedekatan kalian sudah lebih cukup menjelaskan." Jimin semakin tak mengerti kenapa saat seharusnya dia marah, disini Yoongi juga menyalak. Apakah perkataan Yoongi benar kalau hari itu yang dilihatnya hanya salah paham karena dia tak melihat mereka benar-benar berciuman?.

"Aku bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Seonwoo, tidak, apapun, tau apa kau Park?! Kalau aku berani bersumpah, bisakan kau juga bersumpah kalau kau tidak bersama orang lain juga, bisakah?!"

"..." Jimin mundur, kemarahannya surut melihat kesungguhan di mata Yoongi. Apakah benar? Begitukah? Lalu kenapa Jimin gentar saat Yoongi memintanya bersumpah juga?

"Bajingan kenapa kau diam saja?!" Yoongi maju menarik kerah Jimin, berteriak didepan muka laki-laki yang bertahun ini selalu bersamanya, mata Yoongi memerah saat sekilas melihat bibir Jimin yang terkatup. Kecewa merebak didadanya mengingat bibir yang dijanjikan Jimin hanya untuknya itu telah mengecap bibir lain.

"Aku tidak..." Jimin berusaha menenangkan situasi yang sepertinya tidak menguntungkan untuknya. Menggenggam kepalan tangan Yoongi di kerahnya berusaha menarik akal sehat mereka untuk kembali.

"Aku disana, keparat! aku lihat kau dengan siapapun itu yang aku pernah lihat di minimarket, kau kesana bukan untuk menemuiku kan, katakan? Bisakah kau bersumpah?!"

"..." Skak, hal yang di takutkan Jimin terungkap. Matanya melebar selepas Yoongi mengatakan itu, dia tergugu, membayangkan benar Yoongi melihatnya bersama Taehyung kemarin, padahal sebelumnya Jimin lah yang menghakimi Yoongi. Astaga, astaga.

"Kau tidak bisa bersumpah hah?! Aku benci padamu, hanya kau Jim untukku, kau yang selalu membuatku gila, kau yang selalu ku pikirkan saat aku menulis lagu, hanya kau! Lalu apa yang telah kau lakukan, pikirmu bagaimana aku?!" Yoongi mendorong Jimin seketika setelah melihat perubahan pada ekspresinya. Tubuh keduanya agak terguncang dan terdorong mundur. Ini benar, dan Jimin tak bisa menyangkal.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku dulu, ini salah paham.."

"Bajingan, jangan sentuh aku. Apa ini? Sekarang kau pulang pagi setelah pergi bersama jalang murahan itu, menciumnya sampai kehabisan nafas, eoh? Tidur dengannya? Melakukan apapun yang pernah kau lakukan juga padaku? Kau menjijikan!"

Jimin kehilangan ide bagaimana untuk membuat semua ini kembali benar. Tidak, Jimin menyesal, demi tuhan dia merapal dalam hati bagaimana untuk meredakan semua ini. Dia semakin kebingungan saat Yoongi mengebrak pintu kamarnya menyuruh Jimin mengambil sisa barang Yoongi yang disimpan Jimin saat laki-laki itu memberikan pembelaan tak berarti bagi Yoong. "Tidak, bukan begitu, aku tidak seperti itu..."

"Berikan kunci mobilku, aku mau pergi! Kuingatkan padamu, Park, kau harus membayar semua ini!"

.

.

.

.

Walau pagi mereka buruk, hari harus tetap berjalan.

Siang ini diruangan yang sama di salah satu ruang meeting di kantor Jungkook. Ada Jungkook sendiri, Jimin dan Hoseok. Pada satu kesempatan yang jarang, Hoseok bisa hadir dalam salah satu meeting mereka, namun hal tak mengenakan malah terjadi. Didepan beberapa komisaris dan pemegang saham di project kerja sama mereka, Jungkook beberapa kali mengacau, dan Jimin kehilangan fokusnya. Yang paling parah adalah Jungkook yang lebih dari dua kali menyanggah gagasan Hoseok dengan kurang masuk akal. Menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Hoseok dan decakan tipis dari Jimin. Rapat selesai dan membuahkan agenda positif dari notulen walau tak terlalu berjalan mulus.

Setelah saling bersalaman, Hoseok secara pribadi menghampiri Jungkook yang masih berdiri didepan setelah menyalami beberapa anggota meeting lain.

"Jungkook-ssi, kau kelihatannya tidak senang."

"Ah maaf sepertinya aku yang membuat kesalahan."

"Kau bisa katakan padaku bagian mana dari kerjasama kita yang mengganggumu, apakah kau berpikir aku tidak professional?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku berkata sebenarnya soal apa yang aku singgung didalam, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan."

"Konyol sekali jika kau mengatakannya tanpa alasan mendasar. Hm?"

"Maaf menginterupsi, maaf Hoseok-Hyung. Ada baiknya kita tunggu keputusan pemegang saham yang lain, apabila proyek masih berjalan lancar dengan cara lama, mungkin hal-hal lain bisa dijadikan plan b. oke? Jungkook juga?"

"Masuk akal, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, mungkin lain kali aku akan duduk saja mempersilahkan kau memimpin rapat, Jungkook-ssi."

Hoseok pergi masih dengan senyum ramahnya menghiasi. Menunduk sekilas ke arah Jungkook dan Jimin.

" _Kid_ , jangan mengacau oke? Apa masalahmu?" Jimin menggeram pelan, jengkelnya kembali terpancing dengan sikap Jungkook siang ini.

"Entah, aku benar-benar sedang dalam suasana hati yang tak bagus, Jim."

"Okay, kau _badmood_ , dimengerti. Aku juga sedang dalam masalah sekarang, semua orang juga, dan kepalaku sudah nyaris pecah ditambah kau mengacau dengan mempermalukanku juga disana. Demi tuhan Kook-a, aku yang merekomendasikanmu, ikuti alurnya."

"Kau cerewet sekali, aku mencoba melakukannya, tapi aku membenci orang itu."

"Orang itu? Hoseok-Hyung?"

"Benar sekali,"

"Ada masalah pribadi apa kau dengan dia?"

"..." Jungkook diam. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Oke terserah apa masalahmu, bocah. Kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi, kau harus professional oke? Kalau kita kehilangan ini, kita bisa kehilangan tambang emas."

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung? Kau sakit?" Minjae menilik wajah teman seprofesinya. Taehyung sedari tadi jam masuknya hanya diam sambil lebih banyak mengambil waktunya meringkuk di balik meja kasir.

"Sedikit tidak enak badan, Minjae." Taehyung mendongak, balik menatap Minjae yang berdiri menjulang dibalik meja kasir sambil memperhatikannya.

"Kau bisa ijin dulu, kau terlihat kacau."

"Aku masih cukup kuat sampai jam lima."

"Atau tidak, wajah muram mu menakutkan, dan lihat dirimu, kau memakai sweater panjang begitu, kau demam?" Tangan panjang Minjae mencoba meraih dahi Taehyung.

Lalu ditepis Taehyung dengan halus sambil bergumam. "Mungkin, sedikit."

"Sumpah, Taehyung. Pulanglah, tiga jam lagi Wonu dan Mingyu akan datang menggantikan kita. Aku oke kau tinggal sendiri, jadi pulanglah."

"Tidak." Saat mengatakannya, Taehyung berdiri, mencoba terlihat biasa saja dan sehat di mata Minjae.

Berdecak karena melihat tingkat Taehyung, Minjae gemas sendiri. Dia memutari meja kasir, menggandeng lengan Taehyung yang dia tak tau sebenarnya ada memar disana. "Minimal kau istirahat ke loker saja, kau menakuti pelanggan."

"..." Lalu Taehyung hanya menurut sambil menggerutu saat Minjae menariknya ke ruang loker. Menekan kedua bahunya agak keras untuk duduk diatas kursi busa panjang di area loker atau _space_ pribadi mereka.

"Sudah, duduk disini, berbaring atau apapun, kau sudah besar untuk membuat teh hangatmu sendiri kan? Jadi aku akan tinggal kau kedepan. Istirahatlah."

Taehyung berbaring di atas sofa panjang setelah melepas seragam apron berlogomya. Ya, hari ini dia tidak mengenakan kemeja, karena memaksa untuk tak mengganti sweater lengan panjangnya yang menutupi tanda-tanda merah di tubuhnya. Mata Taehyung memendar memandang lagit-langit ruangan yang serasa tinggi, rasa-rasanya kesadarannya belum benar-benar terkumpul sejak bercerita dengan kakaknya tadi pagi. Taehyung yang tersakiti, namun mata Seokjin-Hyung lah yang terlihat lebih sembab. Seakan Hyung nya tau dan pernah merasakan apa yang pernah dia rasa. Tentu saja, kakaknya dulu lah yang menderita, punya hak apa Taehyung untuk begini saja mengeluh.

Satu yang dia ingat, masih terasa membakar di tubuhnya karna tanda masai yang belum memudar masih disana. Sentuhan Jungkook semalam. Dia melupakan detailnya, tapi Taehyung masih ingat dan menyadari dibalik nafsu ada sesuatu mendamba yang terpatri di kilat mata Jungkook. Sesuatu yang kadang dia temukan di balik sepasang karamel teduh mata Hoseok saat mereka berciuman sambil beratatapan. Nyata kah?.

Taehyung menggulung lengan sweaternya, menampakan merah bekas ikatan melintang disana, mengamatinya untuk mengigatkan akal sehat Taehyung agar membenci apapun yang telah Jungkook lakukan semalam. Memejamkan matanya erat untuk menggali dan meresapi rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya, bahkan Taehyung tadi sulit untuk berjalan dengan benar walau Seokjin-Hyung sudah memijat tubuhnya. Dibalik patuh matanya yang terpejam untuk mencoba mencari kantuk. Satu kata ternyiang di telinga Taehyung.

' _Maaf.'_

Dari Jungkook. Taehyung tak menjawabnya karena dia kebingungan akan mengutarakan jawaban seperti apa. Antara 'Untuk apa?' atau 'Maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan?'

Dia tidak tahu mana yang benar.

Ponselnya berdengung, dan Taehyung gagal mengejar kantuknya yang tipis. Taehyung mengeluarkannya dari saku celana. Untuk mengetahui _dial call_ , dan disana dia mengetahui Jungkook meneleponnya.

Dengungan itu dibiarkan menghantar di meja kayu disebelah kursi busa yang Taehyung tiduri. Hingga Taehyung kehilangan hitungan untuk dengungan keberapa, bunyi blink singkat menyusul mengudara. Tanda satu pesan masuk, dan Taehyung masih membelakangi meja itu mencoba tak peduli. Bersamaan dengan itu, entah kenapa matanya terasa kembali memerah dan berair, disusul pergelangan tangannya semakin perih saat memikirkan laki-laki itu.

Pada blink ke empat Taehyung menyerah, meraih ponselnya untuk membuka satu persatu pesan dari pengirim sang Jeon. Taehyung mengerjapkan mata cepat membaca baik-baik apa yang tertulis disana. Isinya adalah Jungkook mengatakan Taehyung untuk mengangkat teleponnya, memintanya untuk memberikan informasi sekarang Taehyung ada dimana, dan dia ingin menemuinya. Taehyung tertawa tanpa suara. Hak apa yang Jungkook punya untuk menanyakan itu? Menemuinya? Bukankah kemarin sebelum malam berkabut nafsu mereka dia jelas sudah mengatakan kalau dirinya ini hanya mimpi. Jungkook semestinya melupakannya. Semua mimpinya.

Dengung lain saat Taehyung berbaring sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Ponsel belum lepas dari tangannya. Menimbang dari ya atau tidak. Ada jeda sekian detik untuk akhirnya Taehyung mengangkatnya, dengan tujuan mencoba mendengar apapun yang akan Jungkook katakan.

 _Pip_.

"Hei, aku tau kau disana." Suara Jungkook selalu terasa tegas dan berat, mengalun bebas di gendang telinga Taehyung.

"..." dan disini Taehyung masih enggan menjawab.

Jungkook memulai lagi, menarik perhatian Taehyung untuk menjawab tiap untaian katanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai ini dari mana, tapi sungguh.."

"..."

"Aku, butuh bertemu kau."

"..."

"Taehyung?"

"..."

"Hei, katakan sesuatu. Aku kehabisan ide bagaimana aku bisa menebus semuanya. Jadi bicaralah, dimana kau? akan ku buktikan kalau aku sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf." Tanpa gentar Jungkook masih mencoba.

"..."

"Taehyung? Astaga... bagaimana bisa kau membuat ku begini.."

"..." Taehyung masih diam, hingga;

"Maaf, Aku menyakitimu.." Terucap dari belah bibir Jungkook dengan nada bergetar tipis.

Sebentar membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya, Taehyung akhirnya mencari suaranya.

"...Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, kau sudah bayar kan?" Tawa hambar dari Taehyung hadir dikoneksi hubungan telepon mereka. "Sudahlah, Jungkook."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tenang kalau saat aku akan pergi, kau sama sekali tak mau melihatku."

"Ah, itu salahku. Aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu pada pelanggan." Aku Taehyung, Kekehan lain terdengar menyusul, membuat dasar hati Jungkook ragu dengan kalimat pembelaan itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, ini tentang aku yang memperlakukanmu buruk..."

"Kau aneh Jungkook, tujuanmu datang ke tempat kami memang untuk itu bukan? Sudahlah. Kita sama-sama untung, oke? Jadi sudah."

"Katakan, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang."

"Kita harus sudahi telpon ini, aku ngantuk mau tidur." Kilah lain dari Taehyung dan Jungkook tau itu.

"Serius Taehyung,"

"Aku serius kalau ngantuk."

"Ini soal aku dan kau."

"Ada apa antara aku dan kau? Rasanya aneh menyandingkannya. Jungkook, kita ini tidak kenal dekat. Kita cuma.. yah kau tau, langit dan bumi, antara mimpi dan imajinasi, anggap aku tak ada dan semua selesai. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Aku tidak mau menganggap semua ini seperti itu,"

"Apa maumu? Katakan, ingin sesi kedua, Hm? Ronde tambahan? Kau senang melihat orang lain tak berdaya dengan kau berbuat seenaknya diatasnya? Tolong datang lagi lain waktu, tubuhku sudah hancur karena kau yang sewenang-wenang me—"

"Kau memikirkannya..." Satu desah mengandung rasa bersalah keluar dari celah bibir Jungkook. Menyadari sedikit banyak pasti itu lah yang ada dipikiran Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Kau tadi bersikap seolah tak peduli, tapi detik barusan kau mengungkapkan kalau kau juga memikirkannya. Jadi.. maaf oke? Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Taehyung."

"Hentikan, tuan muda." Ujung pita suara Taehyung bergetar lebih rendah demi kembali menjawab dengan suara lebih dalam.

"Kenapa? Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu dan minta maaf, sekarang atau sekarang. Katakan kau ada dimana?" Dan Jungkook tak menyerah untuk mendesak.

"Kau siapa, Jungkook? laki-laki yang secara harfiah baru kemarin sore bertemu denganku, kenal aku? Kenapa kau selalu mencari sesuatu yang salah dalam obrolan kita?" Taehyung menjawab, agak gamang, dia menerka untuk apa omong kosong ini terus belanjut.

"Maka itu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku tidak ingin mengenalmu dengan cara seperti ini, Taehyung"

"Cara seperti apa? Kau ingat apa perkataanku saat masih _sober_ kemarin? Aku ini mimpi, bunga tidurmu, oke?, Taehyung yang kemarin malam atau malam lain yang bersamamu tidak pernah benar-benar ada. Aku hanya ingin kau melupakan semuanya, sudah, hentikan. Dan aku akan melupakannya juga."

"Karena itu, ini berdasarkan karena itu semua. Aku tidak ingin kau berfikir seperti itu. Aku ingin mengenalmu dengan benar, tidak, kau bukan mimpi, aku bisa merasakannya, aku tidak mau melupakannya aku akan membuat semuanya menjadi benar kembali."

"Bagian mana yang _salah_ Jungkook?"

"Bagian kau yang saat ini membenciku." Jungkook mengungkapkan risau hatinya dengan ringkas.

Ada hening sekian detik diantara mereka, untuk kemudian Taehyung menarik nafas berat dan menjawab. "Astaga, ada hak apa aku membenci semua perlakuan mu? Aku menerimanya, itu pekerjaanku, kau puas? Oke cukup, habis perkara."

"Tidak begini, Taehyung. Aku tidak mau ini tergantung di batin dan pikiranmu. Dan aku tau, sesuatu yang buruk ada disana meski kau menyangkalnya. Dengar, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Jeon Jungkook, lupakan, demi tuhan." Nada milik Taehyung tertahan saat Jungkook masih mencoba.

"Aku mau memperbaiki semuanya, aku harus, atau aku akan _gila_ karena mu."

"Kalau begitu silahkan jadi _gila_."

"Tae—"

Panggilan terputus sepihak, yang adalah Taehyung pelakunya. Kepalanya terasa semakin pening, belum lagi badannya yang belum mereda dari perih. Sekarang apa lagi? Sesuatu dalam dirinya, didasar hatinya, di satu sudut perasaannya meneriakan kebebasan. Mendesaknya mengatakan kejujuran saat apa yang barusan Taehyung lakukan hanyalah mendorong Jungkook menjauh. Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Kenapa Taehyung sama sekali tak merasa baik-baik saja dengan penyangkalannya barusan?

Taehyung ingin berteriak, memaki Jungkook, dengan apapun yang menggambarkan kekecewaan atas dosa apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Taehyung ingin merengek, harusnya bukan seperti itu cara mereka, Taehyung ingin meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa dia tidak suka, tidak ingin Jungkook memandang Taehyung lebih rendah dari seharusnya. Kemana sebenarnya gusarnya ini bertajuk?. Kenapa separuh akal sehatnya berkata bahwa dia butuh Jungkook menjelaskan semua tujuannya, semua alasannya, namun separuh rasionalitasnya menyuruhnya abai demi menyandang fungsi kotor dari pekerjaannya.

Semuanya berputar di kepala, kacau dan kusut. Tidak menemukan ujungnya.

Tidak kalah kusutnya dengan Jungkook di belahan lain Seoul. Duduk dalam area pribadi kantornya dengan campur aduk emosi dalam batinnya. Menggenggam ponsel pintarnya kelewat kencang seakan tak peduli kalau benda mati persegi panjang itu akan retak dan hancur berhamburan. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Dan Bagaimana?. Jungkook orang yang cukup jenius untuk dijadikan direktur di kantor kebanggan Jeon. Tapi segala keangkuhan, harga diri, egoisme, dan sudut hatinya yang telah kebas sudah lama lupa bagaimana menyampaikan apa maksud dirinya sebenarnya. Seandainya, Taehyung cenayang, seandainya Jungkook bisa lebih jujur dan lugas, dia tidak akan kesulitan seperti ini.

Barangkali dua anak manusia itu sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama tak mengerti bagaimana harus menyampaikan apa yang dirasa dalam dasar hati. Apabila Jungkook berani menyebut demi tuhan dia merasa bersalah dan bersungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf, harusnya hal tersebut cukup menjadi bukti atas hati yang masih memiliki perasaan. Atas segala kebingungan Jungkook untuk mengutarakannya. Apabila mereka lebih jujur, melebur dan sama sama menghirup rasionalitas berbumbu romansa yang sama, ini akan lebih mudah juga bagi Taehyung untuk mengerti.

Apa yang ingin diungkapkan Jungkook? Apa lagi?

Apa yang sebenarnya dipertanyakan Taehyung? Apa saja?

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi dan siang telah menjadi kacau untuk Taehyung. Taehyung berharap sisa harinya masih bisa terselamatkan.

Sepulang dari minimarket setelah diberi kelonggaran jam kerja, Taehyung diantar sampai halte bus terdekat dengan rentetan omelan Minjae. Taehyung hanya meringis, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang masih diusahakan jenaka. Karena kalau bukan karena tumpangan sepeda motor Minjae, mungkin pinggang dan kedua kaki Taehyung akan semakin memburuk sakitnya.

Taehyung memutuskan akan langsung ke tempat kakaknya tanpa terlebih dulu mampir di flat mereka, untuk mengadukan badannya yang masih agak terasa sakit dibeberapa sisi. Segila apakah ia dan Jungkook lakukan hingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa habis-habisan?. Selain semuanya memar dan memerah, tadi pagi sekilas dirinya juga melihat tubuh telanjang Jungkook menanggung dampak yang sama. Beberapa cakaran dan bekas gerit gigitan, apakah itu ulahnya? Astaga, mengandung setan apa obat laknat yang diberikan Jungkook padanya hingga mereka bisa bereaksi begini kerasukan.

Bus nya datang, Taehyung masih mencoba berjalan se macho mungkin membawa tubuh kurusnya ke dalam badan Bus. Bersyukur ada kursi yang kosong sehingga dia bisa duduk dengan tenang. Taehyung memejamkan mata sepanjang perjalanan untuk memusatkan dimana saja titik sakit yang masih dirasanya agar ia mudah mengatakan saat di pijat oleh Seokjin-Hyung. Meresapi ini sama saja mengingat-ngingat Jungkook, Jungkook kemarin malam dan Jungkook yang gusar tadi siang. Taehyung menggelengkan kepala singkat, ponsel yang tadi terkoneksi dengan Jungkook dia matikan setelah perdebatan mereka. Sudahlah Taehyung, batinnya.

.

.

Sampai di halte besar di pusat kota distrik Gangnam. Taehyung turun dengan sukses karena badannya berangsur pulih -walau sedikit- setelah duduk tenang menikmati senja di sepanjang perjalan pendeknya. Melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan, denting jarumnya yaris menunjukan jam setengah enam sore. Dan Taehyung membawa dirinya ke salah satu gang besar diantara selipan gedung-gedung tinggi. Menuju House Of Cards tanpa suara sambil menaikan kerah turtle necknya. Tanpa menyadari ada mobil sedan hitam yang mengikutinya.

.

.

Yoongi dan mata kucingnya memicing saat di lampu merah dirinya menangkap keberadaan sosok yang baru saja masuk dalam list orang yang sangat dibencinya. Si laki-laki minimarket keparat –yang ia berusaha ingat-ingat namanya- yang berciuman dengan Jimin. Selingkuhan murahan itu selain hanya seorang penjaga toko ternyata memang terlihat memiliki kehidupan sederhana. Turun dari angkutan umum; bus, dengan setelan baju kasual yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak menarik perhatian. Membayangkan laki-laki seperti itu menyandingi nya dan merebut perhatian Jimin. Yang muncul adalah pikiran klasik dari jalang yang hanya bermodal tampang lumayan menyempatkan diri menempel pada pangeran Park yang memiliki tanggungan harta milyaran won demi keuntungan finansialnya sendiri. Menggelikan.

Dendam yang masih baru merebak dalam dada nya membuat Yoongi memindah perseneling dan memutar stir untuk mengikuti laki-laki itu. Menyetir mobil pelan-pelan dengan separuh akal sehat Yoongi tertawa menertawakan _such a waste time_ nya mengikuti laki-laki yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Atau tidak.

Yoongi dibuat menyerngit sekali lagi saat mengetahui tujuan dari si penjaga minimarket. Siapa namanya... Kim siapa Yoongi melupakan perkenalan perdana mereka. Dan disamping otaknya yang berputar mengingat seberkas nama, Yoongi menerka tempat macam apa yang telah ia masuki itu. Gedungnya sungguh indah, terkesan mewah dan hanya beberapa orang yang dapat menyentuhnya mengingat letaknya di lorong gang besar paling ujung.

Tunggu dulu, apakah ini tempat judi atau semacamnya? Mengingat kalau memang ini adalah restoran normal dan baik-baik, pastilah pada senja segini tempat ini sudah buka untuk meraup konsumen. Apakah ini tempat yang buka saat malam? Dan semua yang menawarkan keruhnya kegiatan _malam_ seperti bar?. Yoongi mendecih samar, semua kepingan informasi itu berkumpul jadi satu. Menghasilkan sekutu yang bergabung untuk memprovokasi sisi keji yang tersembungi dalam diri Yoongi. Dia masih ingat akan apa yang telah laki-laki itu perbuat dengan Jimin-nya hingga memporak-porakdakan hatinya. Yoongi memutar balik mobil sedan hitamnya, merapal dalam hati ia harus melakukan minimalnya satu perhitungan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Sakit?"

"Sedikit, tapi aku yakin kau akan membuat ini membaik." Taehyung memejamkan mata saat Seokjin memijatnya dalam posisi tengkurap. Punggung dan pinggangnya benar-benar bermasalah.

"Oke, tahan sebentar, ya?" Cairan lengket dengan wangi aroma terapi ikut membaur dalam pijatan pelan namun tepat dari Seojin di kulit tubuhnya untuk titik yang terakhir.

"Mm, Hm."

"Hari ini kau boleh istirahat saja, Taehyung"

"Tidak perlu begitu, aku masih bisa membantu di dapur seperti biasa kok, Hyung."

"Taehyung, _please_?"

"Aku itu laki-laki Hyung, memar begini bukan masalah besar. Kau tenang saja."

Seokjin membereskan semuanya saat selesai. Memberikan _sweatshirt_ adiknya untuk dikenakan kembali dan membantunya untuk duduk. "Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan, ini soal dirimu, dan mentalmu. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya.."

"Jangan membebankan ini semua pada pikiran dan rasa bersalahmu, Hyung. Detik dimana aku memutuskan untuk membantu meluruskan nasib kita disini, saat itulah aku sepakat untuk menerima segala resikonya, aku oke, Hyung." Selesai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Taehyung menatap Seokjin dimata, berusaha membuang kekhawatiran dengan sorot yakinnya.

"Kalau saja sejak awal..."

"Hyung."

"Aku pun tak tau kapan kita bisa melepaskan jeratan dari sini, dengan semua jaminan dan janji. Kakak macam apa aku yang tak bisa menjagamu, dan malah mengajakmu berkubang di sarang mimpi buruk. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat akhirnya, Tae. Aku—" Seokjin menggeleng ringan, tak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena disana Taehyung memotong sambil memegang kedua bahunya erat.

"Hyung, aku disini, dan ini bukan hanya kewajibanmu. Kita saling menjaga, oke? Aku akan membantumu. Tak usah khawatirkan apapun, semua akan berakhir.. baik-baik saja."

"Andai saja, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak meninggalkan kita dengan tanggungan seperti ini."

"..."

"Maaf, aku membahas ini... Tapi tolong kau turuti aku. Kau bisa bantu dengan teh seperti biasa, lalu langsung kembali lah untuk istirahat, tidak ada bantahan."

"Paling tidak di dapur hingga jam sembilan."

"Jam delapan, dan kau kembalilah ke kamar. Sudah ada orang yang merapikan."

Nada bicara Seokjin yang terdengar berbeda membuat Taehyung tak dapat membantah. "Oke,"

"Sepakat. Dan aku sayang sekali padamu." Lalu satu elusan singkat mampir di surai halus cokelat keemasan Taehyung dari Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kesepakatan, bersamaan dengan berangsur membaik tubuh dan suasa hatinya. Jam delapan Taehyung undur diri dari dapur setelah menemukan celoteh riang dan tawa terlukis di bibirnya kembali. Melakukan sesuatu yang Taehyung suka tak pernah gagal untuk mengembalikan mood nya ke jalan yang menyenangkan. Meracik sesuai takaran standart atau beberapa list pesanan khusus, Taehyung tenggelam dalam daun dan rempah kering yang menguarkan bau tenang merasuk ke rongga dadanya. Ditambah dengan semua pelayan yang memiliki selera humor tinggi dan tak membeda-bedakan pangkat atau umur disini, Taehyung kembali merasa baikan untuk beberapa alasan.

Masuk ke kamar pribadinya sambil masih mengantongi gelitik jenaka dari lelucon terakhir yang dilemparkan Seokjin-Hyung di dapur, Taehyung terkekeh tipis dengan tampang bodoh. Karena pasalnya lelucon kakaknya itu selalu _garing_ dan aneh, tapi justru disanalah bagian lucunya, dan sekutunya yang ada di dapur selalu sekongkol untuk balik meledek leluconnya. Entah koki tua atau muda, pelayan laki-laki atau wanita, dan laki-laki penghibur lainnya, paling tidak mereka memang memiliki latar belakang orang yang _berhati baik_. Dan setidaknya hal itulah yang membuat Taehyung lebih betah nongkrong di dapur daripada di pegang-pegang dan mabuk tak jelas di ruang penjamuan.

Semuanya kembali rapi, bahkan warna seprainya pun sama walau sudah diganti dengan putih bersih lainnya. Kamar yang diberikan pribadi untuk Taehyung agak temaram dalam kondisi normal, dan itu selalu berhasil membuat Taehyung agak mengantuk apabila sendiri disini tak ada kerjaan.

Taehyung merenggangkan tubuhnya sekilas. Mendudukan diri, lalu berbaring dengan kaki yang masih menggantung ke lantai. Taehyung memijat tengkuknya samar, membawa tangannya bergesekan dengan lembar seprai dan kulitnya sendiri. Kakaknya memang juranya, pantas saja Namjoon-Hyung bilang badannya jadi rileks dan mengantuk setelah pijatannya, ternyata ini memang benar kenyataannya. Semuanya kembali membaik, mendapatkan tubuhnya tanpa perih atau pegal, namun berdampak dengan badan yang seperti diistirahatkan paksa karena saraf yang dipijat Seokjin dengan ajaibnya merespon demikian. Tadi Taehyung sempat mlipir di dapur setelah mencicipi makan malam spesial penuh gizi dari paman koki (karena dia mengaku sakit), Taehyung juga menyempatkan diri membuat teh jahenya sendiri, dan itu berdampak baik juga pada tubuhnya.

Oke, jadi kepentingannya saat ini adalah mengejar kantuk yang sudah mengetuk kedua kelopak matanya. Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya ringkas untuk menyeret ke posisi yang benar. Sekilas matanya menatap cermin besar yang selalu berdiri disana, dihadapan ranjangnya. Memamerkan refleksi dirinya yang sangat sederhanya. Kim Taehyung yang biasanya. Dengan kaos hitam, _sweatpants_ abu, dan rambut halus yang turun mencuat masih agak berantakan. Taehyung tersenyum pada perpotongan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Kemudian ia memposisikan diri, tidur dengan selimut yang ditarik asal diatas tubuhnya. Bergelung dengan bantal empuk menyambut jam istirahatnya.

.

.

.

"Dia sakit.. Mmm.. bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya.."

"Sakit? Parah kah? Seharian ini ponselnya sepertinya mati."

"Mengenai itu, mungkin Taehyung agak kecapekan, bukan masalah besar."

"Jadi kau membiarkan dia istirahat?"

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu, Taehyung sedang kuijinkan untuk tidur."

Jeda sejenak setelah gumaman _'Aku mengerti'_. "Apakah ayah ada disini?"

"Tuan Jung sudah kemari siang tadi, jadi aku rasa beliau tidak akan datang lagi untuk malam."

Ada gumaman lagi bernada lega disana. "Oke, jadi boleh aku melihatnya?"

"... maaf, tapi, aku khawatir Taehyung sedang tertidur."

"Aku janji tidak akan mengacaukan waktu istirahatnya, aku hanya ingin lihat dia."

"..."

"Kenapa? Untuk mengabulkan permintaan sederhanaku saja kau kesulitan?"

"Bukan, maaf Hoseok-ssi, hanya saja aku sedang berfikir."

"Dikamarnya kan? Aku akan kesana, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat dia tambah capek."

.

.

.

.

Dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Taehyung telah mengarungi mimpi. Sebelum terlelap Taehyung sempat sedikit mensyukuri jam tidur awal yang sangat langka di kehidupannya saat ini. Berpikir apakah besok dia akan bangun pagi lebih awal atau akan tetap kesiangan? Itu urusan belakangan. Karena saat ini dalam buai mimpinya, Taehyung merasa dirinya benar-benar ringan.

Sebentang padang rumput di kungkung suasana pagi ditambah semilir angin, cerah. Taehyung sempat menoleh ke kanan, ada sebuah rumah apik warna putih tapi ringkas. Lalu menoleh ke kiri, ada bentangan danau biru yang sedikit beriak. Taehyung memilih membawa dirinya ke danau biru. Ada beberapa bunga popies tumbuh disana, aneh. Dan hal aneh selalu terjadi dalam mimpi.

Ketika Taehyung menceburkan diri, menenggelamkan baru kedua kakinya. Sebentang danau itu berubah menjadi bernoda, hitam dibawah kakinya yang kemudian menyebar, hingga membuat Taehyung kebingungan karena tak lagi menemukan pantulan dirinya di bening air karena semuanya menjadi sangat keruh. Taehyung mundur, apakah ini ulahnya? Dia yang mengotorinya?

Taehyung mundur, menyerngit dan memukul balik riak air dibawah kakinya. Kau kenapa _danau_? Dan danau itu seakan marah padanya, dasarnya berubah menjadi lebih dalam dari saat kakinya berpijak. Taehyung limbung, nyaris tenggelam, tangannya berkecipak bergerak bebas dalam danau keruh yang masih mencoba menenggelamkannya. Taehyung mencari jangkauan untuk lepas, dan disana dia menemukan pegangangannya. Seseorang menariknya, memeluk tubuhnya hingga ke tepi danau. Taehyung membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam ketakutan. Berniat menatap pahlawan walau ini hanya mimpinya. Dan Taehyung terkejut, bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini hadir dalam mimpinya.

Jeon Jungkook dengan tangkas menarik Taehyung untuk berdiri teguh, menyeret lengannya lembut tapi menuntut. Menyelamatkan dari kubangan hitam yang nyaris meluap dari bibir danau. Gigi Taehyung gemeretuk saat menatap paras tampan Jungkook yang berhasil membawanya masuk pada rumah putih dan apik yang dilihatnya tadi. Jungkook dihadapannya, demi tuhan, walau ini hanya mimpi tapi laki-laki ini terlihat seperti nyata adanya. Gurat di wajah tampan pahlawannya tak tertebak saat laki-laki itu memangkas jarak bibir mereka. Tubuh basah tak menghalangi untuk merapatkan diri, dan disana Jungkook membisikan sesuatu tepat didepan bibir ranumnya;

'Ikut aku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam di kubangan kotor itu.'

Lalu mereka berciuman.

.

.

.

Diantara batas kewarasan, imajinasi, rasionalitas, kenyataan, kesadaran dan beberapa sudut gagasan membingungkan lainnya, Taehyung terbuai. Dengan kedua belah bibir yang menjajahnya hingga tak peduli memberikan dampak pada bibir penuh basah saliva atau sesak nafasnya. Taehyung menikmati sesi panjang ciuman yang dirinya sendiri tuntun ke arah yang lebih menggairahkan. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat, satu pada bahu kokoh dan lainnya berpegangan posesif pada tengkuk lawannya. Memori dosa nikmat kemarin malam terputar kembali, bagaimana Jungkook berulang kali menciumnya dengan terlalu berani. Saat Taehyung mulai kepayahan, satu hembusan desah nafas keluar diantara kecipak basah ciuman. Dan Taehyung mendesahkan nama orang dalam mimpinya, nama orang yang tidak masuk akal malah ia rindukan sentuhannya. Karena dosa semalam terbukti telah jadi candu baginya mulai hari ini.

"Nghh.. Jungkook—"

Ciuman mereka berhenti saat desahan milik Taehyung itu keluar dari selipan lidah dan bibir yang bertaut. Taehyung sudah kembali ke kenyataan semesta dan diatas ranjangnya tepat setelah dia merasakan basah dibibirnya. Dan Taehyung terlambat menyadarinya. Karena saat dia membuka mata untuk merengek. Pemandangan rumah putih itu hilang, Jungkook tak ada disana, dan yang mengungkung diantara dekap tangannya bukan pahlawan dalam mimpinya.

Jung Hoseok memandangnya dengan lipatan kernyitan di dahi, memandangnya dengan mata memicing tidak suka.

"Jungkook?"

Dan Taehyung menyesali kebodohannya, serta mengutuk Jung Hoseok yang sudah hadir menciumnya tanpa permisi saat dirinya tertidur.

"Kau memikirkan siapa, Taehyung-ah?" Taehyung menatapnya balik dengan nanar dan kehilangan suara, saat tangan Hoseok turun ke lehernya mencengkram dan agak menarik bandul kalung sewarna merah darah yang entah sejak kapan telah digantungkan di lehernya. Menyakiti tengkuk yang kulitnya tergores karena sulur perak kalung yang dia kenakan.

Menatap Jung Hoseok yang kecewa dan terbakar emosi di atasnya adalah hal tek terduga dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

.

 _ **Kinda feels not good**_ **nulis ini. Takut kalian marahin** hehehehehe. Karena... yah karena masalahnya **makin rumit dan nyaris klimaks** ke deretan kisah yang lebih intense. Delapan itu _lucky number_ ku, jadi aku tumpahin aja disini **perasaan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang udah makin berkembang** (walau mereka disini bingung dan kesulitan untuk menyadarinya).

 **Berita penting lainnya** (buat siapa?) (buat readers yang masih sudi nungguin fic kawakan hasil ketikan aing), aku **untuk beberapa bulan kedepan** mungkin.. bakal amat **slow update** , masalah _real life, tho_. Pekerjaan baruku yang barusan aku dapet setelah lepas dari euphoria wisuda. Dan aku harus mengikuti wamil (aku cewek kok ini persyaratan wajib aja dari BUMN) dan pendidikan kilat (yang mungkin ditempatkan) di luar jawa dengan alasan yang sangat penting. Gadjet ku bakal disita duh mama T_T, paling pegang hape sama leptop saat _weekend_ aja, dan itupun waktu ngetik pasti bakal terkikis banyak (mengingat aku kalo ngetik lelet dan panjang, bakal susah kelar. Haft). Jadi **untuk kedepan tolong antisipasi kehadiran aku yang makin jarang-jarang. Tapi aku ga bakal ninggalin kalian dan cerita ber- chapter di akun ini kok.** Aku pastikan lanjut.

Akhir kata **makasih udah baca sampe sini, udah review dengan kata-kata yang bikin membakar semangat dan moodbooster banget**. TTTATTTT. Uhu. Semoga chapter ini bisa membalas perasaan kalian yang masih mau hadir sama aku disini.

Love sign.

.

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini **Tweet : sugarunning95** ]


	9. Choose Me : Pt9 Complicated

Gaes jangan lupa minum dulu, ini bakal panjang

.

* * *

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

Rate : M

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.9 Complicated  
**

.

.

.

"Kenapa diam?"

Hoseok kembali mempertanyakan diantara diamnya Taehyung. Sekelebat bayangan tak menyenangkan berusaha ia tepis. Hoseok ingin dan harus tahu bagaimana jawabnya, maka itu dia kembali bertanya.

"Kau memikirkan siapa?"

Taehyung dibawah kungkungan Hoseok memberikan pergerakan. Mengerjap lambat dengan raut setengah linglung khas bangun tidur. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hoseok yang bertenger di atas sulur kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Menelan ludah kelu.

Disana Taehyung masih kehilangan suaranya, dan pikirnya Hoseok akan tega mencekiknya. Bodoh.

Satu-satunya penyebab yang membuat Taehyung terlalu takut mengeluarkan jawaban; adalah jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang _salah_.

Dua obsidian beradu. Sepasang milik Taehyung bergerak cepat tidak menentu, milik Hoseok agaknya tersendu.

Diantara dua tangan yang saling membagi kehangatan dibawah tensi yang menyesakkan, kemudian Hoseok akhirnya melunak. Dikendurkan jemarinya yang telah menyakiti leher Taehyung yang mulai memerah beradu dengan sulur perak kalung pemberiannya.

Hoseok membaca, dan selalu berusaha _mengerti_.

Kedua bola mata cokelat kemerahan itu gentar dengan pertanyaannya, Taehyung tidak bisa menjawab kegundahan Hoseok, dan Hoseok _mengerti_.

Berkali-kali Hoseok melihat sorot serupa dari dua bola mata kesukaannya. Di tiap malam dirinya mempertanyakan _perasaan_ Taehyung padanya, di tiap malam dirinya mengajak Taehyung untuk _pergi_ , di tiap malam mereka nyaris _bersetubuh_ , Hoseok selalu melihat kilat keraguan dan kegentaran itu.

Dan Hoseok selalu lemah akan Taehyung.

Terlalu.

Satu helaan nafas menyerah. Hoseok adalah laki-laki dewasa yang berpikiran berdasar rasionalitas, maka itu dia menyudahi tensi berat ini.

"Maaf, sakitkah?"

Taehyung menyadari, kala Hoseok berusaha mengerti akan keraguan dirinya, segala penolakannya, segala keras kepalanya, segala ketakutannya. Maka Taehyung akan merasa luar biasa bersalah, ketika Hoseok selalu mampu memberikan segalanya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya terus mengecewakannya.

"Mmm.." Gelengan teramat samar dari si surai karamel.

Jung Hoseok yang sehangat ini, tidak akan pernah pantas untuk seorang Kim Taehyung. Itulah yang sejak dulu terpatri dan tergurat dalam batin Taehyung. Dan semua telah kacau.

"Hoseok-Hyung.." Taehyung terdengar serak dan setengah merengek.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk dibuat menjawab dengan benar, hm?"

"Uhm.. ini tidak sakit, sungguh." Taehyung akhirnya menjawab vokal satu pertanyaan terakhir ketika dirasa Hoseok tidak menyadari gelengannya.

Dua _namja_ itu kemudian bergerak dari posisi terbaring.

Mereka duduk bersisian, danTaehyung tanpa alasan yang ia tak ketahui segera menggengam telapak tangan Hoseok yang mulai menghindari tatapannya.

"Hoseok-Hyung, sejak kapan disini? Tadi aku tertidur, aku tidak tahu kalau Hyung datang." Taehyung menyesali nada bicaranya yang terdengar sedikit tercekat.

"Baru saja, maaf mengganggu jam istirahatmu." Hoseok menjawab sambil menggulirkan pandangannya ke telapak yang digenggam Taehyung.

"Hyung.. _marah_?"

" _Ani-ya_ , haha, aku hanya selalu kesulitan bila berhadapan denganmu."

"Aku melakukannya lagi."

"Hm?"

"Mengecewakanmu."

"Ah.." Hoseok tersenyum getir.

"Maaf.."

"Kalau kau tak ingin mengecewakanku lagi, mungkin menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar bisa jadi ide yang bagus." Hoseok melihat raut menyesal Taehyung yang begitu tulus. Menggemaskan. Begitu mudahnya Taehyung kembali menghangatkan hatinya.

"..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan yang barusan. Aku tak memiliki hak mempertanyakan siapa yang kau pikirkan.. dan juga.." Hoseok mengantung kalimatnya lalu menarik telapak tangan Taehyung untuk membuat tubuh mereka lebih rapat.

Dahi mereka bersentuhan, Hoseok kembali menatap cokelat kemerahan kesukannya dan Taehyung memberikan satu senyuman tak enak hati.

"...aku tidak berhak memaksakan siapa yang ada _disini_." Jemari Hoseok yang bebas menunjuk dada Taehyung, tepat diantara degup jantungnya, definisi untuk _hati_ Taehyung, definisi untuk segala perasaan yang bermuara.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan jatuh cinta, dan aku tetap berharap itu adalah _aku_ , yang memenuhi pikiran dan hatimu, yang membuatmu pusing karena terlalu memikirkanku, yang mungkin.. bisa sampai hadir dalam tiap mimpi dan igauan mu." Hoseok mengelus kepala Taehyung sayang.

Dan Hoseok masih berangan.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah," Hoseok berujar sambil bangkit dari sana, merapikan jas kasualnya yang sedikit kusut kemudian melempar senyuman ringkas terakhir.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Taehyung mengerjap cepat melihat pergerakan Hoseok.

"Kau demam, badanmu hangat, makan atau minumlah sesuatu lalu tidurlah."

"Hyung, datanglah lagi, jika.." Ragu, aku Taehyung.

"Jika?"

"Jika ingin mempertanyakan sesuatu, besok.. atau kapan, aku akan mencoba menjelaskan."

"Aku tetap akan datang lagi, kau tahu."

"Selamat malam, Hyung." Taehyung kembali memberikan senyumannya, walau hatinya masih merasa tidak enak karena peristiwa canggung sebelumnya.

"Ppakailah kalung itu terus, aku akan senang melihatnya."

"..Oke."

Pintu geser kamarnya tertutup sempurna. Taehyung membanting tubuh untuk kembali terlentang dikasur. Memejamkan mata erat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak kanan.

Bodoh.

Kacau.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Jungkook menghantui pikirannya hingga sedemikian.

Dan lagi, bukankah Hoseok dan Jungkook saling mengenal?

.

.

.

Dibalik pintu yang menyimpan Taehyung bersama pikiran kusutnya. Hoseok menyandarkan diri di kusen kayu. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan gagal mematiknya karena tidak fokus. Dahinya menyerngit sambil mengusap bibirnya cepat. Satu helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan tuan muda Jung sambil mengetuk-ngetukan ujung filter rokok pada telapak tangannya.

Jungkook?

Jeon Jungkook kah?

Apakah Taehyung mengenal Jungkook yang itu?

Sejak kapan? Dan apa hubungan mereka? Apa mereka pernah bersentuhan sejauh itu?

Jikalau Hoseok boleh jujur, dirinya cemburu. Sangat.

Suatu perasaan tak ingin kalah dan tak rela apabila Jungkook bisa memiliki Taehyung berkelebatan.

Hoseok harus memastikannya.

.

.

.

.

Petang di belahan lain distrik Gangnam. Apartemen putih milik Jeon Jungkook, dengan pemiliknya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu ditemani segelas kopi, bising televisi dan dengungan rendah pendingin ruangan.

Jungkook merenung, mengabaikan tiap kepul panas kopi yang menguap, mengabaikan ponselnya yang setiap menit berdenting, juga mengabaikan siaran berita politik di televisi.

Pikirannya kembali pada sore tadi, ketika Jungkook menghubungi Taehyung. Dia berharap banyak itu akan membuahkan hasil yang bagus untuk melunakan kecanggungan diantara dirinya dan Taehyung. Bohong kalau dia tak mencemaskannya, karena kondisi terakhir mereka bertemu sama sekali jauh dari kata baik.

Ketika ia tak menemukan titik terang, Taehyung pun selalu mendorongnya menjauh ketika dasar hati Jungkook masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak abai pada keadaan Taehyung yang terlihat trauma mental dan memar mencoreng tubuh karena perlakuannya yang semena-mena.

Kerisauan ini menggali cukup dalam relung hatinya, bersinggungan dengan perasaannya.

Telah lama hati Jungkook tak merasakan cinta, rasanya kebas, karena tiap tekanan dan tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul dibahunya, Jungkook masih merasa sulit untuk menemukan arti spesial dari yang dirinya rasakan sekarang. Walau kenyataannya Taehyung benar-benar menjadi prioritas pada rasa penasarannya.

Entahlah.

Jungkook menekan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke bantal sofa, berusaha rileks walau pikirannya penuh dengan _flower boy_ sekaligus tukang pembuat teh Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook berpikir, ia sangat payah untuk hal seperti ini namun dirinya mencoba. Meraih ponsel pintarnya menghubungi sekertarisnya untuk memesan sesuatu. Dirinya sendiri pun tak percaya bahwa ia melakukan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa katakan saja, Seokjin-ssi." Hoseok memutar jarinya diatas cawan teh yang dipegangnya. Dia mulai tidak sabar.

"Hoseok-ssi memang memiliki wewenang penuh disini mengingat tempat ini adalah milik keluarga anda, tapi untuk hal sepribadi ini saya agak sungkan." Seokjin menjawab sesopan mungkin, memberikan senyuman khasnya dan terlihat tenang menghadapi Hoseok.

"Aku hanya bertanya soal Taehyung."

"Untuk alasan apa Hoseok-ssi ingin selalu tau _apapun_ soal Taehyung?"

"Kau menolak menjawabku?"

"Maaf, Hoseok-ssi, mungkin anda bisa bertanya pada Taehyung langsung saja. Atau kalau dia tidak menjawab, itu hal yang wajar karena itu adalah urusan pribadinya."

"Aku ingin tau soal adikmu karena aku _menyukainya_ , dan mendengar dia berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain sangat mengganggu pikiranku."

"Itu pekerjannya. Bukankah keluarga anda yang memutuskan nasib kami begini?"

"..."

"Ini akan terdengar tidak sopan, tapi.. bukankah memang seperti itu? Ayah anda yang meminta kami berdua melakukan ini, bekerja disini, sebagai bentuk balas budi. Aku tahu, bahwa mungkin aku dan Taehyung tak bisa bertahan hidup sampai hari ini kalau bukan karena pertolongan keluarga anda, Tapi bukankah memang beginilah ini semua berjalan? Lantas, kenapa anda keberatan melihat Taehyung melakukannya."

"Aku secara pribadi ingin Taehyung berhenti melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan apa yang menjeratnya, yang menjerat kami."

"Tak akan semudah itu melakukannya, terlebih kedua orang tua kalian telah melakukan kesalahan besar sebelum ini. Ayah tak akan semudah itu membiarkan hutang kalian direlakan."

"Kurasa itu pun tak akan berhasil, walaupun hutang kami akan lunas setelah ratusan tahun kami bekerja disini, tuan besar Jung sampai kapanpun tak akan merestui hubungan Hoseok-ssi dengan adikku. Yang kau tau, hanya-seorang-apa disini."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi dengan suhu yang lebih dingin dari biasanya, Seokjin masih terbayang obrolan singkatnya dengan Hoseok semalam. Seokjin tidak buta untuk mengetahui bahwa Hoseok menyukai adiknya, Taehyung. Dan Seokjin sadar betul walau sebesar apapun perasaan Hoseok pada Taehyung, hal tersebut tidak akan berhasil.

Petinggi Jung atau ayah Jung Hoseok tak akan mengijinkan anak satu-satunya, penerus perusahaan dan kekayaannya itu jatuh pada pesona seorang jalang terlebih yang tak bisa memberikan keturunan. Ini semua terdengar lucu dan klasik seperti dongeng. Saat sang pengeran jatuh dan terjerat cinta pada penduduk miskin pribumi.

Seokjin hendak berjalan ke lorong paling barat untuk mengecek keadaan Taehyung, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat salah satu pelayan _House of Card_ berlari tergopoh dari pintu depan.

"Seokjin-Hyung!"

"Ada apa Jihan?"

"Pagi ini, penjaga menerima sebuah kiriman."

"Kiriman? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Taehyung."

.

.

"Bangun, Hei tukang tidur." Lemparan bantal mampir ke punggung Taehyung yang sedang tidur dalam posisi membelakangi Seokjin.

Gerung suara manja bersamaan dengan bantal putih yang berguling ke kolong kasur.

Taehyung menggulung badan ke samping, mendudukan diri pelan-pelan. Mengerjapkan mata, mengumpulkan nyawa untuk selanjutnya memandang Seokjin yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Hyung... kemarin Hoseok-Hyung kesini." Taehyung berujar agak serak, mengusap mata sekilas untuk menjelaskan pandangan.

"Iya memang, dia mengunjungimu kan?" Seokjin mendudukan diri disebelah Taehyung.

"Mm Hm."

"Apa dia mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit kaget saat terbangun." Taehyung mengusap sekilas tengkuknya, mencoba mengikis kecanggungan karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Yang lebih penting bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah baikan?" Seokjin menggasak surai cokelat Taehyung. Jemarinya dia tautkan disela rambut karamel adiknya sambil memijitnya pelan.

"Aku oke, sudah baikan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Bagus, aku kesini ingin menyampaikan kalau ada kiriman untukmu."

"Kiriman apa?"

Satu buah buket bunga raksasa dari puluhan mawar masuk ke dalam kamar. Jihan tersenyum jahil saat membawanya dan hampir terjatuh saat menaruhnya didepan kaki Taehyung yang duduk bersila. Seokjin melihat buket bunga itu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini.. apa-apaan, Jihan?" Taehyung menaikan alisnya pertanda heran.

"Bunga, kiriman untukmu, mungkin dari seorang pangeran." Jihan berujar sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku ini laki-laki, demi tuhan. Bunga? Mawar? Yang benar saja."

"Kau ini terlalu banyak fans." Seokjin ikut mengolok sambil memperhatikan buket bunga yang dibungkus dengan kertas krep tebal berwarna cokelat. Cantik sekali.

"Hyung, jangan mulai."

"Coba kau lihat dulu."

Diantara bungkus krep warna cokelat, diantara kungkungan merah darah dari mawar dan hijau segar dari dedaunan hiasan, tersembul satu kartu yang bertuliskan nama pengirimnya. Taehyung mengambilnya cepat tak menyadari ada satu kelopak mawar yang terlipat karena gerakan terburunya.

"—Jeon Jungkook"

"Oops, itu bukannya yang beberapa hari lalu _main_ ke kamar ini ya." Jihan ikut duduk melingkar memperhatikan kartu pengirim itu, nama yang familiar.

"Ini sepertinya ada tulisannya."

Seokjin menemukan gulungan pita putih kecil yang diikatkan pada tiap tangkai mawar.

Dengan rasa penasaran Taehyung menarik lepas simpul pita itu lalu membaca apa tulisannya.

" _Mianhae_?" Taehyung mengejanya agak lambat, lalu menemukan kata yang sama ditiap pita putih lainnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai perangai anak itu, tapi ini romantis, sungguh." Aku Seokjin.

"..."

"Apa ada hal serius terjadi diantara kalian?"  
"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa dia meminta maaf?" Jihan disana juga ikut penasaran.

"Mungkin karena.. sesuatu yang terjadi di beberapa malam lalu."

"Hm?"

"Astaga, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk melupakannya." Taehyung mulai menarik satu persatu pita lainnya dari tangkai mawar.

"Lalu?" Seokjin mengamati raut adiknya sambil khawatir.

"Lalu? Dia malah ngotot ingin bertemu dan sekarang mengirimkan ini. Aneh sekali."

"Apa Jungkook ini menyukaimu Tae?" Jihan bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Suka, yah maksudku.. _suka padamu_. Karena suka maka itu dia peduli padamu dan juga berusaha meminta maaf dan sungguh-sungguh seperti ini."

"..."

Taehyung mengedikan bahu, terkekeh singkat merasa ada yang lucu dari pernyataan Jihan sambil menepis gemuruh pada relung dadanya.

Taehyung melirik Seokjin dan mendapati kakaknya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Taehyung tau, selalu tau bagaimana seharusnya jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah mendapat beberapa informasi?"

"Yang kami dapat ada dalam map ini, tentang beberapa penjabaran dan info yang telah kami saring. Memang benar dulu ada satu perusahaan yang membuat kontrak dan penanaman saham kerjasama dengan Jung Corp, dan ada beberapa peristiwa aneh dibalik runtuh dan hilangnya satu direksi yang mengelola perusahaan kerjasama tersebut. Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa Tuan baca laporan tersebut."

"Oke, kau boleh pergi."

Jungkook melirik pria berjas necis yang telah undur diri dengan sopan, kemudian mengamati map hitam dari kulit di tangannya. Menimang sebentar lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Kursi tingginya dia putar membelakangi meja dengan meninggalkan decit samar. Jungkook berganti menatap keluar jendela kaca dihadapannya.

Raut langit yang mulai memudar dan mendung menyita perhatiannya.

Dirinya dilanda kepenatan. Setelah seharian ini sibuk dengan meeting, urusan kantor dan tuntutan pekerjaan. Jungkook kembali dijejali beberapa pikiran lain, apakah hal ini _pantas_ jika dia terlalu banyak mencari tahu tentang kehidupan Taehyung? Segala masa lalunya, hubungannya dengan Hoseok. Jungkook tidak dapat mengungkapkan alasan yang tepat dibalik semua itu, tapi dirinya _ingin tahu_.

Akhirnya dibukanya map hitam itu, didalamnya berisi beberapa lembar informasi yang tertulis runtut. Jungkook membaca dalam diam, lalu menyerngitkan dahi setelah habis membaca lembar pertama.

Disana tertulis bahwa saat ini Kim bersaudara itu adalah yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam tragedy pembunuhan yang telah lama ditutup kasusnya oleh kepolisian. Jungkook bertanya-tanya, membawa kedua iris matanya untuk membaca halaman selanjutnya.

Pada halaman selanjutnya ada foto Kim Seokjin dalam acara kelulusan sekolah menengahnya. Kemudian sosok lain dalam foto mencuri perhatian Jungkook. Disana ada Kim Taehyung kecil dengan coat hangat merah maroon memeluk tubuhnya, ia terlihat menggandeng bangga lengan kakaknya. Lucu, pikir Jungkook. Foto itu membuktikan bahwa Taehyung memang telah memiliki mimik manis saat tersenyum sejak kecil. Menyeret Jungkook untuk ikut tenggelam dalam serpihan memori bahagia disana. Hingga satu tarikan senyum dibibir Jungkook terbit.

Mereka berdua diamit oleh tuan dan nyonya Kim yang tengah mengenakan pakaian formal sambil tersenyum cerah. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Dipaling bawah foto terdapat kop nama sekolah menengah mereka yang artinya foto ini dapat di akses secara umum di web sekolah. Dua foto selanjutnya adalah foto acak pers yang memperlihatkan orang tua Taehyung yang berkunjung ke salah satu gedung mewah Jung Corp. Berjabat tangan dengan pria tua lain dan beberapa kolega.

Foto lain yang menyita perhatiannya adalah foto Kim Taehyung saat kelulusan di sekolah menengahnya. Masih dengan kop nama sekolah yang sama, disana Taehyung hanya berdua dengan Kim Seokjin yang memakai pakaian kasual sederhana dengan buket bunga matahari di tangannya.

Sesuatu telah terjadi, dibalik senyum mereka yang tercetak dalam foto, Jungkook tahu ada perubahan disana. Jungkook kembali membaca dan dibuat menyerngit lebih dalam ketika membaca profil singkat kedua Kim bersaudara itu. Mereka diangkat sebagai anak asuh tak resmi oleh keluarga Jung. Namun ada informasi lainnya yang menyatakan bahwa nama Kim Seokjin masuk pada daftar pegawai di anak perusahaan Jung. Dipercaya sebagai manager sekaligus pengurus di _House of Card_.

Detail lain yang membuat Jungkook terkejut adalah kenyataan dimana Kim Taehyung bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket pada pagi hingga siang hari. Satu foto terlampir, Taehyung bersama dengan Minjae sedang memenuhi etalase minimarket.

Jungkook tercenung. Taehyung mengenakan apron cokelat yang berwarna lebih tua dari surai karamel yang masih Jungkook ingat bagaimana halusnya di telapak tangannya. Bulu matanya terlihat panjang alami, dan belah bibirnya lebih pucat dari biasa Jungkook melihatnya di beberapa malam. Tapi satu yang Jungkook tak bisa sangkal. Dia tetap terlihat menawan, menggemaskan dan menarik perhatiannya tak kurang dari biasanya.

Inikah,

Kim Taehyung yang nyata?

.

.

.

.

.

" _Shit_."

"Ada apa?" Yang terusik karena umpatan itu kemudian mematikan puntung rokok dengan tekanan diatas asbak, mengalihkan perhatian dari katalog besar yang berisi rancangan _fashion_ , untuk kemudian memberikan atensi pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Yoongi-Hyung, tidak menjawab semua pesan atau teleponku."

"Oh, Yeah? Bukankah dia memang selalu seperti itu? Cuek, sibuk, kau tahu. Seingatku, kau tak pernah mempermasalahkannya sebelum ini."

"Memang, tapi ini berbeda.."

"Kalian bertengkar hebat?"

"..." Jimin diam, dia merasa apabila hal yang menggeluti pikirannya diutarakan itu akan menjadi boomerang untuknya. Karena sesungguhnya ini seratus persen salahnya.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jimin, Laki-laki itu terkekeh. Melanjutkan.

"Nah, aku terkadang heran dengan hubungan yang kalian sendiri biarkan nelangsa. Kau dan Yoongi itu sama-sama sudah dewasa, jangan kucing-kucingan begini."

"Namjoon-Hyung, aku.. hanya merasa, itu hak Yoongi-Hyung untuk melakukan apapun kehendaknya"

"Dan sekarang kau keberatan saat dia tak ada kabar, apa yang kau ucapkan dan yang kau lakukan itu kontradiksi Direktur Park Jimin."

"Entahlah, Kami ini rumit."

"Bukankah semua sudah jelas? kau menciumnya, dia mau, kau memeluknya dia merengkuhmu balik, kau.. yea,meminta _having sex_? Dan dia tidak akan berusaha menolak. Lalu sejauh ini kau tak merasakan bagaimana seharusnya hubungan kalian? Bodoh. _Feel it,_ siapa dirinya untukmu."

"Aku suka padanya, aku ingin dia disisi ku."

"Dan dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Dia bebas."

"Maka pastikan."

.

.

.

.

 _Kemarin sudah terima kirimannya?_

 _Aku harap kau suka._

 _Maafkan aku._

Merah tipis merambati pipi Taehyung, Minjae yang heran kemudian ikut mencondongkan diri mengintip isi ponsel Taehyung yang barusan berdenting. Taehyung harus berusaha keras menghindari desakan Minjae yang penasaran dengan berkelit; _Bukan apa-apa, Minjae_.

Taehyung tertawa menanggapi Minjae yang menuduhnya memiliki pacar dan macam-macam. Kemudian tawa itu pudar saat ia berbalik dari meja kasir dan melihat jauh di seberang minimarket. Dia melihat laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya baru saja keluar dari mobil dan mengarah ke arah tempatnya bekerja.

Taehyung melebarkan mata, memutuskan mundur seribu langkah, kebingungan dan terlalu banyak mengedipkan mata untuk memastikan.

"Min-Minjae, aku ke belakang dulu, tolong kau gantikan aku disini."

"Eh? Okay."

Bell sensor di pintu masuk berbunyi lebih cepat dari dugaannya, dan Taehyung tidak memperkirakan dirinya akan terlambat menghindar.

Suara ' _Selamat datang'_ samar dari Minjae membuatnya sedikit panik. Taehyung berjalan tergesa, sepatu terketuk di lantai dengan pelan, ia sengaja berkelok di lorong-lorong etalase, beberapa kali menengok ke belakang memastikan tidak ada sosok itu dibelakangnya. Dari sekian ratus mini market di distrik ini, kenapa orang itu harus kemari?

Namun Taehyung _sial_ , sesaat setelah dia bergegas secepat angin pamit dari Minjae, sosok itu _sudah_ melihatnya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu Taehyung yang seperti kabur dari kejaran anjing.

Taehyung yang mengambil jalan berkelok di beberapa etalase menyebabkan dirinya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih banyak untuk sampai di ruang loker khusus pegawai. Saat dia hendak membuka pintunya, tangannya digenggam oleh orang di belakangnya.

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau memaki.

 _Ketahuan_.

"Tae, kemarin sudah dapat kirimannya?" dalam gerak lambat telapak tangan itu mengelus tangan Taehyung yang digengamnya diatas knop pintu. Terdengah kekeh tipis menyusul. Rindu.

Suara itu terdengar nyata dan dekat sekali dengan tengkuknya. Taehyung hanya meringis mengejek kebodohan dirinya yang sedikit terlena dengan kontak fisik setipis itu.

"Aku harap kau suka." Suara itu terdengar menyebalkan masuk ke telinganya.

Dan tubuh Taehyung dibalik untuk dihadapkan kearah sosok itu. Sosok tampan dengan setelan jas kasual dan aroma parfum yang Taehyung kutuk ke dasar neraka karena membuatnya sesak dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Satu senyum tulus dari sosok itu terbit dan Taehyung membuang muka. Entah malu, gugup atau kesal.

"Maafkan aku."

"—Jungkook, jangan begini." Taehyung menepis genggaman tangan Jungkook dimiliknya, mendorong tubuh Jungkook untuk menjauh darinya. Dan saat Taehyung menunjukan gestur akan kabur lagi. Jungkook segera menangkap lengannya kembali dengan tergesa.

Ini mungkin tidak akan mudah, pikirnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Iya, iya, cukup." Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah, sambil lagi-lagi menghindari kontak mata.

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?" Jungkook tersenyum tipis memperhatikan gelagat laki-laki kurus dihadapannya.

"Anggap, saja begitu."

"Tae—"

"Kau— iish, ngotot sekali. Dan demi tuhan, berhenti memojokkanku, tubuhmu itu lebih besar dariku—" Taehyung meringis, sekelebat bayangan tubuh jantan Jungkook yang menindih diatas linen kasur malam sebelumnya mampir di otaknya. "—aku bisa _gepeng_." Uh. Taehyung tidak mengerti _apa_ yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Oke." Jungkook menjawab ringkas sambil mengambil satu langkah mundur. Membuat punggung Taehyung bisa berdiri sedikit kendor dari pintu di belakangnya.

Jungkook masih berdiri disana dengan senyum tipis yang sama. Benaknya sedikit lega melihat tingkah Taehyung yang tidak dingin padanya. Laki-laki itu memaafkannya, walau Taehyung masih nampak kaget dan canggung dengan pertemuan mereka.

Ia menatap jemari Taehyung yang bergerak gugup memelintir ujung seragam kerjanya. Bola mata hitam kelamnya naik untuk memperhatikan Taehyung secara keseluruhan. Benar-benar berbeda namun tetap semanis yang Jungkook ingat.

Rambut coklatnya, mata karamel kemerahannya, bulu mata panjangnya, belah bibirnya, pinggang rampingnya. Semua ada disana, namun dengan raut dan rona berbeda. Mengingatkan Jungkook dengan potret manis bocah sederhana pada foto berwarna pudar yang disimpan dimeja kantornya.

" _Apa yang aku lakukan disiang hari ya.. kalau siang aku... jadi sisa bunga tidurmu, karena tiap malam yang kau habiskan denganku adalah mimpi. Siang, Kim Taehyung yang seperti ini tidak ada."_

" _Jadi ini hanya mimpi?"_

" _Anggap saja begitu."_

"Ini nyata.."

"Apa?" Taehyung memotong perkataannya untuk kemudian ditangkis kembali oleh Jungkook.

"... kalau boleh jujur, ini.. sedikit mengejutkanku. Kau.. yang seperti ini."

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik. Taehyung mengetukan kakinya tak sabar. Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa orang ini disini? Kenapa dia ngotot sekali mencarinya?

Dan..uh Taehyung sedikit _malu_ ,

"Seokjin-hyung kah yang memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu?"

"Memberitahu kalau aku ada disini." Taehyung cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Tidak. Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk menunaikan keinginanku." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya sekilas. Rambut legamnya turun menutupi pelipisnya.

"Kau mesum, penguntit paling buruk yang pernah kutemui."

"Whoa tahan itu, _Taetae_."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, brengsek."

"Tapi disana, tertulis begitu."

"Uhh.." Taehyung meremas name-tag di dadanya, berbalik cepat lalu masuk ke dalam ruang loker tujuan awalnya tadi.

Diluar dugaan Jungkook mengikutinya.

"Apa sih maumu, Jungkook?" Taehyung menaikan alis, bersedekap menghalau tubuh Jungkook untuk masuk lebih jauh.

"Aku ingin melihatmu apakah kau baik-baik saja, memastikan kau terima kirimanku, dan.. yah, seperti itu." Jungkook sekali lagi tidak pandai dalam menangani obrolan macam ini dengan Taehyung.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, aku baik, bernafas, hidup—aku sudah terima pemberianmu, aku sudah memaafkanmu, oke, lalu habis perkara. Terima kasih kedatangannya, kepeduliannya, dan maaf kau telah melewati teritori kami, tuan. Ini loker pegawai. Internal okay, khusus staf. Keluar-keluar."

Jungkook tertawa mengamati raut menggemaskan Taehyung yang bicara nyerocos tadi. Itu lucu.

"Kau senyum-senyum lalu sekarang tertawa, itu menakutiku."

"Aku ingin kau tunjukan lagi semuanya padaku, sisi lain yang ada di dirimu. Aku senang mengenal dirimu yang berbeda."

Rongga dada Taehyung menghangat, debaran didalam sana dua kali lebih menghentak, _flower boy House of Cards_ itu menggeleng menyadari ada sensasi aneh dalam dirinya ketika mengetahui ada orang yang peduli padanya, yang ingin mengenalnya dengan cara yang benar. Dan sedikit banyak mengungatkannya pada Hoseok-Hyung.

Ah.. tapi pria ini berbeda.

"Kau aneh, Jungkook."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Pun tidak mengerti mengapa aku... _merindukanmu_?"

 _Begitu pula denganku_.

Jungkook melangkah maju, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri tidak terdeteksi ekspresinya. Dirinya total membeku ketika lengan kuat itu menggesek tubuhnya, dan hidung Jungkook mulai mengendusi pucuk kepala. Sikap manisnya itu membuat distraksi tersendiri di batin Taehyung, dia nyaman dengan tindakan itu namun juga luar biasa canggung.

"Jungkook disini ada kamera cctv, menjauh dariku atau kutendang selangkanganmu."

"Galak sekali ya."

"Karena ini bukan di _House of Card_." Taehyung merendahkan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Hm?"

"Kau harus bayar kalau sentuh-sentuh aku."

"Reaksi tubuhmu tidak menolakku sejauh ini." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu Jungkook lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengendusi bau melon mint yang menguar manis dari balik telinga Taehyung.

"Cukup, lepas." Taehyung berjengit karena sedikit geli.

"Tae—"

"Tae, bisa kau cepat? Aku juga harus ke toilet—"

Pintu masuk di dekat mereka terbuka dengan bunyi cepat dan mengagetkan.

Minjae membeku, Tehyung mendorong, dan Jungkook meringis karena kakinya terantuk kursi.

"Eh.. sorry..." Minjae tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia tersenyum canggung lalu membuat gestur permisi.

Pintu tertutup kembali.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berbagi lirikan untuk sedetik kemudian—

"Yah! Kau siapa, keluar dari sini! ini ruang loker, _internal_ , _staff only_. Keluar-keluar. Tidak kuijinkan kalian mesum di tempat ini!"

Pintu terbuka kembali menampilkan Minjae yang berteriak hingga menggema diseluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kalian pacaran?."

"Kuharap begitu—" itu Jungkook

"Tidak!" dan jawaban sengit dari Taehyung.

"Tolong tuan Kim tenang, jangan berteriak." Minjae menengahi. "Oke, aku rubah pertanyaanku. Kau orang mana ha? Bekerja dimana? Jam segini kenapa keluyuran?"

"Sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku."

 _Oh oke_ jawab Minjae.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook—" tunggu, sepertinya marga itu tidak asing terdengar ditelinga Minjae. "—Aku tinggal di Gangnam, aku bekerja untuk , tepatnya pemiliknya, jadi aku bebas bukan? Banyak anak buahku disana untuk mengurus.. yah banyak hal."

Ah.. itu dia.

Minjae meneguk ludah susah payah, disenggolnya kaki Taehyung di bawah meja hingga bunyi gemeratak keras terdengar diantara mereka. Taehyung melotot dengan raut aneh dan Minjae berbisik-bisik kampungan – _Bagaimana kau bisa kenal orang seperti dia_ -

"Uhm.. oke... jadi Jungkook-ssi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau ada disana saat itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan dia, ngobrol, dia ini keras kepala jadi kuikuti sampai didalam sana."

"Iya aku setuju mengenai keras kepalanya, Tae—"

"Minjae!"

"—Jadi kalian baik-baik saja bukan?"

Jungkook menaikan alis meminta penjelasan. Minjae melanjutkan "Kupikir kau ini maling sekaligus melecehkan temanku. Kalau kalian telah mengenal dengan baik itu bagus. Tapi silahkan ambil waktu kalian nanti, saat ini Taehyung harus bekerja."

Taehyung bersedekap, sudah masa bodoh dengan forum kecil ini.

"Kapan kalian selesai?" Jungkook bertanya, tatapannya tertuju pada Taehyung.

"Hyung-nim akan menggantikan kami jam enam sore."

"Oke, itu sebentar lagi. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

.

Minjae gusar melihat sikap temannya yang berekspresi biasa saja sambil menselotip produk sabun cair berpromo. Berkali-kali dirinya memindahi pandangannya ke Taehyung lalu melongokan kepala melihat Jungkook yang masih duduk tenang diluar minimarket.

"Kau macan kecil licik, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bos-bos muda itu, gila."

"Sudah tak usah kau pikirkan, Jae-yah. Dia hanya kenalanku." Taehyung entah kenapa merasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih capek meladeni temannya ini. Ia benar-benar melupakan insiden canggung dalam ruang loker beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak usah mengelak, demi tuhan aku melihatnya memelukmu dan mengendusi lehermu! kalau dia benar pacarmu, kau harus mentraktirku Pepero sebanyak ini, maksudku segini, setinggi ini, yah! Kau dengar?" Minjae menggerakkan tangan abstrak sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

" . .ku."

"Kau yakin Kim Taehyung?"

"Seratus persen yakin."

"Ayolah~~ dalam fantasi terliarku, kupikir kau menjual tubuhmu lalu bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat, ini tidak masuk akal, kau tahu?"

Walau Minjae mengatakan itu hanya sebagai gurauan, hati Taehyung tetap tesengat rasa sakit. Taehyung menutupinya dengan tertawa jenaka dan memukuli punggung Minjae sambil bergurau kembali; _Yah! Apa yang kau katakan, jaga ucapanmu._

Dua jam kemudian Taehyung keluar setelah mengganti baju seragamnya.

Dia melihat Jungkook duduk dibawah payung raksasa didepan minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Jungkook terlihat sibuk dengan telepon yang diterimanya sambil tangan memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Meraih gelas kertas bekas kopi diatas meja Jungkook. Membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Jungkook membiarkan tatapannya bertemu dengan bola mata karamel Taehyung. Menaikkan satu alisnya. Berkata beberapa patah kata pada panggilan di telinganya. Lalu menyimpan ponsel kembali kedalam kantong blazernya.

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar masih disini."

"Tujuanku memang menunggumu."

Bunyi kring-kring bell sepeda mengalihkan atensi keduanya.

"Aku duluan ya, Tae, Jungkook-ssi tolong temani dia!" Minjae melambaikan tangan dengan ekspresi lucu kearah mereka. Taehyung meringis saja melihat reaksi Jungkook yang membungkuk kelewat sopan.

"Jadi? Aku akan pulang, ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi?"

"Kau ke _House Of Cards_ jam berapa, kuantar."

"Sebaiknya selesaikan disini saja urusanmu."

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu."

Taehyung meniup poninya, mengangguk samar sekali lalu membawa diri berjalan mendahului Jungkook. Dirinya tau kalau Jungkook keras kepala dan dia taka akan berhenti sebelum dia mengabulkan keinginannya.

 _Lewat sini_. Jungkook berbisik manis seraya menggenggam tangan Taehyung untuk membimbingnya masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak mengantarnya ke _House of Card_.

Tidak sekarang.

Karena sedari tadi laki-laki itu hanya menyetir dengan tenang, dan parahnya tanpa mamulai topik pembicaraan untuk mengudara. Taehyung yang sudah bosan mengalihkan perhatian dengan bermain fitur di ponselnya pun akhirnya menyerah.

Taehyung melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kanannya, kalau dihitung-hitung mereka sudah lebih dari tiga puluh lima menit terdiam begini.

Menghela napas berat. Taehyung berdehem. Memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang penculik yang duduk tenang dibalik kursi kemudi.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

Taehyung bersumpah kalau Jungkook tadi tersentak kecil karena panggilannya. Tapi laki-laki maskulin itu pintar memperbaiki emosinya dengan balasan gumaman halus.

"Katakan sesuatu, tuan. Apapun. Kau ada perlu denganku bukan? Ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Kalau tidak, oke, bawa aku ke tempat kakakku sekarang. Aku mau istirahat sebelum bekerja lagi."

"Kau buru-buru?"

Taehyung menangkap kegugupan Jungkook yang lain, mengamati jakun Jungkook yang bolak-balik bergerak naik turun. Taehyung ingin usil menggodanya. Kemana perginya Jeon Jungkook yang angkuh?

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk bisa menyadari kau sudah mengambil jalan ini untuk ketiga kalinya." Tunjuk Taehyung pada persimpangan Jalan Myungpong.

"Uh, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku katakan. Biarkan aku menatanya dulu dalam pikiranku."

Taehyung tertawa lucu. Jungkook benar-benar berbeda hari ini.

Sambil menunggu Jungkook meneguhkan hatinya, Taehyung terkadang berceloteh asal mengomentari tempat-tempat yang dilewati mereka. _Ah aku pernah lihat tempat itu di internet._ Taehyung jarang sekali memiliki waktu berkeliling kota Seoul. Distrik Gangnam saja belom habis dia jelajahi. Paling-paling ia hanya melihat sekeliling Hongdae saja karena rute bis nya.

Jungkook akan menanggapinya dengan menawari untuk turun dan mencoba makanan disana, tapi Taehyung menolak keras dan melonjak-lonjak menggelikan dikursinya ketika Jungkook mau memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau ditraktir tapi mengomentari ingin makan ini itu dan menunjuk kafe disana dan disitu. Aneh.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, aku bukan kekasihmu yang sedang kau ajak kencan."

Ah kekasih.. ini dia. Pikir Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu ayo jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Hah? Oke, salahku. Lupakan saja yang tadi Jungkook."

"Tidak, aku serius. Memang ini yang mau kubicarakan."

Bertepatan dengan itu, mobil sedan Jungkook berhenti didepan gedung House of Card. Taehyung sedikit tersentak kedepan karena rem mendadak dari Jungkook. mata mereka beradu.

"Maaf?"

"Ayo jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Hari ini kau yakin seratus persen sehat? Tidak terbentur? Atau ada makanan yang meracunimu?"

"Berhenti bersikap main-main. Daritadi kau seperti tidak menemukan kesungguhanku."

"Ah.. _daebak_... ini sangat tiba-tiba, kau cukup sulit ditebak."

Taehtung diam-diam menggeser pengunci pintu. Terkunci. Pandangannya nanar mengantisipasi tangan Jungkook yang merambat diatas tangannya yang disimpan diatas paha. Digenggam dengan tegas.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, dua puluh tiga, aku bukan orang yang sabar ataupun romantis, aku bukan orang yang _mudah_. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus kutanggung dan kupikirkan. Aku biasa mamaksakan dan mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau. Kau tahu, sejak pertama bertemu denganmu aku menemukan hal lain pada diriku yang tak pernah ku fokuskan pada orang lain sebelumnya. Kuakui aku penasaran. Aku menyukai celotehanmu, membuatku lupa atas lelah yang kutanggung, aku suka teh buatanmu, aku suka senyumanmu, kutegaskan kembali aku menyukaimu." Jungkook menelan liur untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba mengering. "—Entah sejak kapan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku memiliki segalanya yang bisa kau miliki juga, maka, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Cobalah denganku, aku menginginkanmu."

"Apa...? Aku tidak bi— "

"Kau tidak boleh menolakku."

Tatapan Jungkook padanya mengingatkan Taehyung pada Hoseok-Hyung. Dan Taehyung menghela nafas lemah.

"Atas dasar apa."

"Karena aku sungguh-sungguh. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku berusaha memperbaiki, minta maaf, mengirimkan bunga, mengantarmu pulang, bukankah begitu caranya _ini_ bekerja?"

"Jungkook, sadarlah dengan siapa kau bicara, dan apa yang barusan kau bicarakan. Apakah kau sebegitu mengenalku? Tidak. Kau tidak. Aku tidak seperti yang ada dibayanganmu."

"Kau harus mendengarkan aku, cobalah menerimanya dan kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi disana."

 _Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi disana. Aku mencintaimu_.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan lagi ini buka hanya tentang pekerjaanku saja. Kekasih kau bilang? Kau membicarakan sebuah perasaan. Dan itu bukan main-main."

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu?" Taehyung tertawa. "Lihat tempat itu." Tehyung menunjuk _House of Card_ dengan telunjuk gemetar lalu segera dia genggam kembali dengan kuat. "—Kau pasti tidak sebodoh itu kan? Aku ini kotor, didalam sana aku sudah... disentuh oleh laki-laki atau wanita sesuka mereka. Silahkan kau pikirkan. Seseorang yang terhormat sepertimu, tak akan mau dapat barang bekas bukan?" Taehyung bersumpah dirinya menahan tangis kala menjelaskan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang semua itu, yang aku pedulikan adalah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

"Oh tuhan. Cukup, keluarkan aku dari sini."

"Kau ketakutan."

"Apalagi sekarang?"

"Aku tahu semuanya, tentangmu. Tentang Hyung mu, keluargamu, semua. Kalau yang kau takutkan adalah Jung Hoseok, aku bisa menghancurkannya untukmu."

"A-apa..."

"Dia yang mengekangmu, menyiksamu perlahan-lahan, membelenggumu. Ini semua karena kalian berhutang nyawa dan uang padanya? Katakan, Kau menyukainya? Menyukai caranya membuatmu terjerembab dalam masa depan yang gelap?"

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung terengah-engah, nafasnya memberat. Telinga nya sudah memerah dan matanya memanas setelah mendengar segala hal buruk dan memori menyedihkan yang kembali terputar karena ucapan Jungkook. "Jangan sekalipun kau berkata buruk tentangnya."

"Inikah alasanmu sebenarnya, untuk menolakku?"

"Cukup."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!"

Taehyung beringsut menjilat bibirnya sekilas, tangannya diletakkan pada pundak Jungkook. Detik selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah hal yang dirinya sendiripun tidak dapat pahami.

Taehyung mencium Jungkook tepat dibibir.

Rasanya berbeda berciuman dengan bibir polos, tanpa lipbalm dan tanpa polesan samar lipgloss. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan sensasi mengelitik itu.

Jungkook sempat menegang di atas kursi di balik kemudi karena perbuatan Taehyung. Ia kemudian kembali rileks, saat Taehyung mengusapkan jemarinya ke kelopak matanya untuk menutup khidmat dan menuntunnya merasakan nikmat. Jilat, Gigit, Basah, Sesak.

 _Ikut aku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam di kubangan kotor itu._

Mimpi itu. Bergulung bagai roll film rusak yang berputar berulang-ulang di kepala Taehyung.

 _Selamatkan aku._

Taehyung memutar kepalanya ke sisi sebaliknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang oh-astaga-sungguh terasa nikmat. Jungkook memperlakukannya dengan baik, tidak ada kekasaran, punggungnya dielus berulang seakan Jungkook mengerti kalau Taehyung begitu ketakutan dan kebingungan.

Tangannya mencengkaram pundak Jungkook masif, Taehyung lupa sejak kapan dirinya sudah berada diatas pangkuan Jungkook yang duduk bersandar dengan sandaran kursi yang sudah mundur jauh dari kemudi. Memeluk tubuh pria beraroma maskulin itu kelewat erat dengan nafas terengah disamping lehernya. Seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan rengkuhan.

 _Mengapa kau begitu peduli?_

" _Be honest, dear_. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu. Kau menginginkanku sama besarnya. Apa yang menahanmu?"

"Ini semua hanya mimpi, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, _sayang_."

Yang hitam akan tetap hitam. Yang tergurat dan tercetak jelas tidak akan bisa terkikis bersih.

Taehyung menurunkan tubuhnya diantara kaki Jungkook. Dan Jungkook menatapnya kebingungan.

Inilah dirinya. Taehyung akan menegaskan, dan mencoba membuat Jungkook mengerti.

Bersamaan dengan makin menggelapnya hari, pandangan Jungkook menggelap kala Taehyung melakukannya. Kepalanya tersentak kebelakang sembari telapak tangan lebarnya bergerak meremas surai karamel Taehyung yang terselip diantara jemarinya. Gila.

"Uhh..."

Puluhan menit selanjutnya, Taehyung menarik cepat ranselnya di atas kursi penumpang, keluar dari mobil Jungkook setelah membuka kunci pintu disamping kursi kemudi. Membenahi rambutnya yang kusut dan kerah bajunya untuk kemudian berujar dengan bibir basah belepotan;

"Jangan hancurkan siapapun untukku. Akan lebih baik kalau perasaan ini yang hancur."

Lalu Taehyung berlari menghilang dibalik pagar _House Of Card_ , meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja.

"Kau salah, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung- _ku_."

.

.

.

.

"Aku salah pilih teman ngobrol kelihatannya, kau sama kusutnya denganku."

Jungkook menghela nafas memandang Jimin yang tanpa minat memutar gelas kaca dan memainkan es batu didalam sana.

"Yeah, dan aku cukup terkejut, kenapa tiba-tiba mengundangku minum?"

"Suntuk. Aku sedang kebingungan." Jungkook menenggak lagi isi gelasnya. _slow play_. Dia tidak ingin mabuk, hanya ingin dialihkan dari _high_ nya setelah _quicky tease_ dari Taehyung.

"Masalah apa?"

"Tentang hal –hal... percintaan, dan sejenisnya."

"Whoa, playboy gadungan. Jangan tanya aku soal itu, aku pun sedang rumit dengan pacarku." "Pacarmu yang katanya galak dan panas itu?"

"Dan _boom_ , dia meledak sekarang." Jimin menghela nafas, menyender sambil mengamati lampu neon dengan tulisan 'Shoot' nyentrik diatas kepala bartender. "Kau sudah menemukan tambatan hati? Apa dia manis?" Jimin melanjutkan.

"Sangat, dan dia laki-laki omong-omong."

" _Welcome to the club, budy_." Jimin menaikan alis jahil.

" _Screw you._ "

"Tapi dia membingungkan." Ini Jungkok, menenggak lagi minumannya.

"Apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan perasaan, cinta, dan semacamnya itu memang selalu membingungkan."

"Jawaban yang sangat tidak membantu. Jim"

"Panggil aku Jimin-Hyung, bocah –tunggu sebentar." Jimin menggali saku celananya ketika terdengar bunyi khas telpon dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Halo, Namjoon-Hyung? Ada apa?"

" _Aku melihat Yoongi, aneh sekali dia datang di tempat seperti ini sendirian tanpamu."_

"Yoongi-Hyung? Dimana?" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran, Jungkook mengamati perubahan wajah Jimin saat senior sepak bolanya dulu itu sedikit meninggikan suara karena bisingnya klub.

" _Kau tau House of Card, kan, dia kemari sendirian. Seokjin—"_ Ada jeda dan deheman disana _. "—temanku bilang Yoongi mencari lelaki. Kalian putus atau dia berselingkuh? Aku merasa harus memberitahukan ini padamu sebagai teman."_

"Hyung, Hyung! Siapa yang dia cari?"

" _Adik Seokjin, namanya Taehyung."_

Mata Jimin melebar, dugaannya benar. "Bisa kau pastikan apakah mereka sudah bersama?"

" _Hey, hey ada apa?"_ Namjoon menangkap ada yang tidak beres dari cara Jimin berucap.

"Jawab saja, Hyung!"

" _Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu merekla berdua.."_

"Aku kesana sekarang! Sampai bertemu disana Namjoon-Hyung."

" _Hey, Jim-"_

"Ada apa?" Jungkook menyerngit saat melihat Jimin turun dari kursi tinggi setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang diatas meja.

"Aku akan ke _House of Card_ sekarang, Jungkook!" Jimin mencari kunci mobilnya, kemudian disusul Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau panik? Hey, aku ikut." Jungkook bertanya-tanya, ada masalah apa sebenarnya disana? Yoongi? Bukankah dia nama pacar Jimin. Lalu _House of Card?_ Itu bukankah tempat Taehyung bekerja?

"Aku harus cepat sebelum pacarku melukai seseorang disana!"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung heran dengan pelanggannya malam ini.

Taehyung tidak bisa berkata tidak ketika Seokjin-Hyung menyuruhnya bersiap pukul delapan malam. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berhadapan dengan pelanggannya yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam. Taehyung berulang kali membuka obrolan, tapi laki-laki dihadapnnya hanya menjawab dengan dengusan tanpa minat dan suara malas.

Kalau boleh jujur, laki-laki dihadapannya ini cukup manis, tapi karena mimiknya saja dia jadi terlihat galak. Rambutnya hitam, sangat cocok dengan kulit seputih susunya. Dan Taehyung merasa seperti pernah melihat orang ini disuatu tempat.

Oke, dia mulai lagi.

Menatap Taehyung dengan tajam dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Katakan, kau menemaniku disini tidak mungkin hanya untuk duduk dan mengobrol saja bukan?" Suara Yoongi menyadarkan Taehyung dalam lamunannya.

"Eh?" Taehyung mengerjap.

"Lakukan sesuatu."

"Yoongi-ssi," Begitu Taehyung baru saja mengenalnya. "—ingin aku mendominasi atau aku ada dibawahmu?" Yoongi melirik cawan kecil yang Taehyung isi dengan soju.

Dan Taehyung takjub ketika Yoongi merampas botol soju ditangannya tanpa mempedulikan cawan yang diserahkannya. Yoongi meminum soju itu langsung hingga tandas. Mendorong Taehyung dengan kasar hingga Taehyung terlentang diatas tatami.

Taehyung meringis merasakan sakit pada kepalanya yang terantuk cukup keras. Pening yang dirasakannya membuat matanya kabur saat Yoongi dengan sigap menindihnya.

Yoongi menekan dagu Taehyung hingga bibirnya terkuak dan menuangkan soju dari botol lain ke mulut Taehyung. Tatapan Yoongi berbahaya, wajahnya sudah sedikit memerah dan Taehyung dibawahnya berusaha menelan soju yang mengalir di kerongkongan tanpa tersedak.

"Kuakui kau... cukup cantik, dan manis, eh?"

Taehyung menyerngit, dia mencoba bergerak tapi gemerisik hakama nya mengganggu Yoongi, sehingga Yoongi menekan tubuhnya sebagai peringatan.

Taehyung memilih untuk tidak menunjukan penolakan, saat wajah Yoongi sudah sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dipayungi bayangan gelap badan Yoongi, Taehyung dapat merasakan jemari Yoongi menyentuh dan agak menekan beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Dahi, kelopak mata, pipi, rahang, leher, lalu bibirnya.

Taehyung menebak apakah Yoongi akan menciumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, dicium Park Jimin, hm? Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengannya?"

Jimin? Ah! Laki-laki ini pernah bersama Jimin saat itu di minimarket. Taehyung mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dari tatapan berbahaya Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ssi, apakah—"

"Akan kubantu menghilangkan bekas pakainya." Yoongi terkekeh kecil, wajahnya semakin bersemu merah, dan Taehyung yakin pria kulit putih susu ini sudah mabuk. "Jimin itu, suka sekali menciumi wajah." Yoongi kembali meraba wajah Taehyung, dan paling lama di bibirnya.

Taehyung meronta saat dia dengan jelas melihat Yoongi mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Tangannya dicekal ketika Yoongi mencoba memperlebar sobekannya pada hakama Taehyung.

"Yoongi-ssi!" Taehyung kalah cepat, dan Yoongi dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil nyatanya lebih kuat dari perkiraannya.

"Kembalikan Jimin, padaku."

Logam dingin menempel pada rahang Taehyung, siap mengoyak.

"Yoongi-ssi!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _._

 _Its been a long long ass time. Im so so so sorry for it._

 _ ****blue screen****_

 _O-Hello I'm comeback_ :D

 **adakah yang masih bersama saya disini?**

Anyway, #HappyPacarnyaJungkookDay #VeautifulDay #WePurpleYouTaehyung maaf ya cintanya JK, aku telat ngasih birthday fic ini ke kamuu (yaudah iya)

Sejujurnya sempet kecewa banget sama diri sendiri yang susah banget produktif dan susah berhasil untuk menghidupkan satu cerita. _Oh-god-why_. Aku gabisa nyalahin kesibukan kerja juga sih mengingat petuah dari kak Arrate di WP (ehehe apa sih random).

Tapi disamping itu semua, aku kembali _hype_ lagi ngebacain _review_ yang ternyata masih nunggu cerita ini, dan _how sweet_ , aku terharuu bacainnya TTTTATTTT. **Semoga chapter ini engga mengecewakan kalian ya! soalnya aku bener-bener engga pd gitu, merasa** _ **too much**_ **, terlalu bertele-tele, dan dipaksakan gitu** ****** _ **gross sobbing**_ ******

Sampe ketemu lagi, _don't forget to hit me on review box_ jadi aku bisa tahu apa-apa aja yang kurang di cerita ini dan bisa bagusin lagi kedepannya. Aku ngga gigit kok. Masukan sangat kuterima, _and I promise_ , aku engga akan meninggalkan kalian selama itu lagi. _Love sign_.

.

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini **Tweet : sugarunning95** ]

[ Sapa aku disini **IG : nuranindah** ]


	10. Choose Me : Pt10 (Maybe) I Love You Too

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

* * *

 ** _PT.10 (Maybe) I Love You Too_ **

.

.

.

Klakson dari arah depan berdenging, dan sumpah serapah terdengar setelahnya.

Persetan.

Laki-laki pucat yang menerima sumpahan itu hanya mendengus tidak peduli. Dia tetap melajukan mesin penggerak empat roda turun ke jalan raya dengan asal-asalan menuju distrik Gangnam.

Dirinya sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik. Atau bisa dikatakan semakin hari memburuk sejak dia angkat kaki dari apartemen milik seseorang yang biasa dirinya jadikan tempat bersinggah.

Ada masanya perasaan itu tersesat, teraduk menjadi begitu manis kemudian berubah jenuh karena terlalu lama berputar. Ada masanya perasaan itu tersesat, layaknya murni jelaga susu yang kemudian keruh karena setetes nila.

Semua tidak semudah itu.

Kala dirimu memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan ekstensi lain untuk ikut tenggelam dalam perasaan, kala kau harus terbelenggu dalam satu pintu tanpa boleh keluar di jalan raya seluas andromeda. Semua berbeda, rumit. Dirinya nyaris tidak bisa membedakan dimana seharusnya berpijak. Karna nyatanya jarak cinta dan temporari bencinya ini hanya setipis lapisan substrat evaporasi.

Dan Yoongi amat membenci ketersesatan itu.

"Keparat kau, Park Jimin, telah membuatku begini." Lirih, penuh angkara, berbumbu gelisah.

Bahwasana Yoongi adalah pria sederhanya pecinta seni, puisi, lirik lagu, dan alunan melodi, dia tetaplah pria keras yang memiliki campuran sutra dalam sanubarinya. Dan konyolnya, hanya Jimin yang mampu menyentuh sisi terhalusnya.

Yoongi tidak tau apa alasan dirinya dapat sebegini lemah dan gelisah mengutarakan dalam kalimat eksplisit . Lagu pertamanya, lagu keduanya, lagu keseribunya, semua memiliki instisari perasaan yang Yoongi salurkan.

Yoongi masih ingat awal bagaimana dirinya merasa begitu berwarna, merasa begitu bayak ragam letupan dalam dadanya, dan dia mulai merangkai, bait per bait, karena Jimin, yang memulai semuanya, menanamkan tunas setitik yang sialnya mengakar dan mencakar. Namun, kendatipun perasaan itu awalnya hanya sebesar kosmik yang melayang di muka bumi, cinta tetaplah cinta.

.

.

.

Jam delapan malam Yoongi memarkirkan jeep berwarna merah tuanya di seberang gedung _House Of Card_. Menarik coat abu dan memindahkan lipatan besi berat dari kantungnya ke saku celana jeansnya.

Yoongi melenggang masuk melewati gerbang depan, sedikit tersentak saat melihat targetnya dalam jarak lima meter di depan mata awasnya. Dia yang berambut cokelat mahoni mengenakan headband di kepala, sedang sibuk mengangkat sekeranjang bunga _Chocolate Cosmos_ , dan _Sweet Alyssum_ untuk diedarkan di dalam guci sudut ruangan. Lengan _hakama_ nya digulung dan diikat dengan _obi_ melintang di bahunya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tiap kali berpapasan dengan lalu-lalang berseragam senada. Dan senyum itu membuat Yoongi muak.

Diamati lebih lamat, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memiliki kesan seduktif atau ayu dalam tingkahnya. Yoongi selanjutnya mengerling saat laki-laki itu menghilang di tikungan yang sepertinya mengarah pada kotak ruangan lebih dalam.

Sebuah harmoni latif dari _live music_ dengan petikan _shamisen_ berdengung di sepanjang ruangan dan lorong, mengiringi langkah Yoongi menuju meja utama dengan laki-laki menawan yang duduk dibelakangnya. Mata mereka bertemu saat Yoongi tanpa basa-basi mendudukan diri dihadapannya, dan laki-laki itu serta merta mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Aku baru disini, jelaskan cara main tempatmu."

"Jam-jam segini, kami baru saja beroperasi. Mungkin tuan akan sedikit menunggu untuk layanan kami."

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung, bisa ikut aku?"

Tehyung instan berhenti mengaduk sendok kayu dalam poci raksasa dan mengatupkan mulut untuk berhenti berkelakar. Dibalik bilik dapur setinggi bahu, kakaknya Seokjin memanggilnya dengan raut cemas. Kepala dapur yang tertua menghampiri Taehyung dan segera melepas celemek yang bersimpul di tubuh Taehyung. Tersenyum sekilas lalu menepuk bahu Taehyung yang masih agak tertegun.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Temui Yoona noona di ruang selatan ujung, dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Bersiaplah sekarang, dan maafkan Hyung karena menyita waktumu lagi."

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

"Tapi aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak menerima sembarang orang lagi—"

"Taehyung, please? Aku tak bisa lagi menolaknya, dia memaksa, dan hanya ingin ditemani saja katanya."

"...Oke."

Taehyung berjalan beriringan dengan Seokjin dan berpisah di tikungan kolam batu. Namjoon terlihat mendekat kearah keduanya dengan senyum terpatri.

"Bukankah kau bisa menunggu saja di depan, Namjoon-ssi?"

"Aku sekalian menaruh kotak-kotak set hakama pesananmu ke ruang selatan bersama anak buahku dan mengecek hiasan rambut."

"Oh terima kasih, akan kupastikan Yoona menyuruh Taehyung mengenakan salah satunya malam ini."

"Malam ini? Taehyung bersiap?"

"Iya, tamu didepan itu ingin ditemani olehnya. Entah kenapa hanya _ingin_ Taehyung."

Namjoon tersenyum kaku saat melihat Seokjin yang menunduk dalam. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Namjoon yang bingung meletakkan telapak tangannya pada bahu atau pinggang untuk menenangkan si manager gedung ini secara implisit.

Melewati ruangan depan yang paling luas untuk menerima tamu, pelanggan terlihat mulai berdatangan, dan para pelayan sudah bersiap di tempatnya.

Seokjin memboyong Namjoon masuk ke ruangan pribadinya yang berada tepat di samping meja penerima tamu, untuk membahas mengenai barang-barang yang Namjoon datangkan, dan Laki-laki pemilik butik terkemuka di distrik Gangnam itu dibuat menyerngit ketika melihat kehadiran Yoongi dipeluk _turtle neck_ hitam duduk melamun tenggelam diantara bantal sofa merah melingkar di ujung ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung agak melengos saat asisten Yoona bekerja dengan bibirnya. Yoona melihat itu, tersenyum lembut lalu meletakkan hakama kelabu yang akan dikenakan Taehyung kembali ke dalam kotaknya. Wanita cantik itu mendekat kearah mereka, mengambil alih spons dan kuas dari tangan Irene.

"Ada apa Taehyungie?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka Irene-noona terlalu banyak memolesnya, rasanya muka ku tebal, bibirku tidak nyaman."

"Mukamu sudah tebal tuh, cemberut begitu." Yoona mencolek dagu Taehyung. "Lalu apa ini, bibirmu bengkak, _kitten,_ kalau tidak disamarkan, mana senang tamumu nanti melihat kamu."

Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya, mengamati Yoona memoles pelembab dan pewarna bibir sewarna wine pada miliknya. Ia mencoba menepis ingatan akan alasan bibir bengkaknya, yang disebabkan oleh kegiatan singkatnya dengan Jungkook tadi sore di dalam mobil.

"Selesai—" Taehyung diam-diam mengusap bibirnya dengan telapak tangan karena merasa tak nyaman "—hentikan itu Taehyungie, tanganmu jadi kotor. Sudah jangan hancurkan apapun lagi, pakai hakamamu dan kau harus cepat. Ruang empat belas, okay?"

"..mkay."

"Jangan merajuk, kamu harus ajak tamumu bercanda setelah ini, percayalah, kamu menawan sekali _caramel cupcakes_."

.

.

.

.

Taehyung ingat sesi berdandannya dengan Yoona. Ingat pelembab dan pewarna bibir warna wine yang dipilih Irene. Ingat dirinya merajuk karena bibir bengkak perbuatan Jungkook harus dipoles sedemikian rupa. Seingatnya warna wine tidak semerah ini.

Taehyung merasa perih di sudut bibir bawahnya dan dia berpaling setelah melirik merah darah melelehi sandangan hakama kelabunya. Yoongi meleset menggoresnya, rahangnya menjadi sasaran.

Mata laki-laki pucat yang menindih diatasnya terlihat tidak fokus, wajahnya sedih tapi dahinya berkerut dalam angkara, dan tangan laki-laki itu masih aktif menahan lengan lawan serta mengoyak apapun dalam jarak tajam pisau lipatnya.

Taehyung merasakan hakamanya sobek dibeberapa bagian, pun dengan kulit lengan dan lehernya yang tersayat tipis tanpa bisa dielak. Taehyung menyadari bahwa sasaran utama Yoongi adalah wajahnya, otaknya bekerja cepat kala Yoongi menyerapahnya.

"Kau sudah tidur dengan Jimin kan?! Jimin milikku! Dasar murahan!"

"Yoongi-ssi, dengar, aku tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan—"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong karena Yoongi menarik kerah hakamanya, membuat kepala Taehyung terangkat kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi.

Pening menjalari belakang kepala Taehyung hingga tengkuk. Yoongi tidak main-main menyerangnya. Dan Taehyung rasa ucapan apapun darinya tidak akan menghentikan tindakan Yoongi.

Jimin.

Park Jimin yang itu?

Jimin yang baik hati, yang membeli cola dan milkis di minimarket tempatnya bekerja, yang salah tingkah dengan lelucon kondom, yang pernah menciumnya, yang menghangatkan malamnya dengan kelakar singkat, yang tidur dua jam di flat lusuhnya, yang mentraktirnya makan Mc Donals, yang telah ikrar membuat mereka sepakat berteman, yang tidak memandang sebelah mata Taehyung.

Jimin yang baik hati. Telah memiliki kekasih dan Taehyung merusak segalanya dengan sikapnya.

"Pikirmu bagaimana aku harus ditinggalkan dia hanya karenamu?!"

"Uh..." Taehyung masih berusaha menangkis, tulang selangkanya terekspose.

Yoongi menggores pisaunya pelan dan perih dari sisi leher, selangka, turun menuju detak jantungnya. Perih. Saat Taehyung memandang tetesan air mata yang merembes dan jatuh dari netra Yoongi tanpa isakan.

"Aku... hanya ingin Jimin.. kembalikan dia padaku.."

Ada gelenyar tak menyenangkan saat mendengar ucapan lirih setengah mabuk dari laki-laki yang masih mencekal dirinya. Taehyung kemudian terpasung, tulang belakangnya yang nyeri karena tubrukan dan pening dikepalanya dia kesampingkan. Tatapan Yoongi tiap membisikan nama Jimin mengingatkan dia pada teduh gelisah Hoseok-Hyung.

Dia bersalah. Mungkin banyak diluar sana hubungan dan perasaan yang menderita karena cumbuan semalam Taehyung.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

"Maaf kan aku, aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan apapun yang kau bicarakan itu.."

Yoongi menggeram, satu senggukan dan cegukan. Ia benci melihat kesungguhan Taehyung.

Saat lengah Taehyung sekuat tenaga membalik keadaan, menjatuhkan Yoongi dari tindihannya, dan membuat pisau itu terpelanting jauh. Darah merembesi sayatan tipis-tipis di tubuhnya, dan Taehyung menahannya dengan gemetar saat Yoongi tetap berontak.

Taehyung tidak mengambil resiko untuk menyakiti balik Yoongi. Bagaimanapun dia adalah tamu, Taehyung hanya berusaha menghindar dan menahan, berpikir bagaimana bisa keluar dan mencari bantuan untuk menenangkan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang murka dengan tangan bebas menggapai apapun dan membalik kaki meja hingga alkohol berceceran diikuti cawan lilin serta api tumpah diatasnya.

Netra Taehyung membelalak, dia bangkit melepas cekalan tangan Yoongi yang seperti borgol dipergelangan tangannya. Berusaha keluar dari ruangan namun gagal karena pergelangan kakinya ditarik lagi.

"Seokjin-Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.

" _For the God sake_ , bisakah kau sedikit dinginkan tempermu? Kita nyaris terbunuh oleh bus tadi."

"Kita harus cepat Kook. Aish aku kacau."

"Kalau begini caramu menyetir lebih baik aku bawa mobilku sendiri, bukan kau menyuruhku meninggalkan mobilku disana."

"Kau yang bersikeras ingin ikut, kalau menunggumu mengeluarkan mobil dari basement club, itu akan sangat lama. Sekarang diam dan pasang sabukmu. Kita akan sampai."

Jimin bergegas masuk menyeruak diikuti Jungkook. Mata Jimin menatap ke satu titik, meja utama dimana Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang berdebat. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya was-was.

" _Sorry, kid_. Dia tidak mengijinkan ku masuk." Namjoon angkat kedua tangannya keudara.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya?!" Seokjin menyerngit masih tidak mau kalah dengan perdebatannya walau sesungguhnya situasi ini membuat dirinya bingung.

"Aku harus membawa pulang Yoongi, di ruangan mana dia dan Taehyung?"

"Taehyung?" Jungkook membeo, dia belum diberi penjelasan apapun dan dirinya baru tau kalau ternyata Taehyung terlibat. Ada apa ini?

"Cepatlah! dia dalam bahaya kalau bersama dengan Yoongi."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

Jonghan berlarian kecil di lorong, membungkuk sopan lalu menyampaikan informasi mengejutkan. "Seokjin-ssi, aku mendengar suara tidak beres di ruangan empat belas. Aku tidak bisa mengganggu untuk mengecek ke dalam. Tapi aku khawatir, Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Itu ruangan Tae—"

Jimin mengerang, memandang Seokjin dengan mata memohon, dia paham betul kalau toleran Yoongi pada alkohol tidak bagus, dia pasti sudah berbuat hal gila.

"Lewat sini."

.

.

.

Seokjin memimpin jalan mereka, kakak satu-satunya Taehyung itu merasakan gemetar dan gelisah entah karena apa. Mereka berjalan agak tergesa-gesa.

Tepat dilorong yang akan mengantar mereka ke ruangan empat belas, Seokjin mendengar suara Taehyung memanggilnya.

"Seokjin-Hyung!"

"Taehyung?!"

Seokjin, Jimin, Jungkook, dan Namjoon berlari kearah ruangan. Menggeser pintu kayu serampangan untuk mendapati asap keluar lebih banyak dari dalam ruangan.

" _Holly shit_."

Namjoon dengan cepat meraih selimut dalam ruangan, pergi keluar ruangan mencelupkan ke dalam air di kolam batu dan menggunakannya untuk memadamkan sumber api. Tiga lainnya menghambur ke dalam, memisahkan Yoongi yang masih saling dorong dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi yang meraung ada dalam dekapan Jimin, masih meronta dan menyerapah. Sedangkan Seokjin dan Jungkook menuntun Taehyung untuk menepi di sudut ruangan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Yoongi berteriak.

"Yoongi-yah ini aku, hei, tenang, astaga." Jimin mencoba menahan tangan Yoongi yang masih berontak.

"Taehyungie..." Bola mata Seokjin bergetar, melihat ada darah dimana-mana dan adiknya yang terlihat sangat lemas. "Salah satu dari kalian bisakah jelaskan apa penyebab dari semua ini?!"

"Jin-ah.." Namjoon mengelus bahu Seokjin berusaha menenangkannya.

"Berhenti berteriak kau sama jalangnya seperti dia!" Yoongi menyahut ganas, menatap nyalang pada kakak beradik Kim diujung sana.

"Yoongi, hentikan itu!" Jimin menekan lengan Yoongi, mengalihkan tatapan Yoongi padanya.

"Apa lagi ini?! kau pun.. tidak membelaku?!"

"Bukan begini caranya."

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah disini Park Jimin?!"

"Iya aku bersalah, pendosamu, kau benar, selalu. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa bersalah juga dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan disini? Kau menghancurkan banyak hal, seharusnya bukan seperti ini semua bekerja."

Yoongi membisu sambil menatap tidak percaya.

Jimin membalas sorotnya juga, tajam dan tepat dimata, menahan tubuh Yoongi dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Dalam cekalannya, Yoongi seketika lemas setelah mendengar seruan Jimin selanjutnya;

"Aku tidak suka dengan kau yang selalu menyimpulkan apapun sendiri, tidak suka dengan kau yang menyakiti orang begini."

"Lihat.. kau sudah tidak menyukai ku lagi." Yoongi menunduk, memutus tatapannya pada Jimin sepihak dan kemudian terdengar senggukan pelan.

Jimin yang baru saja memberikan kata-kata tajam agak menyesalinya. Dia mengendurkan pegangannya saat Yoongi meringis kesakitan ketika menggerakan lagi tangannya yang dicekal kuat.

Yoongi yang merasakan cekalannya mengendur, langsung mendorong Jimin jatuh. Dia sungguh muak dan merasa dipermalukan disini. "Harusnya aku tau."

"Yoongi-yah!" Jimin sontak berdiri dan mencoba meraih lengan Yoongi yang berlari keluar. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat mata Taehyung menatapnya. Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya, hingga Jimin mati rasa. Membatu disana dan kebingungan harus mendahulukan yang mana.

"Kejar saja.." Taehyung berujar pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yoongi-ssi pasti tidak sengaja.."

"Aku yang tidak terima disini! Setelah kekacauan ini, kalian mau kabur dari sini? Kau tidak lihat keadaan Taehyung?!" Seokjin menatap Jimin dengan sengit, memeluk adiknya lebih erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Taehyung meremas tangan Seokjin dan menatap kakaknya.

"Yang benar saja.."

"Seokjin-ah, kita bisa perbaiki dulu yang disini." Itu Namjoon, melerai sambil mengelusi bahu Seokjin agar turun tempernya.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, Seokjin-ssi." Jungkook ikut bersuara, dia sempat berpandangan dengan Jimin yang menyerngit tidak mengerti. Setelah mereka melemparkan tatapan sulit terbaca satu sama lain, Jungkook mengedikan dagu sebagai tanda agar Jimin bergegas.

"Kejar sekarang, aku titip maaf untuknya." Aku Taehyung.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, sorot menyesal jelas terpancar sebelum dia membungkuk dalam dan berpamitan. "Maafkan kami, aku akan kembali lalu mengurus yang disini."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berlari, tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lainnya. Laki-laki paruh baya berseragam formal, pelayan ber hakama biru langit, tiga orang laki-laki berbadan gempal, semua disenggolnya sepihak. Yoongi tidak peduli lagi. Telinganya sudah tuli dari makian, dia hanya ingin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya.

Yoongi melambatkan larinya saat sampai di dekat pintu mobil Jeep merahnya. Yoongi terengah, menoleh dan tidak menemukan Jimin mengejarnya. Tetesan air mata bisu mengalir sekali lagi.

Kedua pipi Yoongi merah, senggukan dan cegukan masih terdengar samar, dia mencoba mencari kunci mobilnya namun berakhir dengan menendang keras sisi mobil sambil menggeram.

Mantelnya tertinggal, kunci, ponsel, dan dompetnya ada didalamnya. Yoongi menaikan kerah turtleneck nya lebih tinggi, merasa tubuhnya mulai lemas dan terasa menyedihkan. Dia tetap memaksakan dirinya yang mabuk dan mulai gontai itu menyeret langkah keluar House of Card, menoleh kiri dan mulai berjalan menyusuri aspal sambil mengusap basah memuakan di pipinya.

"Yoongi-yah?" Jimin berguman untuk dirinya sendiri. Dahinya berkeringat karena dia mulai disergap panik luar biasa.

"Kau dimana, _sayang_?"

Jimin berlari kesana kemari, cukup bingung dengan labirin lorong di House of Cards. Jimin menolehkan ke kanan dan kiri, menemukan lorong familiar yang akhirnya membawanya keluar. Dia pertama memeriksa parkir mobil, dan benar ada mobil Yoongi disana.

Jimin mengitari Jeep itu, tidak menemukan Yoongi ada di dalam sana.

"Astaga kemana?" Jimin mulai frustasi, Yoongi yang masih mabuk akan berbahaya kalau berkeliaran sendirian diluar sana.

Jimin masih mencari disekitar House of Card, kemudian bertanya pada penjaga depan yang memberikan informasi kalau cici-ciri yang disebutkan sempat dilihat penjaga itu keluar dari House of Cards.

Jimin memutar kunci, mengendarai mobil turun ke aspal yang ditunjuk penjaga tadi, Yoongi pasti masih disekitar sini.

Dan benar, hanya berapa menit Jimin akhirnya menemukan Yoongi. Laki-laki pucat itu terlihat kepayahan membungkuk dan menumpu tangannya pada lutut, memuntahkan isi perutnya. Siluet Yoongi yang kembali berdiri saat Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya terlihat gontai dan nyaris jatuh.

Tepat saat Jimin meraihnya, Yoongi hampir tersungkur, namun sebelum itu terjadi Jimin sigap menyandarkan Yoongi pada sisi mobilnya.

"Lepaskan, aku Park." Lengan Jimin disentak kasar, dan Yoongi membenci kewarasannya yang tersisa masih dapat menebak aroma tubuh dari orang yang mendekapnya adalah milik Jimin.

"Jangan begini Yoongi-yah"

"Pergi, bukankah kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Jimin menggoncang bahu Yoongi, menyusun emosinya agar tidak mengamuk disini dan kembali menekan Yoongi dengan kata-kata jahat.

"Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, pergi." Yoongi makin lemas dalam dekapan Jimin, senggukan dan cegukannya masih terdengar.

"Kau mulai lagi, kau selalu menyimpulkan semuanya dengan idemu sendiri. Kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini." Jimin mengelus surai Yoongi sayang, menyentuh dagunya dan membawa Yoongi menatapnya. Hitam kelam, pendar kecewa dan kesedihan terpancar disana.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil."

"Tidak sudi."

"..." Jimin membuka pintu mobil, mencoba menuntun tubuh lemas Yoongi.

"Jangan memaksaku keparat." Yoongi masih menolak.

"Diluar dingin, keadaanmu begini, kau bisa sakit, pingsan dijalan, kumohon masuk ke mobil sekarang."

Jimin membuka lebih lebar pintu penumpang untuk Yoongi, mendudukkan Yoongi yang masih meronta lemah dan lemas. Jimin bergegas ke belakang kemudi, mengunci _interlock_ semua sisi, menyalakan penghangat, kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Yoongi disebelahnya membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Hingga sampai pada pelataran parkir mobil apartemen Kong Nam-Sil Distrik Gangnam, Yoongi mendecak dan mengerang tidak suka. Mereka telah tiba di apartemen Jimin.

"Hei, kita harus bicara." Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi, mengelusnya.

"Hentikan itu jangan menyentuhku."

Yoongi menyentak tangan Jimin kedua kalinya, tenaganya mulai terkumpul walau wajahnya masih merah dan kepala sungguh sangat pusing. Yoongi masih berusaha memalingkan pandangannya. Yoongi merasakan emosinya kembali berkumpul didadanya, Jimin yang bersikeras membuatnya muak. Dan yang dilakukan Yoongi selanjutnya adalah membuka laci mobil Jimin, dan meraih benda yang Yoongi tahu betul selalu Jimin simpan disana.

Jimin tertawa pelan saat Yoongi menindihnya diatas kursi , suara pelatuk pistol miliknya terdengar ditarik.

"Sudah sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?" Jimin terdorong saat tuas pengunci kursi kemudi ditarik kasar oleh Yoongi agar dia leluasa bergerak.

"Aku pernah melihatmu menciumnya didepan mata kepalaku, aku tau dia laki-laki pelacur macam apa, teganya kau padaku, rasanya sakit sekali." Yoongi kembali sesenggukan, tangan kanannya bergetar hebat saat mengarahkan ujung pistol dikening Jimin. Yoongi berkunang-kunang, mual, ingin marah, ingin menangis, alkohol masih menguasai kegilaannya.

Jimin tahu betul kalau saat ini Yoongi kehilangan lebih dari separuh kesadaran pada gerak tubuhnya. Jimin kemudian melirik metal dingin yang terarah padanya. Tersenyum tipis, mengelus tangan Yoongi dan menatap bola mata Yoongi sungguh-sungguh.

"Bunuh saja, kalau dengan hidup artinya kau tidak mau lagi menerima perasaanku, hentikan saja. Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan dirimu. Biarkan saja aku lenyap."

Jimin membawa sebelah tangan Yoongi lainnya untuk dikecupnya sayang. Jimin percaya, Yoongi masih mencintainya, alasan Yoongi melakukan ini adalah karena mencintainya. Jimin percaya Yoongi akan kembali.

"Uh... bajingan.." Mata Yoongi mulai berpendar. Memperhatikan bagaimana sayang Jimin mengelus punggung dan juga tangannya. Jimin memejamkan mata, bulu matanya bergetar dan Yoongi tau itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kecupan semanis kupu-kupu Jimin berikan kembali pada telapak tangan kiri Yoongi.

"Keparat kau.." Yoongi menjauhkan ujung pistol, tangan kanannya terkulai dan Jimin membiarkan pistol itu terjatuh di bawah kaki mereka.

"Aku benar-benar cinta padamu, Sampai kapanpun."

Yoongi berujar lirih saat Jimin membawanya dalam dekapan hangat, menenggelamkan wajahnya hingga basah merembes pada bahu Jimin. "Kenapa kau membuatku begini..."

"Percayakan padaku, Yoongi-yah." Jimin menyatakan ini sudah ratusan kali, dia hanya ingin Yoongi menerimanya, dan memberikan kembali cinta yang sama besar seperti yang dirinya miliki untuknya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku, selamanya."

"Berjanjilah, sialan." Yoongi merasakan relung dadanya menghangat, hanya Jimin yang mampu membuatnya sepayah ini. Yoongi mengangkat wajah, mengangguk kecil lalu Jimin mencium manis bibirnya.

"Sampai lautan surut, sampai matahari terbelah, sampai bulan tak pernah purnama lagi, tak akan lagi kuingkari."

"Kuhitung mulai detik ini, kau hanya milikku. Punyaku seorang, jangan berpaling."

Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan segala keegoisan Yoongi, namun dia sudah merasa cukup, karena Yoongi telah mempersilahkannya untuk mengulangi kembali.

" _Count on me_."

Janji yang pernah diingkari dipupuk kembali. Menjalin dan merajut kembali sisa-sisa benang merah yang pernah terputus. Dua insan memadu kasih, membagi hangat dan melepas gusar satu sama lain untuk mengudara.

Jimin rela menebus kesalahannya, kalau itu artinya dia harus tenggelam dalam dinginnya Yoongi saat dia memulainya kembali, dia tidak mengapa. Jimin akan mengumpulkan serpihan kisah manis mereka kembali, menyusunnya, kemudian membuat lembaran-lembaran kisah lainnya.

Yoongi masih menggigil dalam ciuman Jimin, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya sulit, bahwa dirinya kerap menyesal kala enggan mengakui, sempat takut jikalau harus merasakan pilu apabila kehilangan Jimin. Yoongi sadar, dia hanya cukup membalas, dan mereka bisa melantunkan satu melodi yang sama.

Tiga tahun yang lalu mereka bertemu.

" _Menurutmu apa itu rumah?"_

"Aku pulang." Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jimin saat laki-laki itu menggendongnya keluar dari mobil.

Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dibawa Seokjin dan Jungkook kembali ke kamar pribadinya. Jihan mengikuti tuntunan ketiganya sambil membawa perban dan obat luka tradisional dari penyimpanan. Namjoon bersandar dikusen fusama terluar sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ke dokter?"

"Tidak perlu, ini cuma sayatan pisau."

"Cuma kau bilang?" Seokjin mulai membasuh luka tangannya dengan air hangat.

"Aku tau kalau Hyung dan Jihan lebih handal merawat luka daripada bayar dokter." Taehyung tersenyum pada Jihan yang memberinya tatapan khawatir.

Jungkook diam seribu Bahasa, duduk diujung kasur mengamati dengan cemas bagaimana orang terdekat Taehyung itu bergerak menangani darah dan luka luka di tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook sekilas saat hakama nya diluruhkan hingga pundak dan sebagian bidang dada Taehyung terpapar bebas. Ada banyak merah disana, dari sayatan kecil seperti cakar kucing hingga sayatan dalam. Jungkook ikut menggeritkan gigi saat dia melihat Jihan membubuhkan tumbukan obat kasar diatas perban dan menempelnya digoresan-goresan pada tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung menyerngit kemudian kembali rileks. Laki-laki cantik ini cukup kuat menahan sakit.

Kapas bekas darah dibereskan, kuali air hangat diangkat, sisa perban dan bubuk obat disimpan ke dalam kotak, kemudian Jihan undur diri setelah mengucapkan cepat sembuh pada Taehyung dengan sangat tulus.

Seokjin bergerak bolak balik, membersihkan, mengganti dan memakaikan Taehyung baju yang lebih santai. Jungkook sudah beralih menepi di pintu bagian belakang kamar Taehyung yang menghadap taman bonsai rendah dan kolam batu.

"Seokjin-ah, Petinggi Jung barusan tiba." Namjoon yang tadi hanya berdiri diluar menginterupsi saat salah satu pelayan memintanya menyampaikan berita pada Seokjin.

Seokjin, dan Taehyung membatu seketika. Tangan Seokjin yang tadinya terulur mengelus surai Taehyung dengan sayang pun turun lemas sedetik kemudian.

Jungkook menoleh, mengamati perubahan raut wajah orang dalam kamar Taehyung.

"Kau harus menemuinya, atau dia akan marah melihatmu ada disini." Namjoon menambahi, dia tau betul bagaimana dan siapa petinggi Jung itu.

"Tapi aku.. Taehyungie—" Seokjin tergagap, kebingungan.

"Segera temui tuan Jung, Hyung. Aku sudah diobati, lukanya sudah tidak berdarah lagi." Taehyung mengguncang lengan Seokjin, memberi senyuman terbaiknya agar Hyung nya itu tidak khawatir lagi.

"Hyung sungguh mencemaskanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa ada Jungkook, bila petinggi Jung menanyakan aku, bilang saja.. aku melayani tamu."

Seokjin menyerah, dia menghela nafas pelan lalu beranjak dari kasur Taehyung.

"Kakak akan menemui mu lagi, dik." Seokjin kemudian menatap Jungkook, "Tolong temani Taehyung, paling tidak sampai tempat ini tutup."

"Serahkan saja padaku."

.

.

.

Setelah sekali lagi Seokjin mengusap pucuk kepalanya, akhirnya sulung Kim itu keluar dari kamar, dia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena ini masih jam sibuk pelayanan di House of Card. Jungkook menangkap kerlingan Seokjin yang tidak biasanya terlihat tulus memohon. Sepertinya kakak Taehyung itu mulai bisa mempercayainya.

Tepat setelah kamar itu hanya berisi mereka berdua, Taehyung beranjak dengan sedikit meringis karena perban lukanya menggesek baju santainya. Jungkook mendekat, menawarkan bantuan.

"Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Jungkook menghalau gerakan Taehyung,

"Sebentar." Kemudian Taehyung menepisnya pelan.

Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju saklar lampu, memadamkan lampu putih dan mengganti pijarnya jadi remang kuning redup dan hangat. Menyalakan beberapa lilin aroma terapi yang selalu diganti jenisnya tiap malam pada beberapa sisi ranjang.

Taehyung sempat membuka fusuma pintu keluar pelan, melongok dan mengulurkan tangan menata sepatu Jungkook agar tepat di depan pintu. Taehyung kembali lagi untuk menurunkan kelambu tipis penyekat daerah ranjang dengan lesehan tempat duduk dan pintu keluar.

"Untuk apa?" Jungkook mengamati, masih was was memandang perban Taehyung yang mungkin akan mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Tuan Jung, beliau suka mengintip aku bekerja dengan becus atau tidak. Jadi lebih baiki ruangan ini ku setting begini, jika dia kemari aku tak akan dicuriga malas-malasan."

"Kau ini sedang sakit, mana mungkin kau bisa bekerja kembali."

"Sudahlah biarkan begini."

"Sekarang kau mau apa lagi?" Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung, merebut kotak yang dia angkatnya, membantunya membawanya.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, duduk diatas ranjang diikuti Jungkook yang meletakkan kotak itu diantara mereka.

"Aku mau membersihkan make up." Taehyung membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata berisi kaca dan beberapa pembersih wajah serta perawatan kulit yang Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Aku bantu, kau duduk diam saja. Aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu."

"Seokjin-Hyung hanya terlalu berlebihan, kau tahu." Taehyung mengamati gerak gerik Jungkook yang mengambil beberapa kapas dan membaca tulisan pada botol pembersih wajah. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, dengan ada kau disini aku jadi seperti sedang 'punya tamu'"

Jungkook mendengus, pikirannya masih agak kemana-mana, dia masih memikirkan fakta dimana Jimin pun ternyata sudah pernah 'memakai' Taehyung. Banyak hal yang harus dia perjelas kalau bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Hei, begini caranya—bukan yang itu, yang ini dulu." Taehyung mengajari Jungkook langkah-langkahnya.

Tangan Jungkook terangkat setinggi dada, lengan kemeja putihnya sudah terlipat, dia memegangi kapas dengan hati-hati "Lalu?"

"Kau usap ke semua wajahku."

Jungkook menggerakan tumpukan kapas lembut yang agak basah krim kepipi Taehyung. Berkedip-kedip bingung saat kapas itu mengambil warna lain dan kilauan yang tersapu dari wajah Taehyung.

"Kau ternyata pakai sesuatu yang memiliki beberapa warna dan gliter di wajahmu?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes?"

"Tidak, tidak, ini seperti yang dipakai wanita, tapi kau memakainya tidak setebal wanita." Jungkook masih mengusapnya, perlahan, hati-hati saat melewati luka dipinggir bibir Taehyung dan rahangnya.

"Kau tidak jadi suka padaku setelah tau ini hanyalah topeng?" Taehyung tertawa pelan.

"Bukan begitu, padahal kau sudah manis apa adanya tanpa perlu riasan seperti ini."

"Tuntutan pekerjaan, wajahku yang biasa tanpa riasan tidak cukup menggoda dan membuat _horny_ orang."

"Ey, kata siapa." Jungkook menaikan alisnya, dia sudah selesai membersihkan wajah taehyung. Mengamati wajah Taehyung sedekat ini, mengingatkannya pada momen siang tadi saat ia menangkap Taehyung di minimarket tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu.

"Nilai plus mungkin." Taehyung mengedikan bahu. Mengambil botol yang berisi cairan bening lalu meneteskan dan menepuknya disekitar wajah.

Kotak telah dibereskan dan sampah kapas sudah dibuang. Jungkook kembali kesisi Taehyung setelah memindah teko air mineral untuk ditaruh diatas nakas. Ia merebahkan si bungsu Kim pelan-pelan lalu menyelimutinya.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang bayi."

"Istirahatlah."

Jungkook kemudian duduk diatas bantal duduk dilantai. Melipat tangan lalu mengamati lagi perban luka Taehyung. Mereka terdiam, dan Jungkook kembali melamun, memutar kembali ingatan saat tadi sore bertengkar dengan Taehyung dan saat insiden Yoongi mengamuk. Semua berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Taehyung belum mengantuk, matanya masih berpendar dan sesekali melirik kelambu tipis yang melingkupi sekat ranjangnya itu tertiup angin dari ventilasi kayu. Dia menjatuhkan tatapannya pada pucuk kepala Jungkook yang menyembul disisinya.

"Kau akan pulang kapan?"

"Aku akan disini sampai pagi. Besok pagi aku akan minta seseorang menjemputku," Jungkook agak mendongak untuk menatap taehyung balik. "Sekarang, biarkan aku menjalankan tugas untuk menjagamu."

Taehyung menaikan sedikit tumpukan bantalnya, menggoyang lengan Jungkook yang terlipat.

"Hei, tadi sore, kau memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu loh, kalau kau lupa. Saat itu aku terlalu emosional menanggapimu. Jadi aku minta maaf."

"Iya, obrolan tadi tidak kusiapkan dengan kepala dingin, lalu kita berakhir bertengkar." Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Kau menganggap di mobil tadi sore itu bertengkar? Aku bahkan berciuman denganmu juga menghisap—"

Jungkook memotong cepat. "Iya, karena pada akhirnya kau tersinggung dan kita selisih paham."

"Kau masih belum paham dengan semua itu Jungkook?" Taehyung dengan senyuman tipis menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku memahami pernyataanmu, kau yang tidak memahami bagaimana caraku."

"Aku ini—"

"Jujur. Aku hanya ingin kau berkata jujur sejujur-jujurnya, apa yang kau rasakan padaku, aku tidak peduli tentang pekerjaanmu, tentang siapa Jung Hoseok untukmu, aku hanya ingin tau, tentang kau pada diriku."Jungkook memainkan jemari Taehyung, dan tidak mendapat penolakan dari pemiliknya.

Taehyung tersenyum getir, memperhatikan jemarinya yang bertautan dan tergelitik dengan jemari Jungkook "...Aku takut, bila aku mengungkapkan ini, aku akan menyakiti dirimu, dan juga menyakiti diriku sendiri." Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, "Setelah kejadian tadi, aku semakin sadar, aku yang seperti ini ternyata bisa berdampak menyakiti banyak orang."

"Apa aku menyakitimu juga?" Aku Taehyung.

"Jungkook, kau tahu, alasan kenapa aku selalu mengalihkannya? Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kakakku pun juga akan menentangku, semua orang yang ada disisimu juga mungkin akan membencimu kalau kau memilihku"

Jungkook menggeleng, mengusap tangan Taehyung pelan-pelan dia sungguh telah jatuh hati pada laki-laki bersurai karamel ini.

"Aku tidak akan memperdulikan apa kata orang, walau seluruh dunia berpaling padaku aku tidak peduli, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, tapi kau selalu mendorongku menjauh, melarangku untuk mengikuti perasaan dan semua inginku."

Jungkook masih melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku lelah, kalau dengan jujur denganmu saja tidak cukup, aku harus mencari cara lain agar kau bisa bersamaku."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Kau terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan ya? Aku iri padamu."

"Kalau kau memutuskan dan mengijinkanku untuk memperjuangkannya, aku bisa memberikan apapun juga yang kau inginkan."

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk menghentikan semua mimpi burukku tiap malam, apa kau mampu?"

Jungkook terdiam, menyerngitkan dahi dan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Hei, kau tidak mungkin bisa memberiku apapun yang aku mau Jungkook, jangan janjikan aku hal yang sebesar itu."

Taehyung mengungkapkan kembali, "Setelah pertemuan kita sebelumnya dikamarku ini— Ada yang selalu menghantuiku, dan itu adalah kau, aku _mungkin_ telah menyukaimu. Aku sungguh menghargai perasaanmu padaku Jungkook, aku butuh sedikit lagi waktu. Setauku, dari mendiang ibuku, kalau kau menyayangi seseorang, itu artinya kau harus memperjuangkan bersama-sama, bukan?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk menuntun laki-laki itu naik ke ranjangnya. Diantara wajah bertanya-tanya Jungkook, Taehyung mengecup pelipisnya singkat.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Lelap dia menemukan Taehyung dipelukannya, setelah untaian bunga canda yang mereka lemparkan. Jungkook masih bisa merasakan sisa hangat yang merebak di dadanya dengan cara sederhana.

Taehyung berguman dalam tidurnya, menggigil saat Jungkook mencuri kecup di kelopak matanya. Bolehkan Jungkook sedikit lebih bahagia sekarang?

Jungkook hanya butuh perlahan, untuk mengetuk rumah, untuk menjelaskan bias makna yang telah terpendam. Dan dia memiliki tonggak harapan, kala Taehyung berujar _mungkin_ walau masih dihantui belenggu ketakutannya. Jungkook mencoba mengerti bahwa yang butuh dilakukan adalah mencari cara untuk mengurai utas rantai demi kebebasan Taehyung, tanpa menghancurkan apapun yang mereka jaga.

Jungkook ingin menjanjikan bahwa dia berani, mengukir satu kisah tentang mereka kelak. Di mana baik dan buruk akan dia rangkum dengan indah, Di mana hitam dan putih akan dia balut dengan hangatnya cinta miliknya.

Jungkook akan bersumpah, kala saat itu datang, saat dia berhasil menggengam Taehyung bebas dan hanya untuknya, dia akan menjaga segala yang ada pada laki-laki itu.

Jungkook tidak tau mengapa dia sejatuh ini, mengapa harus Taehyung jikalau diluar sana ada khalayak lain yang mungkin rela mengemis cintanya.

Mungkin karena Jungkook tidak bisa membayangkan, kalau dirinya memilih menyerah, dia tak akan tega, membiarkan Taehyung menelan pahitnya takdirnya seorang diri. Jungkook ingin menitinya, hingga senyum Taehyung dalam bingkai lusuh yang didapatkannya di meja kerja dapat kembali tersemat. Dan laki-laki itu bisa bersinar, melepaskam tawa dengan tenang hati kembali.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun pagi sekali karena risih, ingat bahwa dia harus membasuh olesan obat tumbuk yang ada pada luka tubuh yang telah mengering. Lukanya membaik dan nyeri sayatan sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi.

Dia menoleh kesisi ranjangnya, disampingnya masih ada Jungkook disana, terlelap diatas tilam kasur dengan nyaman, berbagi satu selimut dengannya. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Jungkook kotor karena terkena perban luka Taehyung, laki-laki ini semalaman memeluk tubuh Taehyung dalam tidurnya. Taehyung juga mengamati beberapa kancing baju laki-laki itu terbuka, mungkin dia kepanasan karena tidur tidak menggunakan pakaian santai.

Taehyung menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. Meniup anak rambut Jungkook pada dahi dan dibuat terkekeh saat melihat kelopak Jungkook bergetar seperti sedang tenggelam dalam suatu mimpi yang menarik. Taehyung juga mendapati saat bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka itu mengecap mengatup.

Relung hati Taehyung tergelitik, saat terus memandangi laki-laki tampan itu tanpa jemu, walau ini masih saja semu.

Taehyung ingin merasakan ini menjadi nyata, betapa manisnya Jungkook mengingatkannya dengan nikmatnya mabuk karena menyayangi seseorang. Perasaan yang telah lama Taehyung tinggalkan.

Taehyung terkejut saat mata Jungkook yang perlahan terbuka.

"Ada apa?" Suara serak Jungkook terdengar. Dia langsung terduduk dan menstabilkan pandangan dan kesadarannya.

"Aku harus membersihkan diri." Taehyung disampingnya menumpu dagunya pada lutut kaki yang menekuk. Menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat Jungkook membalas;

"Oke, kubantu"

.

.

.

Si _flower boy_ sudah mandi, wangi, bajunya sudah berganti baru dan bersih. Tadi Jungkook membantunya memasang beberapa plester besar penutup luka pengganti perban untuk bekas sayatan ditubuhnya. Jungkook memakai kamar mandinya disudut ruangan untuk mengambil waktu mandinya setelahnya. Taehyung sudah menyiapkan kaos ganti untuk laki-laki itu karena kemeja Armani mahal Jungkook kotor karena terkena obat dan darahnya.

Taehyung masih berkeliling kamar, membereskan barang-barang Jungkook dan mengumpulkan pada satu tempat. Mangambil dan menyimpan sepatu Jungkook yang tadinya diluar ke dalam kamar. Taehyung juga menyiapkan sandal rumah didepan pintu kamar mandi untuk dipakai Jungkook dan mengajaknya sarapan setelah ini.

Saat Taehyung membungkuk merapikan kasur dan melipat sisian selimut. Ada kehangatan menjalar di pinggangnya. Tengkuk Taehyung tergelitik rambut dan punggungnya ditegakan untuk menempel pada dada bidang laki-laki.

Awalnya, dia pikir itu Jungkook yang seenaknya menyentuhnya. Namun ternyata, getar suara cemas yang didengar telinganya bukan mengindikasikan milik Jungkook. Taehyung bergidik. Menahan lengan laki-laki itu lalu menoleh perlahan. Merapal doa kalau ini tidak sungguhan. Tapi;

"Hei, kata Seokjin kau sakit? Lagi?"

"H-Hoseok-Hyung?..."

Jantung Taehyung rasanya ingin merosot ke lantai dibawah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

 **TETAP TENANG DAN KONDUSIF YA. SEMOGA SETELAH INI TIDAK ADA BAKU HANTAM. gg**

.

Guys, halooo akhirnya ketemu kalian lagii. **Maaf yaa,** **aku selalu bikin kalian menunggu lebih lama** ;;;A;;;

Eh, panggil **Ran** aja yaa kalo nyaman? uwu

So, fokus kita udah mulai mengerucut ya sekarang, **kandidat senggol bacok ngedapetin Taetae udah berkurang nih (masa iya? lol)** , tolong ya doain Jungkook biar semangat nge gas Tae nya, mereka harus jadi, harus lah, iya kan? **atau ada dari kalian yang malah ngarepin Tae sama lainnya?**. Aduh. Maaf ya, biar gimana pun pada akhirnya jodoh Tae disini ada ditangankuu. Untuk adegan NC nya... chapter depan aja lah ya, kita nyelow dulu ini.

Oiya **aku mau coba publish story di Wattpad** juga nih karena banyak yg nyaranin (halo yang udah dm dan mention aku di twitter ;)), dan berhubung aku agak kagok dan kurang famous disana... **yuk follow2an, aku bakal followback in kalian deh hihi,** sumpah lah aku ga ngerti itu maenin wattpad gimana, selama ini paling baca2 doang wkwk eh, **voment juga bole banget, aku pengen ngobrol kalo bisaa.** Akun Wattpad nya sama kaya akun ini yaa yuk bisa di cek2– **/sugarunning95**

Akhir kata makasih yaa udah bacaaa, hit me on review box. Gimana menurut kalian chapter kali inii?

[ Sapa aku disini **Tweet : sugarunning95** ]


	11. Choose Me : Pt11 Pieces Of You

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

 **Rate** : **M**

Sorry for typos

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.11 Pieces Of You**

 **.**

 _Taehyung ingat di tahun ketiga sekolah menengah, diumurnya yang kelima belas, ayahnya memukul dirinya sangat keras untuk pertama kali._

 _Merah meradang, pada pipi yang lepas ditapak, pada bola matanya yang memandang nyalang, pada ujung bibir yang luka. Taehyung masih berani menjawab._

 _"Aku sudah dewasa, buat aku mengerti!"_

 _"Tolong jangan pukul,Tae lagi, appa."_

 _"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. toh, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Kalian bukan anak , appa lagi mulai sekarang."_

 _Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kencang, dia sudah tau akan seperti ini skenarionya. Yang bisa si sulung Kim lakukan hanyalah memeluk Taehyung erat saat adiknya itu berontak ingin mengejar ayah yang mendorong ibu mereka diatas kursi roda._

 _Ibu mereka tersenyum dengan raut sedih. Mengangkat lengan lalu memberi isyarat jempol, telunjuk dan kelingking, dengan jari lainnya menekuk._

 _Ibu menyayangi kalian, sampai kapanpun._

 _Satu kedipan mata, menyusul rembesan tetes air mata._

 _Buram dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bertemu kedua orang tuanya._

 _Karena;_

 _Keesokan harinya, suami istri Kim ditemukan tewas. Polisi menemukan indikasi adanya pembunuhan berencana. Namun, usutan kasus ditutup selamanya, karena raga tak bernyawa, dan para kerabat yang bersembunyi di kabut keruh masa lalu mereka, sudah tidak ada artinya._

 _"Jemput mereka, ayah akan menunggu di dalam mobil. Seokjin paham alasan kau menjemputnya."_

 _Dipusara kedua orang tuanya, lutut basah Taehyung goyah. Masih tidak bisa mengerti._

 _Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bagaimana dia menyesali segala keegoisan dan semua sikap manjanya. Bagaimana dia masih terbayang segala suatu mereka direngut satu persatu secara perlahan. Ayahnya benar, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Bahkan kasih sayang kedua orang tua mereka pun pada akhirnya lenyap._

 _Tepukan pelan dipunggung Seokjin yang menyaksikan adiknya menangis tanpa suara._

 _Seokjin menghapus air matanya cepat, menoleh dan mendapati jantungnya berdegup kencang. Inilah saat nya._

 _"Tunggu, aku akan bujuk Taehyung.."_

 _"Aku saja."_

 _Dua tepukan lain didaratkan di punggung Seokjin. Sulung Kim menekan dada yang melapisi jantungnya kian perih karena dentumannya menyakiti rusuknya, menyaksikan dalam bisu si surai cokelat gelap mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati pusara yang masih basah._

 _Kerah turtle neck yang memeluk tubuh dinaikan sekilas, masih mengambil langkah untuk mempersempit jarak dengan laki-laki surai karamel yang termenung sambil meremat rumput disekitarnya jemari dari lengan yang terkulai._

 _"Hei, melamun. Pulang, ayo ikut Hyung."_

 _"Hoseok-Hyung?..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-Hoseok-Hyung?..."

Taehyung bergidik tipis saat nafas hangat Hoseok menerpa lehernya. Otaknya arus pendek, dia kesulitan untuk berpikir dengan benar, padahal dia harus cepat.

Cepat.

Katakan sesuatu.

Bahu Taehyung dibalik, mereka berhadapan. Hoseok pandangi plester besar-besar ditubuhnya. Lalu naik pandangi manik mata cokelat merah tak fokus Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terluka?"

Lengan yang menyentuhnya ditepis. Taehyung mundur, terkejut sendiri dengan gerakan yang dibuatnya tapi tetap memaksakan senyum.

"Hei—"

"Ini baik-baik saja, Hyung." Taehyung menelengkan kepala, tersenyum lebih lebar untuk meyakinkan.

"Tentu tidak,"

"Serius, berhenti memanjakanku. Oke? Ini tak apa, tak perlu khawatir."

"Paling tidak katakan, Apa penyebabnya?" Hoseok menyerngit.

Taehyung menghela nafas tipis, tangan naik usap salah satu plester di perpotongan lehernya. Mengirimkan kerlingan sengaja bercanda. "Ada pelanggan, _nakal_."

"Kenapa Seokjin membiarkannya?" Hoseok meninggikan nada bicaranya, laki-laki ini bisa lebih ribut dari ini, jadi Taehyung mengambil nada bicara lebih pelan untuk menekan ritme debat mereka.

"Memangnya aku berduaan dengan pelanggan bersama kakak sekalian?"

Kedua alis Hoseok menukik tajam, mengangkat bahu, mengedik perlahan dan dimata Taehyung itu cara merajuk yang sangat bukan Hoseok sekali.

"Uh, posesif." Taehyung memajukan wajahnya mencoba mensejajarkan dan mengunci pasang mata mereka berdua. Mundur dan Hoseok mengikuti. Bagus.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh." Taehyung tersenyum sebelum memberikan desakan lain agar Hoseok makin mundur dari tempat terakhirnya berdiri.

Satu kecupan dipipi, Taehyung harus melakukan ini karena sejak dulu itu cukup untuk melenyapkan kerutan resah dan cemburu di dahi Hoseok. Senyum kecil dari laki-laki yang memiliki temperatur lebih hangat dari Taehyung itu terbit. Oh baiklah, mari keluarkan dia dari sini sebelum angkara lain terpicu.

"Sudah, mau ikut sarapan?" Taehyung sekarang mulai agak mendorong tubuh Hoseok ke arah pintu, mereka terhuyung sedikit, dan tengkuk Taehyung makin meremang menangkap 'tuk' tipis dari pintu kamar mandi jauh di belakang mereka.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Tidak.."

"Tidak mau?" Taehyung berhasil mengeluarkan keduanya hingga lorong sebelum keduanya tersentak bersamaan;

"Tidak untuk tidak berlama-lama. Jung Hoseok untuk apa kau disana."

Taehyung otomatis menurunkan lengan yang tadi bersentuhan bahu Hoseok.

"Kudengar kau penyebab kebakaran semalam? Jangan kau ulangi lagi."

"Ayah.." Yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Hoseok tidak memindahkan tatapan dari Taehyung, tetap melanjutkan.

"—dan berhenti buat kakakmu berbohong untuk selalu melindungimu. Aku akan tau."

Kalimat yang cukup pedas itu diucapkan dengan ekspresi kelewat datar. Suara tuan Jung tidak menuntut namun cukup untuk membuat Taehyung secara literal bertekuk lutut. Dia harus, agar tidak ada orang yang perlu disakiti.

"...Baik, saya tidak akan mengacaukannya lagi."

"Ayo kita pergi."

Hoseok menyayangkan timingnya pagi ini ternyata kurang tepat. Tujuannya kemari bukan untuk diseret ayahnya untuk pergi begitu saja seperti ini.

"Taehyung, paling tidak balas pesan-pesanku, oke?" anggukan Taehyung cukup jelas untuk mengabulkan permintaan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk diam, tidak angkuh, tidak canggung, dia hanya banyak melamun. Taehyung memaksanya untuk ikut sarapan di meja bundar diantara sup miso, Ikan panggang, _tsukemono_ dan _kobachi_ bersama dengan Seokjin.

Kakaknya tidak terlalu banyak bicara juga, karena pikir Seokjin tidak perlu ada yang dibicarakan. Seokjin sudah lama resah, dan yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang adalah Ia terlalu takut bagaimana Taehyung terlihat nyaman bersama Jungkook.

Seokjin meninggalkan mereka bersamaan dengan pelayan yang membantunya membereskan sisa makanan di meja. Taehyung berdiri untuk ikut membawa beberapa gelas. Menutup fusuma dibelakangnya dan menyekat Jungkook didalam.

"Hyung, apa yang tuan Jung katakan?" Taehyung mensejajarkan langkah dengan Seokjin.

"Dia menengok kau juga, ya?"

"Hanya katakan saja, please?"

"Tidak ada, tenang saja. Hanya hal biasa yang selalu dia tanyakan, tentang tempat ini, tentang bagaimana nyonya Jung mengejek mengkaitkannya dengan hutang keluarga kita melulu." Seokjin tertawa kecil, dan Taehyung tau itu bukan hal yang mereka berdua anggap lucu.

"Aku tidak akan mengacau lagi, aku janji. Kalau sampai ada terulang kembali. Aku sudah dewasa, aku kuat menahan sakit, aku bisa menerima cercaan. Jangan menanggungnya sendiri."

"Hei, Tae-ya. Hyung melakukan ini karena Hyung mempedulikanmu, dan Hyung pikir sungguh konyol masalah ini dibesar-besarkan setelah ada yang mengadu. Hanya berapa perabot yang rusak, kamar yang terbakar itu sudah didatangi untuk diperbaiki mulai pagi ini. Apalagi yang salah, profit tempat kotor ini masih tinggi, mereka hanya terus berusaha menyakiti kita perlahan. Hyung mulai terbiasa."

"Aku mengerti, tapi untuk selanjutnya aku ingin kau berjanji jangan melindungiku sebegitu banyak."

"Hyung hanya minta padamu, jangan dekati api, jangan masuk dalam ilusi, Tae. Hyung tidak yakin bisa ada disana untuk lindungimu, kuharap kau paham maksud Hyung. Mari kita hentikan ini."

Taehyung membaca maksud kakaknya itu, tapi tidak. Taehyung belum memutuskan mana yang benar. Kakaknya terlalu takut mengenai hal ini. Taehyung yakin itu lah yang membuat hubungan Namjoon-Hyung dan Seokjin-Hyung tak pernah berhasil.

Kalau terus seperti ini, apa yang pada akhirnya mereka miliki?

Taehyung tidak ingin mengacau, meletakkan mereka berdua di titik teraman jauh dari jurang penderitaan. Turus waktu berjajar, dan harusnya mereka menyadari bahwa ini tidaklah cukup. Mereka berhak akan kebebasan, dan Taehyung ingin kakak ikut berlari bersamanya. Pasti ada cara.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ada rencana pulang?" Taehyung membuka pintu geser lebih lebar.  
"Sebentar lagi supir akan menjemput." Jungkook berdiri setelah meraih beberapa barang pribadinya. Mendekati Taehyung lalu mereka berjalan bersisian menuju lorong ruang tamu paling depan.

Sofa beludru bulat cukup luas untuk menenggelamkan kedua tubuh mereka. Taehyung duduk tenang.

Saat Jungkook menatap Taehyung, ada luapan gelisah yang dia rasakan diantara kebahagiaan bisa memiliki Taehyung dalam jarak sedekat ini tanpa canggung.

Ya, bayangan kekacauan semalam masih ada. Dan sesungguhnya Jungkook ingin lebih banyak kejelasan.

"Tae, apakah Jimin, benar-benar pernah merayumu? Pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan mu.."

Taehyung agak terkejut mendengarnya. "Iya, dia tidak merayu, karena orang yang seharusnya merayu di kamar saat itu adalah aku. Dan kami tidak, tidak sejauh yang kau pikirkan."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku mulai menyesali perkataanku semalam, tentang mencoba berjuang." Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud meragukan jawabanmu."

"Kau butuh kepastian, itu sama sama Jungkook. Bagaimanapun, terima kasih untuk ketenangan yang kau berikan semalam." Itu Taehyung.

"Oke, aku percaya."

"Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti menjadi resikomu?" resiko kita, dilanjutkan di batin Taehyung.

"Aku tau, aku hanya penasaran, dan kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan ide menceritakan kehidupan sex mu. Semakin memikirkannya semakin aku ingin hal semacam ini segera berakhir."

Hah? sex?

Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah menjajakan dirinya untuk itu. Hanya Jungkook, dan itu pun terjadi karena _racun_ yang Jungkook bawa malam itu.

Taehyung terdiam. Alih-alih mengatakan hal jujur dia hanya bersandar makin menekan busa beludru dibelakangnya, alihkan pandangan.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengijinkanku, aku berjanji membuat ini benar kembali. Lalu akan ku jemput kau."

"Kau sehebat itu? Punya rencana luar biasa?"

Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

Jungkook mengerutkan kening sekilas, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Cukup yakin untuk jadi pahlawanmu."

"Cobalah, jagoan. Kutunggu di tower kastil paling atas. Aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu, aku tau itu."

Suara derum mobil yang sudah Jungkook hafal mengalihkan. Jungkook melirik keluar dan disana sudah datang trensportasi untuknya. Dia harus kembali ke kantor, walau sangat besar keinginannya untuk tetap bersisian dengan Taehyung.

"Itu salah satu milikmu?"

"Yeah, aku akan pergi sekarang." Jungkook berdiri diikuti anggukan Taehyung yang tak bergeming dan masih dipeluk sofa bulat.

Jungkook menggigit bibir tipis, dia membalikan kembali punggungnya yang menghadap Taehyung. Taehyung menaikan alis dan tersenyum lucu.

"Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Uh, Aku ingin memelukmu."

Taehyung gemas melihat tingkah manis Jungkook, dia berniat memberikan kesempatan itu dan berdiri berhadapan cukup dekat dengan sang penguasa Jeon Corp, itu akan membantu ini lebih mudah. "Kau sekarang cukup sopan padaku, menanyakan ijin segala."

"Bolehkah?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya main-main, dan membuka bentang lengannya. "Kemari."

Tangan Jungkook terselip diantara pinggangnya, dan Taehyung mengangkat lengan mengungkung melewati leher. Ini Hangat, Taehyung suka dipeluk.

Dagu runcing Jungkook sedikit menggelitik bahu Taehyung saat berujar dekat dengan telinganya. "Katakan padaku, apapun yang kau butuhkan, apapun yang kau inginkan, hal-hal.. uh _basic_? aku mencoba menjadi _gentleman_ , semoga ini tidak terdengar payah."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku siap diperlakukan seperti ini." Taehyung memainkan jemarinya diantara kerah kemeja Jungkook yang baru saja dicuci dan keluar dari pengering.

"Kalau kau belum bisa disebut pacarku, aku cukup oke dengan itu. karena kau akan."

Gila, rasanya seperti gula-gula dirayu sedemikian. Taehyung membalasnya dengan dengusan, dan Jungkook menarik wajahnya memperhatikan Taehyung dengan mata mendamba. Cara Jungkook mengkaitkan jemarinya dibalik pinggang Taehyung membuat merinding sepanjang tulang belakangnya, namun mereka tak bisa banyak mengambil waktu saat ini.

"Pulanglah."

Jungkook melambai, dan Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya singkat.

Apabila sesuatu akan menghentikan Jungkook nanti, saat ia tak cukup kuat, kala ia mulai jera, atau mungkin ia tersadar dan menyesalinya, Taehyung rasa dirinya tak cukup rela untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada laki-laki ini.

Apakah ini bagian dari siklus jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

Turun dari bus, satu helai daun kering terselip di saku jaketnya. Taehyung menepuknya jatuh lalu menginjaknya setelah itu mendarat di atas aspal. Tak lupa memberi salam dan terima kasih pada pengemudi bus dalam kota, Taehyung kemudian membawa tapak kaki dalam sepatu ketsnya jauhi halte bus.

Siang ini cuaca cerah, tidak ada angin kering berhembus karena pergantian musim sudah dekat. Taehyung memiliki hodie yang sangat membantu jagai tubuhnya agar tetap nyaman.

Lehernya agak pegal tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Taehyung mengulum senyum sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepala. Tadi dalam bus dia sempat mengecek ponselnya dan disana dia menemukan dua mail paling menarik perhatian diantara tumpukan _chat ads_. Satu milik Hoseok satu milik Jungkook.

Taehyung mengabulkan keinginan Hoseok untuk membalas pesan-pesan darinya. Dan ya, klarifikasi pendek sudah Taehyung ketik dan kirim padanya, semoga itu cukup membuat Hoseok mereda.

Satu lainnya milik Jungkook dan itu cukup konyol, terlalu _cheese_. Taehyung menebak Jungkook menyalin pesan itu dari situs percintaan atau web yang memuat tips pendekatan dan semacamnya. Taehyung kehilangan akal untuk membalas dengan hal serupa dan berakhir menertawainya.

Seratus meter lagi sampai di minimarket tempat shift siang nya bekerja. Taehyung berjalan pelan sambil melamun.

.

.

 _Taehyung tidak merasa besar kepala memiliki mereka yang memperebutkan atensinya. Tidak. Awalnya dia hanya mencoba bersikap adil pada siapapun, itu yang Seokjin-Hyung katakan padanya, dan Taehyung mengikuti sarannya. Nyatanya, hal ini hanya menjadi bomerang bagi mereka._

 _Taehyung tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui Hoseok menginginkannya, tapi tidak ada jalan bagi mereka, tidak ada juga muara untuk perasaan yang dimiliki si tuan muda._

 _Sejujurnya, Taehyung lebih menganggap Hoseok sebagai kakak lain untuknya. Mengingat dirinya pernah bersama Hoseok untuk beberapa waktu silam._

 _Kala itu,_

 _Hoseok lah yang mengajari banyak hal padanya untuk pertama kali. Selepas mereka dibawa ke rumah terpisah di kediaman Jung, saat Seokjin pontang-panting mengikuti tuan besar Jung dan Taehyung hanya ditinggalkan sendirian karena sikap manjanya belum terlepas dari benaknya. Ada Hoseok disana._

 _Hoseok mengajari beberapa pelajaran yang ditinggalkannya, mengajarinya tata krama baru yang harus dilakukan di lingkungan Jung, mengajari Taehyung untuk berhenti menjadi anak manja dan memaklumi setiap waktu dimana dia kehilangan atensi dari Seokjin._

 _Mereka memang sempat membuat beberapa kesalahan. Pada akhirnya kesalahan terbesar datang dan menjadi penyebab kakak beradik Kim harus tinggal terpisah dari keluarga Jung. Kesalahan terbesar itu adalah pada saat Taehyung terbiasa mendapatkan ciuman dan cumbuan nakal diatas tilam._

 _Hoseok mengajari Taehyung untuk menjadi dewasa dalam bersikap, juga dewasa diatas ranjang._

 _Taehyung awalnya tidak mengerti, namun hal-hal yang dilakukan Hoseok menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Hoseok sering menyentuhnya dengan gemas lalu merambati kulitnya panas. Dan kenyataan dimana Taehyung menikmati salam hangat 'kakak' barunya itu semakin membuat ini terasa memalukan._

 _Mereka tidak sampai melakukan hubungan badan namun Taehyung gemetar setengah mati saat tertangkap basah kepala pelayan ketika Hoseok menciumnya dengan beberapa kuluman dan jilatan lidah._

 _Setelah peringatan dan pengusiran itu, mereka tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bertahun tinggal di apartemen lusuh, Seokjin banyak berubah dan Taehyung semakin gusar diselimuti rasa bersalah. Seokjin diturunkan derajatnya yang sebelumnya menjadi salah satu staff di kantor menjadi salah satu bagian dari House of Card milik Jung Corp. Taehyung tidak pernah meminta tapi kakaknya akan selalu ada pada garis terdepan merelakan apapun untuk menjaganya._

 _Itulah mengapa, Taehyung akan menjadi monster paling jahat apabila mengabaikan perkataan dan ingin kakaknya._

 _Saat cukup umur, dan Taehyung sudah tidak tahan melihat kakaknya 'babak belur'. Taehyung memutuskan ikut bekerja di House of Card, Tuan Jung menatapnya tak bergeming dan Nyonya Jung sangat menikmati wajah menahan tangis Taehyung di malam pengakuannya._

 _Taehyung belajar macam-macam hal baru kembali. Tempat favoritnya adalah berada dalam dapur, diantara koki ramah, dan diantara tumpukan herbal. Namun bukan disana waktunya banyak dihabiskan._

 _Kendatipun, Taehyung tidak pernah mengharapkan skenario cerita semenyedihkan dan menjijikan ini. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang selama ini kakaknya dan mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Mereka seperti boneka, dan Taehyung menjadi salah satunya. Dilukis diwajah, diwarnai bibir, dipakaikan baju menawan, pasang senyum sensual._

 _Taehyung jalani ini demi semua utang budi yang mencengkram dia dan Seokjin. Taehyung sudah terbiasa disentuh Hoseok jadi ini akan lebih mudah._

 _Ditengah proses dia menjadi makin profesional, lihai dan ramah menyapa tamu memuakan, Hoseok datang menjadi salah satu pelanggannya. Ada rindu disana, seperti bertemu kembali dengan kakak yang menghilang bertahun lamanya._

 _Tapi beberapa hal berubah, Hoseok masih sehangat dan sebaik yang dia ingat, namun raut sedih Hoseok diterima Taehyung sebagai sinyal kasihan padanya. Taehyung menyadari, dibawah sadar laki-laki itu memperlakukan dirinya sama seperti salah satu dari mereka, juga dengan begitu posesif._

 _Kata cinta tidak ada artinya lagi saat Taehyung harus jatuh dibawah Hoseok di malam pertama mereka di salah satu kotak ruangan beraroma musk, karena Taehyung tau laki-laki ini juga bagian dari penyebab dirinya terdampar disini. Genggaman tangan dan senyum yang di sajikan Hoseok dia terima, namun tidak dengan perasaannya._

.

.

Mata Taehyung agak memicing saat berhenti di perempatan jalan menunggu tanda nyala menyebrang menjadi warna hijau. Memori-memori itu masih berputar di kepalanya. Namun kali ini Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghadapi nasib nya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Bunyi gear sepeda mendekat kearah Taehyung yang menapaki trotoar. Ada Minjae disana menyapa.

"Taehyung-ah! Bagaimana kencan kemarin?"

"Apanya yang kencan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pagi mood Jungkook sangat bagus. Sejauh ini tidak ada bentakan atau kalimat tajam yang ia lontarkan untuk membalas laporan para staf dan manager nya. Hingga Jungkook tau kalau sore nanti dia ada rapat dengan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Jungkook menumpuk map hitam terakhir yang harus ditanda tanganinya, menyandarkan tengkuk di sandaran lalu mutar kursinya pelan. Pandangan Jungkook tertuju pada foto Taehyung kecil, Jungkook tersenyum mengelus permukaan foto itu sekilas.

Jungkook membawa tungkai nya menopang langkah menuju jajaran kabinet yang menyimpan kontrak, surat perjanjian, dan beberapa klausul. Memasukan tangan ke kedua saku celana, Jungkook menelengkan kepala membaca deretan tulisan beberapa cover map tebal. Satu gumaman mengudara, Jungkook sudah final dengan keputusan miliknya dengan dukungan kepercayaan ayahnya.

 _Aku akan membebaskan dia, apapun cara dan hadapi resikonya._

.

.

.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Itu Hoseok, setelah beberapa direksi dan konsultan bubar dari meja rapat. Mereka bertiga mendapatkan waktu pribadi.

"Jungkook?" Jimin berujar heran setelah penuturan Jungkook, laki-laki itu masih belum mau menatap sepenuhnya dirinya setelah situasi keruh kemarin, dua teman itu belum memiliki kesempatan untuk penjelasan.

"Aku serius, kita memang ada dalam proyek yang sama tapi bagaimanapun kita ini corp yang berbeda. Kontrak kita akan habis masa berlakunya sebentar lagi karena jasa produksi vendor yang non unlimited. Kita akan membuat yang baru, aku meminta hak ku dalam salah satu klausul, saat tender selanjutnya aku akan ingin exchange beberapa saham milikmu."

Hoseok menaruh kecurigaan padaJungkook. "Kita sudah mendapat untung sangat besar tanpa permainan tender dan pasal di kontrak lagi. Kita masih bisa perpanjang dan melakukan ini dengan lebih mudah. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku barusan meneliti perjanjian kita, sebagian milik kalian itu milikku, kalau kontrak lama terputus dan kita membuat kontrak dengan beberapa pasal baru, aku ingin di addendum selanjutnya ada pembagian saham dengan klasifikasi yang memuaskan."

"Untuk apa kau ingin melakukan itu?" Jimin menengahi lagi, merasa kalau pembicaraan ini tidak beres mengingat Jungkook selalu emosional ketika berhadapan dengan Hoseok.

Jungkook melirik Jimin sekilas, lalu menggulirkan kelereng mata sewarna jelaganya lagi ke Hoseok. "Aku hanya ingin exchange, dan yang kupilih House of Card dari Hope Corp menjadi milikku. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan dan kalian tidak perlu menganggap ini suatu keegoisan karena kita sama-sama tau, ini sebagai balasan atas apa yang pernah kukorbankan di awal perencanaan bill quantity tambang kita. win-win."

"Kita sedang membicarakan saham dan cabang perusahaan, untuk apa kau melirik investasi yang tertanam disana."

"Sebagian milikmu adalah milikku. Profit dari proyek ini mengalir ke usaha itu, kau pasti kenal Kim Namjoon, dia pengolah sumber daya dari tambang kita lewat jalur perusahaan fashion Jimin, perhiasan yang dikenakan pelayan malam disana, sematan di hakama, hiasan ruangan. Aku tau bagaimana alurnya."

Jimin diam, sejak House of Card disebutkan, seperti ada yang sesuatu yang menahan di tenggorokannya. Kepalanya mulai pusing memikirkan bagaimana kemarin malam Jungkook tetap tinggal dan meraih Taehyung yang penuh luka dengan khawatir.

"Ini tidak masuk akal, aku yakin kau memiliki sesuatu lain yang kau cari. Katakan disini sekarang." Hoseok mulai melepas kancing teratas kemejanya. Tensi dalam ruangan ini makin memberat untuk dirinya.

"Ya, yang aku inginkan saham milik Kim, aku tidak akan melaporkan ini ke kepolisian mengenai koin gelap itu, kau tau dan aku tau kemana arah bicaraku," Bola mata Hoseok melebar, rahang mengeras siap mengumpat dan sebelum itu terjadi, Jungkook melanjutkan "Itu tidak terdengar seperti aku mencuri sesuatu darimu, kan?"

"Kau mengancamku?!" Peduli setan, darimana anak ini tau soal saham gelap _taking over_ dari keluarga Kim. "Park Jimin, lihat, juniormu ternyata dia seorang yang tamak dan licik."

"Ini terdengar seperti kau akan menusuk rekanmu dari belakang, kau tahu." itu Jimin, dia ikut terkejut mengenai hal yang bertahun silam cukup tabu dibicarakan diangkat oleh Jungkook. Mengenai runtuhnya salah satu platform bisnis menengah atas yang berkaitan dengan kematian pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengusik lagi mengenai koin hitam. Hanya berikan apa yang aku mau, rasanya tak terlalu sulit."

Hoseok menggebrak meja, berdiri diatas kedua kakinya, mata menatap tepat ke Jungkook. Dia tidak bisa mengatasi tempernya apabila dihadapkan dengan konteks ini. "Apa. Yang. Kau. Rencanakan. Bocah."

Jungkook ikut berdiri, berucap sombong. Inilah yang dia nantikan. "Aku ingin mengambil, Taehyung- _ku_."

Dua orang lain dalam ruangan itu terkejut setelah nama itu disebut. Sekarang Jimin benar tahu alasannnya, begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang serta merta terbakar emosinya. Hoseok mengambil seribu langkah menerjang Jungkook dan mencekal kerah kemeja armani miliknya.

"Dia bukan barang yang bisa kau beli, brengsek!"

Jungkook ikut balas geramannya; "Dia juga bukan boneka yang harus kau simpan selamanya, bangsat!"

"Apa urusanmu dengan kehidupannya?! Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?!"

"Kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya, jadi tak perlu kukatakan."

"Bajingan! Katakan-"

"Tuan muda Jung menggertak dua kali, ini sangat mengejutkan bagaimana dia mengacaukan kontrol akan dirimu sendiri." Jungkook kembali dengan api di lidahnya.

Hoseok mengerang, melepas salah satu cekalan tangannya.

Sebelum Hoseok menghantamkan tinjunya ke rahang Jungkook, Jimin meneriaki mereka, mendekat dan memisahkan cengkraman satu sama lain dengan dorongan kuat. Jungkook mendecih, Hoseok masih terengah.

"Baiklah teman-teman, kalian harus menapak kembali ke bumi. CCTV merekam kalian, dan Hoseok-ssi ini bukan daerah kekuasaanmu, aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu dari masalah lainnya."

"Harusnya aku menyadari ini sejak awal." Hoseok terkekeh, "Kukatakan padamu, kalau bukan karena proyek ini telah didukung segenap platform ayahku, kupastikan aku akan muak berhadapan denganmu lagi. Lihat dan perhatikan jalan mainnya, _kid_. Aku tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan apa yang kau inginkan terjadi. Kontrak ini masih hidup, dan sebaiknya kau perhatikan lagi strategimu. Dia tidak akan ikut denganmu!"

"Biarkan dia memilih."

"Memilih kau bilang? Kau berhalusinasi apabila membayangkan semudah itu mendapatkan perasaannya."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lalui."

Pikiran Hoseok berantakan, selengah itukah dirinya sampai membiarkan Taehyung benar-benar mencoba berpaling darinya. Tidak, taehyung harus tetap disana, disisinya. Melihat wajah sombong Jungkook sungguh sangat memuakan, Hoseok butuh melunturkan keangkuhan itu.

Hoseok masih menggerit berbahaya, mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke sisi kepala Jungkook, lalu sebuah dusta mengudara.

"Aku sudah ratusan kali tidur dengannya, seorang Jeon Jungkook menginginkan barang bekas? Itu menggelikan."

.

.

.

.

Dibelahan lain distrik Gangnam. Bukan sore, tidak, ini senja menggelap. Jarum pendek jam tangan nyaris mengarah enam.

Taehyung terpekur diatas kursi, dibawah payung-payung teduh yang digelar di depan minimarket, diantara milkis dan kopi susu dingin, Ia duduk bersandar dengan Yoongi disisinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

.

.

.

TBC

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

LMAO gue kenapa sih jadi bertele-tele gini, Maafin ya lagi suntuk akutuh sama hectic nya rl, semoga emosi aku engga menambah acakan-acakan tulisan ini **((** _ **mental breakdown**_ **))**

 _mic, mic, bungee._

Berhubung masih bulan puasa, tadinya ini mau ada nganu nya... tapi yha.. yha udah aku rombak ulang lagi. demi kemaslahatan ibadah kita lol. **Selamat beribadah yaa love!**

 **Oiya, Aku mau komitmen sama diriku sendiri. Mulai minggu depan tiap minggunya aku akan update satu cerita,** entah lanjutan atau story baru. semoga benar-benar bisa terlaksana. hihi.

Eiy Terima kasih udah baca dan menantikan ini, semoga chapter ini engga mengecewakan. **Hit me on review box!** **Let me know, your though;)**

Eh ayuk mutualan di Twitter sama Wattpad yuk? Cek cek yaa di akun **sugarunning95** , nanti aku followback ini hihi. See you.


	12. Choose Me : Pt12 The Heart Wants What I

a BTS fic

 **Choose Me**

.

.

 _I'm alright, even if I can't have you_.

.

.

 **Cast** : BTS's Member

 **Pair** : KookV ; HopeV ; JiminV ; Slight MinYoon ; Slight NamJin

 **Rate** : **M**

Sorry for typos

.

.

* * *

 **Pt.12** **The Heart Wants What It Wants**

 **.**

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_ _,_ _but the heart wants what it wants_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jung Hoseok angkat kaki dari gedung menjulang Jeon Corp dengan penuh angkara. Menderap langkah diikuti pengawal dan sekertarisnya yang gemetaran. Bagaimana tidak, luka disudut bibir dan bekas tonjokan samar di pipi Hoseok cukup membuktikan mereka telah lalai menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengasistensi dan mengawal tuannya agar pulang dengan utuh dan selamat.

Tidak banyak peduli pada lebam samar di pipinya, Hoseok tetap menjaga ekspresinya agar tenang walau sesungguhnya, emosinya sungguh siap berontak untuk melempar siapa saja ke laut. Kendatipun, saat ini Hoseok tidak peduli terhadap hal lain selain yang berkecambuk dipikirannya.

Pembeberan mengenai saham gelap tipuan dan kalimat yang mengundang untuk membuka tabir awal penderitaan silsilah keluarga Kim benar-benar sangat sensitif baginya, bagi keluarga besarnya. Layaknya peribahasa, bagaimanapun kau menyimpan bangkai baunya akan tetap terendus juga.

Ini bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan bahan taruhan, Jimin ada disana dan laki-laki itu tentu akan cuci tangan apabila terseret dalam perkara yang Jungkook dan Hoseok ributkan.

Tidak. Jungkook hanya menggertak, semua bukti kriminal terkait sudah dibumi hanguskan. Bocah yang _oh so called professional worker_ itu mencoba mematik api dan ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Dan lagi, Taehyung.

 _For fuck sake._

Hoseok merasa puas juga rendah secara bersamaan saat berbohong pernah meniduri Taehyung. Sial. Puas, ya puas karena melihat seluruh otot wajah anak itu menegang dengan mata terbelalak. Juga rendah karena seluruh dunia akan mencemoohnya saat memiliki ilusi cinta sepihak pasa Taehyung.

Hoseok sama sekali tidak punya ide bagaimana mereka bisa mengenal, hingga mungkin sudah dalam tahap 'cukup dekat' hingga berdampak pada Jungkook yang sepertinya mengetahui jati diri Taehyung lebih lanjut.

Apakah Taehyung sengaja, ketemu beruntung, memanfaatkan Jungkook, Menjual dirinya lebih liar pada laki-laki lain yang sepadan dengan Hoseok untuk melempar kembali boomerang padanya?

Tidak masuk akal. Seingatnya baik Seokjin maupun Taehyung pun tidak akan berani berkutik dan akan selalu bertekuk lutut pada jajaran Jung. Lalu apa?

Kilas balik bagaimana Taehyung pernah mendesahkan nama Jungkook dalam ciuman mereka sama sekali tak membantu serta makin membuat berantakan akal sehat Hoseok saat ini. Seperti apa hubungan keduanya?

Kalau ini cara Jungkook untuk merebut Taehyung dari sisinya, Hoseok harus berpikir jernih agar tak meresikokan egonya maupun keluarga besarnya.

Debum pintu mobil ditutup disampingnya, Hoseok mematai supirnya dari kaca spion yang menghadap padanya dengan ganas, setelah melihat sekertarisnya membisikan tujuan yang Hoseok, mesin penggerak beroda empat itu meluncur keluar dari pelataran parkir Jeon Corp.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengedikan dagu pada petugas poliklinik kantor Jungkook yang sedari tadi melirik satu sama lain. Menerima sinyal dari Jimin setelah nihilnya reaksi Jungkook, mereka memutuskan untuk permisi sesopan mungkin dengan mengapit kotak p3k dan kantong berisi kapas dan potongan perban.

Pintu jati raksasa ruangan Jungkook berdebum pelan, lalu Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke Jungkook.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Masih muak, dan semakin."

"Kalau ini soal Hoseok-hyung, ya, aku bisa mengerti, dan tidak akan mencampurinya jika kau tak ingin. Tapi kalau ini mengenai kejengkelanmu padaku juga, aku tidak setuju. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu namun sesuatu nampaknya semakin pelik sebelum aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu."

Jungkook menatap perban melilit di tangannya, kemudian menatap rahangnya yang memar pada pantulan vas kaca dihadapannya. Bogem mentah yang dilayangkan ke Hoseok berdampak dua hal; Balasan dari yang bersangkutan di rahang miliknya, juga perih di tangannya. Tidak, perih ditangannya makin buruk setelah Jungkook hantamkan kepalan bekas tonjok itu keatas meja berpelitur di ruang rapat tadi karena emosinya terlanjur meluap dan Hoseok sudah ditarik keluar.

"Kejengkelanku padamu?" Jungkook menggulirkan netranya memandang jauh ke belakang Jimin.  
"Oh, ayolah sikapmu padaku sejak menyambutku sebelum meeting sudah berbeda, setelah aku mengetahui nama Taehyung keluar dari mulutmu aku yakin kau pasti jengkel karena pastinya kau berfikir aku memiliki riwayat waktu dengannya." Aku Jimin.

"Katakan, apakah kau benar temanku dan bisa jadi orang yang kembali kuandalkan?"

" _I guarantee, you_. Kau mendapatkanku di pihak mu." Jimin memberikan kilatan keyakinan yang dikirim dari masing-masing matanya. Jungkook akan menyerah dan mendengarkannya.

"Sebelum kuceritakan alasanku memancing keributan dengan rekan kita tadi, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan, Jim. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, dan kuharap itu hal yang bagus."

"Oke, sebelumnya aku ingin kau kembali pada tempermu yang lebih dingin. Silahkan interupsi apabila kau mendengar apapun yang ingin kau teriaki balik, aku mengerti karena mungkin kau salah paham denganku."

"Lanjutkan."

"Soal aku dan Taehyung, ya aku mengenalnya, aku tidak tahu siapa dulu yang mengenal Taehyung tapi aku sempat memakainya. Kujeda disini, aku minum dulu."

Jimin mengambil cangkirnya, menyesap kopi yang likuidnya sudah mulai menghangat. Jujur Jimin gugup menceritakan ini, namun ia memiliki tujuan yang bagus setelahnya.

Jungkook diseberang sana terlihat menggigit bibirnya sekilas, kepalan tangannya mengetat.

"Ya aku pakai dia, di House of Cards, kau tidak akan senang mendengar detailnya. Kau tau, aku pria, aku suntuk dan jangan bantah aku kalau dia benar-benar sangat indah dan menggoda disana, jadi ketertarikanku terjadi begitu saja. Aku tahu dimana rumahnya, aku tahu dimana dia bekerja siang hari—"

"Aku juga mengetahuinya." Jungkook menyelanya, lebih cepat antara rasional dan emosinya yang berkejaran.

Jimin melanjutkan, menghela nafas tipis. "Baiklah, ini bukan terdengar aku ingin pamer tentang aku yang mengenal Taehyung, aku berusaha menceritakan sejujurnya. Terakhir kita berakhir buruk, Yoongi memergokiku berciuman dengan Taehyung lalu pergilah kekasihku kesana semalam untuk menyerang Taehyung. Aku sangat menyesal, aku tidak tahu dampaknya akan segini besar pada Taehyung. Jadi aku tidak ada maksud lebih pada Taehyung setelah ini, hanya ingin minta ampun padanya."

"Taehyung sudah memaafkanmu."

"Lalu apakah aku juga akan dapat maaf darimu untukku? Aku tau kau pasti membenci kedekatan kami. Dan Aku rasa aku harus mengutarakan ketidak nyamanan ini."

Jungkook mencoba mencerna semua itu sedemikan. Lantas mengijinkan rasional memenangkan egonya kali ini.

"Oke, aku selalu tau kau pasti akan sangat gamblang dalam menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Dan ya, aku akui tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk berlarut membenci apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Taehyung. Aku yang tidak seharusnya jengkel padamu."

Jimin kembali menghela nafas, merasakan sendinya kembali rileks dan memandang Jungkook lebih bersahaja.

"Itu terdengar bagus. Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau dan apa maksud yang kau miliki ke dirinya?"

Jungkook meneguk gugupnya di ujung kerongkongan. Menimbang-nimbang kalimat seperti apa yang pantas dia ucapkan untuk menggambarkan ini semua. "Aku mengenalnya, tepat di hari dimana kita sepakat untuk melakukan kerjasama tambang dengan si brengsek Hoseok—"'

Oh saat itu. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alis penuh minat.

"Semua ini rasanya tidak bisa dicegah, aku kembali datang kesana, kembali mendapatkan malam-malam bersamanya dan saat ini aku—"

"Hm?" Desakan dari Jimin karena ada jeda cukup panjang disana.

"—sungguh tertarik padanya."

Jimin menganga, sebenarnya hal ini terdengar masuk akal, namun untuk dapat keluar dari aksara seorang Jeon Jungkook? Rasanya Jimin masih terkejut untuk percaya.

" _I got you_ , lanjutkan ceritamu, anggap saja aku abangmu, tidak perlu malu."

"Screw You." Jimin terbahak melihat reaksi memalu Jungkook, canggung dan tegang diantara mereka sudah jauh menguap. Jungkook disana kembali melanjutkan komanya. "Aku ingin dia, ingin menyelamatkannya, entahlah, aku hanya.. tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana menyajikan kebebasan dan menyematkan jati diri yang seutuhnya kembali padanya."

"Kau tertarik padanya, menyukainya? _I mean, you like him in a romantic way_?" Jimin disana masih mencoba memastikan.

" _I guess. Yeah_."

" _Oops_."

" _I second that_. Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya merasa perasaan ini benar kalau itu dirinya." Jungkook terlihat gusar, Jimin bersumpah ini kali keduanya melihat Jungkook amat sangat bercelah setelah pernah mengalami kekalahan saat satu team bersama Jungkook di sekolah menengah.

Jungkook masih mencurahkannya. "Aku tahu dia itu 'apa', dia mungkin pernah bertemu ratusan orang sebelum aku juga, tapi ini semua menggangguku, aku tidak bisa menghapus yang sudah, tapi aku ingin menghentikan yang selajutnya."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin dia tidak lagi bekerja disana?"

"Benar."

"Lalu kau kesulitan karena ini menyangkut dengan Hoseok."

Jungkook sekilas menggeram. "Ya, penjahat itu. Aku menelusuri tentang riwayat Taehyung, terserah kau mau menganggap aku psycopath atau apa aku tidak perduli. Kemudian aku menemukan fakta-fakta mengejutkan."

Jimin mengerjapkan mata cepat, merasa lebih tertarik. Jungkook menceritakan detail tentang kehancuran perusahaan platform menengah atas milik Kim, mengkilas balik geger bisnis yang dulu sempat merebak hingga tingkat kriminalitas muncul disekitar ceceran porak-porandanya, pembunuhan, penipuan, semua berkaitan satu sama lain dan Jung Corp sepertinya terlibat. Ini merupakan tabir memalukan yang kemudian dibumihanguskan oleh siapa yang memiliki kewenangan tinggi. Jimin mengalami siklus itu, menelan ludah kelu saat mengetahui alasan ayahnya dulu menarik tender bersama Jung Corp secara tiba-tiba. Ini semua berkaitan, dan kalau informasi yang dikatan Jungkook benar, berarti dua anak Kim itu adalah korban.

"Gila, Kim bersaudara itu tidak pantas menerima ini semua. Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku sudah mencari jalan keluar, dan yang kudapatkan adalah bila aku mengangkat kasus ini aku tidak akan berhasil, aku hanya bisa menggunakan sebagai bahan gertakan, sisanya adalah seperti yang kukatakan tadi, amandemen klausul, kalau saham House of Cards menjadi milikku, akan ku keluarkan mereka berdua dari mimpi buruk." Aju Jungkook.

"Wow, kau akan mengambil langkah yang sangat besar. Beruntung takdir mempertemukan tiga perusahaan kita dalam satu proyek. Dua lawan satu, ini masuk akal." Jimin sungguh terkesan akan keberanian Jungkook.

" _I really need you on my back_ , Jim, Sumpah." Jungkook menggeleng tipis, gusar kembali tapi raut emosi karena pembahasan topik ini masih disana.

"Demi menyelamatkan hak asasi dua manusia, juga demi memenangkan kasmarannya, Jungkook eh?"

"Aku benar-benar serius mencintainya." Tegas dan lugas, meluncur dari bibir Jungkook.

"Oh, ya ampun, aku ingin menangis terharu mendengarnya."

Semu merah ada di pipi Jungkook, Jimin masih meledekinya dan dia bersyukur semua ini menjadikan Jungkook menjadi lebih 'hidup'. Mencintai akan memberikan energi pada diri seseorang. Baik, buruk, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, semua akan bercampur menjadi satu dalam cawan bernama hati. Jimin mengalaminya sendiri bagaimana memiliki Yoongi memberikan banyak arti dalam hidupnya, dan Jimin berharap Jungkook akan lekas menemukan itu semua di pasak awal hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

"Kook, aku sebenarnya menilai apa yang Hoseok ucapkan sebelum kalian adu jotos tadi adalah gertakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook kembali memutar ingatannya, mengenai kalimat Hoseok yang sungguh memuakan.

"Taehyung tidak tidur dengan pelanggganya, yang jelas selama aku mengenalnya dia berkomitmen seperti itu, dia cerita padaku."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin." Jimin menegaskan santai.

"Bisa jadi pengecualian untuk Hoseok, dia secara harafiah, yang memiliki kuasa akan tempat itu dan seisinya, dan Taehyung temasuk."

"Aku tidak tahu yang mana diantara mereka yang berbohong, aku mengucapkan apa yang aku tahu." Jimin memberikan senyum simpul, berusaha mengangkat Jungkook kembali agar tidak terlalu memikirkan keruh mengenai itu.

Jungkook terdiam bisu.

Tapi..

Bukankah dulu Jungkook pernah melakukan itu sambi mencercanya...

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur saat ini Taehyung sedikit was-was, dan juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin menekan ketegangan diantara mereka dan segera masuk dalam konversasi yang laki-laki pucat disampingnya inginkan.

Yoongi meneliti Taehyung diam-diam. Dari sepatu Converse High hitam hingga tudung hodie kelabu yang Taehyung pasang menutupi pucuk kepalanya. Laki-laki yang malam kemarin jadi bahan kelahi dengannya ini sudah bersiap pulang shift kerja hingga Yoongi menyegatnya.

Mereka masih terpekur diatas kursi, dibawah payung-payung teduh yang digelar di depan minimarket, diantara milkis dan kopi susu dingin. Hingga;

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Taehyung yang tidak tahan akhirnya menyuarakan keingin tahuannya sesantai mungkin, karena sumpah, dia tidak ingin memancing keributan di pelataran terbuka ini. Bogum-Hyung sugah menggantikan shiftnya, rasanya janggal dimata-matai seniornya dari pintu kaca besar dibalik tubuh mereka.

Yoongi sedikit berjengit. Mulai menata emosinya kembali setelah dengan santai meminum kopi susu dingin dari botolnya. Lima puluh persen alasan Yoongi ada disini karena keinginan Jimin, dan lima puluh persen lainnya karena keinginan diri Yoongi sendiri. Batinnya diutarakan.

"Aku disini demi Jimin dan diriku sendiri, aku ingin minta maaf, soal kekacauan kemarin."

"Uh.. ya.. tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi." Taehyung memandang yang berkulit pucat dari samping duduknya. Yang dipandang belum meliriknya.

"Aku tidak akan melindungi diriku, kalau kau ingin berteriak silahkan, kalau kau ingin beralasan kuijinkan, aku dalam keadaan warasku dan kurasa aku berhak untuk mendengar lalu mengungkapkan penjelasan soal sumbu awal masalah kemarin."

" _Its okay_ , aku tidak akan berteriak. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan aku hanya akan menjelaskan bahwa kedekatan aku dengan Jimin tidak sejauh yang kau kira, aku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik agar tidak kembali ke tempat seperti itu lagi."

"Kau yakin tidak mau memakiku?" Dalam lubuk hati Yoongi, dia sedikit trenyuh mendengar itu semua. Mungkin dirinya belum begitu mengenal laki-laki ini.

Taehyung terkekeh, merasa dirinya menyusut disamping orang yang secara literal telah dia rebut lelakinya. "Kurasa tidak, ini baik, aku mengerti, aku akan menjaga jarak dari kalian berdua."

Ada jeda disana, pegangan Yoongi pada botol kopi susunya sedetik mengerat lalu seratus persen terlepas. Menggeser tubuhnya hingga derit kursi terdengar, berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung setelah tadi berbicara dengan memalingkan wajah.

Dua kelereng di kelopak mata itu berwarna cokelat dengan bias kemerahan. Taehyung dihadapannya ini terlihat jauh berbeda dari laki-laki ayu yang diketemuinya malam kemarin. Dia nampak sebagaimana laki-laki tanggung dua puluhan yang menghitung belanjaannya belakangan.

Balasan senyum tipis dari Taehyung yang sadar diperhatikan sedemikian membawa Yoongi untuk merayapi jemari naik dan mengusap baret di rahang Taehyung.

"Oke, jadi aku dimaafkan soal kemarin." Usapan Yoongi masih disana dan Taehyung tidak menolaknya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis kembali, dalam pikirannya bergemuruh apabila Yoongi akan menamparnya, ia akan menerima. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi nyatanya. "Sesimpel itu, Yoongi-ssi, luka fisikku sudah baik-baik saja. Itu apa?—"

Tangan Yoongi diturunkan, memberikan atensi pada buku catatan yang terbuka dan sejak tadi bertengger bisu diantara mereka. "Aku sedang menulis lirik lagu, masalah ini mengispirasiku. Aku ingin menghadiahkan lagu ini padamu saat aku sudah selesai. Aku kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan dengan gamblang dan detail, jadi beginilah caraku."

Yoongi meringis, setengah tersenyum malu, gusinya mengintip dari sela bibir tipisnya. Manis sekali, Taehyung merasa tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Jimin meninggalkan laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki yang berbakat, terima kasih atas niatanmu itu." Taehyung menghantarkan tatapan berbinar pada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyum tipis terbaiknya.

"Lalu, apakah hubungan Yoongi-ssi dan Jimin sudah baik-baik saja?" Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya hal demikian.

"Jimin akan bertunangan denganku, dalam waktu dekat." Yoongi merona, sumpah dalam hati dia tidak mengekspektasi akan dengan mudah mengucapkan ini .

Binar lainnya dari Taehyung, Taehyung dengan tulus meraih tangan Yoongi lalu mengenggamnya bersahabat. "Selamat untuk itu. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok bersanding bersama."

Ketulusan Taehyung sekali lagi menggerakan sisi terlembut Yoongi, senyum lainnya merekah, ditepuknya telapak tangan diatas miliknya balasan untuk ucapan selamatnya. "Taehyung-ssi, aku tidak ingin kau menghindari kami. Kalau Jimin datang padamu dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sambutlah, aku sudah mengerti, dan... kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu." Kembali keduanya beradu pandang, kelegaan menyebar disanubari mereka. Mereka rasa tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan kembali.

"Untukmu juga."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memikirkan Jungkook. Memikirkan keputusan dirinya padanya. Memikirkan bagaimana Taehyung berani menggantung harapan disana.

Taehyung memikirkan Jungkook. Selepas jam sepuluh malam, usai melayani jamuan teh di ruang utama paling besar bersama dua pelayan lain; Baekhyun dan Jihoon, Taehyung menyempatkan waktu bebasnya untuk kembali ke kamar membuka pesan Jungkook dan membalasnya usil.

Taehyung memikirkan Jungkook. Hingga tanpa sadar kelewat membalas pesan-pesan manis itu menjadi lebih provokatif, yang berakhir mengirimkan sematan foto riasan dirinya malam ini di depan cermin. _Bodoh! Untuk apa sih?_ , gerutunya setelahnya.

Hakama Merah maroon dengan prisket dan lace warna hitam memeluk badan Taehyung yang tertawa terpingkal menggerus tatanan kasurnya. Jungkook sungguh manis, terasa canggung, tapi mengesankan. Taehyung menarik diri setelah membaca pesan terakhir Jungkook, bergegas berlutut di depan cermin besar di kamarnya, mematut diri dan sekilas mengelus bandul kalung sewarna merah darah yang Hoseok berikan padanya.

Jung Hoseok... laki-laki itu malah tidak berkabar dengannya setelah disentak tuan besar Jung untuk angkat kaki dari House of Card pagi ini. Mengedikan bahu, Taehyung kembali membenahi dirinya.

Taehyung kembali memikirkan Jungkook. Bagaimana tidak, pesan terakhirnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menemuinya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengintip melewati celah pintu kamarnya. Suatu sosok gelap datang berjalan tegap tanpa perlu mengendap-endap. Taehyung merapikan kembali linen ranjangnya, kemudian bangkit memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Fusuma kamarnya terbuka lebih lebar. Yang paling Taehyung sukai dari laki-laki dihadapannya adalah bagaimana dia memilih balutan pakaian, setelan kemeja armani hitam rapi yang mendukung segala kelebihan di tubuh padatnya. Setelahnya, baru memuji wanginya, yang saat ini merasuk langsung memenuhi paru-parunya. Lalu, tatapannya, hitam sewarna jelaga dengan binar otoriter namun penuh puja padanya. Taehyung suka itu semua.

"Hei." Jungkook mengucapnya duluan sambil meneliti Taehyung dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Hei."

"Rambutmu memanjang, aku baru menyadarinya."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, menampik risih karena di perhatikan sedemikian lalu balas berujar usil. "Kau basa-basi kah? Sesulit itu bilang kangen padaku?"

Mendapat serangan telak, Jungkook menantangnya kembali, mendorong Taehyung masuk lebih dalam. "Setidaknya ijinkan aku masuk. Kita akan bicarakan seberapa aku merindukanmu."

Taehyung tergelak tawa, suasana hatinya sedang bagus sejak pagi tadi. Padahal mereka baru lepas bertatap muka semenjak perpisahan mereka setelah sarapan pagi, tapi sekarang, sudah berani-berani menimbang takar rindu yang penuh terisi.

Seperti biasa Jungkook meminta untuk bersantai di kamar Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tidak keberatan lagi untuk menerimanya. Malam mereka berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya. Teh, teh, soju, kudapan, wangi aromaterapi. Bedanya, cara bercanda Taehyung lebih terdegar usil dan santai untuk alasan yang melegakan.

Selepas mengobrol dengan Jimin sore tadi, Jungkook merasa semakin lebar jalannya untuk menuntaskan apa inginnya. Bukan saat yang tepat mengatakan pada Taehyung perihal rencananya, saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua seadanya dengan pujaan hatinya.

Taehyung masih seindah yang Jungkook rekam di kepalanya, mengkilas balik pertama kali bertemu dengannya, bagaimana perasaannya mengalir dan bermuara menyesatkan, rasanya lucu bagaimana Jungkook menikmati semua ini. Pun Taehyung, ia juga menikmati bagaimana ini berjalan seadanya. Ada jutaan alasan baginya untuh pasrah dan menyerah akan Jungkook, tapi hatinya, menginginkan sebaliknya.

Malam mereka berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya. Sebagaimana, hormon yang akan terpatik dengan mudah saat kalian terlalu rindu sentuhan disandingkan dengan alkohol disesap. Ini semua tidak semenyesatkan dahulu, bagaimana rasanya ciuman Taehyung dan pangkuan Jungkook terasa lebih benar.

Setidaknya mereka hanya mabuk tipis, dikendalikan nafsu, tanpa ada dusta karena obat mujarab lagi.

Rindu, dan rasanya ratusan kali lebih nikmat.

Jungkook memangut bibirnya dan Taehyung terkekeh serak dibawahnya. Tertekan dan berakhir diatas ranjang dengan Taehyung yang merajuk merasakan panas menjalari pinggangnya yang terus diremas.

"Kau sebelum ini keluar dengan seseorang?" Jungkook melepas ciumannya, menggeritkan gigi di samping baret luka sayatan Taehyung sebelumnya. Rantai tanda ruam merah merajut penuh kuasa.

"Aku ada jamuan minum teh di rapat besar, tidak disentuh seintim ini oleh siapapun, kecuali dirimu saat ini." Taehyung meredam erangannya diantara kalimat, dan itu terdengar saat seksi ditelinga Jungkook.

"Pantas wangimu tercampur."

Taehyung bangkit menolak Jungkook terlalu lama mengendusinya, bergegas. "Kau mau buka pakaianmu?"

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan setelahnya?" Jungkook terdorong oleh Taehyung di kepala ranjang, duduk bersandar dengan Taehyung merangkak mendekat seperti hendak memangsa.

"Pelampiasan bagaimana aku mengagumi tubuhmu."

Pakaian atas Jungkook dilepaskan, Taehyung membawa dirinya kembali keatas pangkuan Jungkook setelah tadinya sempat tersungkur diantara ranjang. Mencium pelan seluruh wajah Jungkook, lalu menjalari jemari lentiknya kelekukan tubuh bidang Jungkook. Bubuhan gigitan semanis kucing diberikan di perpotongan leher Jungkook dan reaksi si empunya adalah menarik rahang itu untuk naik kembali menyambut ciumannya.

Tangan Taehyung ikut kerasukan nafsu , telah sampai di atas kancing celana bahan Jungkook. Jungkook berkedut hebat saat di rasa Taehyung membuka celananya dan mengelus dirinya disana.

Hakama merah yang di kenakan Taehyung lolos dari atensi pemiliknya, luruh jatuh di lipatan siku Taehyung untuk selanjutnya gantian Jungkook memangsa dadanya.

Erangan tersendat, Taehyung menimbang apakah dia benar menginginkan ini atau tidak. Kalau tidak, mereka harus benar-benar berhenti sekarang.

Tubuhnya dijatuhkan kembali, Jungkook mengungkungnya. Mereka berdua bagai adu gulat yang bersikeras menaklukan satu sama lain. Dan Taehyung kehilangan hitungannya saat Jungkook menekan ereksinya ke selangkangan Taehyung.

"Aku butuh didalam dirimu. Aku menginginkanmu."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, menggapai-gapai asa dibalik lekukan punggung Jungkook diatasnya. Apakah dia juga membutuhkan Jungkook sebesar laki-laki itu panjatkan padanya.

"Ijinkan aku, kau sudah siap untukku disini. Basah." Tangan Jungkook menyelip diantara gesekan menegangkan dibawah sana. Taehyung memilih menyerah saat Jungkook mengelus dan mengecup keningnya.

"Jangan hancurkan aku."

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkanmu."

Detik ini Taehyung kembali mengingat bagaimana Jungkook mengagahinya seperti kesetanan saat pertama kali. Semua yang dimiliki Taehyung rasanya hancur berkeping-keping malam itu. Namun Taehyung akan membiarkan apa yang telah dijaganya terasa hidup dan bersanding dengan perasaan yang utuh malam ini.

Semua kain diloloskan, mereka sama sama telanjang kecuali jam tangan roleks yang masih ditangan Jungkook juga sematan bulu angsa yang di pasang di telinga dan rambut halus Taehyung yang basah keringat serta tercerai berai.

"Kau sungguh indah." Aku Jungkook padanya. Mengecupi setiap inci tubuh Taehyung yang mengerang dan mendesah lepas ketika sekali lagi dilecehkan dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Jungkook bertindak lembut di awal, seperti janjinya untuk tidak menghancurkannya. Bahkan ketika Taehyung kembali mengerang dengan kalimat inkoheren karena keberadaan dua jari Jungkook yang melebarkan lubang senggama dibawah sana, Jungkook serta merta melakukan rimming dengan lidah untuknya.

Basah di kelopak mata Taehyung terus menerus diusap tangannya, namun basah dibawah tubuhnya adalah akibat jilatan Jungkook pelakunya. Jungkook kembali mengungkung dirinya, menyumpal desah nikmat Taehyung saat ketiga jarinya kembali melebarkannya.

Taehyung membawa kesadarannya kembali setelah pening karena berbagai rangsangan. Memperhatikan kebanggan Jungkook yang mengacung dengan menyakitkan. Taehyung sedikit bangkit untuk menggenggamnya, menggerakannya rusuh lalu ikut menuntun dan menyaksikan bagaimana itu menyetubuhinya.

"Katakan, apakah ada orang lain yang pernah melakukan ini padamu?"  
"Aahn.. Ahh..Mmmh." Separuh nalar Taehyung tenggelam antara sakit dan nikmat dan menghantam menjadi satu. Hujaman Jungkook makin mengacaukannya. Tarhyung hanya bisa mengeleng kuat-kuat.

"Sekalipun Hoseok?"

Penyatuan tubuh mengetat. Jungkook menggeram memikirkan ini sebagai sinyal terburuk. Nama Hoseok yang terucap membuat Taehyung terkejut, Jungkook melepas hisapannya di sekitar selangka untuk menatapnya Taehyung tepat di mata tanpa menghentikan gesekan tubuhnya.

"Jujur padaku."

"Tidakh.. sekalipunh, hanya dirimu..khh.. Ahh!" Taehyung berusaha berujar dengan benar, masih meniti kenikmatan dan berharap kegelisahan di manik Jungkook menghilang. Ini bukan saat yang tepat, mereka sedang bercinta dan tidak seharusnya Jungkook mempertanyakan pria lain diatas ranjangnya.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, mendapatkan jawaban yang dia butuhkan. Ia melepas miliknya yang membengkak ereksi, lalu serta merta membalik Taehyung untuk tengkurap diatas tilam.

Taehyung terkejut, pandangannya yang buram dan tubuhnya yang lemas menemukan dirinya dalam posisi merayap. Jungkook menarik pinggulnya untuk kembali memasukan dirinya, melakukan dorongan lainnya.

Taehyung melenguh untuk yang kesekian, banjir dimana-mana. Disekitar tubuhnya berbaring juga di dalam dirinya. Jungkook secara literal mengingkari untuk tidak menghancurkannya, karena keduanya telah berlayar hingga diluar kendali. Lelehan basah dirasa di pahanya, terus menerus, dan Taehyung menemukan Jungkook masih mendekap tanpa melepaskannya.

"Kalau kau wanita, kau sudah pasti akan hamil."

Dan Jungkook membiarkan bagaimana dirinya terus terjerembab dalam pesona Taehyung-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berdiri dibalik pintu geser terluar kamar Taehyung. Pintu kayu itu tidak berguna untuk memblokade suara-suara yang timbul karena cumbuan keduanya didalam sana. Tersenyum lemas, Seokjin menekan dadanya, ketakutan. Mengingat bagaimana malam tadi, saat di kamar rias, Taehyung mengungkapkannya.

"Hyung.. bagaimana ini.. _kurasa aku mencintai Jungkook_.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _It takes long long ass time because_... YAAMPON GW EDIT2 MULU BAGIAN SMUT NYA DUH. Aku ngga pernah jago untuk _sexual tension_ macam itu, dan makin kesini (makin umur gw yang menua) jadi kaya ragu gitu nulisnya, kepikiran akhirat. Hadeuh. Tapi yaudah ketulis juga sih. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( _this is not something i should laughing, tho)_**

 ** _Anw, thank you for reading_.**

 **Silahkan kasih _feedback_ tentang cerita ini _, i'd love to read it! See ya_!**


End file.
